


【利艾】進化論

by sadedo09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadedo09/pseuds/sadedo09
Summary: 我們，都能成為更好的人。





	1. 正文

我們，都能成為更好的人。

**

艾倫趴在母親的膝蓋上，母親的手就像是蝸牛的殼一樣，帶著一層薄繭，總是冷冰冰的，卻保護著他不受這個世界的傷害和紛擾。而他們的家是這個世界上最腐爛最微小的一個角落，發黑的牆壁，潮濕的氣味，陰冷的空氣，對於艾倫來說，這種恐怖都被阻擋在母親的雙手之外。

今天母親一如往常地把雙手蓋在艾倫的耳朵上，撫在他的雙眼上，所有的影像，所有的聲音都是另外一個世界的事情，就像那些他不願面對，不想面對的殘酷，都如同雲煙般的消散在這屋內的某個看不見的地方。

艾倫感覺到母親微弱的脈搏在自己的皮膚上跳動，於是他開口說：「母親，再說個故事給我聽聽吧。」

然後母親輕笑出聲，那股顫笑聲讓艾倫背上的寒毛都豎了起來，母親溫柔的聲音透過指縫傳進艾倫的耳朵裡：「好啊，艾倫今天想聽什麼故事？」

什麼都好，他乖巧地回答，只是內心又忍不住想，只要是能讓他想起任何一丁點快樂的故事都好，母親，可以嗎？

母親陷入了沉思，喃喃自語道：「讓我想想該說什麼好呢……」

母親總是那麼溫柔，可是她從未說過艾倫心中冀望的那種故事。艾倫知道，母親已經用盡全力在回應他的期盼，他不忍心否定那麼努力的母親，總是不忍心在那些故事的最後露出不滿意的神情。

所以每一次艾倫都會說：再說個故事吧，母親。

但其實他想聽的從來都不是那些故事，他甚至懼怕那些灰暗，陰沉，一個又一個了無生息的故事。只是他怎麼不聽呢？只有在訴說故事的那個片刻裡，他才覺得母親是活著的，一直以來都死在這個屋子裡的母親，只有在他需要她說故事的時候，才會有那麼一點點活人姿態。

可笑嗎？但其實一點都不好笑的。

突然一陣細碎的聲音打斷他們之間的沉默，母親的手突然像觸電般地離開了艾倫，艾倫知道這脆弱的殼再一次短暫地破碎了，需要一段時間它才有辦法再重生。他用手撐起身體爬了起來，然後越過母親僵硬的身體，推開身後那扇薄薄的紙門。

艾倫彎下腰在地板爬行，他說：「三笠，母親要開始說故事了，醒醒。」

被他呼喚的女孩靜靜地沒有出聲，發霉的棉被蓋住了她小小的身體，在房間的中央突起了一個窟窿。艾倫輕輕地爬過去，停在那個窟窿前，然後面無表情地扯開棉被，底下露出的是女孩裸露且佈滿傷痕的軀體。

即便如此女孩還是沒有動靜，於是艾倫只好鑽進棉被裡，雙手環住了三笠，把她圈在自己的懷裡說：「今天好冷呢。」

終於三笠無神的眼睛有了一絲波動，她面無表情地看著艾倫，艾倫也面無表情地回看著她。其實他們並不是不會笑，也並不是不會哭，只是無論是笑還是哭都需要太多的力氣，而他們沒有力氣罷了。

然後就這樣，母親並沒有開口說故事，艾倫和三笠也沒有開口催促她，不知道過了多久，窗外開始落下雨聲，越來越大，越來越響，聲音蓋住了他們的呼吸聲，一切又安靜了下來，好像這個世界熱鬧的那個部分從來沒有屬於過他們。

三笠張開了那張乾澀的唇，用沙啞的聲音喊：「艾倫。」艾倫「嗯」的一聲，向三笠表示自己有在聽：「今天叔叔帶來的另外一個叔叔說我很髒。」

艾倫像是早就知道她在說什麼，他反駁說：「妳不髒。」

「他說我很髒。」三笠又重覆了一次。

「妳一點都不髒，等等去洗個澡，妳就會像以前的三笠一樣。」

「雖然他說我很髒，可是他也像叔叔一樣，趴在我身上對我做那些事情。」

「別聽他胡說，妳一點都不髒。」

「艾倫，你覺得我髒嗎？」三笠的眼睛突然飄向房間的一角，或許連她自己都沒發覺到她在問這個問題的時候總是下意識地逃開艾倫的臉，雖然她知道艾倫不會嫌棄自己，但內心深處還是被對方話裡那股刻意省略部分事實的語氣給戳傷，她反反覆覆地問：「我是不是很髒呢？」

「一點都不。」艾倫加重口氣說：「別再這樣說自己。」

三笠把視線收了回來，她眨眨眼，鬆了口氣說：「艾倫，你真好。」然後她想，如果沒有你，這世界又有什麼值得喜悅的呢？

她靠在艾倫的懷裡，又重新地回到沉默，只是這樣的安寧並沒有持續很久，一陣陣地獄般的嘻笑聲從門口傳來，艾倫感覺到三笠的身體強烈一震，但他能做也只有圈緊自己的手臂，將她瘦弱的身軀抱得更緊——他們沒有因為那些腳步聲而退縮，也沒有因為即將來臨的恐怖而淚流。

但這並不是勇敢，只是麻木。

在他們人生裡的每一個夜晚都只有痛苦，而每一個黎明都是悲傷的開始，這個屋子已經暗得讓他們什麼都看不見，就連月亮微弱的光芒都照不暖他們童稚卻乾枯的內心和軀體。

接著一股強勁的力道狠狠地將艾倫抓起，即便他已經用了他最大的力氣抱緊三笠，但那股天與地之間的差距依舊讓他們分離。艾倫看著渾身酒氣又嘻嘻哈哈的父親和他的朋友們，胸口內什麼情緒都沒有，溢滿出來的只有空洞。無論是恐懼還是憎恨，都是很久遠以前的情感了。

不知道從什麼時候開始，艾倫對於父親還有那些跟著父親一同凌辱三笠的垃圾們已經全然沒有恐懼和憎恨了。他看待他們，就如同是另外一個世界中的人一樣，他看待他們，就如同是母親嘴裡說出來的那些故事中的角色一樣：既生疏，又陌生。

男人不屑地將艾倫甩回紙門的後面，而他剛撞到地上，母親又像活了過來一樣地將他摟進懷裡。艾倫想：「殼」又重生了呢。在這麼短暫的時間裡，母親捍衛著自己的那道殼，又以重生的姿態出現了。

然後他看見母親把那雙像骷髏一樣的手按在紙門上，就像以前一樣，無數次地想把紙門關上，母親又要讓他們再一次離開三笠和父親的世界了，他們又要再一次回到這個屋子的另一端互相取暖了。

而母親還沒來得及拉上門，艾倫就聽見跟著父親回來的男人說：「嘿，古利夏，別讓他們把門關上啊？」父親沒有回話，只是睜著一雙迷茫的眼睛，艾倫知道他肯定又往自己身上打了什麼東西進去，男人笑著說：「我說別關門，讓你兒子看看女人是怎麼回事嘛。」

接著父親像是聽懂般地也笑了出來，於是他下了命令：「卡露拉，別關門。」

果不其然，母親的手停了下來，那扇紙門第一次失去了它的作用，他和母親要被迫留在這個世界了，他們第一次和三笠還有父親活在同一個世界了，這個從以前就把他們分離的屋子，在此刻終於讓他們一家人又重新聚在一起了——嘔！

艾倫忍住反胃的嘔意，他的背貼在母親的胸前，而母親甚至還在試圖展現那個重生的殼的最後用處。她抬起手遮住艾倫的眼睛和耳朵，艾倫懂了，母親還以為自己能變成那扇紙門。他感受這荒謬的一切，突然很想開口和母親說：「夠了，母親，這個殼已經毫無用處了。」但最後他還是沒有開口，因為他不忍心。

「卡露拉！」父親怒吼著：「把手給拿開！」

母親沒有動作，這個殼還在做垂死的掙扎，艾倫心想：放手吧，母親。然後一個堅硬的東西砸到他們的身上，母親吃痛地縮回手，頃刻間，那些從前從未侵蝕過艾倫的景像和聲音如潮水般向他襲來——三笠白皙的腿對著剛才叫父親別讓他們關門的那個男人大大敞開，他臃腫的身體擠在那團發霉的棉被裡，和三笠漂亮的身體成了強烈對比。

艾倫沒有看向別處，只因為他覺得在這一刻，自己能為三笠做的最後一件事情就是專注地望著她的眼睛，他在心裡無聲地說：三笠，妳的眼睛真漂亮呢。

三笠的雙眼就像她被帶回耶格爾家那晚涼夜的天空一樣漆黑深邃，在他們這裡，晚上是看不見星星的，每當抬頭從那些錯綜的電線和曬衣竿的中間往上看去時，除了模糊到幾乎要消失的月亮之外，再無其他。

女孩的身體隨著男人的動作前後擺動，雜亂的黑髮散在地上，昏黃的燈光把她的乳房照得失去原有的光澤，她看著艾倫的眼睛就好像在控訴著：「艾倫，好痛，艾倫。」

但就算那些痛已經快要將三笠置於死地了又如何呢？

艾倫不是沒有反抗過，他曾經在還對父親懷抱著恐懼和憎恨的時候，試圖和三笠還有母親一起戰鬥，他撩起還未成熟的手臂，握著沒有殺傷力的拳頭朝向父親揮出，在血液從他身體流出的時候，他也曾經和三笠大吼著：「戰鬥——戰鬥啊！」

可是後來的他們又怎麼樣了呢？

後來的他們，只是回到比原本更悲慘的地獄罷了。他們沒有獲勝，他們終究走不到太陽照耀的那塊地方。母親只能帶著他躲回這屋子更寂寥的一角，而三笠則是成了最沒有尊嚴的敗者，敞開只有十二歲的身體任憑他們羞辱和虐待。

然後三笠突然發出了破碎的聲音，這是她第一次開口求救。也許是因為第一次被艾倫目睹這樣的自己，也許是因為男人們今晚玩得太放縱，太多不可說的原因，屈辱扯斷了她身體裡的最後一根神經，她說：「艾倫，好痛，艾倫，我好痛……」

三笠的求救聲就像砸碎玻璃的石頭一樣，從窗外驚醒了始終在房子裡沉睡的艾倫。他反抗過，奮戰過，但最後失敗了，於是只好躲回母親的懷裡沉眠，他總以為在風雨過後開門讓三笠躲躲幾晚就是救贖——但這怎麼會是救贖？如果他拯救了三笠，為什麼此時此刻三笠還會這樣向自己求救呢？

那一瞬間艾倫彷彿聽見自己骨頭碎裂的聲音。

不是這樣的，不該是這樣的。

只是在他們巨大的悲苦之下，父親和那個男人還是無動於衷，艾倫看著他們的靈魂被藥物和性愛所控制，臉上露出的表情比水溝裡的蛆蟲還要骯髒不堪，他心想：為什麼不再戰鬥呢？為什麼不拼死逃離這個地方呢？

他曾經不願離開，因為離開這個地方，不僅代表他輸給了父親這個帶有權威性的角色，與之同時，他也會讓母親真正地死去。所以即便他對三笠有著萬分同情，他依舊不忍心讓一直如此努力活下去的母親死去，但現在他才驚覺自己從來沒想過母親這樣的活著，真的能算活著嗎？

有時候傷痕就像一場無邊無際的大火，能把一顆鮮活跳動的心臟燙得焦黑，燒得難以復活，而人總是以為把灰燼收起，不碰了，好像就可以忘了，當作不存在了，但下一次在狂風再次刮過時，才會發現其實恐懼一直都還在腦海裡住著。

一想到這裡，艾倫不知不覺地離開了母親的懷抱，他就像一個突然蛻變的士兵，眼神也不再和從前一樣。他拿起壁櫃上那把生鏽的鐵刃，跨越那扇紙門，最後站到男人們的背後。

艾倫居高臨下地看著他們和三笠身體如何交纏在一起的景象，他心想：「太骯髒了，他們說的沒錯，真的太骯髒了。」可是髒的不是三笠，是他們，是父親還有那些一同踐踏三笠的垃圾們。

他屏住氣息，將手高高舉起，然後用盡他所有的力量往那個仍在三笠身上肆虐的男人的後頸砸去。「噗滋！」伴隨著男人的慘叫聲，那一瞬間艾倫覺得自己真真正正獲勝了，男人的頸部流出了鮮血，他無力地往前倒去，然後艾倫看見父親愣在原地好幾秒後，即將轉變成野獸要向他撲上來——

緊接著「碰！」的一聲巨響，艾倫感到一陣暈眩，當他的視線重新聚焦時，母親的身體已經擋在了他的前方。那不再是單純的「殼」了，母親已經蛻去那身如同枷鎖般的傷痕，那是艾倫這輩子看過的母親最像母親的一刻。

母親死命地壓著父親揮舞在空中的手，那始終帶給他們一家沉重壓力的拳頭正一下下發狠地落在母親纖弱的身體上。母親正在戰鬥，他們理所當然地也不該認輸，艾倫重新站起來，雙手越過那個流著鮮血的男人將三笠一把拉起。

他們不想丟下獨自奮戰的母親，只是徒有勇氣，卻沒有力量。

猶豫不過三秒，艾倫便帶著三笠往門口衝去，一股熱血衝上腦子，他突然願意相信了，願意相信在這個狹小世界的出口外面，會有太陽在等著沐浴遍體麟傷的他們。而三笠在跌跌撞撞地跑出房屋外的那一瞬間，回過頭看了眼那個為了他們終於開始奮戰的女人之後，她流下無力的淚水。

古利夏邊怒吼他們的名字，邊扯起一旁的鐵盒重重地往卡露拉的身上打去，劇痛撕裂開她的意志，卡露拉知道她的殼再也保護不了她的孩子了，然後她跪在地板上，嘴裡默念著：「跑吧，艾倫，三笠，跑吧……」只是默念到最後，她還是忍不住開口對著空氣哀求：「求求你們，別離開我——」而這就是她悲慘一生裡最後的話。

**

好冷、好冷——

艾倫和三笠穿梭在狹小的小巷內努力往前奔跑。

今晚安靜得彷彿只有雨聲，但其實這裡從來都是這個樣子，所有人都只會關起門躲在自己那發臭的屋子裡做著見不得人的事情。即便他們大聲呼救，也不會有人來幫助他們，即便他們已經到了垂死之際，也不會有人願意開門多看他們一眼——因為這個世界一直都是這樣殘酷，就如同母親所說的故事一樣冰冷又無情。

「艾倫，我好冷。」三笠說，雨點毫不留情地打在他們弱小的身軀上。

「很快就不冷了，忍著點。」

艾倫覺得自己的視線被雨水遮掩，他幾乎看不見前方。他不知道他們應該逃向何方，或許是阿爾敏的家，但那裡除了一個和他們一樣手無縛雞之力的孩子還有瀕臨垂死的老人之外，沒有其他人可以保護他們躲避父親那頭野獸，那不該是他們的方向，也不會該是他們的終點。

最後他們穿過整條小巷，在途中撞倒好多人家門前的瓶瓶罐罐和衣服，他們跑出了那條世界上最陰暗潮濕的水溝，迎向了更加清晰的月光，艾倫回過頭，看向和他同樣渾身濕透的三笠說：「我們出來了，三笠。」

三笠這才露出一點點微弱的笑容。

艾倫拉著三笠想往巷外的寬廣馬路跑去，他們要離開這裡，他們不再回來，就算要付出所有無法想像的代價，他們都不會再回去以前的那個世界和生活。只是這個念頭才剛乍然而生，下一刻雨水就滑開了艾倫握住三笠的手，他還來不及回過頭去看，就聽見一聲刺耳的剎車聲——他回過頭，突然間就看不見三笠了。

「三笠？」他開口大喊：「三笠！」

女孩的聲音從不遠處的地面傳來，他循聲望去，只見到三笠渾身是血地躺在一攤髒水裡。艾倫這才渾然一覺，即使沒有了父親，這個殘酷的世界還是無所不用其極地在驅離那些他想保護的人，沒有機會，沒有希望，他只能順從地屈服。

肇事的人從車裡走了下來，是父親。

那台艾倫不甚熟悉的車輛的車前燈凹了一個洞，是三笠的肉身撞在上面的痕跡。父親朝著他走過來，而他的腳就像在地上生了根一樣，動也動不了，然後他眼睜睜看著父親用力往自己的臉上揮過一拳，他立刻感到口腔流出溫熱的液體，整個人被揍到了馬路的另一邊。

地上的雨水濺起了水花，他的身體浸在汙濁的水坑裡，猛然地吃了一嘴的髒水。在模糊的視線裡，他看見父親抓起三笠的黑色長髮，表情兇狠，嘴裡不知道在怒吼些什麼，他只覺得渾身疼痛，一股酸勁鑽進骨頭裡，那份恐懼和憎恨沒有來由的又重回他的身上——這個世界的所有人，生來就是自由的，不論否認這點的敵人有多強大，不論擋在前方的敵人有多巨大，能遙望暮色夕陽還有晨曦明光的那些人，才是在這個世界上獲得最大自由的人，所以戰鬥吧！為了那些唾手可得的希望，努力地奮鬥下去吧！

艾倫的胸口簡直快要爆發，一股強勁的力量正驅使著他，他的心臟賣力地跳動，每一下撞在骨頭上的音律都像是在鼓舞著他：戰鬥！戰鬥！戰鬥啊！

他抓起路邊要被沖進水溝裡的斷了半截的鐵管，缺口被磨出一個尖銳的凹角，雨聲掩蓋住了他的腳步聲，而父親的心魔讓他看不見自己的兒子從背後撲向自己的強烈殺意。

下一秒，不，是當一整片溫熱濺灑到了艾倫的臉上時，他聽見三笠微弱地說：「艾倫，你真暖。」血液和雨水交融，和方才攻擊那個垃圾男人的感覺完全不同，艾倫真切感受到親手血刃至親的痛。

他殺了父親，他驅逐了那頭野獸。

而父親甚至連回過頭看他的力氣都沒有，艾倫想，他再也無法對三笠還有自己施予暴行了，他那雙一向骯髒的手撲到了地上，被汙水混在黑色的月夜之中，失去原有的顏色。

艾倫茫然地看著父親的屍體，又再看向呼著最後一口氣的三笠，三笠朝著他伸出手，雨水不斷滑進她那流滿鮮血的唇舌，她喊：「艾、艾倫……」

「三笠，」艾倫突然說：「我們是魚呢。」

不知道為什麼，他想起了那隻死在阿爾敏家裡的魚，牠也是一樣躺在那裡，垂死著在僅有的水滴裡呼救著生命的最後一丁點聲響。這個世界一定就是母親說過的那片深藍色的海洋，他是魚，三笠是魚，母親是魚，父親也是魚——他們留守著不關乎他們的事情，深陷在殘酷之中而不自覺。

後來過了很久，遠方終於傳來鳴笛聲，但艾倫始終沒有將視線從三笠身上移開，他從眼角感受到紅光照耀在自己身上，從那時候開始，他就無法清楚地記得自己遭遇到了什麼。他只記得在他和三笠被送進醫院之後，他回過神握著三笠的手叫她不要放棄。他只記得三笠從手術房出來後，眼睛便再也沒有睜開過，那些大人們告訴他，三笠昏迷了，什麼時候會醒來沒有人知道。

於是他只好終日守在三笠的床前，而那些大人們好像在他看不見的地方低聲說著該怎麼處理父親的事情，他聽見了，可是卻又裝作聽不見。日復一日，三笠的眼睛始終沒有睜開，艾倫的心也一天比一天還要來得冰冷。

三笠是他在這個世界上唯一的親人了，連阿爾敏那樣重要的朋友都被拋諸腦後，他突然痛恨自己為什麼那天沒有蹲下身去抱住三笠，而僅僅是無情地唸著「我們是魚」這種毫無意義的話。

時間在病房裡變得緩慢，後來過了一年，他們還是把艾倫帶離開了三笠的病房。艾倫沒有哭鬧，也沒有反抗。對他而言，一年的寂寞真的好漫長，他在無數個深夜對著三笠控訴：「為什麼不醒來？」但三笠從未回應過他。

而就在艾倫離開三笠的那一天，有一種情感從他的內心斷掉了，有一種情感從他的體內被根除了。他不知道那是什麼情感，只是霍地，他覺得自己不再是人類，而是一隻魚，一隻失去目的，卻被迫困守在這個世界的魚。

他被送進一間離三笠十分遙遠的醫院，那裡的醫生說她叫做韓吉，艾倫覺得她是個好人，只是有些怪異。在那個新居所，他過得比以前更好，只是同樣的，他失去了自由，也或者應該說，他從來沒有自由過。

他們說他生病了，他也覺得自己生病了，只是他不知道怎麼治癒自己。韓吉很忙，不是每天都能來探望他，常常都是隔了好長一段時間，他才能見到她，並和她說說話。

艾倫覺得很寂寞，漸漸的，他覺得這裡的人並不是想治好他。他們就只是放任他，給他一個可以睡覺的地方，給他能夠溫飽的食物，他們告訴他：「總有一天你會好起來的。」但艾倫已經不相信了，他知道那只是一個藉口，一個能讓他活下去的理由罷了。現在的自己就像當初的母親一樣，靈魂被烈火和眼淚劃傷，如同烙印般無法癒合的傷口流出了腥臭的膿血，他會在睡夢裡呢喃著問：我還活著嗎？還是已經被這個世界拋棄了？度日如年的我究竟何時才能看到明天的太陽呢——

今天艾倫一如往常縮在牆角，數著不知道是來到這裡的第幾天，突然安靜的門外傳來一道整齊秩序的步伐聲，不太像醫院裡其他人的凌亂腳步，這引起了艾倫的注意，然後他不自覺地抬起了頭，只看見一雙沉悶的眼睛正望著自己。

那個人非常陌生，但不知道為什麼，艾倫突然牛頭不對馬嘴地說：「是魚。」太奇怪了，為什麼他會這樣和一個陌生人說話呢？而對方理所當然地皺起眉頭，一臉疑惑，於是他又繼續說：「我們是魚，都被迫困守在這裡。」

艾倫不知道自己為什麼要這樣說，或許只是因為太久沒看到人了，所以忍不住開了口。那個人沒有回答他任何話，又隔了一會兒，對方轉身離去，艾倫再也無法透過那扇窄小的鐵窗看見他。

**

利威爾坐在辦公室裡看著在他眼前晃來晃去的韓吉說：「所以那個人是個神經病。」

「嘿！」韓吉反應十分過度，她強烈地反駁表示抗議：「別說他們是神經病，利威爾，你真是不專業到極點！」

「我是個刑警，對我來說，會拿著武器到處殺人的就是神經病。」利威爾語氣平淡沉穩，表情則是一臉漫不在乎。

「他生病了。」韓吉看上去有些無奈。

「殺人是事實。」

「所以你就要像處置真正的壞蛋那樣處置他嗎？」

「你的邏輯很奇怪，難道殺人的人就不是壞蛋嗎？」

「你如果看過他的成長背景，我不認為你還會說出這些話。」

「你知道我不在乎那些東西。」利威爾不屑地望向桌上那疊資料。

其實利威爾從來不相信什麼「精神病人無法控制自己」的廢話，他痛恨那些明明犯了錯卻拿著自己生病當作藉口並想以此逃避的人。他們殺了人，然後又在眾人面前裝作一副自己也無可奈何的痛苦模樣，讓他看了真是打從心底作嘔。

這個世界不知道從什麼時候開始提倡著所謂的「人權」，但他媽的這個世界到底需要什麼狗屁人權呢？那些被傷害的人難道就沒有人權嗎？為什麼在法律面前，他們就必須要被迫屈服在那些毫無根據的疾病上？

利威爾忍不住握緊雙手，無論是從前還是現在，無論是在繁榮還是落後的地方，總是會有一大堆這樣的垃圾用這種藉口招搖撞騙。政府給了他們一個白色牢籠做為懲罰，但利威爾覺得根本不夠，這些人該得到的是真正的監獄，沒有這些舒適的床和照料，只有沒有盡頭的折磨和痛楚。

「既然有膽量殺人，就別和我說他沒勇氣戰勝自己。」這是利威爾一貫的主張，他站起身和韓吉說：「我會把他從這裡揪出來，到時候你會知道相信這個人根本是大錯特錯。」

韓吉嘆口氣搖了搖頭，每次只要遇到當事人是精神病患者的時候，利威爾的情緒就會特別暴躁，連艾爾文都拿他沒有辦法。他們是朋友，可是在面對這類案件時，他們就是對立的，他們會互相攻防，只為了是否要將那些人定罪。

無罪，那些人就是回到韓吉這裡，繼續接受治療；有罪，利威爾會把他們踢進比這裡糟上許多的地方，用他的方式調教他們。

「對了。」利威爾站在門邊，突然回過頭問。

「什麼？」

利威爾不知道那是幾號病房：「這樓前面不是有個黑頭髮的小孩？」

韓吉露出回想的表情：「四一八號？在說艾倫？」

「艾倫？他也是神經病？」但其實利威爾想問的是，他也有殺過人嗎？

「是精神病。」韓吉再一次糾正：「他有邊緣性人格障礙。」

「是嗎。」利威爾喃喃自語，然後翻了翻白眼，反正對他來說只是一個無所謂的專有名詞罷了，隨後他在離開前丟下一句話說：「我倒覺得他正常的很。」

至少和他們警局裡的那些毒蟲比起來，還要來得更像個正常人。

**

今天一大早利威爾就接到了法院新的審查表，被告正是昨天他和韓吉提到的那個人，而艾爾文也沒有異議地讓他繼續接手處理，於是他帶著佩特拉又去了趟韓吉的醫院，沒想到他到了那裡後，醫院的護士竟然說韓吉不在辦公室裡。

「韓吉醫生今天帶著四一八號房的病患出院去了。」

「四一八號房……」一個熟悉的身影閃過利威爾的眼前，他問：「艾倫？」

護士臉上露出驚訝，隨後她想可能是韓吉告訴利威爾的，於是她點頭回答：「是的。」

「那個人出院了？」但利威爾很快地發現自己似乎問了太多。

「不是的，嗯，那位病患情況有些特殊。」

這時桌上的電話突然響了，護士低聲致歉，然後接起電話，電話那頭傳來了說話的聲音，而護士也連續回了好幾個「我知道了」，好像是對方在交代她什麼事情，她掛上電話後就對利威爾說：「利威爾先生，韓吉醫生請你到市內的T醫院一趟。」

「搞什麼？」利威爾突然就不耐煩了。

「醫生說今天可能要到晚上才能回來了，所以她將利威爾先生你要見的病患先轉到了T醫院，請你現在過去，她會直接在那邊和你做承接手續。」

韓吉式的我行我素，在她的行程表裡，病患是第一位，公權力都是垃圾。利威爾覺得頭痛死了，但他還能說什麼？於是他轉身說：「走吧，佩特拉。」

在走往停車場的路上，佩特拉跟在他的身後說：「還是讓我一個人去T醫院就好了，畢竟您從昨晚後就一直沒有休息，身體——」

「不礙事。」這個案子他得親自來才行，他想，這是他的堅持。

**

一走進T醫院，利威爾就看見韓吉正站在櫃台前和疑似醫院內部的人員說話。他也沒有開口喊她，只是和佩特拉安靜地走過去，一直到他們之間只剩三四步的距離，韓吉才終於發現利威爾：「哎呀，不好意思，利威爾你等等你等等！」

韓吉欲繼續和那人說話，卻只見利威爾滿臉不耐，身上散發出來的強烈氣場讓和那位正在和韓吉說話的人不由自主地也流下了冷汗，他尷尬地快速結束和韓吉的對話，示意她先處理旁邊的利威爾：「那麼就先這樣了，佐耶醫生，我們這邊是完全不擔心的，妳就先忙妳自己的事就好。」

「我知道了，真的非常謝謝。」韓吉連聲道謝。

利威爾瞪向還在笑著目送別人的韓吉說：「動作快點，妳以為我很閒是不是？」

「我知道啦！這不是就把人給轉過來這邊了嗎？真是的！」他們跟在韓吉和她的助理身後邊說邊走向電梯，進了電梯後，韓吉分別按了兩個不同的樓層：「等等你們跟著我的助理到五樓去辦承接手續，我得到八樓去處理另外一個病患。」

「艾倫？」

當利威爾回過神來時，他的聲音已經打破了原本沉默的空間，接著他就看見另外三人有些錯愕地看著他，然後韓吉率先發話：「你對他還真是關注呢。」

韓吉才剛說完，電梯「叮噹」一聲在五樓開了門，韓吉的助理先走了出去，佩特拉緊跟在後，但利威爾卻依然停留在電梯裡，佩特拉沒看見人跟出來，疑惑地回過頭問：「……那個？」

「妳去辦手續吧，佩特拉。」利威爾的腦子好像斷了線一樣，明明他想走出去，但嘴裡卻說著反話：「等等在一樓等我。」

「我明白了。」佩特拉雖然感到疑惑，但還是聽從命令。

而在電梯門再度關上後，韓吉用一種詭異的表情望著他，利威爾最初還試圖為自己辯解：「我只是覺得那個人很正常——」但後來他也說不下去了，他知道自己現在說什麼都是欲蓋彌彰。

為什麼他會對那個孩子如此關注？他自己也不明白。

後來的他至死都忘不了第一次見到艾倫的時候，那副景象是他此生再也無法忘卻的一部分，他不知道為什麼自己一向堅挺不拔的腳步會在那個時候停下，但他確確實實停了下來。他站在那條長到看不見底的走廊上，視線越過那片巴掌大小的鐵窗，然後他看到在那幾坪不到的病房裡有個黑髮男孩穿著不合身的白色病袍蹲在角落，他沒有出聲，但男孩卻好像早知道有人站在那裡一樣地抬起頭來。

那一瞬間，利威爾看到了他這輩子所見過的最漂亮的眼睛，如紅金色的太陽一樣閃閃發光，即便是在這般黑暗的牢籠之中，他依舊看出了那份熾熱的靈魂還在不死心地熊熊燃燒——

「我明白，對於一般人來說，總是會有好奇心的。」韓吉沒頭沒尾地附和，好像是大發慈悲在為利威爾找台階下：「在我還沒當上醫生之前，我也會對這些人感到疑惑，所以利威爾，你不用覺得自己不正常。」雖然她這樣說，但口氣欠揍得讓利威爾很想踹上她幾腳。

抵達八樓後，韓吉先走了出去，而利威爾只是默默地瞪著她的背影，在心裡默念著：「我他媽才沒有覺得自己不正常。」即便他知道那個王八蛋精神病專家已經在心裡笑了他數百數千回。

「艾倫——」聽見韓吉拉長音，還用如此噁心的語氣邊開門邊說話，利威爾覺得自己的雞皮疙瘩掉了滿地，門打開後，他看到艾倫身上還是穿著不太合身的家居服：「不好意思，讓你久等了。」

「沒關係，我沒有等很久。」艾倫就坐在休息室的沙發上。

「飯都吃完了嗎？」

「吃完了。」利威爾看見桌子旁被疊放整齊的碗盤，心中不禁替這小鬼加了一點分。

「那我們等等就準備去看三笠。」聽見韓吉這麼說出那個名字，艾倫的表情突然變得有些恍惚，韓吉蹲下身，讓自己的視線和艾倫的眼睛成為一直線，她問：「還記得三笠嗎？」

艾倫回過神，點頭說：「記得，」然後停頓一下又問：「為什麼這麼問？」

韓吉溫柔地笑出來：「沒什麼，只是怕你太久沒看到她。」艾倫沒回話，接著她又站起身將手放在艾倫的背上，鼓勵他也站起來。而利威爾靠在門邊，看著他們兩人往門口走來時，他往後退了一步，當艾倫在經過他旁邊的時候，看了他一眼，然後眼底露出了淡淡的驚訝。

看來他還記得自己，利威爾這樣想。

艾倫好像想開口說什麼，但他張嘴的時候，韓吉正忙著關門沒注意，所以他又打住了。

這小鬼不知道幾歲了，竟然長那麼高，利威爾走在他們後面盯著艾倫看。

他們走到了八樓最後的房間，利威爾抬頭一看，是重症病房。韓吉輕手輕腳地推開門，門內傳來濃厚的藥水味，還有一股死人的味道，因為這股味道，所以利威爾並沒有走進去。

「你可以一直陪著她到晚上，時間到了我會再過來叫你。」韓吉說。

「好，謝謝。」

韓吉退回到門外，她本來想把門給關上，但利威爾的腳抵在上面：「你幹嘛？」

「病床上的人？」利威爾嘴裡這樣問，但眼睛卻死死盯著艾倫看。

韓吉收回手，輕聲回答：「艾倫的親人。」

「親人？」

「他們家領養回來的孩子，是個女孩。」

「他們家沒別人了？」

韓吉沉默了一瞬，然後又說：「父母都過世了。」

**

利威爾的胸口湧起一陣煩躁感，他和韓吉談完後就自己先行離開回到了一樓，但他等了又等就是沒在那裡等到佩特拉和她應該帶來的犯人，於是他只好又親自去一趟五樓，結果才剛出電梯他就聽到極大的吵鬧聲，他快步走過去，看見佩特拉一臉無奈地站在病房外面。

「咦，抱歉，您怎麼——」佩特拉看見利威爾走過來，露出一臉驚訝。

「裡面的人是在發什麼神經？」利威爾聽見房裡不斷傳來有人尖叫的聲音。

「這位病患——呃，不是，」佩特拉才不過剛脫口而出就看見利威爾不以為然地抬眉，於是立刻機靈地改口：「這位犯人不願意和醫院外的人接觸，已經去通知醫院人員過來協助了。」

利威爾沒等佩特拉繼續說話，他說：「我來處理。」然後一臉不耐地推開門。佩特拉看見原本待在裡面的助理被利威爾踹了出來，然後門又被狠狠地甩上，她的心裡是悶得慌，總覺得事情不太妙，於是她向一旁的助理說：「不好意思，能請妳去叫韓吉醫生過來一趟嗎？」

「呃、呃，好的。」助理應聲後立刻轉身小跑離去。

佩特拉原本想敲向門邊的手在空中遲疑好幾秒又收了回去，她也跟著利威爾不少年頭了，她知道為什麼利威爾對待這種患有精神疾病的犯人總是這般嚴苛，而正是因為她明白，所以她一直沒有用最嚴厲的態度去制止，她也曾經疑惑自己是不是錯了，但回想起利威爾過去所遭遇到的事情，她就不忍心去苛責這個男人。

利威爾看著縮在房內一角的人說：「起來。」

那個男人抬起臉，像死人般凹陷的臉頰讓利威爾愣了一下，昨晚看到的男人氣色雖然很差，但還不至於是這副慘樣。說來也奇怪，明明剛剛還在大吵大鬧的人在看到利威爾進房後竟然就安靜了下來，利威爾不屑地低眼看著他說：「你要是想蹲在地上接受調查我也無所謂？」

「那個人死有餘辜，我沒有做錯。」男人神神叨叨地說，身上甚至還穿著醫院的病袍：「我沒有做錯，他活該，他該死……」

「我不管，也不想知道。」

男人盯著利威爾，那雙灰白色的眼瞳閃爍了起來，接著他呵呵笑出聲，而利威爾的臉擺出一副「少給我裝瘋賣傻」的表情，最後他小小聲地說：「我知道了，我會走的，我會接受調查，但請讓我換個衣服好嗎？警察先生。」

利威爾瞥了男人一眼表示同意，結果他才一轉過身，就聽見後面傳來「咚」的一聲，他才回過頭，眼前的景象讓他原本細小的瞳孔不自主放大，男人面朝地板跪下去，接著嘴裡流出一陣又一陣鮮紅色的血液。利威爾大概只愣了一秒便疾步向前把男人的臉往上抬起來，他把手壓在男人往外噴血的嘴上，只是遲了，他知道，他看到那半截被咬斷的舌肉就卡在對方的唇齒之間。然後他看著自己沾滿鮮血的雙手，不自覺地笑出來，但卻是盛怒的笑，他說：「我真是大錯特錯了。」

**

韓吉從病房裡走出來，白色的手套上都是鮮血，她看向利威爾，然後搖搖頭說：「舌頭整截都斷了。」

「醫生，妳不是說都已經處理好了？」佩特拉十分著急地問。

「這類病患總是會有很多突發狀況……」

看到佩特拉似乎還想說什麼，利威爾擺手讓她安靜：「這個人不是瘋子。」

「他是精神病患者。」

「我該說他勇氣過人嘛，還是膽小無能的懦夫呢？」

「你等等，我寫個說明表讓你帶回去。」韓吉揉著眉間，看來她也很頭痛。

「不用，我弄砸的攤子我會自己收。」利威爾冷淡地拒絕：「佩特拉，回去了。」

利威爾不是沒有遇過犯人尋死的情況，但今天他確實是過於疏忽了。很多患有精神疾病的病患雖然乍看之下會自殘，但其實在他們的內心深處是怕死的，他們不敢自己一個人去面臨那未知的死亡。他一直相信精神病是不存在的，那只是那些人作繭自縛的幻影。在他的腦海裡，有一道牆隔絕了他們，讓現實世界的法律論理無法控管他們，所以他們肆無忌憚地犯罪，而「疾病」正是替他們搏取自由和寬恕的最大武器——但利威爾不會寬恕他們，也不會給予他們自由，他已經受夠了那些令人作嘔的笑容，這輩子後悔的事情只要遇過一次就夠了。

**

「利威爾，我刻意大幅減少你去處理精神病犯人的案件，你知道是為什麼嗎？」

「我沒讓你那樣做，艾爾文。」利威爾看著坐在辦公桌前的男人說。

「今天要不是這個人是被你逮到的，我不會讓你處理。」

「他不是瘋子。」

艾爾文看著依舊一臉偏執的利威爾，表情和韓吉一樣無奈，他的雙手撐在線條凌厲的下巴說：「我不管他是不是瘋子，我只知道法官尊重醫院的專業判斷，報告書上說他是患者，他就是患者。」

「我承認我在照看他的部分出了紕漏，但其他——我已經盡量按照流程。」

聽見利威爾這番話，艾爾文忍不住動怒：「你和他單獨共處一室挑釁他就不在流程範圍裡！」

利威爾沒有回嘴，雖然他並不認為自己那種行為是挑釁，但艾爾文很顯然已經將其定義為挑釁。利威爾是個好部屬，扣除掉不太好接近的個性這點，無論是在實務上的矯健還是程序上的服從都堪稱完美。艾爾文收回怒氣，回歸平靜的情緒說：「你的那套方式用在一般的犯人很管用，但不代表也同樣能適用在這類犯人身上。」

他們就和一般的犯人一樣，利威爾還是這樣想，但他沒有再說出口。最後他的臉上毫無表情，語氣平淡地說：「我接受一切懲處。」

艾爾文嘆了口氣：「這些天你先回去休息一陣子吧，你給自己壓力太大了。」

停職處分嘛，利威爾想，但這或許是現階段對他而言最適當的安排了吧？他輕輕點頭：「我明白了。」然後他走出了辦公室，胸口沒有一絲波瀾。

艾爾文看著他的身影消失在門的另一邊之後就拿起電話撥了個號碼，等到電話另外一頭被揭起後，他說：「韓吉？有件事想麻煩妳。」

**

韓吉雙手插在白大褂裡，一臉看戲的樣子對又再次回到醫院的利威爾調侃道：「唷，從今天開始要叫你利威爾先生了？」

利威爾倒是沒有被她激怒，只是平靜地說：「等我處理完這件案子妳再這樣叫吧。」在停職之前，他總得把這自縊的犯人給處理好。

「是嗎？可是我接到的命令好像不太一樣。」

「什麼命令？」然後只見韓吉故作神祕地朝利威爾勾勾手指，但利威爾對韓吉那白癡腦袋裡的陰謀詭計毫無興趣，他冷冷地問：「幹嘛？」

「跟我來。」韓吉說。

沒等利威爾說話，她轉身就往電梯的方向走，利威爾忍著想一腳踢死她的衝動，邁開腳步跟了上去。然後他們一前一後進了電梯裡，韓吉緩緩地按住八樓的按鈕，又緩緩地把臉轉向利威爾，那眼神犀利到讓利威爾一陣毛骨悚然，於是他微微抬起腳威脅說：「立刻解釋妳的目的，或是被一腳踢死在這電梯裡，妳選一個？」

韓吉吞了好幾口口水，然後用飛快的速度劈哩啪啦把一大串話說出來：「利威爾，你是孤兒吧？你沒交過往吧？你家裡沒人吧？你現在還是單身吧？」

「……妳到底想幹嘛？」

「我算算，你現在也已經邁入三十歲了吧，這樣一停職不就變成孤單老人了嗎？你想想，你可是——無限期停職喔？」

「關妳屁事。」

「這當然不關我的事，可是某人很擔心啊？就怕他的寶貝屬下還忍不到停職處分結束就先一個人寂寞死在家裡。」

「說、重、點。」利威爾咬緊牙關重重地說，心想那該死的禿頭心機鬼艾爾文不知道又給他找了什麼鬼差事：「不然我馬上一腳踢死妳。」

韓吉沉默片刻，突然蹦出一句：「你想領養個小孩吧？」她的口氣似乎十分漫不在乎，但仔細聆聽還是能聽出她語氣裡那濃烈的心虛感：「對吧？對吧對吧？」

利威爾第一次以為自己聽錯了，他問：「妳剛剛說什麼？」

韓吉只好再度用剛剛那種輕鬆又心虛的口氣說：「我說你想領養個小孩吧？」

然後，然後就沒有然後了，利威爾大概已經爆炸了。不光是剛剛韓吉那句明明該是疑問卻說的像是肯定句的荒謬提議，還是早上她和自己訴說艾倫那孩子的遭遇，又或者是那個混蛋沒種的王八蛋咬舌自盡害他現在必須面臨停職的情況，通通都讓他快要爆發。

利威爾盯著樓層的按鍵扭說：「現在按回一樓，我會裝做什麼都沒聽見。」但電梯很不給面子，偏偏這個時候在八樓開了門。

「你考慮一下嘛，我是很認真的。」

「你要不要按？」

「你不用擔心領養的程序問題，這個我會全權負責。」

「現在馬上給我按一樓！」利威爾幾乎快控制不住他的怒火。

「……不好意思？」突然一個聲音插進了他們兩人之間，利威爾和韓吉的視線同時間移轉，站在電梯外的正是艾倫。

「咦？艾倫？你怎麼在這裡？」韓吉邊問邊想把利威爾從電梯裡拖出來，但利威爾根本不想甩她，他扒著電梯門就是死不肯往外邁出一步，最後韓吉受不了，只好掏出自己口袋裡的權限卡往電梯的感應區一貼，然後樓層螢幕就跳出了四個鮮紅色大字：停機維修。她匆匆略過利威爾一臉想把她碎屍萬段的表情，轉過頭對艾倫問：「你怎麼跑出來了？」

「因為約好的時間已經到了，可是醫生妳一直都沒有來……」從艾倫的語氣中可以明顯感受到他在害怕是否自己做錯了事情，他問：「那個……我是不是不應該擅自離開病房？」

「當然不是了，是我的錯呢，明明約好了還遲——」

「你確實是不該擅自離開病房。」利威爾突然開口說。

「利威爾！」

艾倫的表情硬生生僵住，他垂下頭，看起來很喪氣：「對不起，那我現在立刻回去，可以嗎？」

「艾倫，沒事的，別那麼在意。」韓吉拍著他的肩膀安慰道：「不過現在我得先回去處理一下三笠的病房，我們先回去那裡好嗎？」

艾倫點點頭，韓吉攬住他的肩膀，利威爾站在原地不耐地嘖了一聲。

「利威爾，還不快過來！」聽見韓吉這樣大喊，利威爾怒火中燒，妳是在叫狗嗎？接著他又聽到韓吉說：「就算你要走樓梯下去，樓梯也在三笠的病房旁邊！」他總有一天一定要親手把韓吉的腦子給剖開，他想，但腳步仍舊是跟了過去。

最後利威爾沒有從樓梯下樓，喔，他並不是向韓吉屈服，他這樣對自己說，他只是懶得動腳走下樓。白癡，這種三歲小孩聽了都會大笑的理由，利威爾簡直想對這樣的自己寫上一個大大的拒絕。他看著韓吉邊哼著奇怪的旋律邊整理著病房，然後又看向站在門外安靜等待的艾倫，壓抑的空氣在兩人之間流轉。他不予置評地看著艾倫身上那件不合身的居家服，他無法理解韓吉醫院裡的人的品味，這件衣服實在難看到讓他不想直視。

「那個，嗯，那天……」結果想不到是艾倫先說話。

利威爾感覺他的臉比早上看到時更加蒼白，他說：「我不知道魚會說人話？」

艾倫聽到他這麼說，臉一下地刷紅：「不好意思。」

這小孩開口閉口不是對不起就是不好意思，利威爾不喜歡，於是他轉了個話題，問出連日來心中的疑惑：「為什麼是魚？」

艾倫聽到他這麼問，又露出了熟悉的茫然：「我不太了解你的意思。」利威爾正不知道怎麼解釋時，艾倫又繼續說：「我們就是魚，這沒有什麼好疑惑的。」艾倫轉身望向病房裡的三笠：「她最後看著我的時候，就和阿爾敏家那隻連名字都還沒取就死去的魚一模一樣。」

艾倫那明明沒有猶豫，卻又空洞無比的側臉讓利威爾的想起韓吉早上時候和他說的那番話，那時候他們兩人靠在門邊，一同瞧著艾倫那雙無力地握住三笠的手，那兩雙交疊在一起的手，一點溫度都沒有，任憑誰都溫暖不了誰。

韓吉說：他們只有十三歲。

利威爾挑了挑眉：現在的小孩發育還真好，十三歲就長那麼高了。

呵呵，是利威爾你體質異於常人吧。

閉嘴。那女的是出車禍？

是啊，被艾倫的爸爸開車撞的。

酒駕？

蓄意的，不過法官驗屍後發現有吸食毒品的跡象。

開車撞人結果自己也死了？。

……是艾倫殺的。

喔。

真難得你沒多問，我以為你對艾倫很有興趣。

妳有時間瞎扯這些，不如多去關心他一點。

我是想啊，但是艾倫……我不能和他走得太近。

怎麼？妳不是最愛和病患「交流」了嗎？

利威爾，我上次說艾倫是邊緣性人格障礙的患者，你知道這種病嗎？

不知道。利威爾一向對於韓吉口中念道的疾病名稱毫無興趣。

那是一種會讓病患本身無法承受離別而又害怕親密的疾病，這類患者時常會出現依賴和黏人的性格，但如果出現了讓他們能夠依賴的人之後，他們又會竭盡努力避免被拋棄。

利威爾沉默著。

我不能讓自己成為他的依賴。雖然身為一個醫生這樣說很不負責任，但是我還有其他很多患者要照顧，我不能把重心都放在他的身上，這不管是對他還是對我都不是件好事。

你們醫院像他這樣的只有他一個？

不多，但也是有的。

我相信妳都竭盡所能避免去接觸他們。

韓吉笑了笑，嘴角有些苦澀：他們需要的是一個願意包容他們，並且全心接納他們的人，我唯一能做的就是在他們生命中的那個人出現之前，給予他們微薄的幫助罷了。

妳這種理想化的念頭不知道要到何時才能拋棄，那個人不是那麼容易就會出現的吧？更何況，利威爾加重語氣說：這個世界上沒有人是沒有誰就不能活的，所以我說你們這些人總是喜歡在自己的懦弱身上找藉口。

你是這樣想的嗎？韓吉問，她眼中的光芒黯淡了下來，她說：無論你怎麼想，我只想告訴你，很多這類型的患者總是在那個人出現拯救他們之前就先放棄了——

利威爾回神過來，發現自己仍然專注地望著艾倫的側臉，他才發現從這麼近的角度看去，那張臉的確長得是只有十三歲那樣的青澀。男孩那雙漂亮的蜜金色眼瞳被細長的睫毛給遮掩住，韓吉說他的童年是在目睹一場又一場的暴力還有性虐待中渡過的。

利威爾又問：他的父親也有對他使用性暴力？

你說艾倫的父親嗎？不，沒有，他只有對他使用暴力，性侵害是三笠遭受的虐待。

因為那些所以才讓他變成這樣嗎？

那當然也是其中一種原因，不過我認為艾倫會患上邊緣性人格障礙的最主要原因是他母親的重度憂鬱症。對於艾倫來說父親是種迫害，而母親則是信仰，但如果母親又是憂鬱症患者的話，就意味著他從懂事以來的信仰全都是扭曲的思想。

嘖，這到底是個什麼樣的家庭。

利威爾，不是所有人都能像你一樣在歷經痛楚之後還能夠這樣正常地活下去。有時候我也會想，或許你的無病論是正確的，這些人其實沒有生病，只是在他們心裡，「活著」比「死亡」還要來得辛苦——

「艾倫。」利威爾突然開口喚了眼前人的名字。

艾倫驚了一下，然後身體打得筆直：「是，請問有什麼事嗎？」

他問：「活著很辛苦嗎？」他以為會聽到艾倫說「不是」，因為牢裡的每個犯人都和他說想活下去，即便他們犯下如此沉重的罪孽，即便他們正在面臨最殘酷的刑罰，但從來沒有一個人真正意義上地說出：我想死。

但艾倫眨了眨眼，然後縮起肩膀說，「……很辛苦。」

利威爾淡淡地覆誦著艾倫的答案：「是嗎？很辛苦嗎？」然後他又看了一眼艾倫的眼睛，他突然很好奇，突然有股想要見證的衝動——他不會看錯這雙眼睛，雖然充滿著驚懼，但卻掩蓋不了黑暗底下的光芒。他想問：艾倫，你會認輸嗎？你真的會像韓吉說的那樣，最終向跨越不過懦弱的自己屈服嗎？

最後利威爾無聲地嘆了口氣，是的，他做出了決定，或許早就在他第一眼看見艾倫的時候就決定了這一刻。他用腳踢踢房門，然後看著一臉疑惑的韓吉，用極為平靜的口氣說：「我領養他，今天之內把手續辦好。」

**

利威爾決定領養艾倫後所做的第一件事就是先去幫他買合身合適的衣服，他不想帶著一個連他自己看了都礙眼的人在街上走。他無視韓吉和艾倫錯愕的眼神，快步離開了醫院，只丟下一句：「晚上我要在他原本的病房看到他。」

然後等到利威爾提著一袋新衣服回到醫院後，韓吉漲紅臉地指著他的鼻子憤恨不平地說：「我真不敢相信你就這樣丟下一句話就走人？」

「是誰說會全權負責領養程序的？」利威爾邊撥開韓吉的手指邊走向艾倫的病房。

「呃，我確實是這樣說過，可是你——」

「東西弄好了沒？」利威爾停在門前，眼光飄向韓吉手中那疊資料。

「當然是弄好了，我是——喂！」

利威爾沒等她說完話就抽走了那疊資料，他快速瀏覽紙上的字，然後確定沒有問題之後，就從整齊掛在自己手上的外套中拿出了筆，動作俐落地在文件最後簽上了自己的名字，然後把文件遞回給韓吉說：「我今天就帶他回去。」

「今天？未免也太快了吧，他還需要時間去接受這件事。」

「難道平心面對任何未知情況不是件值得學習的事情？」

然後韓吉就眼睜睜看著利威爾打開艾倫房間的門，對方的話乍聽之下好像很有道理，甚至可以瞬間把人唬得一愣一愣的，更別說配上利威爾那一副稀鬆平常的表情，簡直讓人想給他鼓鼓掌拍拍手稱讚說：好有道理好有道理！只是她怎麼就越想越覺得不對勁？

而艾倫早就透過鐵窗聽見他們在說話，但他沒有反應，只是一如往常地縮在牆角然後愣愣地看著利威爾快步走進他的房裡，還把天花板上的燈給開到最亮，一陣刺眼的光照進他原本微張的眼睛，讓他忍不住抬起手去阻擋。

看來要讓這孩子學習的第二件事情就是把窩在牆角的習慣改掉，利威爾俯視著愣了好一會兒才緩緩回過神的艾倫說：「站起來。」

艾倫的腦筋一片空白，但他聽從利威爾的話站起身，利威爾盯著他沾滿灰塵的後背瞧，露出了十分嫌惡的表情：「你們醫院的清潔人員真是一群飯桶，連這麼小的房間都可以打掃得這麼亂七八糟。」然後他把手中的提袋丟到床上說：「把衣服換上。」

起初艾倫沒有動作，然後利威爾輕嘖了幾聲，他才在對方的視線下把提袋拆開，然後拿出裡面折疊好的衣服，他把那套嶄新的衣服緊抓在胸前，眼神又重新回到利威爾身上，一臉欲言又止。

利威爾皺起眉頭：「連穿衣服都不會？」

「……不是。」

「那還愣著做什麼？快換。」

艾倫的臉泛紅，表情好像是在壓抑什麼，最後堅持大半分鐘，他高高聳起的肩膀終於垂了下來，他把衣服放在一邊的床上，在利威爾的面前解起身上衣服的鈕扣。

「你這個大白癡！」站在房外的韓吉突然衝進來，發狠地敲了下利威爾的頭，利威爾火大地轉過頭，卻見她貼著自己的臉還用蚊子般的聲音說：「艾倫已經十三歲了！你怎麼能要他當著你的面換衣服？」

利威爾的表情在幾秒內變換得十分精采，雖然當著面換衣服這件事在他看來並沒有什麼好值得困窘的，但韓吉說得對，那是對他而言，不是對艾倫——當然更精確地說，韓吉說的才是常人的理解模式。利威爾自知理虧地走出房間，韓吉則是乾笑著和艾倫說：「抱歉抱歉，他這個人就是這樣。」然後跟著退出房間，她關上門時低頭嘆氣說：「我真是替艾倫的未來擔憂。」

利威爾忍不住反駁說：「都是男人有什麼好不能換的？」

「艾倫還沒成年！」韓吉幾乎想動手掐死利威爾了，她咬著牙隊利威爾囑咐說：「請你記得，他是男孩，一個只有十三歲的男孩，拜託請你千萬不要教他喝酒，也不要教他抽菸。」

「我又不是吃飽閒著沒事？」

韓吉投以他一個：「得了吧我還不了解你嗎？」的眼神，然後往後撇了眼鐵窗，又壓低聲音說：「利威爾，拜託你有耐心一點，艾倫他是很纖細的。」

聽到「纖細」兩字，利威爾不予置評地哼了一聲，什麼纖細？娘兮兮的，他說：「我並不是因為妳說他是什麼神經——精神病患才決定領養他的。」明明艾倫也聽不見，但利威爾卻不知不覺地就改了口，而韓吉原本還想繼續對他碎碎念，結果聽到利威爾竟然破天荒用了「精神病患」這個字眼之後，她鬼鬼祟祟地笑了出來，利威爾便冷冷地說：「妳少在那邊猥瑣地笑。」

但韓吉一聽便笑得更加燦爛：「利威爾，我第一次覺得你那麼可愛。」

利威爾握了握拳頭：「我倒是第一次發現原來妳那麼想死？」

接著門板傳來「叩叩」兩聲，艾倫的聲音透過鐵窗傳了過來：「那個，衣服我已經換好了。」

韓吉在開門時不斷叮囑著利威爾：耐心耐心耐心耐心耐心。利威爾簡直懶得理她，只是把視線轉移到艾倫的身上——衣服出乎意料地合身，他在評斷一個人的體型時總是很精確的。艾倫的手緊貼在身體兩側，看得出來他十分緊張，他說：「我不太清楚我現在該做什麼。」

「別老是要別人替你決定該做些什麼，自己的事自己判斷。」

利威爾這句話幾乎是脫口而出，他並沒有什麼惡意，只是作風向來果決的他很難接受艾倫此刻表現出來的唯唯諾諾和猶豫不決，但艾倫很顯然再度被他話裡的嚴厲嚇到：「我、我……那個，對不起。」

利威爾往前踏了一大步，他比艾倫還要矮，但氣勢卻高了不只一兩截，他說：「從現在開始，我不想再隨便聽到你說對不起或是不好意思。」韓吉欲張嘴幫艾倫說話，但利威爾卻繼續說：「聽著，這兩句話是用在你做錯事向對方致歉的時候才需要用上的。如果你沒有做錯事情，抬頭挺胸繼續說話就對了。」他說完停頓片刻，又問：「懂嗎？」而艾倫似懂非懂地點點頭。算了，他想，突然要一個孩子改掉這些習慣也不是件容易的事情，於是他就當艾倫聽懂了，然後自我介紹說：「嗯，我叫利威爾。」

艾倫本來還等著利威爾繼續說，結果對方卻停了下來，他疑惑地說：「對不——」結果馬上接收到利威爾的怒視，於是又馬上改了口：「呃，你好，利威爾先生。」

然後只見艾倫說完話後又閉上了嘴，利威爾只好又說：「你的名字。」

「我、我的名字？」艾倫倒是沒想到原來利威爾是要他回答這個，他不是已經知道自己的名字了嗎？但他還是回答：「艾、艾倫，艾倫．耶格爾。」

接著利威爾環顧房間四周問：「艾倫，你有什麼很重要不能離手的東西嗎？」

艾倫搖搖頭說：「沒有。」他什麼都沒有，一無所有。利威爾滿意地點頭，心想：很好，那連拿行李的力氣都省了。但艾倫沒看出他的想法，他問：「剛剛醫生和我說關於領養的事情，不過我還是不太懂，是指我必須離開這裡嗎？」

利威爾望著他說：「當然，這有什麼好疑惑的？」

艾倫瞬間像被重物重擊到，他的臉轉為蒼白：「所以醫院不希望我繼續留下嗎？」利威爾露出一臉「你到底是怎麼得到這結論？」的表情，艾倫看向韓吉，語氣誠懇地說：「醫生，如果是因為我擅自離開病房的事情要我離開的話，我可以道歉。」

「不是的！」韓吉很快否認了艾倫的想法，她知道艾倫為什麼會這樣想，男孩語氣裡的不解和恐慌讓她感到難過，她說：「醫院絕對不是不歡迎你，艾倫，只是我也不能讓你一輩子都住在這裡。因為你的情況有點特殊，而利威爾的身分剛好可以填補這點，我會要你和他一起生活，是希望你可以過得比現在更好。」

「過的更好？……可是我覺得現在這樣就很好了。」

利威爾的腦子瞬間就冒出了一個疑問：真的好嗎？但他沒有說出口，他選擇把這個場合交給韓吉，韓吉說：「艾倫，從今天開始你會有個家，還記得我和你說過關於家的事情嗎？」

艾倫看着韓吉誠摯的雙眼，他當然記得清清楚楚，他怎麼可能會忘記？韓吉嘴裡的那個「家」是他從小就開始奢望的夢——當然這是他被送在這裡後才明白的事情，因為以前的自己根本不會做那麼美好的夢。韓吉告訴他所謂的「家」是溫暖美好的，家不會帶給人傷痛，而是會療癒所有的寂寞。當時聽到這段話的艾倫就曾疑惑過：難道以前我待的那個地方不是家嗎？後來在很多個夜晚裡他都會思考這個問題，最後他得到一個答案，他給了自己一個答案：不是的，那個地方不是家，他從來就沒有家。

「雖然說這個家可能不是太正統，」韓吉笑笑說：「但是我可以和你保證，和利威爾一起生活會讓你對生命有全新的感受，你願意試試看嗎？」

艾倫花了一點時間消化韓吉的話，他用餘光偷瞄站在旁邊不發一語的利威爾，這個人從剛開始就帶給他很大的壓力，但那並不是父親身上那種令人作嘔的壓力，也不是母親身上那種令人無奈的壓力。如果照醫生說的那樣，這個帶給他不同感受的人能賜予他一個家，一個新的生命，他是不是該嘗試看看？

韓吉退了一步，讓艾倫和利威爾之中再無他人。艾倫思慮了很久，一個全新的開始對他來說無比困難，他沒有能力也沒有餘力可以保證自己能做得很好。

利威爾原本十分沉默，但到最後還是忍不住走上前，艾倫以為他生氣了，嚇得想往後退，卻沒想到利威爾只是用雙手輕揪起他的衣領，然後說：「歪了。」艾倫低頭看着利威爾專注幫自己整理衣領的臉，有點不耐煩，但手勢卻十分柔巧，他想：從來沒有人會對我做這些事。從來沒有人只是因為他衣領歪了，就這樣靜靜地幫他整理，於是他鼓起勇氣開口：「如果我做得不好——」

「不用一開始就這樣否定自己。」

「不是的，我只是想說，想問——」

利威爾沒有抬眼，只是繼續檢查他的衣服：「問。」

「如果我失敗了，會要我再離開嗎？」

「什麼意思？」

「如果我好不了，如果病一直沒有好，會讓我再去別的地方嗎？」

「我才不管你是不是要去別的地方，只要你成年，就算你想回去以前住的地方都無所謂，我管不著也不想管。」利威爾終於正視他，他的語氣很霸道：「但既然我現在決定領養你，帶你回家，我就有義務對你負責，你明白嗎？」

「不太明白，又好像有點明白……」

聽到艾倫模稜兩可的話，利威爾也不打算解釋更多，他不期待這小腦袋瓜能在一時間裡吸收那麼多事情，反正這些事他以後總是會慢慢了解，他說：「還有，除了對不起和不好意思之外，我不想再聽到你說自己有病或是生病，你也不要再擔心什麼見鬼的病治不好——因為你根本就沒有生病。在我看來你只是消瘦了點，八成是營養不良，別整天聽韓吉那傢伙鬼扯。」

韓吉翻了個白眼，她覺得利威爾好像已經開始灌輸艾倫奇怪的觀念了。

利威爾明明和自己素味平生，但卻能這樣斬釘截鐵說出：「你沒有生病，只是個營養不良的正常人。」這樣的話，艾倫很認真地看著說出這些話的利威爾，最後他終於做出決定，握緊手掌，怯怯地開口：「我願意試試。」

**

艾倫坐在利威爾的車裡，窗外的景象從醫院的郊外景色逐漸轉為市區的喧囂，他們離開醫院的時候已經是晚上了，街上的霓虹燈四起，這城市的夜生活才正要開始，艾倫睜大眼睛盯著外頭的紅紅綠綠，滿是好奇。

對於艾倫的舉動，利威爾並不難理解，他問：「你以前住哪？」他想艾倫應該也是住在這城市。

艾倫過了一會兒才回答：「如果是問地址的話，我不知道。」

「來過這裡嗎？」利威爾說得是這城市的核心地帶。

艾倫搖了搖頭：「沒來過這裡，」然後又說：「這裡好熱鬧。」本來利威爾想接著問：那以前住的地方很冷清嗎？但最後他沒問，艾倫又問：「利威爾先生住在這裡嗎？」

「算是吧，離這裡不遠。」利威爾一向討厭人多，但房子是上級給的，不住白不住。

「所以我以後也是住在這裡嗎？」

「對。」利威爾邊說邊想明天得要帶他出去熟悉環境，畢竟他現在閒死了。

然後他們兩人又陷入了沉默，對彼此不熟悉是他們之間目前最大的問題，利威爾實在也拉不下臉去問韓吉該怎麼做，他不是一個會主動去和別人交好的人，要和艾倫打好關係是讓他現階段最頭痛的問題，一想到這他就有些胃疼地後悔，但不是後悔領養艾倫，而是後悔不該今天就急匆匆地把人給帶回來。

「你晚餐還沒吃吧？」利威爾回想起艾倫好像還沒吃晚飯：「想吃什麼？」

「沒關係，我不怎麼餓。」

利威爾皺起眉頭，雖然他自己也常常三餐不正常，但他也明白正常的飲食對艾倫這個只有十三歲的孩子來說有多麼重要：「別小小年紀就養成不正常飲食的習慣。」

然後他看到他說完後，艾倫的肩膀又縮了起來：「對不起。」

聽到這句話，利威爾感到些微怒火，他冷冷地問，「為什麼要道歉？」

艾倫的臉依舊看著窗外，但利威爾知道他已經沒有心思再欣賞窗外的風景了，他看著艾倫僵硬的背影說：「把臉轉過來，還有我問你為什麼說對不起，解釋。」

艾倫將頭轉回來，他的視線移到交纏緊握的雙手說：「只是習慣。」

「把那個習慣改掉。」利威爾很嚴厲，他絲毫沒發覺自己的聲音變大了起來。

「……我明白，我會努力改的。」

利威爾頓時覺得很煩躁，他突然發現自己受不了必須花那麼多的時候在等待一個人改變這件事情上面。他向來都是一個指令，別人一個動作，辦不到就是挨皮肉痛，十分簡單，但艾倫不是他的下屬，不是他的朋友，甚至不是他的犯人—–他是他的家人，喔，家人，當這個詞閃過腦海的時候突然讓他有種奇妙的感覺，他想：原來我也能有家人？原來這樣個性的自己也能擁有家人嗎？

於是他放緩口氣問：「晚餐想吃什麼？」

「都可以。」艾倫這次回答得很快。

「那回家後煮吧，冰箱裡好像還有一些東西。」利威爾沒來由地感到一股煩躁，但明就是他要艾倫回答的，可是當對方回答得那麼迅速時卻又讓他不怎麼愉快。

之後車子離開方才的鬧區往靠山的道路駛去，最後彎入一棟看上去還算氣派的大樓，利威爾也沒有和站在門口的警衛打招呼，只是逕自拿起遙控器打開停車場的門，又一股腦地開了進去，把車熟練地停進停車格後，他將車子熄火說：「下車。」然後就領著艾倫去搭電梯，他懶得和艾倫解釋地下室的環境，反正他不會開車，當然也不會有機會到地下室。他邊按下八樓的按鈕邊說：「我們家在八樓。」

艾倫聽見利威爾說「我們家」的時候，渾身顫抖了一下。

「怎麼了？」利威爾問。

「沒什麼。」

利威爾原本還想繼續問，但叮咚一聲後電梯門便開了，於是他作罷：「出來。」

艾倫戰戰兢兢地跟著他如軍人般的步伐，利威爾走在他的前頭，邊從口袋掏鑰匙邊指著走廊邊的另一道門說：「那戶目前是空的，沒人住，我們家在這邊。」

利威爾停在門前，艾倫隨著他的視線看去，只見銀灰色的門邊掛著一個牌子，他看著牌子上的黑色符號露出了困惑的表情，然後利威爾在看見他疑惑的眼神後皺起眉頭問：「知不知道這上面寫什麼？」艾倫冒出了冷汗，他搖頭表示不知道，利威爾又問：「你沒學過字？」

這次艾倫的頭搖得更大力了，他說：「……沒有。」

看到艾倫那張突然刷得慘白的臉，利威爾想到他在醫院不過就待了幾個月的時間，他想韓吉應該也來不及給他找老師，至於進醫院以前就更不用想了，有那樣的家庭，連溫飽都可能是種奢求，又何來的教育呢？

「算了，你先進來吧。」然後利威爾在轉身開門的時候瞥到艾倫的臉閃過一瞬難堪，忽地讓他有點尷尬，於是他說：「人不是生來就會認字的，慢慢來就好。」他還真是不會安慰人啊，他這樣吐槽自己。開門後先入眼的是玄關，但利威爾估摸艾倫八成也不懂這些，所以他只好再度耐著性子解釋：「這是玄關，以後回來要先在這裡脫鞋，然後把鞋子放進去這個鞋櫃。」

艾倫也乖乖地照著他脫鞋的模式做，利威爾又從另一邊的櫃子裡拿出一雙乾淨的拖鞋放到地板示意艾倫穿上。後來他們走進房子內部後，利威爾又向他介紹廚房、客廳和浴室什麼的，最後到了臥室，利威爾不得不面對一個事實，就是這棟單身大廈的房子都只有配套一間睡房，他搔搔頭說：「等假日再去賣場添張床吧，你這兩天先打地舖。」

「其實——」艾倫突然開口：「不用那麼麻煩，我打地舖就可以了。」

「無所謂，房間也很空，多添張床也沒差。」

「真的不用，反正以前我也都是那樣睡的。」

利威爾看著正揮舞著手努力想解釋的艾倫，他說：「艾倫，不管你以前是怎麼樣的人，過著怎麼樣的生活，有著什麼樣的習慣，從今天開始都把它們丟掉。」只是利威爾說完後又覺得好像不太對，他補充說：「我的意思是把那些「不好的」丟掉，你明白嗎？像睡覺不睡在床上就是一件不好的事情。好了，過來廚房看看有什麼東西可以煮。」

只是艾倫還處於些微恍神的狀態，等到他回過神來時，利威爾已經離開房間走進了廚房裡，他有些著急地快步跟上去，望著利威爾那幾乎一半埋進去冰箱裡的身體伴隨著不耐的咒罵聲和瓶瓶罐罐敲在一起的聲音，最後利威爾宣告放棄，他說：「沒什麼能煮的。」天殺的冰箱裡只有一堆不知道哪來的調味料和啤酒。

艾倫愣在原地，他想，現在自己應該做出什麼反應？

而利威爾這次並沒有詢問他的反應，他說：「只能出去吃了，等等順便繞去超市看有沒有東西可以買回來放。嘖，真是麻煩死了，你想吃什麼？」

「都可以。」又是這三個字。

「要拉麵，壽司還是豬排丼？」利威爾只能說出這幾樣他常吃的東西，其實他自己比較常吃拉麵，只是加班的時候佩特拉他們常常會叫壽司和丼飯：「還是有什麼其他想吃的？」

但艾倫根本不知道利威爾說的那些東西是什麼，唯一比較熟悉的大概就是壽司了吧，他還記得母親曾經用紫菜包著飯給他吃，要是沒記錯，那東西就叫壽司。

「要哪樣？」利威爾又問了一次。

「……那就壽司吧。」艾倫不太確定地說。

然後利威爾看著開口做出決定的男孩，嘴角不禁上揚，但那表情稍縱即逝，艾倫眼中看見的只有仍然板著臉孔的男人：「走了。」艾倫便應聲跟上。

**

如果不是因為一旁店員的表情十分尷尬的話，利威爾倒是覺得眼前那個死命盯著菜單的男孩很有趣。因為艾倫不識字，所以利威爾就叫他看著附在上頭的彩圖隨意點選就好，但可能是菜單太花了，反而弄得艾倫更混亂，利威爾說：「你就隨便點，挑喜歡的就行了。」

艾倫額心冒著汗，猶豫許久終於抬起頭，只是當他看見站在桌旁的店員表情怪異地看著自己時，原本還算溫馴的眼神突然銳利起來，而利威爾立刻就發現到他這個細微的轉變，怎麼了？但他沒有問，他選擇和店員說：「一份今日套餐。」

店員倒是完全沒有發現，在桌邊站了大半天終於等到客人點餐的喜悅讓他只顧著在點餐單上寫下客人所點的餐點，他問：「請問還需要什麼嗎？」

利威爾望向艾倫，然後艾倫揚起菜單，向店員指著他想要的幾張食物照片，男孩又回復到原本的模樣，單純無害，只是利威爾胸口卻湧生一股不安感，但是他不明白這股不安是從何而來。等到店員離開後，利威爾倒了杯冰水，並且佯裝不經意地問：「要水嗎？還是你要喝飲料？」

「水就行了。」說完，艾倫便接下利威爾遞過來的杯子。

利威爾猶豫著是不是該問艾倫一些關於他以前的事情，但他並不是擔心艾倫回想起那些不堪的記憶，只是覺得自己已經要求他把過去的生活丟掉，如果這時候再問起，不就是自己打自己的嘴巴嗎？短短幾分鐘裡他的內心彷彿歷經狂風浪靜，他真後悔自己沒拉下點臉皮去問韓吉那傢伙一點對付小男孩的技巧，最後他還是只能這樣問：「之前你在醫院都做些什麼？」

艾倫小小口地咬著杯子的杯緣，把一圈紙都咬得起了皺，他微歪頭回答：「就待在房間裡，或是偶爾到花園裡面去。」

聽到花園，韓吉那間醫院正中央的宏偉庭園浮現在利威爾的腦海裡，那裡確實是個很不錯的地方：「就只是待著？」

艾倫點點頭。不能還能做什麼呢？他在心裡這樣反問。

還真是無趣的人生，利威爾碎念道。

他們兩個人就這樣一陣沉默又一陣搭話，很快地晚餐便送上桌來，艾倫看到擺在自己眼前好幾盤花花綠綠的盤子，然後又再對照利威爾簡便的餐食時，他的臉上露出難看的表情。

利威爾抬起筷子時看到艾倫的表情，以為他是不喜歡吃：「不喜歡吃？」

「那個，對不起，我好像應該點先生的那種。」艾倫就像做了什麼超過的事情一樣地道歉，他心裡想，先生人這麼好，帶他回家，還請他吃飯，結果他竟然絲毫不知節制，先生會不會為此對自己起了壞印象？覺得他是個貪得無厭的人？

利威爾極力忍住自己瞬間想起身翻桌的念頭，又是對不起，怎麼他媽的又是那句對不起？他已經和男孩說了幾百萬次不要再隨隨便便說出這三個字，不要再唯唯諾諾地低著頭，結果他還是沒有聽進去，還是一犯再犯：「我說了，」他將怒火硬生生壓進胃裡：「你點你喜歡的就行。」

利威爾真的覺得這沒有什麼，也是很稀鬆平常的一句話，但他還是忘了，艾倫從來沒有真正體會過那種照著自己意念過活的生活。在過去十三年裡，他都是壟罩在父親這頭野獸的陰影之下，他必須一個口令一個動作才能苟且偷生，他甚至不知道喜歡是可以隨著自己的念頭而去實現的——

「吃飯。」利威爾有些暴躁地說。

艾倫動作僵硬地拿起筷子，夾住一個上面舖著紅色魚肉的壽司放進了嘴裡——在那一瞬間，他並非是想哭，只是胸口悶得難受。這是他此生所嚐過最美味的食物，哪怕只是這城市一條街上的小吃店，都是他從未奢求期望過的夢想。

他木然地咀嚼著在嘴裡散發清甜的魚肉和醋白飯，腦海裡卻快速放映著三笠倒在他面前的那張滿是鮮血的臉，還有阿爾敏家裡那條垂死的魚，他們都瞪大著眼睛看著自己，而他也回看著，就在這一來一往的拉鋸之中，他早就把自己靈魂的某個部分給撕扯丟棄。他知道，他就和現在在他嘴裡的那條魚一樣，總有一天，他會和那條魚一樣，他知道的。

**

夜晚的超市冷冷清清，尤其是在臨近晚飯後的時段，當自動門打開時，一股強烈的冷氣往艾倫的臉上吹過來，惹得他打起一陣冷顫。利威爾從門口旁排列的推車中俐落地拉出一台，然後對還站在門口邊的人說：「跟著我。」雖然他覺得自己八成得不到答案，但他還是問：「你喜歡吃什麼？」

艾倫說：「都喜歡。」

果然，利威爾翻了個白眼：「你在醫院裡都吃什麼？」

「白飯，還有一些菜。」艾倫也不知道那是什麼菜，反正放進嘴裡就和母親做得差不多，只是份量更多了點，溫度更熱了些。

利威爾突然打起一個念頭，他覺得自己可以從頭開始調教這個小鬼，雖然說他已經十三歲了，但更確切地說卻和一個剛有自我意識的小孩子差不多，於是他開始瀏覽起左右冷藏架上的食物，想著什麼蔬菜對正在發育的孩子比較好，可以開始培養對方飲食上的喜好。但，是的，但——他媽的怎麼可能會知道哪種蔬菜對發育的小孩比較好啊？他又不是醫生。所以他下意識地拿起自己偏好的食物，然後象徵性地對艾倫問：「這個不討厭吧？」想當然對方不會否定他，只會乖乖地點頭，最後他們逛了不到半小時，一整台車裡幾乎都是利威爾自己喜歡的東西。

「大概差不多了，」利威爾再次確認：「你真的沒有什麼特別想要吃的嗎？」艾倫依舊搖頭，看吧，果然是毫無意義的確認，他說：「那就去結帳吧。」

經過飲料區的時候，利威爾突然想起男孩在壽司店說只要水就好的情景和家裡冰箱只有啤酒的事情，他停下來隨手抓了幾瓶最近佩特拉他們說不錯的新口味汽水丟進了推車裡，艾倫靜靜看著，他不知道利威爾手裡的飲料是特地為他買的。

結帳的店員就和剛才餐廳的店員一樣，用十分怪異的眼神看著他們兩個人，其實這不能怪他，因為無論怎麼看，利威爾和艾倫的組合確實很奇怪，尤其是流竄在他們之間的那股尷尬沉默的氣氛，要是想像力豐富一點的人可能還會以為利威爾是誘拐兒童的怪大叔。

但利威爾並不以為然地承受著店員落在他們身上的目光，反正他早就習慣這種旁人用這種視線看待自己，只是在他遞錢給店員時，艾倫臉上的表情著實讓他愣了一下。艾倫的眼神就和他在餐廳露出的目光一模一樣，既兇狠又冷漠，明明如火焰般的金色瞳孔卻透著二月天才有的寒冷。

利威爾平靜地說：「艾倫，把東西裝進袋子裡。」然後他清楚地看見艾倫眼裡的兇狠急速淡卻下去，他又回到原本的那個艾倫，他點點頭，伸手接過店員刷過條碼的東西，把它們整齊有序地放進購物袋裡。

在提著那幾大袋的食物走向停在停車場的車的時候，利威爾迎著冷風想：艾倫不是很對勁，不，他非常不對勁。是不是韓吉忘記告訴他什麼了？還是他遺漏了韓吉的交代？只是直覺告訴他，艾倫並沒有刻意隱瞞他什麼，但那不應該是出現在一個十三歲孩子臉上的表情，太過成熟，也太過危險。

後來他坐上駕駛座，看到站在車門外動作細微地磨擦自己凍僵雙手的艾倫時，他又覺得是自己多想了。或許這孩子只是怕生，不習慣面對陌生人的視線而已，當利威爾把這個想法灌輸到腦子裡之後，他突然輕鬆了許多。他對自己說：別想了，利威爾，既然韓吉沒有特別交代，那就代表艾倫沒有實質的危險性。於是他打開暖氣，敲著車窗催促艾倫上車，瀰漫在他們之間那股尷尬沉默的氣氛好像終於緩和了點。

**

一踏進家門，利威爾和艾倫說：「你先去看電視，我整理完東西再幫你準備盥洗用具。」

但艾倫卻盯著幾乎塞滿玄關的購物袋說：「我可以幫忙整理。」

利威爾原本想拒絕，因為他想自己直接解決比較快，但又想到他終究要讓艾倫學習生活上自處的行為，所以改口說：「好吧，那幫我提到廚房去吧。」

利威爾將袋子裡的蔬菜水果拿出來，然後拉開冰箱門，歪起頭開始思索該怎麼把這樣龐大數量的東西放進去。沒一會兒，利威爾似乎已經在腦子裡規劃好一切，他轉頭對艾倫說：「你把那些罐頭放上去那邊的櫃子裡，冰箱這邊我來用。」

他一說完，艾倫就馬上開始動作，他拿出那些被壓在袋底的各類罐頭放在手裡端倪，雖然他看不懂文字，但可以從圖案上理解那些罐頭裡有醃魚，也有醃菜，總之各種奇奇怪怪的罐頭都有，他想，利威爾大概是很喜歡這些東西吧？所以才會買這麼多，他默默地把這件他覺得十分重要，也是他認為是自己了解利威爾的第一件事情給記下來。

其實有人陪在身邊一起整理家務的感覺還挺好的，利威爾這些年回到這個家時總是孤身一人冷冷清清，真的安靜過頭時他才會把電視打開，讓裡面的人聲迴盪在整間房子裡，只是縱使人聲再響亮，都沒有像現在這樣，有個實實在在的人在你背後和你做著一樣的事情那樣溫暖。

利威爾往艾倫的方向看了一眼，那個收納櫃對男孩來說還是高了些，但最多也是踮著腳尖就能勾到的高度，並不是很難，艾倫看起來也不吃力，所以利威爾又把注意力轉回冰箱這頭，奮力地將東西井然有序地往裡面塞。最後整理完後，屋裡的暖氣已經讓兩人汗流浹背，利威爾尤其受不了這個——黏答答的身體，一想到他背部的衣服被溫熱的汗弄濕，那種感覺讓他整個人都泛起雞皮疙瘩，他說：「我先去洗澡，你去看電視吧。」然後就快速朝浴室走去，滿腦子都是：我需要熱水熱水熱水！

艾倫站在原地思索著電視這兩個字，他慢慢地走到客廳，看見杵在正中央的電視，比以前他們家的那台電視還要大多了，他沒看過幾次電視，只知道父親和他的那些朋友總愛圍在電視前喝酒。

他記得有一次自己、三笠還有母親在父親不在的夜晚，圍在小小的桌前看電視，母親拿著針線補著那幾件有了缺口的衣服，三笠在一旁把剛從曬衣架拿下的衣服折得整整齊齊，而他，則是看著電視裡面那些光彩奪目的影像，眼神空洞。那個小黑盒裡面的人笑著的時候，他們正痛苦著，裡面的人哭著的時候，他們也正痛苦著，他們散發的情緒無法渲染進這間小小的屋子，因為這裡實在有太多令人作嘔的氣息，那是怎麼掩蓋也掩蓋不掉的臭味。

艾倫就那樣一直站在原地，望著電視陷入了不知名的回憶裡，最後等到利威爾洗澡出來才看到那副怪異的景像。艾倫並沒有失神，感官也甚是靈敏，他很快地反應到利威爾的存在，他轉過身，整個人還是唯唯諾諾、正正經經的模樣。

「你找不到遙控器是不是？」利威爾用毛巾擦著濕濡的頭髮問。

「不是……」艾倫說，他也不知道該怎麼回答。

「不早了，去洗澡吧，我幫你拿盥洗用具。」利威爾也不在意，給艾倫拿了副新的盥洗用具後就趕著他進浴室了。他看到艾倫走進浴室後就一屁股坐上沙發，邊繼續擦著頭髮邊打開電視，他下意識地轉到新聞台，畢竟是警察的習慣，粗略地瀏覽著今天有沒有比較重要或新奇的新聞，但老實說還真的沒什麼，他想，現在的媒體水準越來越低落，看來看去總是些無聊的八卦瑣事。

後來他把電視台都轉過一輪後才想起有人進了浴室去洗澡，他看了眼掛在牆上的時鐘，皺起眉頭想著好像已經經過了不短的時間，他豎起耳朵想聽浴室裡的動靜，卻發現沒有聽見水流的聲音，搞半天那小鬼還沒洗澡？於是他起身走到浴室外敲門：「你洗好了沒有？」但回應他的卻是一陣沉默，然後他也壓根忘了早些韓吉提醒他的那些話——艾倫還只是個孩子。他幾乎是遵循著一副對待犯人的習慣，反手扭開浴室的門把說：「你未免也洗太久——」

艾倫站在淋浴間一絲不掛地看著他，連中間阻隔的玻璃門也沒關上，他問：「你在幹嘛？」

艾倫顫抖著聲音說：「這個水，我不知道怎麼按出來……」

利威爾才想起自己家裡的淋浴設備是按鈕式的，雖然說按鈕上面都有文字標記，但艾倫又看不懂，也難怪他在裡面站了半天卻不知道怎麼打開。他大步跨進去，浴室裡沒有熱水的浸染，早就寒氣逼人，這小子難道就這樣赤身裸體地站在裡面發愣幾十分鐘嗎？一想到這裡，利威爾又覺得怒火從胃底往上竄了起來。

「這個綠色的按鈕是水流的開關，你要洗的時候先按這個，然後旁邊紅色和藍色按鈕是熱和冷的溫度，等水出來之後，你再按這兩個調你要的水溫。」利威爾根本也沒發現打從他踏進淋浴間後，旁邊的人的身體變得有多僵硬：「明白了嗎？」

「……謝謝，我知道了。」

利威爾想：聲音怎麼有些奇怪？他不禁扭過頭，當他們兩個人的視線在半空中對在一起時，他腦海裡的警鈴才遲緩地大聲作響，韓吉那句：「艾倫已經十三歲了！你怎麼能要他當著你的面換衣服？」爆炸般地轟進他的思緒裡。雖然當下他十分混亂，但還是裝做一副沒事的樣子說：「好了，快點洗吧，已經很晚了。」

結果這回倒是利威爾先迴避開艾倫的注視，他狠狠地甩上門，等到一離開艾倫視線後就開始討厭起這樣的自己。他從未對誰妥協過什麼，而現在突然有個負擔——不，是責任，這個責任落在他的身上，直到剛剛為止他都覺得自己能用平常的模式去對待艾倫，他能做得很好，這沒有什麼困難的——他才發現自己錯得離譜。

他曾經也有過衝動行事的年紀，但活到現在也覺得自己老早就過了那個年紀，至少在他爬上這個位子之後，他總是自認自己在每一個行動之前都是經過深思熟慮的，但這一切，所有的一切，彷彿直到他遇到了艾倫，那個說著自己是魚的男孩，他被男孩拉扯了一把，在瞬間又回到過去的那個自己。

利威爾抬起手掌，盯著手腕邊那道淡褐色的疤痕，在艾倫說：「活著很辛苦。」的時候，回憶裡那個女人的模樣已經和艾倫的臉完全地重疊起來——為什麼他會選擇將艾倫帶回來？就因為男孩那雙燃燒著不息火焰的雙眼？

不，不是的。當他失神地望著這道傷疤的時候，他才恍然大悟，原來自己正在試圖力挽狂瀾，他瘋狂、偏執地想要尋回那些無論他多麼想努力，卻在還沒開始就已經從指縫間逝去的事物。

當那個女人站在病房的窗前說：「活著，真的太累了。」時，她整個人搖搖欲墜，彷彿下一秒就要被這個世界撕裂成碎片，而那時的利威爾沒有說話，他選擇沉默，只是卻在過了那麼多年之後，又選擇開口問艾倫：「活著很辛苦嗎？」

活著真的如此辛苦嗎？

「……很辛苦。」利威爾低聲覆誦著艾倫的回答：「活著很辛苦。」他閉上雙眼，胸口就突然像被刺了一刀那樣地難受。

**

艾倫洗完澡出來的時候發現利威爾已經鋪好他的棉被，他看到男人坐在床上翻著書，所以一句話都沒有說就走到自己的位子，用了一眨眼的時間把自己裹進棉被裡。棉被很香，沒有霉味，也沒有醫院裡的消毒水味，淡淡的清香竄進了艾倫的鼻間，讓他覺得自己身處的那片冷冽海洋好像被注入了一股暖流，連帶著讓他整個人都溫暖起來，他滿足地偷偷看著利威爾，然後輕聲說：「晚安。」

利威爾翻到小說章節的最後一頁，正想開口喊艾倫早點睡覺，卻發現男孩早就已經沉沉入眠。他默默起身，動作不熟練地把捲在男孩身上的棉被又拉好，艾倫的呼吸聲很小，如果不仔細聆聽，根本感覺不到他的存在。利威爾伸出手指，輕輕地滑過他的臉頰，冷冷的，真的就和條魚一樣。

他停在原地半刻，最後也關燈上床。

**

早上利威爾醒來的時候，艾倫還縮在被窩裡面睡，只是當他下床要去梳洗的時候，艾倫卻被那細微的聲音驚醒，他看著想翻身爬起來的男孩說：「再睡會兒，我做好早餐再叫你。」

他沒漏掉艾倫眼睛裡瞬間流露出的驚訝，他並不意外，反正旁人看利威爾都覺得他應該是個生活隨便的人，只是誰能想到他不僅僅是個作息規律，還是個能做家務又精通於料理的人呢？

但利威爾盥洗完後才發現艾倫並沒有聽他的話回去睡回籠覺，他看見艾倫跪在地板上把自己的棉被折得整整齊齊，然後在他的後面也進了浴室。

真是個奇怪的小鬼，利威爾想，但並不討厭。

利威爾準備得很快，一下子吐司的焦香味已經瀰漫在整個廚房裡，就在他要把雞蛋和培根放下鍋時就聽到艾倫走進廚房裡的腳步聲，他轉開瓦斯爐說：「今天先吃這個，如果你喜歡吃飯的話，我明後天再準備。」

「我都可以，先生方便就好。」艾倫拉開椅子坐下來。

那句「先生」聽在利威爾的耳裡總是有些彆扭，但想了想現階段好像也沒有比這個更適合的稱謂了？他總不能讓艾倫喊自己爸爸，叔叔聽起來莫名詭異，搞得自己好像是什麼變態似的，但是單純叫名字又覺得艾倫應該會更不習慣，啊，算了，就讓他這樣喊吧。

利威爾將一整盤雞蛋培根放到桌上，又抓了兩罐果醬，走到冰箱前問：「要喝牛奶還是果汁？早上別喝汽水。」艾倫正疑惑什麼是汽水，結果利威爾又搶先說：「喝牛奶好了，早上別喝那麼甜。」然後就自顧自給艾倫倒起牛奶。

「謝謝。」艾倫喝了口牛奶，接著啃起吐司來。

利威爾拿起抹刀往吐司上抹果醬和奶油，看著坐在對面的男孩一個勁地喝著牛奶配白吐司，只好動手用叉子叉起雞蛋和培根給他：「吃。」

這小鬼真的太瘦了，明明身高就很平常，可是昨天在浴室裡看到他那像排骨一樣的身材還是讓利威爾忍不住皺起眉頭。以前還在那個家的時候就算了，連在醫院幾個月都餵不胖他，可見那裡伙食有多麼糟糕，他想，伙食糟糕，環境打掃不及格，病服品味更是差勁，所以說這一切都是韓吉的鍋。

他們兩人就這樣安靜地吃著早餐，利威爾思考著以後他們都要做些什麼，以前自己沒上班的時候都是在家裡度過，他討厭人多，所以從來也不出門閒逛，宅在家不是大掃除就是看書度過一整天，但現在他都已經被停職，實在也沒辦法再用以前的方法解決放假的日子。

利威爾突然問：「你現在是十三歲對吧？」艾倫回答是。而利威爾想，艾倫再怎麼說，嗯，即使他未成年，但至少在自己領養他之前，他確實是一個犯人，韓吉當然不可能讓他去學校接受正常的教育，於是他又問：「你之前在醫院有上過課嗎？」

「什麼課？」艾倫不明白他的意思。

「就是他們把你送到醫院之後，有請老師幫你上課嗎？」

艾倫搖搖頭說：「那裡只有我一個人而已。」只是利威爾或許沒能理解他那句話裡所包含的殘酷，除了一個禮拜一次的外出許可——當然，是在有人監視的情況下在醫院的花園裡散步，他所有的活動範圍都是在那間小小的病房裡，沒有時鐘，沒有時間的流動，沒有人和他說話，除了久久才來一次的韓吉。

「那麼，」利威爾說，既然現在自己已經成為艾倫的監護人，無論韓吉和艾爾文——沒錯，他早就知道這件事情背後絕對有那個死禿頭的參與，否則怎麼可能他前腳才被停職，後腳就被韓吉提議領養艾倫？但不管他們到底是基於什麼心態把艾倫塞給自己，在他昨天簽屬的申請表寫得清清楚楚：艾倫可以接受和一般人一樣的生活。這一次他也不禁感嘆公權力的魅力所在：「下禮拜去找找看學校吧。」艾倫必須得到正規的教育。

「為什麼先生要找學校？」艾倫突然問。

利威爾挑起眉說：「讓你上學，不然我看起來像教書的料嗎？」他說完後順口咬了塊煎培根，心想這男孩的腦袋還真是不靈活，但是不對，他又想到艾倫不識字，那麼學校可不能隨隨便便亂找，或許要找特殊教育的學校？

在他還在思考時，艾倫問：「先生也會去嗎？」

「哈？」利威爾差點被牛奶嗆到，這是什麼鬼話，拜託，也不看看他幾歲了，和小鬼們一起上學能看嗎？他說：「我當然不會去。」

聽見利威爾這麼說，艾倫瞬間收緊握住杯子的手，如果不是利威爾還在拍撫著被嗆到的胸口，應該可以發現艾倫瘦弱的手背已經露出青筋，他緩了緩口氣說：「上學是一個人的事情，我跟著去幹嘛？」

「一個人，是指像之前在醫院那樣「一個人」嗎？」

「也不是，學校會有其他人，像老師同學什麼的，你可以去認識認——」

「不去。」艾倫冷冷地打斷他。

利威爾聽見這反抗的答案後，立刻皺起眉頭看向他，卻看見昨天那張暴戾的表情又覆上了艾倫的臉，他赫然打住要脫口的話：「為什麼不去？」

艾倫幾乎是咬著牙一個字一個字重覆：「不去。」

「要耍性子也要有個理由，為什麼不去？」利威爾的聲音也驟冷了下來，他的個性哪裡是能這樣被無理挑戰的？他說：「給我一個可以說服我的理由，你就可以不用去。」

「我吃飽了。」但艾倫只是一口氣喝完杯裡殘餘的牛奶，然後起身將餐具放到洗手台裡，他並沒有要回答利威爾的意思：「如果先生要我洗碗盤的話，等先生吃完我再過來收拾。」

利威爾瞪著艾倫一系列的動作，怒意已經明顯出現在他的臉上，就在艾倫要一腳走出廚房的時候，利威爾低吼：「站住！」

艾倫停下腳步卻沒回過頭，利威爾只感到更加憤怒，他將手裡的叉子用力地甩到一邊，陶瓷盤上發出清脆的聲響：「把身體轉過來。」嗯，對方沒有轉身，利威爾冷冷笑著說：「我在和你說話，你連看我都不看？」

然後艾倫手貼著身體兩側，像個機器人一樣面無表情地轉過來面對利威爾，利威爾抽起放在一邊的面紙，擦去沾在嘴唇上的培根油後開口：「我問你為什麼不去學校上課？」

「就是不去而已。」

「我要聽理由。」

艾倫鼓著臉頰，看起來十分不滿，利威爾知道，他的心中必有理由，只是不想說，但自已也不是那麼好糊弄的人，他擺明著今天一定要聽到答案，於是他們兩人就這樣耗在廚房裡，為他們才剛剛開始的生活築起一道諾大的圍牆。

「沒有理由。」艾倫還是嘴硬地說：「如果先生堅持要讓我去學校的話，不如現在直接把我送回醫——」

艾倫都還沒把話說完，利威爾就一腳踹歪了餐桌，盛怒時刻下的利威爾渾身散發著駭人的氣息，放在桌上的杯子和餐盤幾乎都被震落。當然艾倫並不是沒有反應，他顯然地被驚嚇到，但還是倔強地咬著下唇硬是不吭聲。

「好，很好，」利威爾邊點著頭邊說，高漲到極點的怒火反而讓他的嘴角勾起一道令人心驚的弧度：「你他媽的要回去就回去。」

利威爾什麼都不想管，起身就要走人，當他瞧都不瞧艾倫便離開的時候，艾倫原本拱地高高的肩膀開始猛烈地顫抖。那股恐怖的巨大噪音在艾倫的耳裡尖銳響起，毫無節奏的交雜在一起，他覺得自己的頭疼到想尖聲大叫。他想著：要回去了，又要回到那個空無一人的醫院了，好可怕，好可怕，誰能來救救我——

下一秒利威爾幾乎以瞬間的動作抓住艾倫的肩膀，其實那句要讓艾倫回去的話才剛說出口，他就後悔了，他知道自己不應該這樣對艾倫說話，可是他生氣，氣到口不擇言，他希望艾倫能乖乖聽話，他一向討厭事情脫離自己的掌控，但剛剛艾倫的一句：「不如把我送回醫院。」卻讓他懷抱的期待重重落空。

「艾倫？」利威爾將艾倫的臉轉過來的時候，發現他整個人陷入失神。

「放開我！」艾倫大吼著甩開他的手，腦中的聲音震耳欲聾，他根本聽不見利威爾的呼喊，他用尖銳的聲音大叫：「放開我！」

「艾倫！」

「不要碰我！」

艾倫的身體搖搖晃晃，力氣也大得嚇人，利威爾看見他走回去餐桌，然後愣了好幾秒，最後突然大吼著把桌上的東西全都掃下去，乳白色的瓷盤應聲摔在地板上碎成好幾塊。

上學——利威爾不會陪著他——領養——醫院要把他給送走——艾倫你生病了——他是怪胎——他生病了——母親不要他了——躺在病床上不顧他呼喊的三笠——利威爾冷漠的臉——只有他一個人——沒有人要他——他會永遠永遠永遠這樣孤單！

他撕裂心肺地大吼：「我不會是一個人！」他是隻魚，他不是一個人，他是一隻在汙濁海洋裡載浮載沉的魚，他怎麼會是人呢？他從來就不是人，所以又怎麼會孤單呢？

可是回應他的只有所有人對他冷漠淡然的臉蛋，只有所有人離他而去的背影。他又想起來母親貼在他耳朵上說的那句：艾倫，我們都是魚，留守著不關乎自己的事情，深陷在殘酷之中而不自覺。他已經受夠母親說的那些故事，可是就算他多麼想忘記，多麼想擺脫開，那些東西還是如利刃般地切割著他的腦袋。

打從他有記憶以來，打從他能明辨母親的話以來，他就已經變成了一隻魚，他從來就是生為一隻魚而活，而不是一個人——

突然艾倫感覺到一股既熟悉又陌生的清香。

不是霉味，也不是消毒水味，是非常柔軟，非常溫暖的味道。艾倫的神智逐漸被一點一點地擠壓回來，他努力地想凝聚視線，最後利威爾的臉出現在他的面前，他才認出那是利威爾身上的氣味。

「不去了。」艾倫覺得利威爾的聲音很模糊，好像從很遠的地方傳來，然後他又聽見男人說：「你不想去上學就不去了，大不了買書回來自己念。」這次利威爾的聲音變得清晰許多，艾倫混亂的腦子裡滿是：不用去上學了，利威爾不會讓他一個人了，他還有人陪著——

於是艾倫慢慢地冷靜下來，激烈起伏的胸口也平穩地靠在利威爾的肩膀上，他感覺到男人的手搭在他的雙臂上，就如同昨天他幫自己整理衣領那樣親密靠近，巨大的安全感又塞滿了他的心臟，他輕輕地呼出一口氣。

利威爾一手扶著他，一手往被掃到地上的面紙盒裡抽出幾張面紙，往艾倫滿是冷汗的臉上擦去，他的黑髮都被黏在頰邊和耳後，利威爾動作溫柔地為他清理：「等等去洗個臉，順便換身衣服，都被果醬噴到了。」

「……對不起。」艾倫看著滿室狼藉，依稀記得是自己造成的。

利威爾應聲接受他的道歉，然後他和艾倫說：「我也和你道歉，我沒有要把你送回醫院的意思。」

聽到醫院這個關鍵字，艾倫抓著利威爾的手又忍不住稍微用力了點，利威爾感受到對方的緊張，他嘆口氣：「艾倫，你好好和我說話。」

「剛剛說不用去上學了……」艾倫的思緒還是有些錯亂：他反覆說著：「也說不把我送回醫院了。」

「不去上學，也不回醫院。但我要你冷靜下來好好和我說話。」

艾倫點點頭，他正想著該怎麼和利威爾說明自己不願意去上學的原因，他該怎麼說才能讓利威爾明白那個必須讓他一個人待著的學校是個多麼可怕的地方？

「等等我們去外面吃中飯，然後去書店買書。」艾倫茫然地抬頭，利威爾的話和他想像中的不一樣：「但你不能再像剛剛那樣，知道嗎？」

曾經，艾倫以為在這個世界上，沒有人可以對他的傷痛感同身受。即便萬箭穿心，痛不欲生，也僅僅是他一個人的事情，別人也許會同情，也許會嗟嘆，但永遠不會清楚他的傷口究竟潰爛到何種境地。可是，可是，利威爾他——

「我知道了，我保證我會乖乖的，真的。」

只有利威爾，只有這個人，他不想讓他丟下自己。

**

利威爾讓艾倫回去浴室要洗臉，艾倫看著鏡中的自己，心想：我有多久沒有照過鏡子了？他覺得鏡中反射出的人好陌生，不是那個他想像中的自己，他變得越來越懦弱，越來越渺小，他舉起手指輕撫著鏡中的陌生人說：「不會再有人丟下你的。」

然後鏡中的那人淒冷地笑了出來反問：「是嗎？」

艾倫瞪著那副笑容，沒有回答。有時候當一個人沉默久了，會變得消沉，人群中仿佛只有自己，無邊無際的冷清，偶爾被不相關的一句話刺到心裡去，反而會疼痛不已——就像那句「是嗎？」不過短短兩個字，卻殘酷地擊碎他好不容易才建立起來的一點點信心。

現在的艾倫就像站在冬日的晴空下，冷暖交雜。他抬起頭，彷彿可以看見陽光，但一眨眼，反覆的風雪卻又翻起了漫天的悲哀，令人迷惑，令人受罪頹喪，令人漸漸迷惘，令人流離在長街中浪蕩倍覺蒼桑——

利威爾動作很俐落，等到艾倫換好衣服出來的時候，他已經將混亂的廚房整理得差不多了。艾倫想看看還有什麼能幫上忙的地方，但利威爾只是揮揮手要他站在一邊，可能是不想他弄髒剛換上的衣服，最後利威爾洗完手對著艾倫說：「去穿鞋子，我拿個東西就出門。」

「那麼早就出門嗎？」艾倫問。

「嗯，先去買書。」利威爾想去一趟書店大概要花掉不少時間。

利威爾簡便地套上件外套，然後看見艾倫正在穿著鞋子的單薄背影，於是又折回房間拿了件家裡最大件的外套，走到玄關遞給站在那裡等他的艾倫：「穿上。」

艾倫雖然瘦，但四肢都比他還要長，那件外套穿到他身上的樣子十分滑稽，他看著有些不自在的艾倫，嘴角忍不住微微上勾，艾倫愣愣地回應著他的表情問：「看起來很奇怪嗎？」

「忍著點，外面很冷。」雖然是這樣說，但利威爾根本止不住嘴邊的笑意。

艾倫扯開外套的兩側，將整個拳頭都縮進袖口里，他將手抬到鼻間，發現是和棉被一樣的香氣，他好喜歡這個味道，因為這是只給予他一個人的利威爾的氣味。然後他突然——幾乎沒有經過腦袋就開了口問：「中午想、想吃拉麵可以嗎？」

「可以。」

**

艾倫站在書店裡，邊看著利威爾站在櫃檯和別人說話邊研究那些整齊排列在櫃子裡的書，他伸出手摸著硬皮的書背，突然有點像是被燙傷一樣縮回了手。在他的記憶裡，生活總是離書本很遙遠，他們家裡沒有什麼書，只有去阿爾敏家的時候能看見多一些。

他沒有對利威爾說其實自己是認得一點字的，雖然母親從來沒有教過他讀字，但阿爾敏會拿一些他和三笠看不懂的書然後把上面的字唸給他們聽。在那些日子裡，他學會艾倫、三笠還有阿爾敏這些字，他不太會寫，只是大概認得出來。

想到這裡，艾倫不禁回想起當初他們三個人相處的時光，明明沒有過去太久，但對他而言卻好像已經是好幾年前的事情了。那些在他被送進醫院前所經歷的一切種種，都漸漸地在他的腦海裡模糊，他甚至覺得哪一天自己從睡夢中醒來後，就會把那些事情都忘得乾乾淨淨——

「喜歡那本書？」耳邊突然傳來利威爾的聲音。

「什麼？」艾倫回頭。

「你一直盯著看。」利威爾走過去，卻發現是本經濟學的書，才知道艾倫只是在發呆。

「沒有，只是看看而已。」他什麼都看不懂，又何來的喜歡。

「過來幫忙提書。」剛才問了下店員，利威爾才知道如果艾倫要自學，要買的書還真不少。

最後他們大概買了將近二十本書，每一本的重量都很驚人，艾倫覺得自己的手快被壓斷，不禁開口問：「這些都是要給我看的嗎？」

在利威爾還沒回答前，艾倫希望他是給否定的答案，例如說一些像「當然不是」或「有些書是我要看的」，但往往天不從人願，利威爾默默地點頭，給了艾倫一個晴天霹靂般的答案，證實以後他的生活都將要與這些書為伍。

利威爾看著艾倫垮下來的臉，心裡不滿地想：難道我不也和你一樣？

店員笑嘻嘻地看著他們，熱心地介紹：「這些教材都是提供給自學者的，所以份量可能就不像普通教材那麼精簡，另外我也建議先生可以買些童書或是繪本，在教學之外的娛樂上也會有很大的幫助。」

什麼童書啊？利威爾碎罵一聲，難道他和艾倫看起來還像是會看童書的人嗎？好吧，他並不能說得那麼肯定，說不定艾倫會喜歡？所以他還是開口問了：「那區在哪？」

「右手邊最底的那區就是了。」

「艾倫，過來。」他們走到店員說的地方後，一堆花花綠綠的書立刻入眼，讓利威爾覺得自己的頭又開始痛了起來，他說：「要看什麼自己挑。」

「先生不選嗎？」

「你就像昨天去吃飯那樣，喜歡哪些圖就買哪些。」

說到吃飯，艾倫就想到明明利威爾只點了稀鬆平常的餐點，結果自己還恣意選了那麼多看起來很昂貴的壽司，他瞪著那堆畫得精美華麗的繪本，只覺得都是碰不得的要價不菲。只是即便如此，當他走向前時，卻還是被深深吸引，不得不說這實在對他很具誘惑力。雖然阿爾敏的家也有類似的東西，但哪有像這裡的那麼漂亮，他心想如果只買一本，就買一本的話，應該也不是多不好的事情吧——才在這樣想，他已經伸手拿了起來，他向後方靠在書櫃上的利威爾說：「這本……可以嗎？」

「你可以多拿幾本。」

「不用，這本就可以了。」

「確定？」利威爾向他確認，艾倫點頭，於是他說：「好吧，那走了。」

當下利威爾沒看見自己背後的艾倫望著繪本的眼睛裡帶著點光，沒有小孩是不喜歡故事的，或許艾倫是已經過了那個年紀，但他的童年從來沒有在這些故事下成長，所以會渴望也是人之常情，就正同很多時候的他一樣，偶爾會透露出一點蒼老疲態的思想，但終究抹不去他骨子裡的那份純真。

走出書店的時候，利威爾問：「還想吃拉麵？」艾倫用力地點著頭，圓潤的鼻子被冷風凍得有些紅。利威爾突然訝異於自己心中竟然會閃過：「這小鬼還挺可愛？」的念頭，因為在剛剛那瞬間，他有股衝動想過去咬住男孩的鼻子：「那先吃完飯再去買衣服吧，今天有得忙了。」

這時候一陣嬉鬧聲傳進艾倫的耳裡，他看見對街走過一對穿著同樣顏色款式親子裝的母女，女孩走路的時候把肥短的小腿踢得老高，發出「嘿咻嘿咻」的聲音，然後引來媽媽的一陣笑聲，看起來好不幸福。

如果母親沒有死的話，是不是有天也能像他們一樣和自己這樣幸福地走在路上呢？以前在家裡，母親只會靠在他的身上，用將死之人的語氣和他說話，連偶爾出門去買菜，都只是讓艾倫望著她的背影消失在門的另一端。如果所謂的「家人」是這樣，那不過就是意味着彼此之間的的緣分是今生今世不斷地在目送對方漸行漸遠的背影，而其中一個人站在小路的這一端，看着另外一個人逐漸消失在小路轉彎的地方，對方還用背影告訴你：不用追。

太悲傷的一段關係，或許連結局沒有必要再繼續寫下去。

最後那對母女走進商店裡，再也看不見身影，艾倫扭回頭，利威爾的背影也在這個時刻轉了過來，他對艾倫喊：「愣著做什麼？快點過來。」在艾倫眼裡，他那張冷漠的臉瞬間就像是暖陽般刺眼——艾倫握緊了手中提著的袋子，快步跟了上前，他在心底默念著：家人，他的家人是利威爾。

**

「專心吃飯。」在艾倫第六次將眼光移到那本繪本上後，利威爾終於開口。

艾倫立刻縮回視線，滿臉通紅：「不好意思。」

「你很喜歡這個？」利威爾將繪本拿了過來，封面是小紅帽。

「嗯，覺得很漂亮。」艾倫喝了幾口湯。

「知道這是什麼故事嗎？」其實利威爾覺得艾倫和小紅帽挺像，都是一臉犯蠢的傻模樣，艾倫搖搖頭，又將燉得軟嫩的叉燒放進嘴裡：「小—紅—帽—」利威爾故意念得很慢。

聽到利威爾說出繪本的名字後，艾倫突然喊了一聲，開始怨恨起自己怎麼偏偏選了這本，小紅帽，他記得，這是母親曾經說給他聽過其中一個故事，只是他非常不喜歡，他表情消沉地說：「我聽過，是個悲傷的故事。」

利威爾挑起眉，他不知道小紅帽什麼時候變成悲傷的故事了。他翻起繪本，裡面的圖倒還真是挺漂亮，至少對得起那個價格，他問：「所以你覺得小紅帽應該死在野狼的手下比較溫馨？」

「才不是——」艾倫猛然抬起頭：「這、這樣怎麼可能會溫馨……」

「可是你剛剛說這是個悲傷的故事，小紅帽活下來有那麼令人悲傷嗎？」

「小紅帽哪有活下來？」

他記得那天自己和三笠靠在母親的腿上，他邊捲著三笠的髮絲邊發呆，然後不知道過了多久，他照慣例地開口說：「母親，說個故事吧。」母親問：「這次艾倫想要聽什麼？」艾倫把選擇權給了盯著自己瞧的三笠：「三笠選。」三笠淡淡地說：「都可以，艾倫喜歡就好了。」

每次艾倫都冀望著母親能說出快樂一點的故事，他並不奢望充滿光明歡樂，但至少能在最後給他帶來希望，哪怕只有一丁點也好，但結果總是讓他屢屢失望。後來久了，他也不再在意，總是麻木地聽著。他記得那次母親說的正是小紅帽，隨著故事的進行，他彷彿可以預見小紅帽在看見奶奶變成大野狼時的那份驚懼，他想，在那個瞬間，小紅帽到底是怎麼想的？是害怕，還是痛恨呢？

為什麼自己付出了信任，卻遭到如此心碎的背叛？為什麼明明是懷著善意，卻必須承受死去的結果呢？他信任母親能給予自己那些父親不能給他的情感，但是母親卻背叛了他，他生來是人，但母親卻說他是魚，是不是因為他從來就不配為人——

「她不是活下來了嗎？」利威爾拉開繪本的最後一頁，上面畫著獵人從大野狼的肚子裡救出小紅帽和她奶奶，然後小紅帽提著漂亮的花籃和大家一起在花田裡嬉鬧：「聽故事別只聽一半。」

接著利威爾看見艾倫一臉的不可置信，那份對眼前男孩的無奈讓他說出了違心之論，他並非理想主義者，只是覺得此刻艾倫需要的不是殘酷的現實，而是一點點，像漂浮在泡泡裡的虛幻美好，他說：「艾倫，人生不一定都會是好結果，但是你肯只要努力，並且心懷善意，其實童話也不是那麼遙不可及。」

無論生活有多麼艱難，我們都還有重獲幸福的力量。

艾倫的眼眶裡打轉著複雜的情緒，或許是利威爾的這番話帶給他太大的衝擊了，他沉默地看著繪本，什麼都沒有再說。突然桌邊一陣旋律響起，是利威爾的手機，他看見螢幕上顯示的名字後微微地皺起眉頭，他將繪本放回艾倫的手邊說：「繼續吃，我接個電話。」

艾倫應好，低下頭繼續和那碗麵奮戰，利威爾起身走出店門外，沒看見艾倫垂下的眼睛裡流露出莫名的感動與悲慟。他回想起母親所說的小紅帽，和繪本所描繪得完全不一樣的小紅帽，故事結束在野狼撕碎啃爛她那年輕柔弱的身軀，然後揚長而去。他在聽完後曾茫然地問母親：然後呢？難道就這樣？

母親回答：就是這樣呢。

她撫摸著艾倫的頭髮，表情柔和，但嘴裡說出的話卻讓艾倫覺得像惡魔的呢喃聲。母親說的故事從來沒有善終，從來沒有美麗的結尾，故事裡的人物永遠都在惡夢般的人生裡來回折騰，陷於萬惡的泥沼之中——於是：世界是殘酷的，這個觀念在他的腦海裡根深蒂固。

只是現在，在他那個早就生根腐爛的胸口裡，終於出現了依稀的微弱陽光。利威爾的那句「只要努力，其實童話也不是那麼遙不可及。」讓他開始懷疑，自己真的能如他所說的那樣，成為戰勝命運，戰勝心碎和背叛的小紅帽嗎？——艾倫無法輕易地相信自己，但利威爾的話卻也開始讓他有了抗拒的心，他終究抗拒不了成真的可能性。

利威爾走到店外，冷冽的空氣撲面而來，一接起電話就粗聲地開口：「幹嘛？」

「利—威—爾—！」不出所料，電話那頭傳來了怪胎醫生韓吉的聲音。

「妳是發情的狗是嗎？」利威爾冷冷地說。

「哎唷，我這是興奮！興奮！」

「我要掛電話了。」

「喂！等等啊！別掛別掛！」

「十秒。」利威爾開始倒數：「十，九，八——」

「我是要問你艾倫的事情，我剛打你家的電話結果沒人接，你帶他出門了？」

「帶他出來吃飯順便買書。」

「你要自己教他唸書嗎？」

「大概吧。」誰叫你們那間破醫院沒請老師教他？

「那很辛苦耶，利威爾你真是太偉大了，我先給你精神上的支持。」

聽到韓吉一點都不意外的態度，利威爾總覺得她十之八九知道艾倫不願意去學校的理由，他說：「那小鬼說他不去學校。」

果然，下一秒韓吉的聲音突然乾了起來：「呃，我想也是這樣吧。」

他們兩人之間沉默了一瞬，利威爾問：「妳不覺得妳好像少告訴我什麽？」

「艾倫的病——」

「他沒有病，不要再讓我聽到那三個字。」

然後他聽見韓吉停頓幾秒後說：「他比較不能忍受自己一個人。」

「我覺得不是比較，是非常。」利威爾想到之前艾倫抓狂的模樣，不禁對韓吉話裡的輕描淡寫感到嗤之以鼻。

「總之你多陪陪他，這是艾倫現在最需要的。」

「我盡量。」但我是保母嗎？還能二十四小時看著他嗎？

電話那頭傳來了旁人叫喚韓吉的聲音，韓吉說：「我得先去忙了，我就只是打來問問艾倫的情況，好了，我改天再打給你，掰。」然後就秒速掛斷。

利威爾翻了個白眼，原本要將手機收回口袋裡，手掌裡的機器又傳來一下震動，是簡訊的聲音。他按下按鍵打開，發現是佩特拉傳來的：利威爾警部，這兩天過得還好嗎？我們都很擔心您，歐魯他們說想找個時間去您家，還請您留下方便的時間。

利威爾看著訊息，心裡想著他們真是吃飽太閒了，想必是他停職後，他們的工作也連帶輕鬆起來了吧？難怪還有這種閒功夫發這種簡訊來。只是雖然他這樣唸道，心中的那股暖意終究還是有的，他本來想回傳個都可以的訊息，卻在看到店裡吃著拉麵的艾倫後硬生生改變了主意，現在家裡有艾倫，不再是什麼都可以了，於是他只草草地回了句：改天吧，再聯絡。

在看見利威爾回來後，艾倫吃得更快了，利威爾說：「慢慢吃。」

在利威爾坐回位子後，艾倫突然說：「喜歡這個。」

「你喜歡拉麵？」

「比昨天的壽司還喜歡。」

「嗯，」利威爾注視著艾倫說喜歡的那張臉，他說：「艾倫。」

「是？」

「以後喜歡什麽就像這樣直接說出來。」

「咦？」

「說喜歡拉麵什麽的，做得還不錯。」

**

其實艾倫是個很好的孩子，利威爾想。扣除掉上次的失控舉動之外，他覺得艾倫基本上沒有什麼好挑剔的，會幫忙做家事，很勤奮，該安靜的時候安靜，不會瞎扯什麽讓人厭煩的廢話，更重要的是在學習上很認真。

利威爾洗完澡出來的時候問：「今天的功課做完了？」

「已經做好了。」艾倫邊回答邊整理著桌上的書本和文具。

「那你先去洗澡，我等等幫你對答案。」

「好，辛苦先生了。」

他們一起生活大概快兩個月了，一開始韓吉的來電還算頻繁，打來總是問艾倫最近過得怎麼樣，兩個人之間有沒有什麽問題之類的。後來又過了一個月，電話就漸漸少了，這當然也歸功於他們兩人相處得還不錯的緣故。

只是利威爾還沒能在這樣的生活裡找到最適當的平衡，兩個月來他們除了在家就是出門吃飯添購一些生活用品，沒有什麽其他的娛樂可言。原本以前每星期兩天的假日恰恰好，現在倒是天天都是假日，讓他反而無所適從，只能將心力都花在艾倫身上。

他將牛奶放進微波爐裡面，邊擦著頭髮邊等著牛奶熱好，然後他盯著牆上的日曆思量著下星期可以帶艾倫出去走走，不再只是單純去採購，去吃飯，而是真正具有意義的遊玩。當遊玩兩字閃過利威爾腦中的時候，他突然打了個冷顫，覺得自己這把年紀還用什麽遊玩實在是太噁心了。

利威爾又轉念一想：該帶艾倫去哪裡玩呢？遊樂園還是百貨公司？不過去百貨公司就很像平常他們去超市買東西那樣的感覺，光想就很無聊。遊樂園的話，利威爾只記得那些在半空中轉來轉去，令他痛恨非常的機器，很久之前曾經被佩特拉他們半拖著去一次，而那場活生生的惡夢叫他一生難以忘懷。

在他努力考慮的時候，微波爐的響音提醒牛奶已經熱好了，他轉過身往杯子裡面倒出冒著熱氣的牛奶，當他望著杯面的漣漪時，突然想起艾倫常說的那句話：我們是魚。魚？是嗎？利威爾笑了笑，既然他說自己是魚，那麼就帶他去看看他的同類吧？

艾倫捧著熱牛奶，表情疑惑地問：「水族館？」

「你不是一直說自己是魚，那裡有很多你的同類。」

「我的……同類……？」艾倫顯然聽不出利威爾話中的意思。

「說想不想去就行了。」利威爾正好在檢查艾倫今天功課的最後一頁。

「那先生也會一起去嗎？」

「會，我就是要帶你一起去，」利威爾檢查完後，抬起頭問：「要去嗎？」

利威爾會和自己去，這是艾倫唯一的理解，他用力地點頭說：「要。」

「那就下星期，嗯，下星期三去好了。」

艾倫表情沒有太大的變化，但利威爾能感覺到他很高興，艾倫解決利威爾規定每天睡前都必須喝一杯的熱牛奶後，順手收起利威爾手邊也喝完的杯子：「我拿去洗。」

「洗完就回房間睡覺。」

利威爾說完便起身走進臥室，時間已經不早了，通常艾倫喝完牛奶後就是他們上床就寢的時間。利威爾以前常熬夜，甚至有時候會醒著到天亮，但現在他得改掉這些壞習慣，他必須以身作則，讓艾倫養成有規矩睡眠時間的好習慣，所以現在他也強迫自己要在規定的時間內上床。

他躺上床後，艾倫也進了房間，前陣子他帶著艾倫去當初他買床的賣場買了和自己同樣的一張床，因為他覺得自己原本那張床的品質還不錯，有點強迫症的他——大概韓吉他們不會認同，他們會說：你是嚴重的強迫症！總之，他不想隨便買一張風格突兀的家具放在他的房間裡，省得礙眼。

艾倫的床就在書桌的旁邊，離利威爾的床有五六步的距離，但是因為角度擺放的關係，利威爾在他的床上能清楚看見艾倫的動靜。這小鬼常常會做惡夢，之前曾有兩三次在睡夢中冒著冷汗說夢話，所以他格外謹慎。

這時床頭櫃上的手機又響了起來，利威爾本能地想掛掉，但看見來電顯示是佩特拉，她從來不會隨便打無聊的電話給自己，算是他那幾個部下裡面最可靠的，於是利威爾接了起來：「喂？」

聽見利威爾的口氣，佩特拉立刻查覺到他不太高興：「不好意思，打擾到警部了嗎？」

「沒事，這麼晚打來有什麼事？」利威爾眼角餘光瞄到艾倫正慢慢地爬上床。

「啊，是這樣的，之前不是傳了簡訊給警部說大家想去警部家嗎？那時候警部說改天，可是都已經快兩個月了都還沒給答覆，所以歐魯他們一直在問警部是不是忘了這件事。」

聽佩特拉這麼一說，利威爾這才想起來：「抱歉，我確實是忘了。」

「沒關係的，」佩特拉這麼說：「大家只是擔心您而已。」

「我知道。」面對佩特拉的體貼，利威爾的口氣也忍不住放軟下來。

「那麼警部什麼時候有空呢？」

「嗯……都行吧，最近挺閒的。」每天就是跟在艾倫身邊打轉。

「那麼下星期三去您家打擾可以嗎？」

「下星期三？不——」利威爾正想開口拒絕。

但佩特拉似乎沒聽見，她似乎想趕緊結束這通已經打擾到利威爾的通話：「大家最近都連夜加班趕案子，下星期三已經一起請好假了。」

聽見佩特拉這麼說，利威爾不禁頭痛了起來，他知道最近這幾個月正是往年犯罪率最高的時間點，要硬生生地請出一天假實屬不易，更何況是他們一群人集體請假，想到他們連夜加班的樣子，利威爾也說不出拒絕的話。

「警部，可以嗎？」佩特拉又問。

「……好吧，下星期三，你們下午再過來。」

「我明白了，我會和歐魯他們說的，那麼就不打擾您了，晚安。」

「嗯，掛了。」利威爾說完便掛上電話，他也知道艾倫聽到他說什麼了，他猶豫了半晌，心想還是得說：「艾倫。」

結果艾倫隔了好一會兒才回應他：「我還沒睡，先生。」

我知道，利威爾想：「那個，嗯，去水族館的日子可能要改天了。」

「……好。」

其實也不用改天，利威爾本來想補上這句，但他最後只說：「星期四再去吧。」

「我都可以的，先生方便就好了。」

「星期三有客人會來這裡，可能會留下來吃晚飯，所以那天功課就不用做了。」

艾倫悶悶地回：「嗯。」然後就整個人縮進被子裡，利威爾看不見他的臉，只聽見從隆起的棉被裡傳來：「那麼晚安了，先生。」

一句「晚安」就像魚刺般哽在利威爾的咽喉裡，不知道為什麼發不出聲，也說不出口來。雖然艾倫的表情如同剛剛一樣並沒有太大的變化，甚至連語氣都是平平淡淡，但是空氣裡那股濃烈的失望氣氛壓在利威爾的胸口，就像塊石頭一樣讓他十分難受。

**

等到佩特拉他們要來的前一天晚上，利威爾把鬧鐘的時間刻意調得晚一點，想說讓反正也不用做功課就乾脆讓艾倫睡飽一點，結果隔天鬧鐘都還沒響，他就先被艾倫給搖了起來：「先生，利威爾先生。」在睡夢與清醒之間，利威爾聽見艾倫的聲音。

「什麼……」他睜開眼睛，看見艾倫站在他的床邊，他皺起眉頭問：「怎麼了？」

「已經九點了，先生還不起來嗎？」

「九點……」利威爾的腦筋還有些轉不過來，他反射性地回應：「嗯，要起來了……」

「我早餐已經準備好了，先生起床洗臉吧。」

利威爾又倒回床上，在棉被中重新整理思維後才想到昨天刻意調晚鬧鐘的事情，沒想到艾倫根本不受影響照樣起床。然後他起了身，對面那張空蕩的床鋪入眼後反而讓他有些不習慣，這大概是自己第一次比艾倫晚起床吧？

「今天吃飯，可以嗎？」利威爾走進廚房時，艾倫這樣問。

利威爾嗯了聲，桌上都是他昨天晚上就準備好的小菜，只是艾倫拿出來加熱好。他正要坐下來，位子前的盤中幾片讓他陌生的詭異東西吸引住他的目光：「這是什麼？」

艾倫順著他的視線看過去，然後說：「煎蛋，就是平常先生也會做的那種。」

這是煎蛋？聽到艾倫的答案，利威爾簡直不知道是自己還是艾倫的眼睛出了問題，他完全不記得自己什麼時候曾做過這種看起來像是暗黑物質的東西：「你做的？」

「對，有問題嗎？」艾倫看見利威爾的反應後，不免也緊張起來。

「……沒什麼。」他面無表情坐了下來：「吃飯吧。」

然後他發現艾倫的碗裡也有他所謂的煎蛋，於是利威爾便先動手吃起其他小菜，當艾倫將煎蛋放進嘴裡時，他直直地盯著想知道對方會有什麼反應，沒想到艾倫表情完全沒有異樣。好吧，他想，或許這東西只是看起來怪異了點，但味道可能還行，於是他不假思索地夾了口吃進嘴裡：「——嗯！」他的瞳孔微微放大，舉著筷子的手僵在半空中。

「怎麼了嗎？」艾倫以為利威爾是嗆到，手立刻伸往一邊要倒水給他。

利威爾用力地嚥了一口氣入喉，他抬眼看見艾倫舉著水杯要遞給他的表情，突然覺得自己現在這個樣子很丟臉。他接過水杯，狠狠地灌了兩大口，說實話艾倫做的煎蛋並沒有那麼糟——但還是很難吃。

在利威爾喝完那杯水後，艾倫還是看著他，他問：「幹什麼？」

「那個煎蛋還可以嗎？我第一次用鍋子煎東西……」以前家裡環境糟歸糟，但是母親從來沒有讓他和三笠碰過廚房裡任何有危險性的工具，現在想想，那或許也算是她僅存的展現母愛的方式吧？

利威爾沉默了一會兒，想著他該怎麼回答？最後他決定說實話：「挺糟的。」

艾倫的表情很明顯地沉了下去：「對不起。」

以後我可以教你——利威爾正想開口和他這樣說的時候，門鈴剛好就響了起來，於是他只能打住說：「我去開門。」

原本艾倫覺得並沒有那麼糟，他做好的時候有先嘗了一口，覺得雖然沒有平常利威爾做的那麼好吃，可是也算不錯了，至少是對他而言，所以他理所當然地將成品端上桌，結果竟然只換來利威爾一句：挺糟的。這讓艾倫難堪極了，他伸手想把利威爾的盤子收過來，不想再讓對方吃這東西，結果才剛碰到盤緣，一陣嬉鬧聲就從玄關傳進來。他愣愣地收回手，不知道自己應該繼續坐在原位還是站起來，接著他聽見好多人同時說話的聲音，心中無法克制地湧起一股厭惡感。

「我不是叫你們下午再過來？」利威爾頭痛地看著站在他家門前的一群人。

「還不是都是因為艾魯多這傢伙！」歐魯的口氣像是在告狀。

佩特拉用手肘狠狠撞了歐魯的腹部，然後轉向利威爾的臉立刻充滿歉意：「警部，因為艾魯多晚上要和家人一起去吃飯，所以大家才想說不如中午先過來。」

利威爾看看了手錶，挑起眉，中午？現在也才九點半。

「警部，抱歉啦！我們是想說乾脆讓佩特拉煮一桌好吃的。」艾魯多笑笑地說。

利威爾看見他們每個人的手裡確實都提著好幾袋滿滿的食材，艾魯多還說都是他出錢買的，為了表示歉意，而歐魯則在一旁喊著這是驚喜驚喜之類的話，沒辦法了，利威爾嘆口氣說：「進來吧。」

他們走進門，就聞到空氣中瀰漫著白飯的香味，佩特拉問：「警部還在吃飯嗎？」

「剛吃。」利威爾讓他們自己從鞋櫃裡拿拖鞋，他走回廚房喊：「艾倫——」

「艾倫？誰啊？」歐魯剛脫下鞋子就聽見利威爾的呼喊聲，一臉莫名奇妙。

「不知道，大概是客人吧。」艾魯多說。

「誰那麼早來警部家當客人啊？」

「好了，你們兩個能不能學學格達？不要那麼八卦！」佩特拉丟了三雙拖鞋給他們。

廚房裡的艾倫維持著和剛剛一樣的動作，但是利威爾注意到他並沒有繼續吃飯，他動手開始收拾起桌上的碗筷，艾倫錯愕地問：「先生不吃飯了嗎？」

「先收起來，客人來了，等等一起吃午餐。」

可是早餐一定得吃的——艾倫沒有說出口，但這明明就是利威爾說過，也一直奉行的規矩，他不能理解為什麼和客人一起吃午餐就不吃早餐了。艾倫看見利威爾收起那盤煎蛋，想起剛才他說的那句：「挺糟的。」也對，利威爾不想吃他準備的早餐，因為很糟，糟透了——強烈的噁心感湧上艾倫的喉頭，剛剛吃進胃裡的食物好像要吐了出來一樣。

「艾倫，快幫忙收一收。」利威爾出聲喊，聽在艾倫的耳裡卻像是指責，利威爾在指責自己動作慢吞吞，反應遲鈍——

而如果不是因為佩特拉他們一群人剛好在這時吵吵鬧鬧地走進來，或許利威爾會注意到艾倫的身體僵硬地像塊石頭一樣，他錯過了察覺艾倫狀況的最佳時機。利威爾叫佩特拉把那三個大男人帶去客廳，別讓他們來廚房添亂，不過他們還是硬擠進廚房，遮掩不住他們對陌生的艾倫的興趣：竟然是個孩子！警部家裡竟然有那麼年輕的孩子？

「警部，這是誰啊？」歐魯問，顯然佩特拉也很疑惑，沒有出聲打斷歐魯。

「你們先去客廳，我等等再說。」利威爾說完後又強調一次：「快點。」

於是佩特拉連忙將他們三個人都趕出去，然後轉身要幫忙利威爾收拾，她善意地接起艾倫原本要拿的盤子，艾倫抬起臉看向她，她回給艾倫一個溫柔的笑容，可是艾倫卻覺得很噁心——別這樣看我！

「這是我之前從韓吉那邊領養的人，叫艾倫。」利威爾倒是先和佩特拉說明，因為佩特拉一向懂事，很多事情利威爾從不介意先讓她知道，殊不知自己這麼一開口竟然讓艾倫覺得佩特拉是他很重要的人。

「韓吉醫生？那這樣不是——」精神病患者嗎？佩特拉很驚訝，但還是把最後那幾個字硬生生壓回肚子裡。她不知道利威爾怎麼會突然轉性接受一個這樣的孩子，但她沒有問，只是識趣地轉換表情並大方地向艾倫自我介紹：「你好，艾倫，我是佩特拉，是警部的部下。」

「……警部？」艾倫不理解什麼是警部。

利威爾知道艾倫的疑問，於是在一邊補充說：「那是我的職業。」只是這麼一提又讓他想到自己還在停職中，對高層的厭惡油然而生，語氣也不禁冷淡起來，而他語氣裡的冷淡就這麼剛好，精準地刺中了艾倫：先生討厭多嘴好奇的人，艾倫想，他把利威爾的壞心情歸咎於自己。

「艾倫幾歲呢？」佩特拉問，艾倫沒有回答。

面對艾倫的沉默，利威爾有些不高興：「艾倫，人家長輩在問你問題。」

艾倫不是沒聽見，只是他不想回答，場面頓時有些尷尬，佩特拉笑笑地說，「沒關係，小孩子可能比較怕生。話說警部你也別說我是什麼長輩好嗎？聽起來好老！」

「禮貌問題。」利威爾又說：「艾倫，別人問你問題，你應該怎麼回答？」

「……十三歲。」

「好年輕！」佩特拉很驚訝，她問：「這樣和警部會不會有代溝啊？」

才不會有！艾倫怒火中燒地想，他好想朝著那女人怒吼，叫她閉上那張嘴巴。

「你覺得呢？」利威爾反問，臉上的表情寫著：沒有代溝才怪。

「那得叫歐魯好好教一下警部怎麼和小孩相處的方法了。」佩特拉會這麼說是因為歐魯有個年紀比艾倫更小的弟弟，利威爾聽到也忍不住輕笑出聲，要是自己去和歐魯討教，想必那傢伙會嚇到跪下來吧？

不准笑！利威爾和佩特拉談話的畫面看在艾倫眼裡實在太噁心，太醜陋！

「艾倫，去房間把睡衣換下來。」利威爾說。

但是此時此刻利威爾說的任何話聽在艾倫耳裡都是責備，利威爾叫他去換睡衣，就是代表在責怪他：你怎麼還沒把睡衣換下來？就在艾倫沉著臉要去換睡衣的時候，聽見佩特拉問：「這是警部做的？看來您廚藝好像退步囉。」

「看起來像嗎？」他們背對著廚房門口，沒發現艾倫還沒離開。

「不太像，」佩特拉又笑了好幾聲：「該不會是艾倫做的吧？好吃嗎？」

「……挺難吃的。」

艾倫覺得自己好像聽到東西碎裂開來的聲音，他強迫自己走出廚房，他在心裡不斷地默念著：聽利威爾的話聽利威爾的話聽利威爾的話，他要去換衣服他要去換衣服他要去換衣服，冷靜艾倫冷靜艾倫冷靜艾倫——

「那要丟掉嗎？」佩特拉問。

「別丟。」利威爾一聽到佩特拉的話，馬上出聲阻止。

佩特拉竊笑看著利威爾的臉：「是，遵命。」

「妳笑什麼？」利威爾不明白為什麼佩特拉的表情那麼詭異。

「其實警部很喜歡的吧？這個煎蛋。」佩特拉舉起艾倫做的那盤煎蛋在利威爾的面前晃了晃：「很少看見警部這樣的表情。」

雖然利威爾沒看見，但卻可以想像那小鬼站在鍋子前學著自己打蛋開火的樣子，笨拙的，努力的，小心的，期待的——利威爾沒發現自己的嘴角上揚得很高，他說：「是不討厭。」

那就是很喜歡的意思了，佩特拉笑得更開心了。

房裡的艾倫重新走到鏡子前，鏡子裡的另外一個自己又出現了。他雙眼通紅，可怕的血絲盈滿了眼白，不斷地喃喃自語說：這沒什麼的，利威爾只是和那該死的女人說幾句話，就只是說幾句話而已。但鏡子裡的那個人卻輕蔑地說：那他為什麼要嘲笑你？又為什麼要嫌棄你呢？

為什麼——他不知道為什麼。

**

艾倫才剛走出房間就聽見客廳傳來無間斷的喧嘩聲，好多人在同時說話，而且對艾倫而言都是完全陌生的聲音，他被衣袖蓋住的手臂泛起整片雞皮疙瘩，明明屋子裡開著暖氣空調卻讓他覺得身處冰窖般寒冷。

佩特拉端著杯盤從廚房要走到客廳，穿過走廊的時候看到艾倫站在房門前一動也不動，她朝著他揮揮手並出聲喊：「艾倫，過來一起喝茶啊。」

利威爾大概也在客廳吧，艾倫想，他跨出腳步往佩特拉的方向走去，忍著想一手掀翻她手裡那疊杯盤的衝動。而一股他沒聞過的茶香味已經瀰漫在房子裡，就像以前那間昏暗的房子所散發著腐臭潮濕味一樣，他覺得他和利威爾的家已經受到了侵犯，已經被那些骯髒的氣味給侵蝕。

他們走進客廳的時候，艾倫看見自己平常的位置被一個棕色捲髮的男人給佔據，艾倫在心中怒吼著：起來！他將視線投向坐在獨立沙發的利威爾，只是對方對艾倫的憤怒毫無察覺，甚至也沒注意到艾倫找不到自己的位置可坐。

「艾倫，怎麼不坐？」佩特拉從艾倫的後面竄出來問。

頓時間，客廳裡所有人的視線都落到了他的身上，他僵在原地，直到利威爾開口隨便指了個旁邊的位置給他，艾倫很想問他：為什麼不叫那個人把位置還給我？

「佩特拉，時間不早了，趕快去準備午餐。」歐魯端起茶杯邊喝邊催促。

「你少在那裡學警部的口氣說話，噁心死了。」佩特拉用托盤狠狠地敲了他的頭。

「這麼一催，肚子還真的是餓了。」艾魯多也摸著自己的肚子說。

「好好好，我這就去準備，貪吃鬼們。」佩特拉無奈地看著他們，然後離開前不忘叮囑說：「你們別欺負艾倫。」結果她的前腳才走，歐魯就大鬆一口氣說：「佩特拉越來越像個老媽子了。」

「這不是挺好的嗎？表示可以娶了。」艾魯多在一旁調侃道。

「那你也要看看人家警部有沒有那個意思啊？」歐魯說話的時候眼神十分飄移，他的老毛病又犯了：嘴碎。他們一群人誰都看得出來是他自己對佩特拉有意思，只是每次提到這個話題時，他總是喜歡拉利威爾躺槍。

但是艾倫就不這麼想了，他不知道這是歐魯的老毛病，也不知道對佩特拉有意思的人是歐魯，當他一聽到歐魯那句話時差點就打翻手裡的杯子。而利威爾以前早就因為歐魯的這個壞習慣發難過很多次，他一句話都沒說，眼神嚴厲地往歐魯的方向掃射過去，正想開口警告的時候，廚房卻傳來佩特拉的叫喊聲：「警部，請問醬油放在哪裡？」利威爾沉默地站起身，打算直接走去廚房幫佩特拉，他經過歐魯身旁的時候一臉陰鬱，像是在說：等等再教訓你。歐魯也看著他乾笑了幾聲，表情倒是一臉習慣的樣子。

在協調者佩特拉和主人利威爾離開後，客廳的氣氛頓時變得和方才很不一樣，平常習慣了五個人的相處模式，現在突然多了個未成年的男孩，也讓男人們不知道要怎麼聊天：「艾倫？聽佩特拉說你十三歲？」最後是艾魯多先開了口。

艾倫露出警戒的眼神看著艾魯多，他有著一頭金色的長髮，還用黑色髮圈紮了個馬尾，從剛剛開始就是他和那個佔了他位置的棕色捲髮男在說話，坐在最角落的是一個面無表情，黑色平頭的男人，艾倫真希望他們都像那個男人一樣閉上嘴巴，或者滾出這裡。

他討厭他們三個人，尤其最厭惡那個在廚房和利威爾一起的女人。

只要是常人都會發覺艾倫的表情根本不正常，一個十三歲的少年根本不應該會有那麼陰沉的眼神和氣場。得不到答案的艾魯多並不像佩特拉那樣還會自己找台階下，他和歐魯都非常尷尬地對望一眼，盯著艾倫的樣子像是在看個怪胎——這當然是艾倫自己想的。

「佩特拉說是從韓吉醫生那裡領養過來的……」艾倫聽見艾魯多和另外兩人咬耳朵。

「又是有什麼毛病啊？」歐魯大聲地問。

結果惹來艾魯多一陣白眼：「你小聲點。」他又說：「不知道，警部沒說。」只是利威爾怎麼可能會說？他根本不認為艾倫有病。

「喂，格達！你不是常接觸青少年病患的案子嗎？」歐魯喊了那個平頭男人。

格達聳聳肩，他不知道，也不太想知道，他覺得這是利威爾的私事。

「大概是什麼憂鬱症吧，最近不是很多這種人？」

「憂鬱症？可是看起來不太像，憂鬱症會這樣一臉想殺人的樣子？」

「每個人的狀況又不一樣，你也太斷章取義了吧。」格達忍不住開口反駁。

「不過那個韓吉醫生不是都盡收些很特異的患者嗎？憂鬱症這種的……我覺得她應該看不上眼啊？」

其實他們談論的聲音並不大，也不是故意要在艾倫面前評論他，只是身為刑警，他們習慣了在當事人面前大剌剌地探詢，本身也沒有什麼太多的自覺，他們並非像韓吉是受過專業訓練的醫生，也不像佩特拉是具有細膩心思的女人，更或者他們只是很自然地認為利威爾並不會領養一個狀況太嚴重的人回家自討苦吃。

只是艾倫在醫院那種安靜的地方待得太久了，對於細碎的聲音尤其敏感，他們對自己的評論一字不漏地被他聽進耳朵裡。這些人身評論都極度挑動著艾倫的神經，他受不了這些，一直都忍受不了。他覺得自己在那三個人面前就是個被扒得精光的人，他所有私密的，隱密的，深處的，不願讓人看見的，都被攤在陽光下任人觀賞，而那些人還笑著說：真是個怪物。

強烈的嘔吐感再次如波浪般襲來，艾倫曲起雙膝，往天花板看去，吊著的日光燈彷彿捲成深藍色的漩渦，下一秒就要將他給捲進去。

噗通！噗通！噗通——！

艾倫已經分辨不出耳朵聽見的到底是自己的心跳聲還是自己在那個暗無天日的深海裡吐出的氣泡聲，他渾身的血液被包覆在半透明的氣泡中，隨著海水暈染成一張又一張可怕的臉——是父親，母親，還有三笠。他說：「閉嘴……」

他不知道自己在和誰說話，是父親他們？還是艾魯多他們？只是眼前三人的模樣和父親他們的樣子快速地重疊在一起，他們曾經也是這樣看著自己，父親和他的朋友們邊抽菸邊罵他是怪胎，母親邊說著故事邊用那雙如枯骨般的手摸著自己，而三笠始終沉默不語，用一雙哀傷的眼睛盯著他看——

「閉嘴……」不准再罵他是怪胎，不要再和他說那些噁心的故事：「閉嘴……」

最先注意到艾倫異狀的人是格達，他發現艾倫的表情和自己以前接觸過的那些青少年們十分雷同，於是出聲制止了還在竊竊私語的兩人：「喂，別說了。」

突然被喝止的歐魯則是滿臉莫名奇妙，「幹嘛？」

然後艾倫突地一吼：「閉嘴！」

那瞬間大家都愣住了，廚房裡的兩個人當然也聽見客廳的動靜，佩特拉是小跑步跟在利威爾後面進來的，利威爾在客廳入口停下腳步，朝著裡面的人環視一圈皺起眉頭，他沒說話，反而是佩特拉先開口罵了他們：「你們在幹什麼？不是叫你們別欺負人家嗎？」

「我們沒有……」艾魯多雖然這麼說，但表情有些心虛。

佩特拉狠狠地瞪了他們一眼，然後對艾倫又放軟口氣安撫說：「艾倫你沒事嗎？這幾個叔叔就是這樣，你別生——」然後佩特拉赫然打住自己接下來要說的話，因為艾倫下一秒轉向她的表情十分可怕，那雙一開始只是發出警戒的眼睛已經透露出強烈的厭惡和恨意。

在場的其他人都查覺到這轉變，而利威爾還沒來得及像上次那樣制止艾倫失控，艾倫就已經先對佩特拉怒吼：「滾出去！」他恨透了這個女人。

佩特拉不知道要怎麼回應，她十分錯愕，但職業培養出的習慣並沒有讓她退縮，她遲疑地看向利威爾，想用眼神詢問現在應該要怎麼辦。而艾倫看見佩特拉又想在他面前用自己不熟悉的方式和利威爾交流訊息，心裡更是憤怒，他動手抓住佩特拉的肩膀，然後用力地推了她一把，佩特拉被這麼一推，往後連退了好幾步差點沒站穩，還是歐魯反應快速地起身扶住她：「喂！你這小鬼搞什麽？」歐魯生氣地質問艾倫，這小鬼竟然沒禮貌到動手推人。

「歐魯，我沒事。」佩特拉擺擺手想緩和氣氛。

「滾出去！全部滾出去！」他們憑什麽指責他！憑什麼憑什麼憑什麼！

「我也要滾出去嗎？」接著利威爾的聲音就像一桶水從艾倫的頭頂澆淋下來，浸得他渾身冰冷，他聽見利威爾冷冷地說：「道歉。」什麼？艾倫已經自己聽錯了，但利威爾又重複了一次：「和佩特拉道歉。」

為什麼要道歉？他才不要道歉！

「不道歉嗎？」艾倫的沉默明顯表達出他的答案，利威爾也毫不猶豫地說：「那你就別吃飯了，在這裡罰站。」

然後利威爾叫歐魯他們都到廚房去，別再理會艾倫。一股椎心的寒意從艾倫的腳底升起，他盯著他們尷尬的表情，佩特拉一臉無奈也不知道怎麼求情的臉，還有利威爾——利威爾冷漠背向他離去的身影。

艾倫的腦筋跟不上他身體反射性的動作，縱使腦海裡有個聲音懇求著他要冷靜，但當他回過神來的時候，卻發現自己一身髒亂地站在廚房裡，滿室景像如同那天他拒絕去上學的狼藉。他僵硬地轉過頭，除了利威爾之外的人滿臉錯愕，艾倫很想開口說話，他想解釋，他想和利威爾解釋，但嘴巴張開半天卻發不出半點聲響：「利、利威——」終於，艾倫發出破碎的音節，他想喊利威爾的名字。

但利威爾卻打斷他的呼喊，艾倫從來沒有看過利威爾對自己露出這種表情：「去客廳給我好好待著，沒等到我回來不准坐下。」

其他人以為艾倫會再抓狂，但艾倫沒有，他安靜地跟在利威爾後面也走出廚房，他甚至沒看其他人一眼，好像這個家只剩下他和利威爾兩個人。利威爾走到玄關抓起鑰匙催促佩特拉一行人離開，佩特拉覺得此時不應該丟下艾倫一個人，但利威爾隨之而來的眼神讓她不敢再有異議。

在他們離開之後，艾倫站在空無一人的客廳裡，世界陷入了連針落到地上都能清楚聽見的安靜。艾倫想：我到底怎麼了？他開始回想自己到底已經失控了幾次，發疼的腦子記憶著自己來到利威爾這裡後失控了兩次，以前在醫院也發生過一次，是剛離開三笠到韓吉那裡的時候，那時的自己正因為三笠昏迷不醒的事情而痛恨著她，痛恨著全世界。

他覺得渾身發疼，剛剛他以為利威爾會過來抱住自己，就像那天他拒絕去上學的時候一樣，男人會摟著他，拍著他的背安撫說：冷靜點，艾倫——但男人沒有，今天的利威爾從頭到尾都沒有站在自己這邊，他忽視他，他只在意那些人，甚至在自己向他求救的時候轉身離去。

他第一次失控的時候，醫院裡穿著白袍的人跑進他的房間，邊說著：「艾倫，你生病了。」邊拿著像食指般粗長的針刺進他的手臂裡。他們說話的語調就像死人一樣沒有起伏，而他躺在床上任憑他們把一堆奇奇怪怪的東西注射進自己的體內，他當時就想，一直一直想：為什麼這麼痛？那種痛折磨到讓他甚至不知道自己為什麼會變成這個樣子。

**

「你倒是越來越得寸進尺。」聽見利威爾的聲音，艾倫才回過神，他不知道利威爾是什麼時候回來的：「真當我慣你的？」

原本利威爾不想去深究艾倫上次失控的原因，無論韓吉說了什麼，他都可以當作艾倫只是因為到了一個陌生的環境而會出現的害怕。上次他會退讓，有很大一部分的原因是：那僅僅是發生他們兩人之間的問題。艾倫是他領養回來的孩子，他衝著自己發脾氣都是在所難免的事情，他有得是時間可以慢慢解決。

但是今天不同，艾倫在外人面前，在他的部下面前挑戰他的權威，還是在一個沒有任何理由的荒謬情況下。別說那些突如其來的大吼，莫名其妙的破壞，他動手推佩特拉的行為是讓利威爾最無法忍受的一點：「你認為自己錯了嗎？」

「我在問你話，你最好不要再這樣保持沉默。」

「艾倫，我警告你，我的耐心有限。」

「你覺得你不回答，我又會像上次那樣對你妥協，事事都順著你？」

「你還是不回答嗎？」利威爾沒像上次那樣發火，態度始終冷淡地問。終於，艾倫的沉默讓利威爾的耐心徹徹底底地用完了：「我想我錯了，我們不適合。艾倫，晚點我會請韓吉過來討論你將來的處置問題。」

鏡子裡的人突然出現在艾倫的耳邊，他貼在艾倫的耳邊吹著氣，笑著說：嘻嘻，他——不——要——你——了——嘻嘻，不要你了，不要你了，不要你了，你這個小怪物，噁心的小怪胎，嘻嘻。

艾倫打了個冷顫，接著只感覺到腿間一陣溼熱，他往下望去，再抬起臉來的時候早已經淚流滿面。利威爾原本想去廚房收拾殘局，卻在空氣中聞到了詭異的味道，他回過頭時剛好和艾倫的臉對在一起，對方的表情讓他腦筋一片空白，然後他也順著對方的視線往下看去——男孩藍白色的褲管漸漸被染成深色，而地上還有一攤淡黃色的液體。

當利威爾把艾倫抱進浴室的時候，他覺得懷裡的人好像快要昏厥過去。剛剛他很快地從震驚中回復過來，他想帶艾倫去浴室清洗並換掉衣服，結果對方的腳就像是生了根一樣地釘在原地，一步也動不了。接著艾倫開始劇烈顫抖起來，幾乎是在抽蓄，利威爾沒有多想，攔腰就把艾倫整個人抱起來衝進浴室。

他將艾倫放進浴缸裡，但對方的手死命拉著他不放，他只好維持著彎腰的姿勢扭開一旁的水龍頭讓水流進浴缸裡。利威爾伸手抹去艾倫臉上的眼淚，卻發現那些淚水像是針尖般刺痛了他的手掌，他到底他媽的在幹什麼，他到底做了什麼？他貧乏的字彙甚至讓他不知道該怎麼讓艾倫不再哭泣，不再這樣害怕。

他一手摟著艾倫，一手要將他的褲子給脫下來，結果他的手才剛碰到褲管，對方的雙腿就併攏起來不再打開，溼熱的水氣讓利威爾流了不少汗，他說：「艾倫，把褲子脫下來。」

艾倫身體的顫抖讓利威爾覺得他是想聽自己話的，可是他的身體和理智對不上線，強烈的恐懼讓艾倫沒辦法控制自己的身體，利威爾吻上他的額頭，其實也不能算是吻，他只是將臉稍微地貼在艾倫的頭上，他說：「艾倫，別害怕，聽話。」

「不……不要……」艾倫開始痛苦地呻吟起來。

「艾倫，聽話，把腳打開。」

「弄髒了……把地板弄髒了……」

「等等再清乾淨就好了，先把褲子換下來，嗯？」

「清乾淨……回醫院……不要……」

利威爾將艾倫的頭整個攬進自己的頸間，他感受到自己的肩膀被淚水浸濕，他反覆著的說：艾倫，聽話。語氣緩慢又輕柔，就像是在哄孩子睡覺，雖然他從未真的那樣做過。後來又經過一番折騰，他總算將艾倫的衣服給脫下來，他擠了滿手的沐浴乳開始幫艾倫清洗身體，艾倫的臉依然埋在他的頸間裡，激動的情緒還是無法平復下來，等到大致用好後，他說：「好了，起來穿衣服。」

他說完後又思考了幾秒，決定把艾倫橫抱起來，房裡有暖氣，所以一時間他也不擔心艾倫這樣赤身裸體的會著涼。他把艾倫放到他的那張單人床上，用厚厚的棉被把男孩的身體裹起來，但對方還是死命抓著他的肩膀不願意放開。

他無奈地說：「艾倫，讓我去拿衣服。」勸說無效。

利威爾看著艾倫蒼白的臉，默默嘆了口氣，這小鬼不知道什麼時候竟然成了他胸口上的一點死穴。於是他將裹得像隻蠶的艾倫抱起來，又放到臥室中央的雙人床上——利威爾的床上。他靠在床頭旁，用手指輕撫著艾倫的眼角說：「我不會讓你回去醫院，我不會趕你走，也不會讓任何人帶你走。」

但現在的利威爾就像是個放羊的孩子，艾倫哪裡還會這麼輕易相信他的話，他沒有理會利威爾的話，還是鎖在他的世界裡不肯出來。於是利威爾只好打破不洗澡就不上床的堅持，翻身也躺上自己的床，他將艾倫摟進懷裡，又怕他會冷所以拉起自己的棉被往兩人的身上蓋去。明明才剛過中午，但此刻望著艾倫的眼睛，利威爾竟然也感到一絲絲疲意。

利威爾想到艾倫失控時的模樣，還有聽見自己要將他送回醫院時的懼怕，甚至控制不了生理性的反應尿在地板上，他盯著艾倫，心裡想著：你到底怎麼了？

艾倫縮在利威爾的懷裡，臉上被淚水劃出的一道道淚痕看在利威爾眼中都叫他胸口滿是酸疼，他動作笨拙地輕拍著艾倫的後背，他又不禁感嘆：原來這就是心疼嗎？

房裡只剩下鬧鐘前進的聲音，滴答滴答催眠著他們兩人。最後艾倫的氣息逐漸回復到和利威爾一樣的節奏，他可以感覺到艾倫在自己胸口處吐出來的熱氣，暖暖的，有些搔癢，讓他下意識將懷中人抱得更緊。

「先生……」艾倫的聲音聽起來很害怕，「……對不起。」

艾倫抬起眼睛，濕潤的金色眼瞳觸動了利威爾內心最柔軟的那個部分，他看著透明色的淚珠在艾倫細長的睫毛上抖動，便傾身吻住艾倫濕冷的眼瞼：「冷嗎？」

懷中人搖搖頭，他不冷：「……累。」

「那就睡吧，沒事的，睡吧。」

其實利威爾有很多話想和艾倫說，他想告訴他今天的行為有多麼不應該，他有多麼生氣，他有多麼希望他能夠認錯，能夠道歉，能夠告訴他為什麼要這樣做的理由，但他問不出口，他不知道該怎麼開口，卻不想滿腔想說的話脫了口都變成一句又一句冷硬生澀的語言。

明明希望艾倫和他傾訴理由和煩惱，卻變成自己耐心不夠不願意等他。明明是想和他一起好好生活，卻屢屢失言要把他送回醫院。利威爾討厭妥協，他向來不願也不會妥協，可是或許他從未好好想過一件事：如果自己要和艾倫走完這條漫長的生活，妥協是唯一的路。

他看見艾倫在他的懷中閉上了眼睛，濃濃的疲憊蔓延到他的全身，這時間也差不多是他們平常午睡的時候了。雖然他一想到廚房和客廳的亂象就渾身不對勁，但艾倫的手卻還是抓得老緊讓他無法抽身離開，他堅持了一會兒，最後也抵不住睏意而睡去。

利威爾又做夢了，他總會偶爾做起這個夢。夢裡有一個女人，面容模糊得叫利威爾看不清，常常上一秒還背對著自己站在窗前，下一秒又匍匐在地上無聲地哭喊，眼中的絕望叫人心驚，讓人驚覺原來這個世界是如此不堪。其實利威爾早就忘了女人的姓名，甚至連模樣都不太記得了，可是那個站在女人身邊的自己——他卻記得真真切切。

那是初入警界便赫赫有名的利威爾，他冷酷嚴謹的行事作風，矯捷俐落的身手為他贏來不少的讚賞和罵名，但他又怎麼會在乎，他一點都不在乎——不，他以為自己不在乎。回憶裡的自己靠在牆邊，忍著滿腔冷意對女人說：「妳如果不振作一點，不正好順了那些人的意？」

女人突然笑著說：「你不會明白的。」然後她越笑越激動，笑到最後連肩膀都在顫抖，她蹲在床角邊說：「……活著真的太辛苦了。」

聽到這句話，利威爾簡直想把房裡能拿起來的東西都砸爛，看能不能砸醒女人的腦子，好好讓她重燃對生命的意志。利威爾從來不服輸，他這輩子沒有對任何人認輸過，他堅信只要努力，終有一天能將那些犯人通通繩之以法，而他這般辛苦，無非是希望女人能幫助他，結果她給了自己什麼？一句活著太辛苦？

「對不起。」女人又道歉了，利威爾已經聽膩了，他都數不清這是第幾次聽見對不起從這個女人嘴裡說出，她又說：「真的很對不起，但是——」

——但是什麼？

利威爾再也聽不見她那句未說完的話。

嚇！利威爾猛然睜開雙眼，夢中的一切煙消雲散，眼前還是熟悉的自家臥室。房裡很暖，但他卻睡出一身冷汗，他想坐起身，但整隻右手卻麻得動不了。艾倫的頭枕在他的手臂上，睡得恨安穩，利威爾一眨眼便從惡夢乍醒的驚愕轉為溫柔地替艾倫拭去臉上乾掉的淚痕。艾倫無意識地晃了晃身體，圓裸的肩膀從棉被裡露出來，利威爾才想起他還沒幫艾倫穿上衣服。他抽回自己的手，下床去衣櫃拿了一套灰黑色的家居服，走回床上體貼地把手伸進棉被裡要幫艾倫穿衣服，艾倫的身體被抬起來，從鼻間有些不耐地發出了輕哼聲。

利威爾不經意地看到艾倫的身體，雖然上次在浴室曾經撞見艾倫裸體的樣子，但這樣近距離地細看還是第一次。艾倫的膚色沒有想像中的白，只是因為終日待在室內的緣故所以顯得有些病態。

沉睡中的人還算好控制，利威爾三兩下就換好衣服，艾倫的身體又軟又暖，清新好聞的沐浴乳香味也從他的身上不斷散發出來，讓利威爾很想抱著他繼續倒回去被窩裡，但他沒忘記房子裡還有一堆殘局要等著他去清理。他又將艾倫放回床上，把棉被仔細地拉上，下床的時候聽見放在床頭櫃的手機響了起來，來電顯示是韓吉，他接起來反射性地說：「艾倫很好。」

「放屁！」韓吉大吼：「我接到佩特拉的電話了，利威爾，現在馬上給我開門。」

「艾倫在睡覺，妳最好小聲一點。」利威爾說，他站起身：「妳在我家門外？」

利威爾才剛問完就聽見玄關的大門被用力地敲了兩下，他馬上回頭看艾倫有沒有被吵醒，所幸男孩睡得很沉，他嘖了幾聲後就十分不爽去給韓吉開門。當利威爾打開門的時候，韓吉那張怒氣衝天的臉立刻映入眼簾，這個他認識多年的好友雖然個性古怪，但脾氣還是挺溫和的，遇到事情很多時候也都是一笑置之，極少會像現在這樣一臉憤怒：「進來。」利威爾說，他打算先整理廚房和客廳。

韓吉正想一腳踏進去，利威爾的腳就先伸出去絆住她，他盯著韓吉的腳說：「把妳腳上那雙骯髒的鞋子脫掉，鞋櫃裡有拖鞋，自己拿出來換。」這好歹是利威爾的家，韓吉只好咬牙切齒地照做。

「艾倫呢？」

「他在睡午覺，別吵他。」

「我剛剛接到佩特拉的電話，說你這裡出了點事，我一聽就知道！絕對和艾倫有關！」韓吉跟在利威爾後面，途中經過廚房的時候看見裡面的亂象時，眼神露出詫異：「這是艾倫弄的？」

利威爾白了她一眼：「你覺得我會容許佩特拉他們這樣搞我的房子？」

然後韓吉一踏進客廳就聞到空氣裡瀰漫著一股酸腥的氣味，她知道這種氣味，簡直太熟悉了，她在醫院處理過的很多病人都會這樣，她瞪著顏色明顯深沉的那塊地板問：「你到底對他做了什麼？」

韓吉看向利威爾，後者倒是已經提了水桶和抹布半跪到地上擦拭起那塊髒汙，利威爾只說了句：「今天的事我做得太過了。」

「你打他？」依照利威爾的個性，他確實有可能體罰艾倫。

「我讓他罰站而已。」

「絕對不只！你到底對他做了什麼？」

沉默許久，利威爾才說：「……我說要讓他回去醫院。」其實他有些想為自己辯駁，他並沒有確切地說出要讓艾倫會去醫院，他只是說要找韓吉來商討艾倫未來的去處——但不管怎麼說，這的確會很容易讓人理解成他要把艾倫送回醫院。

利威爾才剛說完，韓吉就抓起放在一旁的雜誌型錄狠狠往他的方向丟過去，這王八蛋什麼話不說，偏偏挑了最該死的講，她低吼著說：「你帶他離開醫院的時候是怎麼說的？你說從今以後會對他負責，會給他一個家！結果你現在竟然和他說你要把他送回醫院？」雜誌型錄又薄又輕，砸在利威爾的背上根本毫無痛覺，他回頭將掉到地上的型錄拿起來放回桌上，他沒有回話，韓吉氣得繼續說：「你是都把我的話當耳邊風？」

利威爾的耐心大概只能承受一句以內的責備，當韓吉又罵出第二句的時候，利威爾轉頭咬著牙說：「我要是真的都當耳邊風，我老早就把那小子轟回去了，現在也不用蹲在這裡清這該死的東西。」

韓吉瞪著他，晃著頭說：「艾倫他才十三歲。」

「十三歲已經是該具備基本常識的年紀了。」

「喔？你以為艾倫是像外面那些從小被父母捧在手掌心裡長大的孩子嗎？他受過正常的教育嗎？什麼叫做基本常識？」

「我現在不就是在教他嗎？」

「天啊！利威爾，你才教他兩個多月，你覺得兩個月的時間追得上他過去失去的十三年人生嗎？」

「就算他家是那種該死的病態家庭，我也不相信他沒學過最基本的待人處事。」

韓吉冷冷地笑出來：「我是不知道艾倫有沒有學過你說的那些「最基本的待人處事」，我只知道他大概很了解什麼是吸毒，什麼是性暴力。」

利威爾知道韓吉是氣極了才會脫口說出這些話，但他不知道再次聽聞艾倫的童年是在這些可怕之中渡過的事實竟會讓他如此難受，那種感覺比當初在醫院初次聽見時更讓他痛苦。

利威爾驚訝於自己的反應，他默默地轉回去繼續清理，放軟語氣：「妳講話不用這樣夾槍帶棍，我知道妳擔心他，但我也一樣。」

韓吉也發覺自己的失言，十分懊惱自己每次遇到和患者有關的事情都會特別激動，她抿了抿唇，情緒漸漸回穩過來，她知道繼續和利威爾爭辯下去沒有任何意義，現在艾倫失控起來連生理行為都無法自己控制，病情顯然已經邁入更嚴重，不用藥不行的階段了，她說：「算了，現在要緊的是治療，我晚點會替他開藥。」

利威爾用力地擰緊手中的抹布，打斷韓吉說：「我不會讓他用藥。」

「他都變成這樣了，你還不讓他用藥？」韓吉一把火又從胸口燒起來，她知道利威爾在精神病這塊領域上很敏感也很固執，但艾倫已經和他一起生活兩個多月了，他竟然還在堅持他那無謂的觀點，根本就是想害死艾倫：「你知道要是再嚴重下去——」

「沒有什麼嚴重不嚴重的！我說了，艾倫沒有病，既然沒有病又何來用藥的必要？」

「他沒有病？艾倫沒辦法控制他的情緒，他甚至對佩特拉有實質上的攻擊行為！利威爾，你和他已經相處一段時間了，你不要告訴我這些事情我當初沒有叮嚀過你。」

利威爾覺得腦筋亂成一團，韓吉的指控讓他不得不為自己辯駁，這次他狠狠地將手中的抹布甩進一旁的水桶裡，整個人起身面向韓吉：「你他媽什麼時候告訴我這小鬼會沒辦法控制自己的情緒？」

我明明就說過——然後韓吉瞬間變成了一個啞巴。艾爾文和自己在電話裡的對談出現在她的耳邊，她眨了眨眼問：「你還記得上次和我說艾倫不願意去上學的事情嗎？」

「我沒有得老人癡呆症。」那麼誇張的事情他當然記得。

「那我給你的建議，你都還記得？」

利威爾想起韓吉那天和他說的話就覺得一陣氣結，那時候的他根本不知道該拿艾倫怎麼辦，結果把情況告訴韓吉，她還是一股勁地要自己陪著艾倫，他說：「既然我決定領養他，我自然會陪著他，妳除了說這些廢話還有沒有別的話好說？」

韓吉沒有回話，她站在原地，嘴巴有些可笑地微張，看著眼前的利威爾，韓吉覺得自己彷彿被艾爾文狠狠甩了一巴掌。她自認自己和艾爾文同樣了解利威爾，但這次是她錯了，她遠遠不及艾爾文對於這個局面的全面縱觀，而這是否是因為醫生和警察本質上的差別呢？

韓吉陷入她人生有史以來遭遇過的最大難題，她咬牙切齒地咒罵著艾爾文，那城府極深的男人大概早就料到今天這個局面了吧？他在電話裡對韓吉說：「我不會容許任何人毀掉我一手栽培的人。」去他媽的不容許，該死的一手栽培，艾爾文絕對是她見過最自私的人。她覺得很無力，尤其是當她又瞥見地上那攤髒汙時，心中對艾倫的愧疚簡直上升到最高點，但是，她想幫助艾倫，也想幫助利威爾。

韓吉想，艾倫，抱歉，請你再給利威爾這渾蛋一點時間吧。和你承諾過的那個美好的家，利威爾一定能給你的——於是她對利威爾說：「算了，既然你是監護人，你說了算。如果艾倫醒來後有什麼問題的話，你再打給我吧。」她放棄繼續說服利威爾的念頭：「還有記得，別再隨隨便便就給艾倫承諾，因為他會把你對他說的一切都放在第一位。」

利威爾看著韓吉，對她忽然轉變的態度感到莫名其妙，韓吉又說：「好了，別看了，我都是為了你們好嘛。嗯？那既然沒事了，我就先回醫院了，還有一堆事等著我處理呢，先走啦。」

利威爾連句滾都還沒說出口，韓吉就消失在他的視線裡，這算什麼？要不是他早知道這傢伙就是一陣風一陣雨的個性，他還真想從她的臉中央直接揍下去。在利威爾聽見韓吉關上大門的聲音後，心裡還是覺得很奇怪，韓吉那句：「你還記得上次和我說艾倫不願意去上學的事嗎？」詭異得突然，他不斷回想難道是自己漏掉了什麼嗎？只是他的腦筋還沒轉過來，臥室裡就傳來艾倫的聲音，艾倫醒了，這是他的第一個反應，利威爾莫名地有些慌張，在那一瞬間，他迫切地想讓艾倫知道自己還在這裡。

艾倫一副剛起身想下床的樣子，滿臉都是睡醒後沒看見利威爾的恐懼。利威爾還沒說話，艾倫就在床上朝著他伸出雙手，他看見少年瘦弱的胳膊微微發顫，或許是他不確定利威爾還會不會選擇握住他的手，只是此刻哪怕對方不要他，他依然瘋狂地渴求著對方的觸碰：「利威爾先生……」

利威爾一個跨步向前，他拉住了艾倫的手，將對方的身體扯向自己，艾倫掩蓋不了臉上的驚訝，因為這是利威爾第一次那麼直接用肢體來表達他對艾倫的在乎。艾倫的臉貼在利威爾的腰間，剛從睡夢中醒來的腦袋逐漸回復清晰，他想起早上的自己又搞砸了一切，他立刻直覺式地開口：「先生，真的很抱歉，非常抱歉……」

「抱歉，把廚房弄亂了……」

「抱歉，動手推了您的朋友……」

「抱歉，把客廳弄髒了……」

「真的很對不起，利威爾先生，對不起，對不起……」

利威爾聽著艾倫反覆說著一句又一句抱歉，他流著淚失禁和在自己懷裡抽蓄到幾乎昏厥的畫面全都歷歷在目，那種痛楚就好像有人把手伸進利威爾的胸口裡狠狠地捏弄著他的心臟一樣，疼得他幾乎也要跟著艾倫一起失去理智。

他真的不知道該怎麼回應艾倫的抱歉，或許他該說：「我原諒你了。」或是：「下次別再犯了。」這些話，但對於利威爾來說，這些都只是無關緊要的廢話，他不想說，也不想讓艾倫聽到這種敷衍的回答，可是除了這些，他能說什麼？艾倫到底又需要他說什麼？

利威爾揉著艾倫耳後的髮絲，他很想問：艾倫，你到底希望我對你說什麼？

艾倫像是在回應他似的，收緊懷住他身體的手說：「別生氣，利威爾先生。」

「我沒生氣。」

「可是您都不說話。」

「那你希望我說什麼？」

利威爾垂眼看他，而艾倫也仰起臉望向他：「……說什麼？」艾倫愣了愣，然後低下頭將那張小臉深深埋進利威爾的腰間，他回答：「先生不用說什麼，只要先生不生氣就好了，原不原諒什麼的，一點都無所謂。」

只要別把我送回去醫院就好了。

只要別扔下我一個人就好了。

利威爾感覺到艾倫緊貼著他的那份溫度，如冬日的豔火般灼人，他輕喚艾倫的名字，對方乖巧地回應：「是，我在。」

他的手按在艾倫的頸後，用低沉溫柔的聲音說：「說好今天帶你去水族館的，起來把衣服換掉，等我把廚房和客廳清乾淨後就出門。」艾倫錯愕的臉映入利威爾的眼中，他撫摸著艾倫稍嫌冰涼的臉頰說：「如果你想在水族館待久一點，我們就得早點出門，嗯？」

**

他們出門的時候剛好趕上上班族剛用完午餐回公司的時間，街道只有零星行人，平常灰撲撲的道路也讓新落的白雪給覆蓋。天空是染著一點藍的魚肚白色，幾乎看不見太陽，但整個城市卻被雪光照得十分光亮。

水族館在城郊，開車過去也有一點距離，他們沒吃午餐，利威爾怕艾倫會餓，所以破天荒地買了鯛魚燒讓艾倫在車上吃，要知道他一向討厭自己的車子沾染上亂七八糟的味道，平常連讓人拿味道重一點的東西上來都不行，更別說是吃東西。

「有奶油，紅豆，抹茶，還是你要吃鹹的？」利威爾本來隨便挑了幾個店家推薦的口味，結果買完才發現買了太多，他往袋子深處挖出了畫上紅色的紙袋，那是鹹口味的標記，他遞到艾倫的面前問：「鮪魚和起司的，要哪個？」

「我想吃甜的。」艾倫一向喜歡甜食，利威爾不意外。

「那吃奶油的。」因為利威爾特別不喜歡奶油，讓艾倫解決掉也好。

「直接在車上吃嗎？」艾倫記得利威爾從來不准他在車上吃東西。

「偶爾有例外，但是不准掉出來。」

艾倫點點頭，用手小心翼翼地把鯛魚燒從紙袋裡戳出來，剛出爐的點心很燙，熱氣把他的臉燻得紅通通的。而利威爾邊發動車子邊咬了一大口鮪魚口味的鯛魚燒，結果入嘴的幾乎都是餅皮的部分，真是偷工減料的爛店家，下次不買了。

「利威爾先生吃小口一點，這個很燙。」

利威爾邊點頭邊打著方向盤，地上的積雪讓他開起車來十分不順手，他左手一個使勁，右手反射性地差點鬆開手中的紙袋。他嘖了一聲，把吃了一半的鯛魚燒扔進袋裡，空出來的那隻手也抓上方向盤，一邊開車一邊吃東西什麼的實在有夠麻煩。艾倫本來默默啃著自己的那份，看到利威爾不吃後就把袋子抓到懷裡，整理裡面剛剛被利威爾弄亂的紙袋：「先生不吃了嗎？」

「不吃了。」

是太燙所以不吃了嗎？艾倫想，於是他問：「要我幫先生吹涼一點嗎？」

利威爾微嗆一下，這小子打哪學來這種挑弄的話？他說：「不用，我晚點再吃。」

艾倫咕噥幾聲，也沒什麼反應，低頭又繼續吃起手中的奶油鯛魚燒，他用雙手把熱騰騰的奶油從餅皮裡擠出來，然後湊上嘴去吸，濃濃的奶香味撲鼻而來，十分美味。艾倫邊咀嚼邊將視線轉移到開車的利威爾身上，今天的利威爾好奇怪，明明早上還那麼生氣，結果他才睡個覺起來卻又好像什麼事都沒發生。

「嘴巴沾到了。」利威爾突然說。

「嗯？」艾倫愣愣地問。

「奶油，髒死了，快點擦一擦。」利威爾抽了兩張衛生紙往他身上丟去。

喔喔，艾倫明白過來，拿起衛生紙往濕濡的嘴唇上抹去，然後繼續和食物奮戰。利威爾則是打開了車上的衛星導覽，本來想今天睡前再上網找水族館的確切地址，結果搞到最後還是這樣匆匆忙忙地出來，他盯著導覽上的紅線，發現他們幾乎已經開過了半個城市。

艾倫吃完三個鯛魚燒，兩個奶油一個紅豆，肚子感覺到脹意後就把吃完的紙袋折起來放進袋子裡，然後整個人靠在椅背上看著車窗外的雪，數著這又是他們開過的第幾條街，第幾個路口。

車程中十分安靜，只聽得見引擎和車輪摩擦著雪的聲音，利威爾從來不打開車裡的廣播，艾倫不知道為什麼，他也從來不會問利威爾為什麼不聽廣播，雖然在家裡沒少見過他看電視新聞或報紙，但只要是坐在車裡，利威爾就不會聽。

「吃飽了？」利威爾才突然發現他已經把剩下的鯛魚燒收起來。

「飽了，我吃了三個。利威爾先生要吃嗎？已經涼多了。」

「不用，也差不多要到了。」他實在不喜歡那種黏呼呼的東西。

利威爾探出頭查看停車場的位置，這間水族館很大，遠遠就能看見館區的牌子高高地掛在前頭。只是艾倫還不太認得字，他跟著利威爾的視線移動，像個小孩在學大人的動作一樣，有些滑稽。然後他看見利威爾把車轉進停車場裡，又對著一個奇怪的機器按了好幾下，機器還吐出一張紙，真是奇妙極了。

最後等到車子停好，利威爾熄火叫艾倫下車，在他正要拉開車門時，利威爾就喊住他：「把外套的拉鍊拉起來，外面很冷。」

當艾倫將拉鍊拉起來的時候，突然有一個軟綿綿的東西被丟到了他的頭上，他抬起臉正想看是什麼東西，才發現是一頂米白色的毛帽，利威爾把手覆上來開始調整毛帽的角度，最後確保艾倫的兩隻耳朵都被緊緊裹住之後才說：「嗯，好了，下車。」

艾倫傻傻地摸上被利威爾碰觸到的耳朵，覺得一股熱氣湧上臉，渾身都像剛沸騰的開水，要不是毛帽蓋住了他的雙耳，利威爾應該會發現他的耳朵紅到像是過熟的蕃茄。

這間水族館是複合園區的其中一部分，另外一邊還有動物園，不過因為進入冬季，步道被白雪覆蓋，所以野外的觀賞區也都暫時關閉，利威爾看見艾倫不斷地被野外動物園的方向吸引，只好開口拉回他的注意力：「艾倫，水族館在這邊。」艾倫又小跑著跑回他的身邊，利威爾看著他不解的表情說：「那裡積雪太厚，所以暫時關閉了，如果你想去，等到明年春天的時候再帶你去。」

像個老女人一樣囉哩叭唆什麼小毛病小問題都解釋完全不符合他的個性，和艾倫這樣說完後的利威爾自己吐槽自己。他們走到水族館的門口，空空蕩蕩，看來今天的生意非常差，售票口的小姐一臉昏昏欲睡的模樣，利威爾敲著玻璃窗說：「一張全票一張半票。」

售票區小姐十分敬業地立刻回復精神展開笑顏遞出票卷，並且提醒利威爾晚上六點在海豚區有室內表演：「因為今天的人潮比較少，如果客人前往海豚區觀看表演的話，還可以直接碰觸海豚喔。」

買完票後，艾倫問︰「海豚是什麼？」

利威爾要怎麼解釋海豚是什麼？他腦袋裡除了用黑色的，滑溜溜的，佩特拉那種女孩子很喜歡的字眼以外，完全想不出別的詞可以形容海豚，他回答：「等等直接過去看就知道了。」

他們才剛踏進館內，利威爾就知道自己選對了地方，他幾乎是第一次看見艾倫的眼睛可以雀躍成這個樣子。之前他貢獻的拉麵還是汽水巧克力根本都不算什麼，利威爾突然有點不暢快，好歹他也是費盡心思買了一堆噁心巴拉的甜食給艾倫，結果竟然連這幾條破魚都比不上。

水族館的燈光很暗，光源基本上來自於玻璃內的水，清澈的淡藍穿過透明的玻璃牆照進室內，淺色地毯上映著水紋的光影，艾倫一步一步踩著地板上那些搖曳的亮藍色光點，表情十分認真，頭頂被利威爾戴上的毛帽隨著他的步伐左右搖晃。

真的是個小鬼，利威爾想，然後雖然不太情願卻又不得不補上一個註解：而且是超可愛的那種：「艾倫，過來。」

利威爾當初決定來水族館的用意也不只是純粹玩耍，他從電腦上看到有人說如果搭配適當的地點能讓學習的人吸收更快，他讓艾倫站到每個區域所展示的魚種介紹牌前，指著上面問：「看得懂哪些字？」

艾倫大概看了整整一分鐘，才將手指到幾個比較簡單的字上說：「這個是水……然後冬天……溫度……流，還是游……？」

艾倫停了下來，利威爾問：「就這些？」

他有些迫窘地點點頭，認字真的好難，這兩個月他已經非常努力在學習了，結果被利威爾這樣一問還是答不出幾個字來，他避開利威爾的視線，不想去看對方看著自己的表情，他怕利威爾會對自己失望，結果利威爾只是將他的手牽起來放到介紹牌上：「魚。」艾倫不知道他在說什麼，所以他又說：「魚，這個字是魚。」

這時艾倫想起利威爾說要帶自己來水族館看同類，他瞪大眼睛問：「……魚？是先生說的……我的同類？」

利威爾笑了笑：「嗯，你的同類。」然後艾倫便一直盯著那個字看。

後來利威爾就放任他研究那塊介紹牌，轉身往另外一個方向走去，館內的動線設置是淡水生物在前，海水生物在後。海水區域的設置很浪漫，是一條筆直的長型隧道，圓弧的頂蓋被整個水池包覆，只要站在隧道裡抬起頭看，就會彷彿置身在水底一樣。

利威爾知道自己沒有什麼浪漫細胞，他也不喜歡把那些奇奇怪怪的矯情成分加諸在自己的身上，什麼遊樂園還是水族館，在他的眼中看來都只是分別展示著不同東西的地方罷了。即便在記憶裡從沒有來過這種地方，初次蒞臨也沒有絲毫的興奮或感動，但他覺得自己的心境還是有些不同了——有非常大的不同。

他從來都是孓然一身，無拘無束，只是現在卻多了個人在一旁等待。

利威爾回頭看向艾倫，那孩子果然跟上來了。利威爾知道，他絕對會跟上來的。無論他走到哪裡，也無論他走的那條路會有多麼迂迴坎坷，他知道那個被他帶回家的孩子會一直跟著他。他要的從來不是陪伴，他從來就不缺人陪伴，他有朋友，如果他願意，他也可以擁有一個情人。可是艾倫不一樣，在艾倫哭著說不願意離開他的時候，他就明白了，艾倫給自己的東西是等待，是需要，是依附——

艾倫走下隧道的台階，站在最靠近玻璃的地方，他的右手隔空摸著裡面鹹澀冰涼的海水，整個人被壟罩在藍光之中，有些幽暗，卻在利威爾的眼中閃閃發亮。利威爾看著他——他平滑的額間，他微紅的嘴唇，他纖瘦的四肢，他直挺的鼻梁，他那雙折射著金光的眼睛。

隧道隔開外界與他們兩人之間的連繫，利威爾耳邊能聽見的只有玻璃窗裡魚尾拍打著水的聲音，艾倫靜靜地勾勒著每隻魚的形狀，他想：這隻是父親，那隻是母親，這隻是三笠，只是他找了又找，卻找不到他自己。

他是個沒有進化過的人，母親不要他，三笠離開他，父親背棄他，他在這諾大的海水裡嚐遍所有酸澀苦鹹，他也曾求救過，在自己呼出的每一個氣泡都裝著對外界的求救聲，但漸漸地，沒有人看見，氣泡消失了，他也消失了，最後他退化成了一隻魚，再也發不出聲音。

忽然一隻熟悉的手掌覆上了艾倫的手，他知道是利威爾，他的胸口開始強烈地震動，但他沒有回頭，只是顫抖著身體喊：「利威爾先生？」

而利威爾站在艾倫身後高兩階的台階，身高剛好與他對在一起，他將手指切進了艾倫的指縫之間，比平常的碰觸還要來得更加親密，他用另一隻手將男孩頭上的毛帽拉下來，然後始終冰冷的嘴唇貼到對方的後腦勺上，聞到了他們慣用品牌的洗髮精香味，他病態地親吻著艾倫細柔的髮絲，呼出的熱氣把他乾燥的頭髮融成濕潤。

艾倫滿臉通紅卻也不解地讓利威爾吻著，直到他的耳朵被一股溫熱覆蓋住時，他才整個人跳了起來，他舉起手遮住耳朵驚呼著：「那個——耳朵！」他一回過頭，利威爾的臉映入眼簾，在艾倫的眼裡，利威爾也同樣身泛藍光，整個人被沉浸在水波之中，他越過利威爾的頭頂看見兩隻色彩斑爛的魚從上方游過。

他靜靜地接受利威爾的吻，然後對方的唇沿著他的耳朵，額頭，眼瞼，臉頰，最後到鼻尖，緩慢地落下一個又一個輕柔的吻。利威爾從來沒有這樣吻過他，他們從來沒有和對方那麼貼近過，在這麼曖昧的距離哩，他可以清楚感受到利威爾吐出的每一口氣，而利威爾也是。

在利威爾又吻住他的額頭時，艾倫突然說：「以前父親和那些叔叔們也曾經這樣吻過三笠。」

吻是什麼？艾倫根本不懂。利威爾吻他，是否就和父親他們在羞辱三笠那樣具備惡意？但是他並不這樣覺得，因為利威爾的吻太溫柔，太炙熱。他一直都在渴求著利威爾，對方的一切對他而言都是救贖，都是汪洋海上的浮木，他不會，也不想去思考這些動作到底代表什麼，而利威爾又想傳遞什麼訊息給他，他只想靜靜地待在對方的身邊，順從地接受對方給予他的一切。

「不一樣。」利威爾說，艾倫看向他，等著聆聽他的解釋：「艾倫，永遠不要去想別人的吻有什麼意義，那對你不重要，對我也不重要。你只要知道，這個吻是給你的，是我給你的，是我利威爾只給你艾倫一個人的。」

「……我一個人的？」

「我們是家人，是親人，這是我對你承諾過的。」

「利威爾先生……是我的家人。」

「艾倫，」利威爾抬起手撩起他耳邊落下的頭髮：「你是我最重要的人。」

這句話像電流一樣流遍了艾倫的整個身體，他的瞳孔微微放大，完全不敢相信自己剛剛從利威爾的嘴裡聽到了什麼，重要的人，利威爾說自己是他最重要的人——

利威爾開始說出他對艾倫未來的承諾，那比最初他們所約定的還要更深許多：「我不再對你隱瞞，也不會對你撒謊，我擁有的一切你都值得知曉，不是有權利，而是值得。兩個月前，你是我的家人，今天以前，你將要成為我最重要的人，而當你剛才跟著我走進這條隧道的時候，你就已經是我最重要的人，艾倫。」

艾倫的手拉住了利威爾的雙臂，他張著嘴，說不出一句話來。

「你也能將我視為你最重要的人嗎？」

利威爾問，只是他絲毫不懼怕艾倫的回答，因為他早就知道對方的答案。

「假如你是魚，我可以成為海水。讓你在我的懷裡活著，我會一直照看著你。」

等到多年之後利威爾回想起現在自己說過的這些話時，仍然會起一身雞皮疙瘩。

「但是如果可以，我更願意和你一起變成魚。」

這個世界總會有那麼一個人，沒有理由，不用等待，你立刻就能知道他是最特別的，獨一無二的，非你莫屬的，在時間無涯的荒野裡，沒有早一步，也沒有晚一步。

「不管海洋多深沉遼闊，多遙遠的路程都不要緊，你的身邊會有一個我。」

艾倫愣愣地聽著利威爾的話，蜜金色的眼眶逐漸模糊起來。

「那個「我」不是一個人，而是一隻名叫利威爾的魚。」

他對艾倫妥協了，從此刻開始，從他們相遇那一秒開始，從艾倫流下眼淚開始。

「艾倫，你不會再是一隻魚。因為我會陪著你，從今以後，我們就是兩隻魚。」

啊，艾倫呼出了一口長氣，他想，不管是誰曾經放棄過自己都無所謂了，不管他曾經在那片死海裡煎熬了多久時間都不再重要了。此刻的他被禁錮在利威爾遼闊的懷抱裡，就像一道暖陽直直照進寒冰般的泥濘，滾燙的眼淚滑過他的臉頰，他抱住了利威爾，幾乎用盡了全身的力氣，彷彿恨不得對方能和自己一樣就這樣窒息。

這個世界再殘酷又如何？死亡又如何？他會和利威爾一起，就算只是在一掌之大的瓶身裡也可以，只要是和利威爾一起，沙粒般的世界也會像天空那樣廣闊，苦鹹的感情也會如蜜糖般膩口，他要利威爾與自己一同沉淪到這深海的最底部，永暗無光，僅存彼此，他這樣默念著，這是他要的——這就是艾倫．耶格爾要的。

**

最後他們沒看成水族館的海豚表演，只是維持著同樣的姿勢靠在那條暗藍色的海底隧道裡，不是利威爾不帶艾倫去看，是因為艾倫緊抱著他不肯放開，那是利威爾第一次發現原來人的淚水也可以有如此震耳欲聾的聲響。

當利威爾感覺到自己的肩膀有了明顯的濕意時，他真的很努力才忍下往艾倫的頭頂狠敲的念頭，這小鬼，都已經十三歲還這麼愛哭。但是在下一秒看見艾倫因為哭泣而泛紅的鼻尖時，他那原本皺得老緊的眉頭又無法自控地放柔下去。

太可怕了，利威爾開始意識到自己的轉變有多麼可怕。

「我想回家了，利威爾先生。」艾倫聲音還有一點哭音。

「不逛了？還有海豚表演？」但艾倫還是搖搖頭，看起來是沒有心情繼續逛下去了，利威爾也沒勉強他留下，只是稍微退開兩步說：「那回家吧。」

「以後、我是說、嗯……」艾倫問：「下次如果想來還可以來嗎？」

利威爾挑起眉，對方那副小緊張的樣子還是那樣令人發笑：「可以，但你得先把我規定的功課做完，畢竟今天來也是有付門票錢的。」

艾倫突然驚跳起來：「門、門票？那我現在不想逛是不是浪費了？」

「是有點浪費了。」

艾倫驚慌地以為自己又給利威爾添了麻煩：「那還是繼續——」

「不過挺值得。」利威爾語氣平淡地說。

「什麼意思？」

「你不是學會一個字嗎？」

艾倫愣愣地看著利威爾的臉，突然發現對方是在玩弄自己，他又莫名地紅起臉小小懊惱地說：「有、有嗎？好像有的樣子……先、先生說有就是有了吧。」

然後一道童聲切入了他們之間平穩的對談，兩人的視線不約而同地往聲音來源看去，一個約莫五六歲的小孩抱著和他體型完全不符的厚重玩偶往隧道的方向衝撞過來，不用想也知道下場會是什麼，小孩跌到地上，那只海豚玩偶也跟著他滾了好幾圈。真是愚蠢，利威爾才剛打算去扶起他，小孩的母親就從後面邊罵邊跑過來。而他轉回頭時正好對上艾倫的眼睛，從男孩眼底發出的熱切，利威爾好像明白了什麼。

「鞋子記得排好。」利威爾走進玄關時不忘提醒，他看著還在玄關前動作不順地扯著鞋子的艾倫，就是不明白為什麼他不老實點把手上那個超級大累贅先放下來再好好地脫鞋子：「艾倫，先把那東西放到櫃子上再脫鞋子。」

但是破天荒的，艾倫沒聽他的話，他還沒來得及開口繼續說，艾倫就已經把脫下的鞋子排好並踏上玄關，利威爾說：「去把那個東西丟進洗衣機裡。」

「可是這樣今天就抱不到——」

「沒得妥協。立刻，馬上，艾倫。」

艾倫從來沒有對利威爾露出不滿的表情或情緒，不是他不會，而是他打從心底就是服從利威爾，即便有時候不想照著對方說的做，但身體依然會本能地去遵守。艾倫有些喪氣地垂下頭抱著大概有他半身高的布偶搖搖晃晃地走去放在廚房後面的洗衣機。布偶的眼睛越過艾倫的肩膀和利威爾對視在一起，如果眼前有面鏡子的話，利威爾大概會以為自己是顏面神經失調。什麼他媽的該死的布偶！利威爾最恨那種軟綿綿又容易沾染灰塵細菌的東西！

利威爾興趣缺缺地站在水族館的紀念品販賣部裡，整個店面淨是些小孩子的玩意，卻不想也有幾個年輕女孩表情興奮地對著水晶藍的吊飾尖叫著說好可愛，簡直無聊透頂，他喊：「艾倫，挑好了沒有？」

「那個，我可以要這個嗎？」

利威爾朝著艾倫看去，只見他抱著一個尺寸嚇人的河豚布偶站在前面，從灰白色的絨布後面露出他那雙渴望的眼睛。利威爾想自己當時的表情應該不是難看，而是有些錯愕，他以為艾倫會喜歡海豚——最受歡迎的是海豚沒錯吧？為什麼會挑一隻那麼冷門的河豚？

「好像沒有其他尺寸，只有這一隻。」

當然只有這個尺寸吧！河豚布偶要是客製化尺寸，大概會虧本虧到死。

「我想要這個，先生。」

「……我不知道原來你喜歡河豚。」利威爾說。

艾倫眨了眨眼，不解地問：「這個叫河豚嗎？」

利威爾應聲，艾倫又舉起雙手把布偶推到利威爾的面前：「我只是覺得它長得和利威爾先生好像，您看，眼睛這樣瞇瞇的，臉頰鼓——」

「放回去，挑另外一隻。」利威爾馬上打斷他的話。

「為什麼，不能要這個嗎？」

「艾倫，你看這裡最受歡迎的不是海豚嗎？不如買隻海豚回去好了。」

「可是我就想要這隻。」

「企鵝也不錯？」

「我想抱著它睡。」

「不然換鯊魚？」

「先生是不是覺得被我抱著睡很噁心？」

「……拿去櫃台結帳吧。」

利威爾頭疼地揉著太陽穴，直到艾倫跑出來說他已經把布偶丟進洗衣機後才鬆手，他想到今天規定小鬼喝的牛奶還沒喝，於是囑咐著艾倫自己去倒一杯。陽台的洗衣籃和垃圾桶堆了早上他清理後所留下的衣物和垃圾，利威爾戴起橡皮手套打算開始好好清洗整理。

「牛奶要微波後才可以喝，艾倫。」利威爾邊扭開洗衣台的水龍頭邊說。

艾倫從洗碗機裡拿出玻璃杯，因為機器設定的關係，杯子摸起來十分溫熱，他照著利威爾教他的方式再好好地洗了一次杯子的裡外。直到這一刻之前，艾倫都還沒有真正領會到填滿胸口的那股柔軟的情緒是什麼，也許是太不真實了，也許他還在害怕那個已經被遺落多年的自己在另一扇門前等待的模樣。

但當他打開冰箱門時，他才明白原來書裡所描繪的那些故事，其實都是有可能成為真實的。那盤經由自己的手所做出的劣質料理被保鮮膜好好地包了起來放在冰箱裡，艾倫握著冰箱把手的手微微顫抖，他以為利威爾老早就把這種東西丟掉，卻不知道他竟然會這樣好好保存下來。

他不是應該最清楚的嗎？利威爾從來就不會踐踏他的心意。男人第一次買繪本給他，他們一起坐在拉麵店裡用餐，男人攤開那本小紅帽和自己說出不同的結局，男人的聲音在艾倫腦海裡拼湊不出一條完整的字句，他混亂地回想著那一句句溫柔又真實的言語，後知後覺地發現原來自己早已經和幸福勾上一角——

他拿出牛奶，然後把冰箱門關了起來，而這些年來的記憶，彷彿也都跟著被鎖進那個冰冷的空間裡。這是第一次，艾倫如此真切地感受到幸福狠狠擊垮了他身體裡的所有負面情緒。利威爾在水族館裡的那一席話被鑄融成鑰匙，打開隔絕他與世界的那扇門，現在他覺得自己終於可以跨過去了。

**

利威爾洗完澡出來看見艾倫還在床上睜著大眼，時鐘上的時針指著他早該就寢的時間，於是他不太高興地問：「還不趕快閉上眼睛睡覺？」

艾倫含糊地回應說要睡了，但其實睡不太著，他太興奮了。他的雙手攥著棉被，盯著利威爾在房裡來來回回的步伐，他知道利威爾睡前總是會這樣檢查門窗，調整鬧鐘，只是大部份的時候，他都在利威爾還沒洗完澡出來前就先睡著。

最後利威爾準備關燈時才發現艾倫還在看著他，他說：「小鬼，十分鐘前你就該閉上眼睛了。」

「我真的要睡了。」艾倫說，但是他的眼睛還是沒有閉上。

利威爾走到他床前，居高臨下地望著他，艾倫也回望著他，一臉無辜。這小鬼今天午覺可是睡了整整好幾個小時，也難怪現在會精神旺盛到睡不著。但即便如此，利威爾還是不允許他熬夜，就算是要數羊也要數到睡著才行。他在艾倫的床邊緣坐下，動作粗魯地幫對方把棉被拉好：「就算房間有開暖氣也得好好把棉被蓋好，晚上不准踢被子，尤其是肚子不能露出來，聽到沒有？」

「嗯。」

「睡不著？睡不著就數羊吧，數到睡著為止，明天還有一堆功課要做。」

「數羊？」

「就是數羊——你沒數過？」

「沒有。」

以前母親偶爾會唱歌哄他們睡覺，但更多時候是因為被父親打到疼了，打到累了，三個人才在那團發黃的棉被裡抱著，哭著然後睡著。艾倫說：「以前在醫院睡不著的時候，醫生會給我打針，打下去我會睡著了，雖然會痛，不過很有效。」他問利威爾：「數羊……也是打針的一種嗎？」

利威爾微愣，心抽著酸疼回答：「不是。」

「那麼是什麼？也是很有效的方法嗎？」

「很有效，我可以教你。」利威爾說完後將手從棉被的縫隙裡伸進去，握住了艾倫溫熱的手，他微傾下身，手臂環繞住艾倫的頭，然後開口說：「你跟著我念，一隻羊、兩隻羊、三隻羊——」

利威爾的嗓音非常溫柔，還吐著熱氣，他們兩人靠得很近，艾倫可以清楚地看見利威爾說話時睫毛顫動的痕跡。只有一下下也可以吧？艾倫任性地想，他往利威爾的手臂靠過去，枕在他的懷抱之中，跟著唸：「一隻羊、兩隻羊、三隻羊——」

利威爾讓艾倫繼續念下去，偶爾可以在他認真的表情上看到一點不自然的笑意，他知道那只是對方害羞的樣子。那一天他們都比平常都還要晚睡，但利威爾也不在意了，和艾倫相處的每分每秒都比睡眠能帶給他精神要來得更多。他聽著艾倫數羊的聲音，暗自許下承諾：我絕對不會再讓你回去那種地方，艾倫，絕對不會。

**

今天對利威爾而言是很重要的一天，他站在臥室裡，面對著鏡子用雙手調整那條久違繫在自己頸間的深藍色領帶。今天是他領養艾倫滿一年的日子，或許是為了鼓勵他，也或許是韓吉和艾爾文那兩個王八蛋覺得整他整夠了，艾爾文終於向高層遞出讓利威爾復職的申請。

門外是艾倫在廚房裡準備早餐的聲音，有水壺冒出氣的聲音，有鍋鏟敲在煎鍋上的聲音，有艾倫拿著碗盤來回走動的聲音。利威爾不知道從什麼時候開始習慣了這樣吵雜的早晨，只知道自己的生活從最初調好鬧鐘起床幫艾倫準備餐點的日子，默默地轉變成每天被準備好早餐的艾倫喚醒。

艾倫說：這是利威爾先生晚上哄我睡覺的回報。

在暖色的早晨裡，他會被艾倫喚醒，而在閃爍的深夜裡，艾倫則會聽著他的聲音沉沉睡去。這樣的生活美好得無法言喻，利威爾喜歡和艾倫在一起，不管是吃飯，單純地看書看電視，還是安穩地休息，對方的氣息總是像柔和的薄荷香淡淡地圍繞在自己的周圍。

「利威爾先生，可以準備吃早餐了。」艾倫在廚房喊。

利威爾收回停留在鏡面上的視線，筆直地挺起胸膛，提起放在一旁的黑色公事包離開房間，他走進廚房聽見艾倫說：「再煎顆蛋就好了。」然後艾倫用俐落的動作把蛋打進煎鍋裡，那副景象不禁讓利威爾想起當初自己教艾倫煮菜的時候——

利威爾看著碗裡被敲壞的第六顆蛋，對一臉困窘的艾倫說：「沒事。」接著他從盒子裡拿出兩顆全新的蛋，一顆給艾倫，一顆放在自己手裡。他又說：「再看一次，這樣敲兩下，然後用兩隻手扳開。」接著那顆蛋就在他說完話的時候漂亮地落進碗裡。

艾倫有樣有樣地學著他敲兩下，卻總是在最後關頭沒辦法俐落地將圓滑的殼一分為二，眼看第七顆蛋又要毀在他的手裡，利威爾就從背後握住他的雙手，穩固他不甚熟練的動作，這一次艾倫成功了，第七顆蛋從殼裡完美地墜落，利威爾說：「其實沒有很難對吧？」而艾倫沒有回話，只是臉頰微紅地點點頭：「怎麼了？」

「沒、沒什麼。」艾倫雙手捧住裝蛋的碗，搖著頭否認自己的失態。

自從他們從水族館回來之後，艾倫對於利威爾過於親密的碰觸總是會感到不自在，但是——他並不討厭。甚至每當他回想起他們在那條海底隧道裡，利威爾一個又一個落在自己臉上的親吻時，他整個人就好像白雲般飄飄然。只是在現實裡，每次利威爾靠上來碰觸到他的肌膚時，他的臉就好像被火燒一樣灼熱難受。

「這裡有好多蛋，要怎麼辦？」艾倫強迫自己把注意力轉移到碗上。

「蛋捲、蒸蛋、煎蛋都可以，很多選擇，你想吃什麼？」

良久，艾倫都沒有回答，他整個人已經被利威爾吹撫在他耳邊的氣息給席捲，久久無法回復。從那次之後艾倫的廚藝就增進得很快，可能是因為初步的成功給了他巨大的信心和成就感，也可能是他本來就對這方面很有天分，總而言之，現在他們家的早晚餐幾乎都是由艾倫來準備——

艾倫熄掉爐上的火，又再一次確認：「先生真的不回來用午餐嗎？」

「來回不方便，今天起你午餐準備一人份就好了。」

「我可以幫先生準備午餐，看是要幫您送過去還是——」

「真的不用了，艾倫，我午餐一向都是和同事一起出去吃的。」

「可是先生不是說不能每天都吃外食的嗎？」

利威爾笑出聲：「假日我不就會留在家了？」

「可是一個星期有五天都要吃外食，不就等於是每天吃了嗎……」

利威爾用一種這個話題到此結束的語氣說：「這你就不用擔心了，現在你要做的事情就是把我交代給你的功課做完。」然後他就翻開報紙，專注地詳讀上面的新聞，通常這個時候艾倫不會再開口和他搭話。

艾倫咬著舖滿焦糖蘋果片的吐司，神情有點不安。前幾天利威爾接到一通電話，據他說是他的上司打來要讓他復職的，這些日子以來，雖然利威爾不太願意詳述自己被停職這件事，但也多少有和艾倫提到領養他之前的生活，在那其中八成的重心是他的工作。

利威爾是一名警官，上次來家裡的那幾個人是他的部下，艾倫剛聽到利威爾要復職的事情時還有些懵懂，直到利威爾開始交代他恢復上班後的生活要如何變動後，艾倫才覺得那顆隱形沉重地石頭重新落到他心頭。他不喜歡利威爾離開他，他不想利威爾復職，他曾經想開口問利威爾：不復職不行嗎？但對方拿出衣櫥裡的西裝整理時的表情讓他問不出口。

利威爾很高興，艾倫知道，而他不想讓利威爾難過。

艾倫為此暗自調適自己的心情，在經過一番努力之後，他終於可以接受利威爾一天必須離開家裡好幾個小時的事實，只是當他和妥協一件事情後，又發現自己會對另一件事情不滿：利威爾的部下陪伴利威爾的時間將會比他陪伴利威爾的時間還要來得更長。

就在利威爾復職的前幾天晚上，艾倫躺在床上，一口氣憋了許久才鼓起勇氣詢問坐在床邊哄著他睡覺的利威爾：「先生，剛復職的這段時間能、能不能不要加班？」

利威爾挑起眉，沒有給予他確切的答案：「這個我不能給你保證。」

「為什麼？」聽到這個回答，艾倫的聲音不由自主地變得急切。

「這兩個月通常很忙，如果案子多了，加班也是在所難免的事情。」

艾倫很失望，但他也不能要求，或是強迫利威爾這麼做，於是他說：我明白了。那天晚上艾倫久違地做了惡夢，他在黑暗中驚醒，聽見利威爾在另一頭的床上安穩地沉睡，他滿臉是汗，心臟跳動的震度彷彿要震出胸口，模糊的記憶拼湊不出完整的夢境，他沒來由感覺到恐懼，只能用力地抱緊身邊的河豚布偶，假裝那是利威爾在自己的身邊。

「我差不多要出門了。」利威爾一口飲進杯中的咖啡，站起身說。

「啊、是，那麼路上小心。」

「記得要把我交代的功課做完，我回來會檢查。」

艾倫點頭，還連忙說：「今天我會準備晚餐，吃烤秋刀魚好嗎？」

其實他的言下之意不過就是希望利威爾能早點回家，只是彎彎繞繞變成這樣，而利威爾興許是被復職的喜悅沖昏了頭，他幾乎沒有猶豫地回答：「好。」

**

重回工作崗位的感覺真好，在利威爾停職的那一年裡，艾爾文並沒有讓別人來頂替他的位置，所以他的辦公室一直都是空的。當利威爾再次踏進那間久未身處的房間時，愉悅地發現一點灰塵都沒有，乾乾淨淨，他回頭看了眼身後滿臉笑容的佩特拉，她笑著對利威爾做出一個加油打氣的手勢，用嘴型無聲地說：歡迎回來，警部！

這一年為了艾倫，利威爾幾乎沒有再和佩特拉他們碰過面，連電話也很少打，平常都只用電子郵件或社群軟體來連絡。或許是從韓吉那裡聽到了關於艾倫的事情，所以他們也很識相沒有再繼續一窩蜂往利威爾家裡跑。

「這樣的打掃結果應該算合格了吧？」佩特拉問。

「嗯，謝謝。」利威爾用指尖滑過平滑的桌面，露出了淡淡的微笑。

「今天我們特地求了警視讓我們所有人準時下班，晚上來聚餐吧！」

利威爾考慮了一下，最後覺得這確實是值得慶祝的一天，於是他答應了。佩特拉離開後，他才剛坐下來就拿起手機要打給艾倫說他今天不回去吃晚餐，結果手機響了好幾聲都沒人接後，被轉入留言機裡，他並不以為意，只是想艾倫可能在廚房或廁所不方便接電話，他留言說：「艾倫，今天我不回去吃晚餐，你準備自己的份就好，記得早點洗澡，我會晚一點回家，不用等我，時間到了就先睡。」

利威爾掛掉電話，整個人還沉浸在喜悅之中，卻忘了今天的晚餐是他和艾倫約定好的——至少對於艾倫而言，儼然已是一個約定。

**

艾倫一直等。

從早上利威爾出門、從他一個人吃完午餐、從他睡了午覺起來、從他把利威爾交代的功課都做完、從他準備好晚餐，他就一直在等，一直等利威爾回來。艾倫坐在客廳的沙發上，日落將整個客廳壟罩在昏暗之下，只剩廚房微弱的燈光還亮著。

為什麼利威爾還不回來？他特地烤的秋刀魚冷掉了怎麼辦？

艾倫並沒有發現，其實他已經很久，很久很久沒有想到過自己。

以前，因為他可憐母親，所以選擇傾聽，如果母親不能再言說那些悲慘的故事，那麼母親的生存的「意義」就會被扼殺，所以即使那些故事讓他感到噁心，他還是一直努力扮演著最稱職的聽眾。因為他心疼三笠，所以他帶著她逃走，如果他沒有丟下母親，如果當初他選擇向父親那頭野獸低頭，那麼母親或許不會死，就算後果會再糟下去，也不過是繼續在那間房子裡苟延殘喘罷了。

而他遺忘自己的下場，就是讓父親的血染滿自己的手掌，那些髒汙燃燒著他的皮肉和靈魂，燒得一片焦黑，一片荒蕪，但是他並不是為了自己，而是為了母親還有三笠的未來——也許在艾倫的心中，早就沒有艾倫．耶格爾這個人。

艾倫．耶格爾死了，艾倫．耶格爾從來沒有存在過。

牆上的鐘發出提醒的聲音，艾倫連頭都沒有抬就知道現在已經是他們平常睡前準備喝牛奶的時間，但利威爾還是沒有回來。他輕聲地自言自語說：「艾倫，你該上床睡覺了。」然後他從沙發上站起來，麻木地走進廚房將已經冰涼的飯菜收進冰箱，他關掉廚房裡的燈，像隻木偶機械式地走進臥室裡，往那張貼著牆的自己的單人床躺下去，他抓著河豚布偶，噘著嘴說：「還不能睡，因為今天還沒有洗澡。」

還沒洗澡，所以還不能睡，還不能睡，所以他就繼續等著利威爾。

艾倫睜著眼睛聆聽自己的呼吸聲，他想，如果可以，他寧願回到以前父親還在的時候，因為就算是地獄，至少他的身邊還有母親。艾倫甚至願意付出他擁有的一切作為代價，因為他不想要再回到醫院，不想再去過那種日子：寂寞，孤單，寂寥，獨自一人。

最後艾倫幾乎壓抑不住內心的恐慌，他只好開始數羊，然後在腦海裡想像利威爾溫柔的聲音，只有利威爾能讓他的情緒平靜下來，就在他數到第五百七十七隻羊的時候，大門的門鎖終於傳來轉動的聲音，他整個人從床上跳下來，滿腦子都是：利威爾回來了！利威爾回來了！他跑到臥室門前的走廊上，卻在大門被推開前聽見不是利威爾的陌生聲音。他下意識往廚房裡退去，其實那聲音並非全然陌生，他知道自己聽過這個聲音，也見過這個聲音的主人們：是利威爾的部下們。

「說了不用特地送我上來的。」利威爾皺著眉頭說。

佩特拉扶著他說：「警部都站不穩了，怎麼放心讓您自己一個人上來呢？」然後利威爾脫掉鞋子踏上玄關，佩特拉邊接過艾魯多手上的外套和公事包邊說：「我幫警部把東西拿進去放，你等我一下。」然後也跟在利威爾的身後走進到房子裡。

利威爾今晚確實喝得有些多，雖然還能走路，但意識有些不清不楚，都是歐魯那該死的小子灌了自己一堆酒。佩特拉輕手輕腳地走在他後面說：「警部，您早點休息吧，我幫您把外套和公事包放在客廳的沙發上，我和艾魯多就先走了，等等還要送歐魯回家。」

利威爾擺擺手說好，然後扯著胸前的領帶走進臥室裡，臥室裡沒開燈，他也以為艾倫已經上床睡覺，於是轉身往浴室的方向走去。結果他的手才一按到浴室的開關就聽見門外傳來巨大的聲響和佩特拉的驚叫聲，他昏沉的腦袋就像突然被潑了一桶冷水般瞬間清醒，利威爾往門外跑去，同時也看見在外頭等候的艾魯多衝了進來，胎大喊：「佩特拉！」

利威爾才打開走廊上的燈，就看見艾倫和佩特拉撞在一起——不是撞在一起，而是艾倫壓制著佩特拉，那是一個人在進行攻擊時才會擺出的動作。但是佩特拉並沒有受傷，職業本能讓她迅速地抵禦住突發的攻擊，利威爾聽見的驚呼聲只是佩特拉在發現攻擊自己的人是艾倫時太過震驚才喊出來的。

利威爾衝上去將艾倫拉開，而艾魯多也連忙扶起佩特拉，接著一聲清脆的聲音響亮地落在地板上，所有人的眼睛都集中過去：是一把銳利的刀子。

利威爾簡直不敢置信，他瞪著把頭低下去的艾倫，怒氣達到前所未有的巔峰，如果在這之前有人敢當著他的面說艾倫是潛在的暴力份子，是曾經殺死自己父親的變態殺人犯，他絕對會把那個人揍到滿地找牙，但結果呢？結果呢！他咬著牙根幾乎控制不住暴怒的語氣：「你到底在幹什麼？」

這是佩特拉和艾魯多極少數看見他們一向冷靜理性的警部和失控這兩個字沾上邊緣的時候，艾魯多覺得場面一片混亂，他和佩特拉對望一眼後，決定還是先離開會比較好，畢竟韓吉醫生也和他們說過艾倫並不是普通的孩子。

「警部，那個……我們還是先離開好了？」佩特拉先開口說。

然後艾魯多接著說：「是啊，警部，格達和歐魯還在下面等我們，佩特拉可能也嚇到了，不如先讓她回去休息比較好。」

利威爾沒回他們的話，也算是同意的一種，佩特拉在離開的時候輕聲地對利威爾說：「警部，您好好和艾倫談談，反正我也沒受傷，如果有什麼需要幫忙的地方請再通知我們。」

等到他們離開之後，利威爾的語氣趨於平緩，只是還是無法掩蓋他臉上極度的怒火，他說：「你拿刀子是想要幹什麼？」

結果艾倫沒回答他，只是說：「……利威爾先生太晚回家了。」

「我不是說了我會晚回家？還有我是在問你拿刀子要幹什麼！」

「晚餐的魚都冷掉了。」

「什麼？」

「約好晚餐要吃秋刀魚的，先生和我約好的。」

利威爾聽到這句話愣了愣，是啊，他和艾倫約好的，但是他失約了。他看著艾倫臉上恍惚茫然的表情，原本滿腹的責罵卻是一句也說不出來。他嘆了口氣，看見佩特拉的鑰匙掉在地板上，於是他彎身撿起鑰匙說：「把刀子拿回去放好，我拿鑰匙去還給佩特拉。」他想，自己得替艾倫向佩特拉好好道歉才行。

艾倫在利威爾轉身的時候抬起頭，不知道為什麼，他突然想起自己和利威爾第一次去書店買書時看到的那對母女。家人對於艾倫來說，原本只是一個悲哀的名詞，他在人生這條路上看著母親的背影漸行漸遠，看著母親慢慢消失在前面轉彎的地方，母親和三笠彷彿都用沉默在和自己說：別追了，艾倫。

他們不會為了自己停下腳步，更不會回頭逗留，他們之間那份淺薄的緣分早就已經斷了。於是艾倫在空無一人的道路上找不到回家的路，慢慢地，鋒銳的寂寞把天空割破，漫長的等候淹沒了他，世界變成了一片零下的沙漠。他冷，他痛，他渴，但卻沒有任何一個人願意遞水給他喝，他蜷縮在卑微的角落，等著死亡來迎接自己——霍地之間，一雙厚實寬大的手出現在他的面前，他睜開疲憊的眼皮一看：是水。

喝下去，利威爾又說，跟我走。

艾倫的世界太荒涼，沒有人願意為他停留，每個人都只是匆匆經過，可是只有利威爾不同，他是唯一一個願意在這片漫天飛沙的地獄裡為艾倫駐留、回頭然後等待的人。他給了艾倫一瓢水喝，他帶領艾倫走出這片沙漠——他是艾倫的綠洲。

可是現在這片綠洲卻變得如同海市蜃樓。

艾倫想，或許真的不是利威爾不要他。只是自己要得太多，利威爾給不起罷了。但是怎麼辦呢？他做不到放棄這片綠洲，又做不到重新回去獨身一人的沙漠，他是個貪心的壞孩子，他是個懦弱的壞孩子——

他顫抖著拾起地上的刀，光亮的切面反射出他的容貌，他覺得自己就好像是傑克與魔豆裡的那個壞孩子傑克，滿懷期待地爬了那麼高，拼盡全力地爬了那麼高，重重落下的滋味卻是讓人痛不欲生的絕望。

利威爾說：你沒有生病，艾倫。

但是如果他真的沒有生病，為什麼他總是會這樣一而再，再而三地疼痛呢？

最後艾倫的手往下一施力，濃烈的氣味在空氣裡迅速地揮發開來，他想到書本上寫著：魚的血液是冷的。可是在他還保有意識的最後一刻，感受到的卻是自己從未擁有過的溫熱。

**

利威爾下樓的時候還擔心佩特拉他們已經走了，沒想到才剛踏出大樓的正門就看見他們的車還停在前面，而佩特拉和艾魯多正扶著已經喝到爛醉如泥的歐魯在路邊吐，他走上前，最先看到他的是佩特拉，她問：「警部？怎麼了嗎？」

他向佩特拉遞出鑰匙說：「這個掉在我家，應該是妳的鑰匙吧？」

佩特拉立刻認出自己的東西，連忙接了過來：「啊、是的，真不好意思，謝謝您。」

看著對方和平常無異的態度，利威爾十分感激：「剛才真是抱歉。」

聽到利威爾的道歉，佩特拉有些驚慌，她擺擺手說：「這也不是警部的錯，警部為什麼要道歉呢？倒是我們有些失禮，又忘記警部現在不是一個人住，那麼晚了還進出您家，難怪艾倫會嚇到。」

想起剛才的情景，利威爾那一股勁想替艾倫辯護的欲念卡在喉間，他多想讓所有人知道今天的艾倫並不是真正的艾倫，真正的艾倫有多溫柔，有多溫馴，有多聰敏，有多乖巧——但他沒有這麼做，只是淡淡地說：「艾倫他平常不會這樣的，總之真的很抱歉，是我在教導上還不夠完善，回去我會叫他多注意以後的言行。」

「那請您別處罰他了，他還只是個孩子。」

「……我不會打他。」利威爾對於自己在部下眼中的形象有些困擾。

佩特拉笑笑說：「那就好，倒是您快回去休息吧，已經很晚了呢。」

利威爾點頭示意，然後轉身離去，在一旁的艾魯多心裡很震撼，因為他從沒有看過這樣的利威爾，他邊拍著還在嘔吐的歐魯邊和佩特拉說：「我第一次看見警部這樣，有點驚訝。」

「我相信等你生了小孩後就會明白的。」佩特拉說。

「大姐，我不想生一個會拿著刀子亂砍人的小孩好嗎？」

佩特拉對艾魯多亮出了拳頭，一臉兇狠地說，「艾魯多，我警告你，今天的事情不准和歐魯還有格達說，也不准再那樣說艾倫，尤其是在警部的面前！你們這群沒腦筋的笨蛋！」

也知道自己說錯話的艾魯多連忙道歉說：「好、好啦，是我說錯話了，抱歉，妳先把拳頭收回去好嗎？很可怕！」

佩特拉瞪著艾魯多，把拳頭收回來後就伸手開了車門坐上車，坐在駕駛座的格達已經開始打起盹來。然後她從車裡望出去，遠遠就看見前面利威爾正走回家的背影，她不自覺地笑出來，表情有些欣慰，她說：「真的成為一個好爸爸了呢，警部。」

**

利威爾才剛推開門就看見艾倫側躺在地上。

他第一時間的反應是不解，他邊脫鞋邊喊著艾倫的名字，但是對方沒有回應。他以為艾倫又像上次那樣在鬧性子不和他說話，於是胸口又湧起沒來由的怒意，為什麼這孩子總是這樣？每一次佩特拉他們來家裡就是這副樣子，就算再不喜歡他們，他們也是他的長輩，為什麼要這樣一再地挑戰自己的底限？

「艾倫，別躺在地上。」沒反應。

「別再鬧脾氣了，該生氣的人應該是我吧？」還是沒反應。

「快點起來，要睡去床上睡。」最後一次，利威爾的聲音放溫柔了。

等到利威爾走近艾倫的身邊後才發現對方的姿勢有點奇怪，可能是因為他太過專注地盯著艾倫的關係，利威爾並沒有看見那抹在地板上蔓延開的刺眼顏色，最後一直到他腳上的白襪被黏膩的液體給浸濕，因為酒醉而變得遲緩的神經和感官才重新與腦子接上線——這是什麼？這是血嗎，這是誰的血？他愣愣地喊：「艾倫？」

明明是再熟悉不過的顏色，明明是從未懼怕過的顏色，如今在他眼中看起來卻像是惡魔的獠牙和利爪。利威爾的呼吸開始亂了節奏，他一直不願意，也一直抗拒著這血是從艾倫身上流出來的事實——不會的，他想，艾倫不會這樣做，他才不會這樣傷害自己。

他跪到地上，右手緊緊地抓住艾倫的肩膀，將他的身體轉正過來，剛才那把刀就框啷一聲地從艾倫的掌心裡滑落，男孩的左腕上出現一道利威爾沒有看過的傷痕，紅褐色的液體從那個缺口裡泊泊流出。

利威爾大聲地喊著艾倫的名字，但回應他的卻只有一張死白色的臉。他的腦筋已經變得全然空白，腦海裡反覆重播著艾倫的模樣，例如他敲著蛋，他寫著字，他捧著杯子喝牛奶的樣子，每一個艾倫都被無限放大再放大。他也不再像以前艾倫失禁那次抱著他衝進浴室，現在的他只是把艾倫牢牢地抱在自己的懷中，那股力道之大，就像是要把對方鑲進自己體內的那種兇狠——最後是艾倫冰冷的身體刺痛了他，他才回過神來。

振作點，利威爾。他這樣告訴自己，他開始不斷地自我激勵，腦海裡一個理智的他正在安撫著另一個失控的他，他用力地眨了眨眼睛試圖回復渙散的精神，他把手繞到艾倫的大腿處想要抱起他，但卻驚愕地發現自己竟然抱不起艾倫，恐懼讓他的力氣在此刻被全數剝奪。

利威爾，別慌，冷靜下來，艾倫只剩你了。他滿頭大汗地再嘗試了好幾次，最後終於將艾倫抱起來，就在抱起來的那一瞬間，他才發現艾倫輕得像是一隻小羊羔。然後他看見腳下的木質地板已經被鮮血——被艾倫的血給浸濕，幾波強烈的暈眩又朝著他洶湧地襲來。

利威爾試圖和艾倫說話，但對方卻已經全然失去意識，他搖搖晃晃地抱著艾倫往門口走去，明明只有不到十秒的距離，他卻覺得彷彿走了一世紀那麼長。冷汗打濕了他的額髮，他自言自語地說：「利威爾，走到門口，慢慢來，一步一步的，然後去地下室開車，記得要拿車鑰匙，對，車鑰匙，車鑰匙——」

他在咆哮，對不知名的神憤怒地嘶吼：這是我的家人，這是我最重要的人！

他對艾倫承諾過，艾倫是他們故事裡的小紅帽，即使是遇到再困難的事情，他都得像那個剽悍的獵人一樣拯救他。如果當初看見艾倫失禁時的痛是酸麻的，那麼此刻的痛就是椎心刺骨的，彷彿有千千萬萬個人拿著刀子往他的身體裡捅，利刃翻攪著他的內臟，猖狂地凌虐著他。

利威爾舉步艱辛，經過電梯和地下室，最後才將艾倫放到車子上，他坐上駕駛座，手卻顫抖到無法將鑰匙插進鑰匙孔裡：「冷靜點，利威爾，把鑰匙插進去就好了，該死的，把鑰匙插進去！」但這次他真的試了好幾次都做不到，他真的受不了，他真的已經快到極限了。

然後一道紅色的閃爍燈在利威爾的腦海裡閃過，對了，叫救護車，該死，他為什麼到現在才想到呢？他摸索著放在自己口袋裡的手機，結果拿出來要滑開螢幕時，應該要出現的亮光卻沒有出現，他愣愣地看著自己那隻在關鍵時候卻沒有電的手機，又看向自己那雙一再嘗試卻還是屢屢失敗的顫抖的手，瞬間一個弔詭又可怕的念頭在他的腦海裡成形：為什麼他要領養艾倫？

如果他沒有領養艾倫，如果艾倫現在仍待在醫院裡，那麼就算他會被關在那間如同牢房的小病房裡也好過認識他後卻這樣傷害自己。他曾經對艾倫說：「我才不管你是不是要去別的地方，只要你成年，就算你想回去以前住的地方都無所謂，我管不著也不想管。」他總以為是艾倫在依賴自己，卻沒發現原來自己在不知不覺裡也跟著依賴起艾倫，到了此時此刻他才明白——他無法忍受艾倫離開自己，他害怕，這是他內心深處難以啟齒卻真實的恐懼。

霍地，一道男聲和敲打車窗的聲音響了起來，利威爾抬起頭，看見自己家大樓的警衛正滿臉擔憂地站在車窗外面，他大喊著：「利威爾先生，請問是怎麼了？需要我幫忙嗎？」

利威爾抬手搖下車子的車窗，他發楞地盯著警衛，隔了好久才找回自己的聲音，他發誓他這輩子從來沒有聽過自己發出過這種聲音，懦弱，脆弱，他說：「我要去醫院，請你幫我叫救護車。」

**

當艾倫被送進手術室的時候，利威爾整個人還是空空蕩蕩的，他看見艾倫躺在那張純白色的病床上被一群人推進綠色的門裡，門上亮著的黃燈刺痛著他的雙眼。他恍惚地抬手遮住那閃爍的燈光，他想，這是真的嗎？還是他在做夢？無論是今晚發生的一切還是此刻站在醫院裡的自己都是如此不真實。如果是夢，如果他現在是在做惡夢，那麼還要多久才能醒來呢？艾倫什麼時候才會來喚醒他呢？

「先生？」拿著同意書的護士在一邊喊他：「請問您是患者的什麼人？」利威爾有些茫然地看著她，彷彿不懂她的意思，於是護士又說：「就是剛才送進手術室的男孩，請問您是他的什麼人？」

「……我是他的監護人。」

「監護人是嗎？好的，那麼請您先在手術同意書還有住院同意書上簽名。」護士拿筆給利威爾，他接了過去並看著護士指示他簽名的地方：「手術時間可能會有點長，如果方便的話，可能要麻煩您先回去替患者拿幾套換洗衣物過來。」

聽見手術兩字，利威爾脫口而出問：「他不會有事吧？」

「醫生初步評估沒有生命危險，醫院庫存的血也——先生您沒事嗎？」

沒有生命危險，沒有生命危險，沒有生命危險，護士的話迴盪在利威爾的耳邊，胸口的大石重重落下，梗在喉間的刺也終於被吞下，他那副從剛才就一直硬撐住的身體霍地地放鬆下來，他往後退了幾步，差點要跌坐在身後的等候椅上：「我沒事，妳剛才說什麼？」

「我說手術時間會有點長，如果方便的話，可能要麻煩您先回去替患者準備幾套換洗衣物。」利威爾邊聽她的話邊點頭，像是非常認同，但他的身體依舊麻木地站在原地，護士擔憂地問：「先生，您的臉色很難看，您真的沒事嗎？」

「沒事。」

利威爾現在只想趕緊回去幫艾倫準備換洗衣物，他想：艾倫要住院，我得趕在他手術完成前趕回來才行。於是他沒有再理會護士，立刻快步地往大廳走去。

他沒開車來——就算現在自己全身髒汙——他要叫計程車——髒了也無所謂——回去拿艾倫最喜歡的那兩套藍色和綠色條紋睡衣——動作要快——艾倫的手術很快就會結束——他要快一點——艾倫會沒事的——快一點快一點——等到艾倫睜開眼的時候，自己一定要出現在他的眼前。

利威爾沉默地坐在計程車裡，窗外的景色隨著路程的前進不斷地變化，夜深了，深到過了繁華的時間，街上只剩下零星路人還有幾塊還在營業的霓虹招牌，遠方的山巒被墨水般的夜空給覆蓋，今晚是一個看不見星星的夜晚，只有半顆濁白的月亮，利威爾的世界變得消沉昏暗，放眼所及，他能看見的都不再是美麗，沒有期待，只有灰藍色的空虛和悲哀。

回到家後，利威爾直接走進臥室收拾艾倫的衣物，他還想著要不要替艾倫準備牙刷毛巾之類的東西，畢竟這種貼身用的還是用習慣的最好，醫院裡的東西大多都有消毒水的氣味，他想艾倫一定不會喜歡的，於是他又往袋子裡零零碎碎地丟了一些艾倫平常慣用的生活用品，然後走到廚房想拿他常用的杯子，卻聞到空氣中迷漫著殘餘的烤魚香味，他想了一下，才想到是艾倫準備的晚餐的味道。

最後他打算打個電話給韓吉，畢竟她是醫生，對現在艾倫發生的這種事情應該更懂得要如何處理，雖然他也知道要是韓吉聽到知道後會有多抓狂，但那都無所謂了。他走到客廳想用電話，但在拿起話筒時卻只聽見斷訊的雜音，他按了好幾下電話上面的通話按鈕，但就是沒有反應，接著他在電話的旁邊發現了一張螢光黃的便條紙：「提醒先生，電話好像壞了。」他不會認錯的，那是艾倫的字跡，雖然有些不熟練，但很娟秀端正。

利威爾站在電話前，眼前就彷彿看見昨晚的艾倫也同樣地站在這裡。日落夜深，他準備好晚餐等著利威爾回家吃飯，卻遲遲等不到男人回家。電話壞了，他沒有手機，被困在這間房子裡和外界斷絕所有訊息。他聯絡不到利威爾，更沒有聽見利威爾打回來留給他的留言，他就這樣一直等，在漆黑的房間裡又一次感受著獨自一人的恐怖。

颯！利威爾用力地撕下那張便條紙，他的手指和指縫間沾著艾倫的血，經過來回奔波已經乾涸成一塊又一塊鐵鏽色的痕跡，血跡甚至還印到了便條紙上。那瞬間，悔恨排山倒海地席捲而來，他把手撐在茶几上，手裡攥著的紙幾乎要被捏碎，他覺得自己已經快要喘不過氣來，滿腦子都是艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫艾倫——

終於，那一幕幕片段陌生的記憶，他一直壓抑在腦海深處的記憶，他一直試圖忽視和遺忘的記憶——終於回來了。

那是韓吉的聲音。是艾倫第一次失控後，利威爾打給韓吉時對方說的話。

**

艾倫的病是邊緣性人格障礙，那是一種會讓病患本身無法承受離別而又害怕親密的疾病，這類患者時常會出現依賴和黏人的性格，如果出現讓他們能夠依賴的人之後，他們會竭盡地努力避免自己被拋棄。

利威爾，他會恐懼你和其他人發展親密關係。如果你堅持不讓他用藥，那麼我希望你盡量不要在他的面前和其他人有太過友好的舉動，也別在他情況改善之前讓佩特拉他們回你們的家，否則一旦艾倫認為他的家被侵犯時，他會無所不用其極地捍衛。

還有，邊緣性人格障礙的患者很在乎約定，無論是多小多無關緊要的約定，只要你和他做好約定，那麼那個約定對他來說就是首要的任務，他會努力完成，但反面效果是他會無法承受失約的後果——無論是自己還是對方失約。

艾倫的情緒會非常反覆，上一秒可能會像小貓一樣乖，下一秒也可能會像獅子一樣危險具有侵略性。同時他在想法上和常人相比會比較缺乏邏輯性，所以在和他談到一些比較敏感的話題時，你也要小心地應對。

如果他生氣了，失控了，講話可能會變得很銳利，變得口不擇言，但是我希望你可以多體諒忍耐一點，因為那都是他覺得你對他有忽視、退縮或遺棄的感受，所以在這個時候，你應該要更有耐心地解釋，告訴他你絕對不會丟下他一個人。

倘若情況良好的話，艾倫不服用藥物最多就能維持在現在這個樣子，但是——現在這點很重要，你一定得聽好，如果他開始出現幻聽或是幻覺，那就代表他的情況不太樂觀，如果放任不管的話，這種病症最嚴重的後果會是病患自殘或自殺，所以你一定要注意這點。

唉，利威爾，我不知道我和你說了那麼多，你到底會不會記得？

我每天都在質疑我自己，當初讓你領養艾倫的決定是正確的嗎？我並不是說你不好，也並不是擔心你不會善待艾倫。只是你太孤獨了，艾倫也是，那麼一個孤獨的人有能力治療另一個孤獨的人嗎？我不知道，我至今還是對這點抱持著懷疑。

但是我也是人，我也會自私，雖然我希望艾倫可以變好，但是作為你的朋友，我更——更希望你可以變好，所以我決定豪賭一次，我會贏嗎？我能贏嗎？我身為你們的主治醫生，我能讓你們從自己的心魔中得到解放嗎？

**

是啊，他怎麼忘了，他果然又忘了——他是韓吉的患者。

利威爾看著自己手腕上的傷疤，這是血淋淋的證明，證明他夢裡的那個女人真的存在過。六年前初入警界的他意氣風發，卻在一次主導的案子裡被犯人耍得團團轉，屈辱讓他高傲的自尊被人狠狠踩在地上，那次挫敗讓他整個人幾乎跌到谷底——不，那還不是最絕望的，最絕望的是當他站在法庭裡聽著法官當眾宣布：被告經醫院報告實為患有解離性身分障礙。最後連他要幫助的被害人都以自殺捨棄自己，他看著放在停屍間的那具冰冷遺體，然後一旁的醫生感嘆說：唉，重度憂鬱症啊。

當時的利威爾真的覺得這個世界瘋了，到處都是神經病。

他在停屍間站了很久很久，最後只冷冷地留下一句：「懦弱。」不知道是在說眼前那個死去的女人還是他自己。

那天夜裡他喝得很醉，他倒臥在沙發上，兩眼充血地瞪著那張懸掛在客廳的照片，那是他從警校畢業拍的照片，利威爾一直都用那張照片警惕自己，他費了九牛二虎之力才從深淵的底層爬上來，他不能低頭，不能認輸，不能讓任何東西擊垮他！他告訴自己：我不是那個尋死的女人，更不是那個垃圾的犯人，我不會用死亡來逃避自己，更不會用疾病來偽裝自己！

後來的他行事作風欲發偏激，甚至辦案時都專挑有涉及精神病患者的案子，他不承認醫院開出的病例證明，把那些辯駁自己有病不能坐牢的廢物關進牢裡做為已任，好像只要這麼做，就能堵住他內心那個巨大的缺口，填平他人生裡那個不完美的坑洞。

他自縛成繭，造出一座牢關住了自己。

所有關於精神病的事情在經過他的記憶篩選後都會被丟棄，或者被鎖進腦海深處成為再也想不起的片段，原本令他榮耀的自尊終究成為他致命的創傷——

利威爾在空無一人的客廳自言自語地說：「艾倫，抱歉。」真的非常對不起，他在內心反覆道歉：「是我的驕傲，是我那如垃圾般的自尊——」

一次又一次地扼殺了你。

**

丟掉、丟掉、通通丟掉！

利威爾把那張沾有艾倫血跡的便條紙扔進垃圾桶裡，他轉身走回臥室裡，然後站在艾倫的床前呆立許久。他修長的手指撫摸過床上微凹的痕跡，被單的皺摺印著艾倫那副瘦弱身軀的形狀，他想起艾倫總是會併攏著雙手雙腳睡覺，就好像從來沒有真正得到安全感，就好像一直活在患得患失之中。

然後在一片寧靜裡，艾倫枕邊的河豚布偶默默倒了下來，利威爾和它那雙死氣沉沉的眼睛對在一起，想到艾倫曾經抱著它說：「這個和利威爾先生好像呢。」為什麼當時他沒有聽出來呢？為什麼他沒有發現那是艾倫正在和自己求救的聲音？

利威爾總是認為自己給了艾倫很多，總是認為自己的妥協就是付出，但是他從來不知道，其實艾倫根本就沒有從他這裡得到過什麼。他們之間只有一份卑微的感情，一段患得患失的關係，他每一次靠近，對艾倫而言都不過是又一次致命的傷害而已。

霍地，利威爾凶狠地拉扯起手中的被單，動作激烈到彷彿要把那張床上曾經遺留的艾倫的味道都抹去一般。他再也不要這張床了，他不需要這張會讓艾倫感到孤獨的單人床。他一手抓住底下露住的米白床墊，另一手握著固定在下方的床腳，然後一口氣地往外拉——通通丟掉，他不需要，艾倫不需要，這個家不需要。

艾倫獨自被惡夢驚醒的畫面，艾倫抱著布偶幻想利威爾在自己身邊的畫面，艾倫獨自一人抵抗病魔的畫面——都不會再出現了。

在利威爾將床丟進大樓地下室的回收室時想著：就像現在自己丟棄這張床一樣，他們的家也將與那些痛苦的過去再道別一次。

**

韓吉趕到醫院時，艾倫已經動完手術被送進普通病房裡，她才剛從電梯出來就看見利威爾一個人坐在病房外的等候椅上，直到她那雙高挑的黑色高跟鞋停在男人身旁時，那個始終低著頭不發一語的人才回復了一點氣息。

她忍了又忍，最後還是克制住自己想往利威爾身上狠狠踹下去的念頭，她將手上抱著的文件甩到利威爾身上說：「我剛剛已經問過主治醫生了，他說艾倫沒有大礙。另外，這些文件你簽一簽，我再幫你拿去處理，不然下次的領養審核不會過。」她自顧自地說完一長串話，利威爾還是沒有反應。

她雖然又氣又怒，但卻沒辦法對利威爾口出惡言，她了解利威爾，雖然為人冷漠，但其實比想像中還要善良，自己就是知道他會善待艾倫才會半遷就地答應艾爾文提出的荒謬要求。但是呢？事實卻是艾倫一次又一次失控，這讓她再也無法不正視那個始終冷眼旁觀的自己。她和艾爾文抗議過，但無疾而終，說得更難聽點，艾爾文只是個比自己自私一百倍，只在乎自己人的王八蛋，她並不奢望他能像自己對艾倫抱有同情心。

艾爾文坐在辦公室裡一臉冷淡地把韓吉遞上的終止領養文件推回去，他說：「再給利威爾一點時間，他能克服的。」

而韓吉回話的聲音裡帶有高昂的怒火：「但是艾倫等不到那個時候！」

其實艾爾文是覺得自己虧欠利威爾，因為利威爾在這條路上的挫敗，他也曾經推了一把，如果當初不是他的全力提拔，如果當初不是他執意要讓利威爾去接那件案子，利威爾或許不會把自己逼進沒有退路的死胡同裡。只是韓吉不能接受，如果艾爾文認為這是他的責任，為什麼要由艾倫來承擔這一切呢？

「我不管你們警方是他媽的對利威爾精神上的缺陷有什麼意見！我只知道艾倫的病情越來越嚴重，他自殺了你知不知道？利威爾到現在還是堅持不讓他用藥，你是真的要等到我把艾倫的死亡證明書送上來的那一天才願意正視這件事情的嚴重性嗎？」

艾爾文無視韓吉的質問，他說：「當初是妳說艾倫可以成為利威爾痊癒的關鍵，你和我保證過的？」

「我確實是這樣說過！但現在情況變了，我們也許可以採取另外——」

艾爾文冷冷地打斷她：「就算我可以等，但上頭的人不會等。」

「那是你的問題，艾爾文，你不覺得你現在該做的是去說服那些老頑固？而不是在這邊和我爭辯到底要不要讓艾倫繼續當犧牲品？」

「我已經拖延得夠久了，韓吉。」

看著堅持立場的艾爾文，韓吉無奈地說：「聽我說，艾爾文，創傷——利威爾的問題，我們可以找另外的方式治療，如果強迫他直接面對創傷主因的方法行不通，我們可以採取和緩一點的治療方式，例如——」

她急於解釋，但艾爾文卻還是再次打斷她：「利威爾是個人才，妳知道的，萬中選一的人才。」是啊，利威爾是個人才，那又怎麼樣呢？如果利威爾知道自己的痊癒是靠著犧牲艾倫才換來的，他會高興嗎？他不會崩潰嗎？

韓吉坐在利威爾的身邊，安靜得一點都不像平常聒噪的她。她盯著眼前那扇白色的病房門，想著當初自己親手將艾倫從醫院送出去給利威爾的時候，艾倫一定是因為相信自己，相信她會為他開一扇通往幸福的門，可是結果呢？韓吉說：「我進去看看他。」

然後利威爾突然喊住她：「韓吉。」

韓吉的手停在門把上，她回過頭，發現利威爾還是低著頭，她知道對方有話要對自己說，所以也沒有催促他，只是站在原地等著男人開口。

利威爾的嘴唇開開合合好幾次，他瞪著自己雙手的指甲，明明已經洗過好幾次的手卻還是能清楚地看見艾倫的血殘留在指縫間，片刻，他深吸一口氣，就像是要與過去的自己訣別那樣，堅毅，果決，他說：「……讓艾倫用藥吧。」那一瞬間韓吉以為自己出現了幻聽。他又說：「一年也好，十年也罷。吃藥也好，療程也罷，我要艾倫好起來。」

他的這句話背後，同樣在嘶吼著：我也會好起來的。

**

韓吉站在病房外，手握著手機，手指游移在閃爍的屏幕上，猶豫著該不該打通電話給艾文。憑著剛剛利威爾說的那一句話，她就知道利威爾的改變出現了，他已經開始願意去正視過去這些年來他始終在逃避的東西。如果艾爾文知道這件事一定會很高興的吧？但一想到對方那張老謀深算的臉，她還是決定收回手機，哪怕只有一天也好，她就是不想看到艾爾文那個渾蛋得意的模樣。

韓吉推開門進去的時候，利威爾就坐在艾倫的病床前，他的雙手捧著艾倫因為受傷而被紗布包得死緊的手，她聽見利威爾說：「我把那張單人床扔了。」

「什麼？」

「幫艾倫買的那張單人床，我把它扔了。」

韓吉聽出他語氣裡的不安，他是拐著彎在問自己這樣做是不是對的：「為什麼你要扔掉？」

「因為我們不需要。」利威爾回答得斬釘截鐵。

他說「我們」不需要，而不是「我」不需要，或是「艾倫」不需要。

韓吉調整呼吸走近病床，她看著一臉蒼白的艾倫，前所未有的成就感填滿了她的胸口，她說：「我現在回去一趟，有關於艾倫病徵的資料還有相關藥品我晚點一併拿給你。」語畢，她又說：「利威爾，你真的已經做得夠好了。」

「如果我做得夠好，艾倫現在應該是在家裡安穩地睡覺才對。」

「如果連你都不能肯定你自己，你要艾倫怎麼肯定你？」

利威爾疲憊地閉上雙眼說：「妳回去吧，我在這裡等他醒來。」其實他知道韓吉沒有說錯，無論自己有多沮喪，多挫敗，他都不能再倒下，哪怕只有一兩步，他也都不能再退縮。

韓吉走之後，病房裡只剩下利威爾和艾倫兩個人，非常安靜，只有點滴和空調在運轉時發出的聲音。利威爾伸手摸了摸艾倫的臉，把男孩落在額前的瀏海撥到耳後，這個晚上裡，他已經重覆這個動作很多次。他想：艾倫的頭髮太長了，等到出院後，得帶他去剪剪頭髮才行。然後他又想：艾倫還是太瘦了，等到出院後，得想辦法把他餵得胖一點才行——有太多太多想和艾倫一起做的事情。

利威爾突然想起自己那本已經很久沒有拿出來使用過的記事本，或許他現在已經為它找到了新的用途：記下此刻盤旋在自己腦海裡的每一件事情。關於工作的事情就用濃烈的黑色；關於家裡的事情就用帶點青綠的藍色；關於艾倫的事情就用亮眼的蜜紅金，這樣他只要一翻開本子，就能在第一時間看見關於艾倫的所有事情，再也不會遺漏，再也不會遺忘。

他就這樣想著想著，直到過去好幾個鐘頭，握在手掌裡的那隻手終於動了起來，他很快地抬起頭，正好看見艾倫的眼皮微微地掙扎，然後慢慢地睜開。

艾倫恢復意識後所感受到的第一個感覺是口渴，再來是視線朦朧，最後才是身體的痠痛和手腕上的疼痛。他沒有發現自己的身邊有人，首先映入他眼睛裡的是熟悉的白色，那片在過去曾帶給他無數夢靨的醫院天花板，還有瀰漫在空氣中的消毒水味，刺耳的點滴聲——為什麼？為什麼他回到醫院了？利威爾呢？為什麼要拋棄他？為什麼又把他送回醫院！

艾倫有些失控地喊出聲：「不、不要——」我不要回去醫院——

「艾倫？」

艾倫根本沒有力氣起身或轉身，但就在利威爾聲音出現的下一秒，男人的臉出現在他的眼前，他愣愣地喊著他的名字：「利威爾先生？」

「對，是我。」利威爾眉頭微皺地安撫他：「怎麼了？很不舒服嗎？」艾倫吃力地搖搖頭，但是利威爾確信自己剛剛聽見艾倫說不要，他又問：「做惡夢了？」

雖然艾倫再度搖頭否認，臉上不安的表情卻出賣了他，他繃著身體撐在床上，神情恍惚地說：「……我以、以為您把我送回醫院了。」

利威爾嘆氣想：我不會把你送回去的。他默默地把手放到艾倫的額頭上感覺溫度，醫生說等到艾倫清醒的時候要記得要注意他有沒有發燒，幸運的是他的體溫偏涼，應該是因為醫院的空調，他說：「沒事了，艾倫，現在已經沒事了。」

艾倫的視線越過利威爾，呆呆地望著天花板，靠著手腕上的疼痛，他大概花了將近一分鐘才清楚地回想起自己又做了什麼：「我拿了刀子，站在廚房的門口……」利威爾放在他額頭上的手掌明顯地僵硬起來，他繼續說：「……我烤了條魚，煎了盤蛋，還有其他的菜也都是先生喜歡的。」

「我有看到。」利威爾說。

「我照著先生留的號碼打出去，但話筒裡一直發出奇怪的回音。」

「電話壞了，艾倫。」

「我應該聽話上床睡覺的，但是我想等利威爾先生回家。」

「我知道。」

「利威爾先生，我——」艾倫的臉側轉過來，一雙漂亮的眼睛睜得老大，小臉緊緊地扭皺在一起，他說：「對不起，我還是做不了一個乖孩子，真的非常對不起。」

而利威爾平靜地回答他：「無所謂，是好還是壞，你都是你。」

但是艾倫聽到利威爾這麼說後表情更難過了，他說：「無所謂——是父親常對我說的一句話，他說就是因為放棄，每個人才會對彼此漠不關心。利威爾先生，我真的很害怕，我害怕自己再變成別人的「無所謂」，如果我的存在是有價值的，那麼為什麼我的變化會是無所謂呢？哪怕只有一點點也好，我都希望我的存在是有意義的。」

艾倫一口氣說了很長一段話，這很少見，要是利威爾沒記錯，是從來沒有過，然後他聽見艾倫又說：「那天您說願意和我一起成為魚，您還記得嗎？我真的很高興，就算我內心深處知道那或許只是謊話，但我還是非常高興。」他眨了眨眼睛，淚水幾乎就要奪眶而出：「我想，就算那是騙人的又怎麼樣呢？我告訴我自己，只要這個世界還有您陪著我，哪怕只有一天，那一定也是最美好的夢了。」

然後利威爾看見艾倫原本平放的手反握住他，艾倫的聲音聽起來十分疲倦，彷彿每一個字都是用盡全力才能說出來：「先生，我這次……是真的有點累了。」淚水已經流滿了他那張死白色的臉：「可是即便如此，我還是不想放開您，我做不到，死都做不到。」

艾倫自己都不知道為什麼他會對利威爾有那麼強烈的執著，他只知道當初母親和三笠離開時，他做出了退讓，即使他哀傷痛苦，但他還是想：追不上就算了，只要最後還能再看她們一眼就好。可是只有利威爾，這個第一次用奇蹟姿態出現在自己生命中的人，他無法退讓，也不能退讓——

利威爾抓起艾倫的手，掌心溫暖又有安全感，他說：「我一直都牢牢抓著你。」他看著艾倫臉上的淚水，表情溫柔地說：「艾倫，不管你怎麼想，我還是要告訴你，你永遠都是我生命中那個僅有，而且唯一的「無所謂」。你就是你，無論是好是壞，我要的從來就只有你。對我來說，我的家，我們的家——價值就是兩個人，一個是我，另外一個是你。」

在利威爾說到一半的時候，艾倫已經破涕而笑，他問：「那河豚先生呢？」

「有我就不需要它了。」利威爾說：「不怕我吃醋嗎？」

語畢，他們兩人都笑出聲音來，其中還參雜著一點淚水的聲音。門外的韓吉靠在門扉上，細細地聆聽病房裡的聲音，最後也跟著他們一起笑了出來——終於找到了，她欣慰且釋懷地想：在她沒注意的時候，治癒利威爾的那帖良方，還有開啟艾倫心扉的那把鑰匙都已經找到了。在她沒看到的時候，悲傷不見了，痛苦不見了。在她沒察覺到的時候，原來幸福早就已經來了——

**

最後艾倫只在醫院住了兩天，利威爾不知道韓吉是怎麼和艾爾文解釋這件事情的，總之在他接到艾爾文的電話時，只聽到那個禿頭用平常那討人厭的聲音說：你這幾天就好好陪著艾倫吧，多長的假我都准了！

「妳到底是怎麼和他說的？」利威爾問韓吉。

「什麼我是怎麼和他說的？」韓吉反問。

利威爾看著一臉明明知道自己在問什麼卻答非所問的韓吉，心裡覺得沒趣，也沒有繼續追問的動力。算了，管他們兩個又再打什麼鬼主意，只要最後能讓他達到照顧艾倫的目的就行了。趁著艾倫還在睡的時候，利威爾想把剛切過水果的刀子和盤子拿去洗一洗，韓吉跟在他的後面問：「利威爾，我剛剛和你交代過的都還記得吧？」

「我沒有失智症。」利威爾打開水龍頭說。

韓吉輕哼一聲，然後還是不放心地重複提醒：「資料夾裡面放的是緊急資訊，隨身碟裡面放的是額外資訊。艾倫要服的藥呢，我都幫你用白色的藥袋一份一份放好了，如果吃完後身體有不適，例如發燒，就讓他吃紅色藥——」

「我都聽到了，而且記得清清楚楚，閉上妳的嘴。」

韓吉閉上嘴巴，然後問：「你打算什麼時候回去上班？」

「後天。」

「後天？可是艾倫的手後天應該好不了吧？」

「我自有打算。」

聽到自有打算這四個字時，韓吉那雙被遮在鏡片後面的眼睛瞇了起來，她對利威爾所謂的計畫可是沒有多少信任，對方是很聰明沒錯，但他的聰明只能用在那些罪犯身上，至於像艾倫這種需要人照顧的孩子，他是絕對想不出好的點子來的！

「就算妳那樣看我，我也沒有義務和妳交代我們家的事情。」

「你們家？艾倫現在還算是我的病患呢！」

利威爾完全不把韓吉的話當一回事：「妳還不回去？想待到艾倫醒來？」

韓吉本來想說當然，艾倫要是醒來看到她一定會很高興的，只是她嘴裡的話都還沒說出口就看見利威爾已經露出那副凶神惡煞的表情，於是她只好很識相地閉上嘴，乖乖拿著她的東西以飛快的速度閃出病房。

而利威爾看見她的白袍角消失在門後才捧著洗乾淨的刀具從洗手間走出來，當他把刀具重新放回床頭櫃時，艾倫剛好醒了過來，他原本嚴肅的臉迅速地轉變成柔和，他坐到病床旁邊，無聲地問：醒了？

然後艾倫無聲地回答：醒了。

**

艾倫出院那天他們決定在醫院的餐廳解決晚餐，利威爾趁艾倫還在喝湯的時候去櫃檯辦了出院手續，等到他回來後，艾倫已經把碗筷疊好坐在位子上等他，他問：「吃飽了？還有沒有想吃什麼？」

艾倫本來搖搖頭，後來又說：「想吃果凍，葡萄口味的。」

「那等等回去繞去速食店買吧。」

艾倫點頭：「要回家了嗎？」

「嗯，手續辦好了，我們走吧。」兩個人兩手空空地來，又兩手空空地離開。利威爾只替艾倫拿了一套換洗衣服過來，本來還擔心會不夠穿，沒想到當天醫生就和他說艾倫只要再住個兩天就能回家：「你到大門口等我，我去把車開上來。」

「我跟您一起去地下室吧。」艾倫想跟著利威爾。

「不行，」利威爾拒絕了：「聽話，乖乖去那邊等我。」

雖然艾倫經過兩天的休養後，人已經變得比較精神，但是遠遠看去，他整個人還是瘦到搖搖欲墜的模樣，加上他左手的傷口還沒好，又綁了厚重的紗布，要不是因為這裡是公眾場所，利威爾根本捨不得叫他多走幾步路，恨不得直接把他扛到背上。

只是艾倫卻一臉固執地站在原地，甚至在下一秒朝著利威爾的方向走去，要是常人可能會覺得這樣的男孩有些驚悚，但是利威爾這兩天裡早就做好心理準備了，韓吉對著自己說：「艾倫的病絕對不是一天兩天能就夠改善的，你要有做好長期抗戰的準備才行。」什麼長期抗戰？利威爾不屑地想，他的艾倫這麼可愛，黏著自己高興都來不及了，還要抗戰什麼？

利威爾牽住艾倫伸過來的手，他知道艾倫的心思，但自己也有所堅持。他拉著艾倫走走出了大廳門口的旋轉門，然後停下來說：「艾倫，你身上的傷口還沒好，如果你四處走動傷口裂開了怎麼辦？」

「傷口在手上，沒關係的。」

「真的不行，」然後利威爾指著醫院前面的迴轉車道說：「你聽著，我保證我三分鐘以內會把車開到那裡，所以你現在就當我是去幫你熱杯牛奶，好嗎？」

「可是——」

「艾倫，別讓我擔心你。」

利威爾雖然表面上這樣說，但其中真正的涵義卻是：你忍心讓我擔心你嗎？狡猾大人的話術，年幼的男孩怎麼鬥得過呢？艾倫只好說：「好吧，三分鐘？」

利威爾笑著說：「嗯，三分鐘。」艾倫這才放開他的手。

無論是散發在他們之間的空氣，還是出現在利威爾的臉上那不適合的笑容，都讓從旋轉門出來的人忍不住多看他們幾眼：是父子嗎？還是兄弟？不，都不像呢，感覺像是一對情侶？

在利威爾走後，艾倫終於忍不住往牆壁靠上去，因為剛服完藥的關係，其實他的腦袋還是有些昏沉。他看著利威爾的背影，始終沒有移開自己臉上炙熱的視線，直到對方消失在電梯口，他才開始數起秒數：一百八十、一百七十九、一百七十八——最後在他倒數到四十二秒的時候，利威爾的臉就從對面搖下的車窗裡浮現出來。

他笑了出來，使勁地邁開腳步小跑過去，他想，等等利威爾一定會罵他的，他會罵自己怎麼可以跑步？但是沒關係，不要緊，他覺得好開心，因為他終於，終於不會再看到有人消失在街角，因為他知道，會有一個人——利威爾會前面等著他。

**

其實家裡並沒有什麼太大的變動，唯一的不同大概就是臥室裡艾倫的那張單人床不見了。艾倫走進臥室看到原本放著床的地方變成空蕩蕩的一角，頓時有些不習慣，利威爾說：「以後幫你換張更大的書桌，就擺在以前放床的地方，然後順便再買個書櫃放你的那些書。」然後他看見艾倫的表情有些奇怪，於是問：「怎麼了？」

艾倫不好意思地笑笑，「沒什麼，只是剛剛回來的路上，我還一直以為家裡會有很大的變動，不過……」

利威爾替他接了後面的話：「不過好像只少了張床？」艾倫點頭，他說：「這事情不急，時間很長，我們可以慢慢改，不過在討論這個話題前，你得先洗澡。」

聽到利威爾這樣說，艾倫倒是迫不及待地贊同，他已經兩天沒有洗澡了，渾身都是醫院的藥水味，自己都覺得很難聞，他問：「先生要讓我先洗嗎？」

「你先洗。」利威爾拿著他的換洗衣服站在浴室前說。

結果艾倫想接過衣服往浴室走的時候，利威爾抓著衣服的手並沒有放開，艾倫不解地問：「利威爾先生，怎麼了嗎？」

「你直接進去，衣服我幫你放。」

然後艾倫就傻傻地走進去浴室，接著看見利威爾跟在他後面進來放好衣服後竟然沒有再出去的打算，他站在淋浴間前和利威爾對視，不太明白現在是什麼情形：「利威爾先生，那個，我要洗澡……」

利威爾一臉「我知道」的表情，他說：「把衣服脫掉。」

「什麼？」

「我說把衣服脫掉，你的衣服。」

「為、為什麼？」

「我要幫你洗澡。」

「先、先生要幫我洗？我可以自己洗！」

利威爾皺起眉頭說：「你的手這樣要怎麼自己洗？」他走近艾倫身邊說：「聽話，快點把衣服脫掉，然後進去浴缸。」艾倫呆在原地，他知道利威爾是認真的，看著艾倫毫無動作，利威爾又問：「你要我幫你脫衣服嗎？」

「……我自己來就可以了！」

艾倫背對著利威爾開始脫去衣服，其實利威爾是對的，雖然自己的慣用手是右手，但是受傷的左手不能動彈對他來說是極大的不方便，現在連脫衣服都不太順手了，更何況是要他自己洗頭洗澡？艾倫用眼角餘光瞄向在一邊捲著袖子的利威爾，小臉瞬間燥熱起來，在他的記憶裡，自己和利威爾是還沒有互相看過彼此裸體的，當然撇除掉他因為不會開開關然後利威爾闖進來那次。

雖然艾倫在第一時間反射性地拒絕，但胸口微微泛起的一種情緒卻讓他迷惑了，他並不討厭這樣，相反的，當他聽見利威爾要幫自己洗澡的時候，心裡竟然是有那麼一點點高興的？太奇怪了，他摸著自己的左胸，覺得心臟跳得飛快，這是什麼感覺？

利威爾轉身走過來說：「還站著幹嘛？進去浴缸裡面坐好。」艾倫連忙跳進浴缸裡，當屁股坐到浴缸冰冷的底部時，他狠狠地打了一個冷顫，利威爾見狀就把熱水的開關給打開來，在水還沒流滿浴缸前，他拿了條厚實的浴巾蓋在艾倫身上，又把他的左手放在浴缸的把手上，然後囑咐說：「不要碰到水。」

利威爾的動作很溫柔，他的手指伸進艾倫的頭髮裡輕輕地搔抓著，清淡的香氣慢慢揮發開來，因為頭皮被按摩的緣故，艾倫整個人也放鬆起來，仰起頭的角度剛好可以讓他看見利威爾的臉，在一片水氣中，他著迷於對方的臉，完全無法移開眼睛。

「力道可以嗎？」利威爾問。

「可以，很舒服。」

「等等先洗身體再一起沖水。」

然後艾倫光想到利威爾的那雙手要在自己的身體摸來摸去就快昏了，他結結巴巴地說：「利威爾先生，我、我可以自己來……」

利威爾看穿了艾倫的心思，他說：「害羞什麼？我之前就幫你洗過澡了。」

「有嗎？」艾倫瞪大眼睛，他完全不記得有這回事。

「有。」但利威爾沒再說下去，那次實在不是什麼好經驗。

「可是我不記得了……」艾倫還糾結在自己毫無印象的記憶裡。

「身體抬起來一點。」利威爾則開始朝他的身體進攻：「還有腳抬起來。」

利威爾洗得很仔細，仔細到艾倫幾乎抬不起臉。他長繭的手掌撫過了他的背、胸口、大小腿、腳掌、手臂、手指還有最隱私的部位，當利威爾用滿是泡沫的手握住他的下身和滑過他的股溝的瞬間，泡在熱水裡的身體僵硬得像根木頭一樣，他受傷的左手緊抓著浴缸的邊緣，就怕自己下一秒會因為衝擊太大而昏過去，最後等到利威爾終於放過他的時候，艾倫已經渾身虛脫，利威爾盯著他發紅的臉問：「怎麼了？」

「……熱。」艾倫說。

「快點起來，大概是泡水泡太久了。」但只有艾倫知道才不是因為這個原因。

之後利威爾又幫艾倫吹完頭髮後才去洗澡，然後艾倫坐在床尾，停頓一下開始慢慢往上爬，原本利威爾的床上只有一個枕頭，但是現在有兩個，應該是他特地為艾倫拿過來的，艾倫躺到了枕頭上，把還冒著熱氣的臉埋進柔軟的枕頭裡，小腦袋瓜開始回想起剛剛在浴室的情景，瞬間又覺得自己好像快要燒起來一樣，他真的想不明白，明明自己一直都很期待能和利威爾接觸，可是為什麼等到真的接觸之後卻又那麼羞恥？

艾倫想著想著又覺得好像少了什麼，他眨了眨眼睛，眼珠咕嚕咕嚕地轉，奇怪，到底是少了什麼呢？最後他在衣櫃旁的架子上看到了河豚布偶，啊！原來就是少了河豚先生！難怪總覺得手邊空空蕩蕩的！於是他又慢慢地爬下床去拿河豚布偶，他非常小心地把布偶放在床的外側，因為害怕利威爾會嫌布偶不乾淨，當熟悉的柔軟觸感重新回到懷裡時，他安心極了，一切都是那麼舒服，接著他很快地感覺到濃濃的疲意，過沒一會兒就沉沉地睡了過去。

「艾倫？艾倫？」

艾倫隱約聽見利威爾的聲音，他睜開眼睛：「嗯？利威爾先生，怎麼了嗎？」

「你怎麼又把這隻河豚拿下來了？我不是收到架子上了嗎？」

一聽到利威爾說起布偶，艾倫當下的反應是利威爾在不滿布偶弄髒他的床，他立刻清醒過來，然後把布偶高高地舉起來說：「對不起！我不是故意拿上來弄髒床的！」

「……我沒說它會弄髒床，但是不能把它拿上床。」

「為什麼不能？我習慣抱著它睡覺。」

「就是不能。」

「可是——」艾倫沒說完，利威爾就把河豚抽過去，然後重新放回架子上。

「把那個習慣改掉。」利威爾爬上床說。

「改掉？但是這樣我睡不著，我要抱——」

「從現在開始，你要習慣抱著我睡。」利威爾一手把艾倫拉進懷裡。

「抱著先生？」艾倫下意識想退開，但利威爾卻牢牢地把他鎖在懷裡。

「這個床很大沒錯，但我說過了，只能睡兩個人，多一隻河豚都不行。」

「……您有說過嗎？」

「有。」其實利威爾根本沒說過，他又問：「你不喜歡抱著我睡？」

「沒有不喜歡……」

「那就是喜歡。」利威爾替他做出回答。

艾倫紅著臉沒反駁，掙扎很久終於在利威爾的懷裡輕聲說：「嗯，喜歡。」

利威爾滿意地笑笑說：「記得睡覺的時候不要壓到左手。」

「可是我現在睡不著了。」

「睡不著的話，不如來討論一下剛剛談到的話題？」

「什麼話題？」

「改造這個家。首先，你有什麼不滿意的地方嗎？」

「咦？沒、沒有！我覺得已經很好了。」艾倫連忙否認。

「是嗎？但是我覺得這個家有很多地方需要改變，它現在似乎變得不是那麼好了？例如客廳的沙發？太多單人座了，我覺得應該要通通換成雙人沙發才對。」

「……其實單人沙發也只有兩個。」

「應該說單人沙發竟然有兩個，太多了。」利威爾糾正他。

「嗯，好像真的太多了。」艾倫低聲附和對方，其實他心理何嘗不是這樣想？

「還有，牆上的粉刷應該換成海洋的顏色，像是氣泡藍或是湖水綠。」

「我喜歡湖水綠。」這次艾倫倒是先說出了自己的意見。

「為什麼喜歡？」

「感覺很清爽。」艾倫討厭暗沉沉的顏色。

「那就換成湖水綠吧，你想從哪裡開始？臥室還是客廳？」

「臥室！」

「臥室要漆成湖水綠嗎？好，都聽你的。」利威爾抱住艾倫，把頭抵在對方冰涼的額頭上輕聲地說：「全部都聽你的。」

艾倫看著利威爾深邃的眼瞳，有些緊張地問：「要是先生不喜歡呢？」

「我不會不喜歡。」

「為什麼？」

「因為只有我和你。」所以我太喜歡了。這是利威爾沒說完的話。

**

艾倫盯著發霉的牆壁，口鼻間都是混濁濃膩的空氣，母親那雙溫柔的手從他的後頸摸到耳後過長的髮絲上，她說：「艾倫的頭髮又長了呢。」然後虛弱地笑出聲來。

今晚父親又出門了，家裡終於有了短暫的平靜，但這真的是平靜嗎？艾倫不知道。然後他看見在門後的三笠從棉被裡慢慢地爬起，母親也看見了，她說：「三笠，別亂動，小心碰到傷口，我來幫妳穿衣服吧。」但三笠回答：「不用了，阿姨，我自己來就可以了。」艾倫就像個木偶一樣躺在母親的腿上，呆呆地看著三笠穿起衣服的隱約殘像。

曾經他也想對三笠伸出援手，但後來他發現這只會讓她更受傷罷了。其實人和野獸是很像的，總是渴望著撫慰，但等到真的受傷後，反而抗拒起別人的安慰，哪怕傷口再怎麼潰爛或是結疤，都還是不死心地守著微不足道的自尊心，所以說為什麼人類總是覺得自己高人一等呢？說穿了，他們其實和野獸沒有區別。

等到三笠穿好衣服後，艾倫朝她伸出手，三笠笑著往他的方向爬去，然後也躺在他的身邊，艾倫說：「母親，說個故事吧。」是的，就像平常那樣，讓母親復活的儀式又要開始了，而艾倫就一直盯著三笠那雙美麗卻讓人感到恐懼的眼睛——

艾倫睜開眼睛，落入眼中的是利威爾那雙漆黑的雙眼：「利威爾先生？」

「又做惡夢了？」利威爾抬手逝去艾倫額間上發出的冷汗。

「我夢到母親還有三笠。」艾倫說：「……好可怕。」

利威爾將艾倫摟進懷裡，用一隻手輕拍著他的後背，他並沒有說：「沒事，我在這裡，別怕。」之類的話來安慰艾倫，只是因為他覺得這種話一旦說出口，彷彿就是自己否定了艾倫的親人，他想，無論他們曾經對艾倫的精神造成多深的傷害，他都不認為自己有權利批判他們的存在。

而艾倫並沒有意識到自己用了可怕這個字眼來評論這個夢，他只是非常單純地感覺到恐懼，惡夢讓他忘記自己和利威爾第一天同床入睡的不自在，他拼命地想往利威爾的懷裡鑽，結果一不小心壓到自己的左手腕，椎心的疼痛立刻鑽入他的神經，他咬著下唇吃痛地喊了出來：「啊！」

「怎麼了？壓到手了？」利威爾連忙問。

「碰到一點而已。」但就在他這樣說完後，紗布上卻隱隱滲出血絲。

「艾倫，坐起來，我去拿新的紗布。」

利威爾離開房間去拿紗布，艾倫坐在床上看著自己的左手腕，昨天洗完澡才剛纏上的紗布就這樣髒掉了，一片暗紅色的血漬慢慢地蔓延開來——原來這就是血嗎？突然一幕幕光影閃過他的眼前，他看見自己的雙手浸染在那頭怪物骯髒的鮮血裡，他的雙腳踩上從三笠身上流出的鮮血所匯集成的血灘。他驚駭地瞪圓眼睛，發現自己的手都是血，都是骯髒的血——不要！不要！不要不要不要！好髒！好髒！好髒！

艾倫尖聲叫喊利威爾的名字：「利威爾先生！利威爾先生！」

「艾倫？」利威爾一衝進房間就看見艾倫要動手扯下手腕上的紗布。

「利威爾先生！」艾倫邊用力地想撕下黏緊的紗布邊大哭出聲。

利威爾把艾倫的手重重地固定在床邊，「艾倫，冷靜點！」

「好髒，利威爾先生，好髒——」

「怎麼了？哪裡髒？」利威爾不明白艾倫在說什麼。

「血！都是血！都是血！」艾倫崩潰地大哭。

利威爾順勢坐到床上抱住艾倫說：「那是動到傷口才有血，把紗布換掉就好了。」

「不是的，不是的，」艾倫哭著想解釋：「不是傷口的血，是本來就有好多血！」

利威爾第一個反應是艾倫的身上有其他地方也受傷了，他著急地問：「你還有哪裡受傷了？」他抓起艾倫的手臂，仔細檢查對方的身體，但艾倫卻突然把雙手舉到他的面前，利威爾抬頭看見艾倫的眼睛裡面滿是驚恐：「艾倫？你到底哪裡痛？」

艾倫劇烈地搖頭，他不是痛，他說：「利威爾先生，我的手上都是那個怪物的血，我拿著一個東西從牠的身上刺下去，然後牠的血就噴出來了！好髒！好髒！怎麼辦？我洗不掉了，我的身上都是那個怪物的血——」

利威爾愣了半天才明白原來艾倫口中的怪物是他的父親，他問：「艾倫，那個怪物長什麼樣子？」

「黑色的，紅色的，還有一口獠牙——」

那瞬間，利威爾覺得他們周遭的空氣都結冰了。

艾倫不記得他的父親了。

更精確地說，有關於那個人的一切還留存在艾倫的記憶裡，只是那個人不再是他的父親了，不再是他所見過的那個人皮模樣，從此以後，他的父親將以怪物——黑色的皮、紅色的眼，滿嘴獠牙的姿態活在艾倫的心中。

雖然艾倫已經停止掙扎，但他的手卻還是想撕下紗布：「先生，我該怎麼辦？」

利威爾收回錯愕，安撫著艾倫說：「沒事，我們去洗手。」

「洗不掉…‥」

「洗得掉的。」

利威爾拉著艾倫走進浴室裡，他讓艾倫站在洗手台前，自己則站在他的身後環住他，因為艾倫赤著腳，所以只比自己高了約不到半個頭。利威爾挺直身體，伸長一隻手扭開水龍頭，冰涼的水打溼兩人的雙手，利威爾又擠了半個手掌滿的洗手乳，將兩人的手柔滑地膩在一起，他的十指交疊進艾倫的指縫間，仔細地洗著對方那雙早就整潔乾淨的手，他在艾倫的耳邊說：「慢慢洗就能洗掉的。」

然後艾倫很專注地看著自己的手，利威爾問：「是不是變乾淨了？」

「……好像還是有點髒，可以再洗一次嗎？」

「好，再洗一次。」

最後利威爾用水沖淨泡沫後，又用溫熱的毛巾輕拭艾倫的手，絨毛撫過艾倫那一根根修長的手指上時，利威爾想到韓吉說他曾經拿著半截廢棄水管殺了自己的父親。如果是過去的利威爾，他會說這是一雙罪犯的手，骯髒齷齪，噁心至極。但是現在不管他怎麼看都覺得自己從來沒有看過這麼漂亮的手，令人心生呵護，叫人永不願離棄。

「洗乾淨了。」利威爾收起毛巾說。

艾倫不確定地看著利威爾，還伸展著自己的手指邊問：「真的嗎？」

利威爾沒說話，只是低頭親了親艾倫帶著薄荷香的手：「真的。」艾倫的表情這才放心下來，他抬頭喚了聲：「艾倫。」

「是，先生？」

「你的頭髮有些長了，明天我們去剪頭髮吧。」

你的頭髮有些長了——艾倫的頭髮又長了呢。

艾倫眼前的利威爾緩慢地轉變成母親的臉，又再緩慢地轉變回利威爾，他才發現自己記憶裡那張疲憊又虛弱的母親的笑臉已經不見了，然後他聽見利威爾問：「好嗎？」

「好。」艾倫說。

「那先出去吧，我幫你換新的紗布。」

利威爾拿著藥箱半跪在床前的地毯上，他用剪刀小心翼翼地剪開艾倫手上被扯開的紗布，他的動作很輕巧，雖然在紗布被掀起的時候無可避免地來了一陣刺痛，但艾倫並沒有喊疼，他不害怕這些皮肉上的疼痛，一點都不害怕。

利威爾在幫艾倫重上紗布時，韓吉前夜在醫院頂樓說的那番話遊蕩在他的耳邊，韓吉邊將裝有艾倫資料的牛皮紙袋拿給他邊說：「利威爾，你不是即將要成為他的世界，而是你已經是他的世界了。對艾倫來說，如果要他捨棄你，那就等於是要他放棄整個世界，你明白嗎？」

當然，利威爾還沒有把那些資料仔細讀完，他需要更多的時間。但韓吉也說了，任何有關於艾倫的轉變都是無法預測的，唯一可以確定的是他心裡頭的那些傷，並不能緊緊靠著他自己痊癒，也不能全依賴旁人來治療。

韓吉說：「我擅自替艾倫選了一個治療方式，那就是讓他依靠你。同時我也擅自替你選了一個治療方式，那就是讓你成為他的家。利威爾，我要先和你說聲抱歉，這些方式都只是我個人單方面的冀望而已，我並不能和你保證這是最好的，或許等到未來某一天，你們都會因為我的自作主張而變得更糟。」

利威爾知道韓吉的言下之意是在詢問自己願不願意和她賭一次，但他還能選擇嗎？如果可以，他不會這樣選擇，或許他一開始就不會這樣選擇。不是他不願意，而是他不敢，他害怕，他不能接受艾倫會受到任何一丁點傷害——

習慣是一種很可怕的病，它會在你沒發現的時候生根，在你奮力抵抗的時候發芽，最後又在你拒絕承認的時候反噬你，把你吞沒。利威爾不知道他對艾倫的習慣到底已經茁壯到什麼程度，他只知道如果自己現在失去艾倫，他的世界一定會再崩毀一次。

所以現在的他沒有選擇，他只能向前走，而且他不能再只是一步一步地向前，他必須加快腳步，趕在艾倫的前面把路都先走好——辛苦嗎？不，一點都不辛苦。

他甘之如飴。

利威爾看著艾倫手腕上綁得極漂亮的紗布說：「明天開始你跟著我去上班吧。」

艾倫緩緩地眨眨眼，他問：「什麼？」

「我說，從明天開始你跟著我去我上班的地方，跟著我吃早餐，跟著我吃午餐，等我下班之後就跟著我去吃晚餐，如果加班的話，你就坐在我辦公室裡的沙發等我下班再跟著我一起回家，好嗎？」

「這是表示我整天都可以和您在一起的意思嗎？」

「對，不過我得先說，這是在你手痊癒之前才這樣，因為我不放心你一個人在家，等到你的手好了之後，你就必須留在家裡，知道嗎？」

「那、那我的手能不能就一直都不要好？」

利威爾早就知道艾倫會這樣說，他笑笑地說：「不能，我還想吃你做的烤魚。」

「可是我廚藝好差……魚也都烤焦了……」

「我等你學。我不是說過了嗎？我們以後的時間還很多。」

「那利威爾先生喜歡吃什麼？」

「什麼都喜歡。」只要是你做的。利威爾的情話從來只說一半。

**

「你就是艾倫吧？」艾爾文站在利威爾他們小組的辦公室門前說。

艾倫一看到艾爾文露出的燦爛笑容就立刻迴避開自己的視線，雙手緊緊地抓著身旁的利威爾，臉上滿是不想和他人互動的懼怕和厭惡。利威爾冷漠地盯著艾爾文舉在半空中想和艾倫握手的手，最後艾爾文假裝沒事地收回那隻沒得到回應的手，而站在門後的佩特拉等人則是憋笑憋到很痛苦。

「利威爾，我是不反對你帶艾倫來這裡，可是必要出勤——」

「帶艾倫來這裡和我工作的排程沒有任何衝突。」利威爾說。

「喔？」艾爾文挑起眉，「可是我聽韓吉說——」

「我們都已經說好了，艾倫，對吧？」利威爾再一次打斷艾爾文，眾人的視線轉移到被利威爾詢問的艾倫身上，然後艾倫默默地點完頭後，利威爾就馬上對艾爾文露出不耐煩的表情問：「那你現在是不是可以讓開了？艾倫現在還很虛弱，不能久站。」

艾爾文像是早知道利威爾會這樣說，他瞇起彎彎的眼睛，笑笑地說：「那麼我在這裡就代表所有人歡迎艾倫，艾倫，把這裡當自己家就行了。」

結果艾倫當然沒有回應，下一秒利威爾就拉著他就離開眾人的視線。艾爾文站在原地用望著他們離去的背影，雖然受到利威爾冷淡的對待讓他的玻璃心——韓吉：我呸！—–有點小受傷，但一想到先前收到的韓吉的報告，心裡依然感到欣慰。這樣就好了，只要利威爾能慢慢地好起來就好了，他放鬆地笑出來，然後回頭就發現佩特拉他們還躲在門後窺視，才忍不住大喊著要他們趕緊回到各自的工作崗位。

利威爾帶著艾倫穿過走廊，他的辦公室離人群聚集的地方隔了一段距離，抵達他的私人辦公室後，他掏出專用鑰匙開門，然後身後的艾倫說：「剛剛那個人，就是和我說話的那個先生，我不知道他的名字。」

「你想知道他的名字？」利威爾扭開門的時候說：「艾爾文．史密斯。」

「我不是想知道！」艾倫的聲音又變得激動古怪。

利威爾進門後回過頭，只見艾倫一臉堅定否認的模樣：「艾倫，進來。」

「抱、抱歉，」艾倫跟著進來，雙手交疊在背後說：「只是他好像是您的長官……」

「他是我的長官沒錯。」利威爾越過他把門關上。

「那我不問他的名字不是很沒禮貌嗎？」

「是不太禮貌沒錯。」利威爾差點笑出來，但他忍住了。

艾倫立刻僵直身體：「我——他剛剛走得好快，然後我、我也來不及問——」

「剛剛應該是我們先走的吧？」利威爾重新走回艾倫面前。

「呃，對……可是那個，我，嗯，非常抱歉。」

利威爾盯著艾倫因為激動而漲紅的臉頰，淡淡地說：「所以你撒謊了。」

艾倫雙眼微睜，整個人又縮了回去：「您生氣了？」

利威爾無奈地想，這個單純的小活寶，到底還要做多少令自己發笑的事情才甘心呢？他說：「撒點小謊的你，我也很喜歡。」

「那是什麼意思？」艾倫不明白利威爾口中所謂的小謊的意思。

「我喜歡看你被我戳破謊言的樣子。」

艾倫愣愣地看著利威爾，腦裡急速消化利威爾說的話，戳破謊言的樣子？可是說謊不是一件非常糟的事情嗎？更何況是被識破後的情況？艾倫光用想的就覺得渾身惡寒，於是他說：「我不撒謊。」利威爾轉頭看他，他又說：「我不對利威爾先生撒謊，再也不會，絕對不會。所以請利威爾先生也不要對我撒謊，我不喜歡那樣。」

利威爾看著艾倫認真的臉，他說：「好，我知道了。」

拜託！他知道什麼啊？

利威爾從剛剛就一直盯著艾倫那張紅潤的唇開開合合，聽他用悅耳的聲音說著：利威爾先生、利威爾先生還有利威爾先生。整個空氣裡都是他喊著自己名字的聲音。這讓利威爾覺得被吸進自己胸膛裡的氧氣都像發酵的甜酒，醞釀出醉人的氛圍。他喜歡無意識為自己辯解的艾倫、喜歡被他戳破蹩腳謊言的艾倫，也喜歡如此認真和他訂下約定的艾倫。

「利威爾先生？」艾倫又喊了他的名字，利威爾有些恍惚地將身體往前傾，他突然——只是突然想親吻那張嘴：「怎麼了嗎？利威——」

艾倫才不會拒絕自己呢，利威爾想，那張嘴的滋味會是什麼樣的呢？想必會像他鍾愛的葡萄酒牌子一樣，濃郁微澀——叩叩——該死的！

利威爾瞬間清醒往後退，眉頭擰起，一臉想殺了那個突然冒出來礙事的人。艾倫不解地看著表情變化快速的利威爾，然後歪著頭看向被敲響的門，利威爾咬著牙根說：「進來。」

結果開門進來的人是格達，他手裡抱著一疊剛整理好的資料要給利威爾，利威爾馬上就明白是怎麼一回事，平常拿資料進來的人都是佩特拉，今天大概是因為艾倫來的緣故，所以佩特拉讓格達拿進來，他接過格達手中的文件時，雖然心裡頭也知道這不是格達的錯，但在心中仍不免抱怨要是所有人都能像佩特拉一樣識相就好了。

「對了，警部，這是您平常喝的口味。」格達指著放在文件上頭的茶包說，利威爾一開始還真以為這群傢伙造反了，竟然連茶都要他自己泡，然後格達馬上說：「那個佩——呃，不是，就是讓您自己泡，或者讓艾倫幫您泡。」

利威爾眼前閃過不僅整理好資料，還貼心為艾倫著想的佩特拉的樣子。唉，他雖然教出一個那麼善解人意的佩特拉，卻也教出這一群沒腦子的笨蛋，說起來他到底應該算成功還是失敗呢？他說：「我知道了，你出去吧。」

在格達走後，艾倫問：「剛剛那個人說要我幫您什麼？」

艾倫這麼一問，利威爾才想起來他似乎沒有教過艾倫怎麼泡茶，應該說，他沒教過艾倫怎麼樣才能把茶泡得好喝，他對艾倫說：「以後你就負責幫我把我要喝的茶泡好，這是每日任務。」

「每日任務？」艾倫突然覺得自己很忙，要念書、要看食譜還要幫利威爾泡茶。

「對，不過今天只有這個茶包，泡起來也不怎樣好喝。」

「如果不好喝，為什麼先生以前還要喝呢？」

「是啊，為什麼我以前要喝？現在想起來還真是後悔。」利威爾盯著艾倫的眼神簡直就像雪狼看見羊羔般銳利，只是艾倫沒查覺，他自己也沒查覺：「所以呢，艾倫，從現在開始，你要負責幫我準備好喝的茶才行。」

艾倫傻傻地點頭，他說：「我會努力的！」然後他看向利威爾手中的茶包問：「那先生還要喝嗎？要喝的話，我可以幫您泡。」

利威爾把茶包遞給艾倫，艾倫也很理所當然地接過手，他環顧四周尋找熱水瓶，最後在窗邊的木櫃上看到正滾著水的熱水瓶，就在他走過去的時候，利威爾才覺得好像有哪裡不對勁，當艾倫拿起放在熱水瓶旁的杯子問：「這是利威爾先生的杯子嗎？」

「對——」利威爾的尾音還沒落下，就看見艾倫拿著杯子的手腕纏著繃帶。喔，天殺的！艾倫的手還沒好，他是哪根筋斷了要他幫自己泡茶？接著利威爾就在短短的三秒裡衝到艾倫的身邊，他迅速但平靜地接過艾倫手裡的杯子說：「我來就好了。」

「不是要我學習泡茶嗎？」艾倫問。

「等你手好了之後再學，現在的你只能看書或是看食譜。」

「我的手才沒有那麼嚴重。」艾倫一臉震驚地說。

「不准就是不准。」

艾倫不滿地鼓起臉頰，最後也只能說：「我也想喝茶，利威爾先生。」

「你要喝？嗯，去開我桌子旁的櫃子，裡面有杯——等等，我去拿就好了。」

艾倫好氣又好笑地看著忙碌的利威爾，完全不能理解他到底把自己想成什麼樣子。等到利威爾又走回來後，他站在利威爾的身後盯著對方倒水，可能是貼得有些近了，利威爾忍不住側過臉回看，結果映入眼中的又是近距離的艾倫的側臉。

利威爾想：真的，超級可愛。

因為艾倫的眼睫毛很長，而眼瞳又是燦爛的蜜金色，當兩者相映的時候，呈現出來的畫面就十分漂亮。然後他往下看，發現艾倫的鼻梁也很直挺，鼻頭小小的，圓潤地像顆櫻桃。然後他再往下看，看見艾倫的嘴又動了起來，只是這次利威爾卻沒聽見他說了什麼，只能從口型看出他又再喊：利威爾先生，啊，他又再喊自己的名字了，利威爾真的很想親——

「利威爾先生！水要滿出來了！」利威爾回過神，連忙轉頭看，果然熱水已經滿到杯子的杯緣，他連忙把按鈕關掉，艾倫擔心地問：「太危險了，先生有燙到嗎？」

「沒有。」利威爾迴避他的視線，真是丟臉，他說：「去沙發上坐好。」

艾倫聽他的話到沙發坐下，還從帆布袋裡取出準備好的書和食譜。因為利威爾說他們必須在這裡待上一整天的時間，所以艾倫準備了很多書，食譜也是今天早上順道繞去便利商店買的，他問：「先生要開始工作了嗎？」

「差不多，你把書拿出來開始唸吧。」利威爾還是對自己剛才的失態不太高興。

「我想先看食譜。」

「要是累了就躺在沙發上睡，知道嗎？」利威爾把艾倫的茶杯放在桌子上。

「知道。」

「從家裡帶來的被毯呢？拿出來蓋著。」利威爾心想：冷氣開那麼強做什麼？

所以艾倫又把綠色條紋的被毯從帆布袋裡拿出來，蓋在自己的腿上，然後將食譜放在上面，開始安靜地翻閱。時間過得很快，轉眼就到了中午吃午飯的時間，利威爾終於將視線從堆積如山的文件裡抬起來，他看見艾倫已經在沙發上打起瞌睡，他無奈地起身走過去，發現艾倫的手指竟然還緊緊地抓著食譜的頁角，幾乎每一頁都被他摺了起來。這小貪心鬼，到底要學多少菜做給自己吃？他輕聲喊著：「艾倫？」

「嗯？利威爾先生？」艾倫半夢半醒地說。

利威爾把手扶在艾倫的耳朵旁，男孩昨天剛剪完的頭髮十分清爽，俐落的剪裁讓對方的髮緣恰好地落在圓小的耳朵上，他說：「準備吃飯了，醒醒，要睡等吃完飯回來再睡。」

「吃飯？好……」艾倫還在點著頭：「我醒來了，我醒來了……」

利威爾硬生生把自己想親吻艾倫的念頭壓下去。自艾倫從醫院回來後——不對，早在更早之前，他對艾倫的感覺就變了。但那種變化太微小，小到即便他自己發現了，他也選擇視而不見。直到艾倫住進醫院，然後出院，利威爾才終於無法忽略他自身的改變。

這算什麼？艾倫才他媽的十四歲！

利威爾屏住氣息想撇過頭，但臉頰上卻傳來一股溫熱的觸感，他震驚地看向在自己頰上落下吻的艾倫，對方的眼神乾淨純粹，一點情慾的雜質都沒有，然後他聽見艾倫不好意思地問：「早上的時候，先生是想要這樣嗎？」利威爾幾乎是瞠目結舌，而艾倫笑著說：「我不討厭這樣，如果先生想要的話，我很樂意。」

「艾倫——」

「但只有利威爾先生能這樣做，別人絕對不可以。」艾倫怕利威爾誤會，於是又補上了一句，他鼓著臉頰認真地說：「所以先生也不可以這樣親別人，好嗎？」

除了好，當然好，利威爾還有別的答案嗎？

**

自己是從什麼時候開始改變的呢？

變得想親吻艾倫，想和他成為更親密的家人——

利威爾知道自己對艾倫的感情從一開始就不是十分純粹，當他從病房的鐵窗看見那個孩子的時候，是疑惑；當他在醫院聽到艾倫的遭遇時，是帶有同情的興趣；而最後決定領養他，是因為他的那句「活著太辛苦」，那讓他想到過去曾給予自己重挫的那個女人，他卑鄙地，可恥地想藉由艾倫來證明那個女人的死亡並非是他的失敗。

他本來想，自己可以和艾倫做朋友，做家人，父親般的角色也好，兄長般的角色也好，倘若艾倫能平平安安地長大，哪怕是要他們最後走上陌生人的路也沒關係，但是現在的他卻再也無法如此坦然，他對艾倫說了：他無法忍受艾倫離開自己。

而等到他說出口後，他才發現像無法忍受這樣的字眼，已經遠遠超出了朋友家人的範疇，是他讓自己和艾倫的關係脫離軌道，失去掌控，但這還不是最可怕的，最可怕的是他竟然還陶醉在其中而不願抽身。

利威爾知道他們現在正在走的那條路是什麼，也知道路的終點會是何處，只是無論他怎麼想，想破了腦子就是不明白，這份愛到底是從什麼時候開始生芽的？

那天下午三點，利威爾人就坐在美容院附設的咖啡廳裡，選的位置角度正好能讓艾倫側過臉就看見自己。他點了杯熱美式，然後坐下來，朝著玻璃另一端正在等待設計師的艾倫揮揮手：我在這裡。然後艾倫用唇語回答：先生別離開我的視線。

等到設計師來後，利威爾就沒將視線一直駐留在艾倫身上，而是拿起韓吉交給他的資料開始仔細閱讀，甚至還打算用咖啡廳提供的電腦來看隨身碟裡大量的額外資料。他看了眼手腕上的錶，還有時間，他又輕啜了口咖啡，讓苦味將自己的精神推到頂峰後便開始打開那好幾十頁密密麻麻的文字，當他看見那些文字時，才知道他到底錯過了什麼。

艾倫的柔順，艾倫的暴怒，艾倫對他那份小心翼翼地渴求，對他人富含警戒的情緒，為什麼自己會對艾倫變得如此重要？還有為什麼艾倫會對自己產生異常的佔有慾——答案都在這些文字裡，他老早就能明白，但他卻讓事情演變至此才肯面對。

利威爾的太陽穴莫名地刺痛起來，他放下資料，往椅背靠去。現在的他已經明白了艾倫的問題，那麼他自己的呢？究竟他的感情是從什麼時候開始變質的？艾倫自殘？不，還要更早。他們去水族館的時候？不，還要再更早。

迴盪在利威爾眼前的是艾倫第一次發狂的模樣，淡黃色的尿液沿著他的褲管滴落，他的臉上滿是淚水，他心中的痛苦不言而喻，那副只有十三歲的身軀所承受的痛已經潰堤，難道是在他抱起艾倫的時候產生變化的嗎？因為他的淚水，所以讓自己的感情偏離軌道了嗎？

利威爾想了很久，久到桌上那杯美式都涼了，香味也淡了。他的耳邊傳來鄰桌女童的聲音，她童言童語地說：「媽咪，我要吃我喜歡的巧克力。」

對了，喜歡，他想起艾倫第一次和他說喜歡兩個字的時候——艾倫指著拉麵說喜歡的那個時候，他臉上的表情讓利威爾至今回想起來都還感到有些頭暈目眩，他明白了，就是在那一個瞬間，列車出軌了。

叩叩，他旁邊的玻璃被人敲響，利威爾睜眼望去，是艾倫。

艾倫的頭髮被剪得乾淨俐落，讓那張漂亮的臉更加顯眼，他的手舉在半空中，隔著玻璃對坐在椅子上的利威爾露出有些靦腆卻燦爛甜蜜的笑容，那副模樣就像是繪本裡奔馳在花田裡的小紅帽一樣，為冬日裡的利威爾迎來春意。當時利威爾就想，他不想再當故事裡那個守護森林的獵人了，他想放下獵槍，並褪去跋涉的足具，他想停留在小紅帽的身邊，擁抱他，呵護他，佔有他——

利威爾將指腹放到艾倫雙唇前的玻璃，輕輕彎起嘴角，用唇語說：「過來。」過來我這裡，我的小紅帽。

**

他們吃完午餐後——當然是他和艾倫兩個人單獨吃，他們就回到了辦公室，利威爾繼續和累積許久的工作奮戰，艾倫則是在利威爾的催促下躺在沙發上睡午覺。等到艾倫再次醒來的時候，窗外已經流進澄紅色的夕陽，他下意識地往牆上掛著的時鐘看去，發現再五分鐘就下午五點了，他竟然睡了那麼久！利威爾怎麼沒叫醒他呢？

艾倫撐起身體想喊利威爾，但卻沒看見利威爾的人，空蕩的辦公室只有他一個人，艾倫頓時就急了，他又喊：「利威爾先生？」

然後利威爾就從辦公室外走進來，他看到醒來的艾倫問：「睡醒了？」

您去哪了！本來想這樣問的艾倫硬生生壓下急促的呼吸改問：「先生怎麼沒叫醒我？」

「我自己也忘了，等到回過神已經五點——怎麼了？」利威爾提著一個塑膠袋往沙發走去，等到他把東西放到桌上時才發現艾倫的表情怪怪的，他問：「人不舒服嗎？冷氣太冷了？」

艾倫搖了搖頭，只是平靜地問：「您剛剛去哪了？」

「去拿飯，」利威爾指著桌上的塑膠袋：「我訂了你喜歡的豬排丼。」

艾倫聞見豬排和蛋的香氣從袋子裡飄散出來，才終於放下心，他說：「我以為先生不見了。」

本來利威爾也沒想那麼多，出去拿飯不過就是短短兩分鐘的事情，誰知道艾倫偏偏就在這兩分鐘裡醒來？他說：「我明天會等你醒來之後再出去。」

「明天先生要記得三點叫我起來。」

「好，」利威爾問：「要吃飯了嗎？」

「還不是很餓。」艾倫才剛醒來，胃還沉甸甸的：「先生餓了就先吃吧。」

「沒關係，我再弄一下資料，等等一起吃。」

眼看利威爾又要起身，艾倫伸手拉住他：「能不能陪我說說話，就當休息？」

雖然工作還有一大堆，但是艾倫優先，所以利威爾又坐了回去。他以為艾倫是有什麼話想和他說，沒想到對方就這樣沉默了好幾分鐘都沒有開口，只是一直用明亮的眼睛看著自己，他終於忍不住問：「不是要我陪你說話？」

「嗯？呃，不是，我只是覺得您好像很累。」艾倫只是想讓他多休息一點。

「是挺累的。」這是利威爾的內心話。

「辛苦您了。」艾倫說：「工作中的利威爾先生也非常好看，我很喜歡。」

「那我不工作的時候就不好看了嗎？」

「不、不是，才沒有不好看呢！都很、都很好看……」

「那哪個比較好看？」利威爾笑著問。

艾倫停頓了一會兒，然後說：「只要是利威爾先生，我都很喜歡。」

聽見艾倫這麼說的利威爾很想反問他：你的喜歡和我的喜歡是一樣的嗎？雖然他知道艾倫八成不會懂他的意思。

他看著艾倫的臉，想到之前好幾次都被糟糕的氣氛或時機阻饒自己對艾倫的親吻，但等到現在只剩下他們的時候，他才明白自己和艾倫之間根本不需要什麼刻意被營造的氣氛或時機，因為只要他願意，艾倫也願意，所有的事情都可以變得很簡單。

「利威爾先生？」

「噓。」

利威爾一直都認為他和艾倫之間的那輛列車出軌了，但當他覆上對方柔軟的雙唇時，他就知道自己大錯特錯，其實那台列車從來都沒有出軌，它一直都在正確的軌道上賣力地行駛，從最初，最初的最初，他們月台上亮著的標誌都是：愛。

艾倫原本還愣愣地看著朝自己貼近的利威爾，直到他的嘴接觸到一股冰涼，他麻木的腦袋才意識他們接吻了。對，接吻，就是書上說的那種，艾倫雖然遲鈍，但這點常識還有的。睡美人的爸爸會這樣吻她嗎？不會！還是白雪公主裡的小矮人會這樣吻她嗎？也不會！故事裡這種嘴對嘴的吻只會出現在公主和王子身上。

艾倫說：「等、等等！」他張開嘴想說話，卻反倒給了利威爾侵略的機會，他的舌頭被利威爾的舌尖捲起包覆，無論是湧進口中的空氣還是鼻間吸進的氣息都是利威爾的氣味，那股冷如融雪的清冷，還有輕微的薄荷香——如此侵略性的吻讓艾倫差點喘不過氣來，只是很快地，他竟然發現自己開始適應這個吻，開始懂得從狂暴中享受歡愉。

他可以感覺到利威爾的吻夾雜著陌生的情緒，他知道現在這個吻並不只是親親臉頰那麼單純，他含糊地喊著：「利威爾先生——」但卻只聽見對方的喘息聲。

利威爾吻上來的第一秒，好像是在問：你喜歡嗎？

當利威爾的唇和他的糾纏在一起時，又好像是在說：我喜歡你。

最後利威爾和他的氣息混合在一起時，就像是故事裡王子半跪在地上朝公主伸出手說：我愛妳，妳願意和我共度一生嗎？

艾倫覺得自己彷彿已經被甜蜜包圍，被幸福吞沒——

他想：故事裡的公主都是怎麼回應王子的？

接著一幅幅手繪的彩色圖畫浮現在他的眼前：公主先是驚訝，雙手遮口，眼神從不可置信轉換為開心，然後感動，她說：我願意！我願意！最後擁抱王子——他也伸出雙手擁住利威爾的脖頸，他願意和利威爾共度一生。

艾倫的回應瞬間截斷利威爾僅存的理智線，不對，他的理智還在，他很清醒，他知道自己正在對艾倫做什麼。利威爾放倒艾倫的身體，兩個人就一同倒進身後的沙發中，他貪婪地留戀著男孩身上的熱度和軟香，他把手按在艾倫的後腦杓上，將對方整個人摟在自已的懷裡。

當辦公室的燈光照映到艾倫的眼瞳上時，他身體深處裡被埋沒的那段記憶逐漸地轉為戰慄爬上背脊，他睜大眼睛，越過利威爾的臉看到兩人頭頂搖晃的燈光，是同樣的光景，同樣的畫面——以前那個腐臭的家就是這樣，總是在日落之後搖曳著昏黃色的燈光，而那群野獸就在他的眼前聘馳在一個女孩身上，他在好近好近的地方聽見那個女孩的求救聲，她說：救救我，艾倫——

不要——

不要再和我求救了——

我真的什麼都做不了，什麼都幫不了——

艾倫崩潰地大喊：「不要！」充斥在兩人之間如焰火般的情慾瞬間被熄滅，利威爾退開身體，發現這是艾倫第一次抗拒自己的碰觸：「我不要這樣……拜託不要……」

難堪閃過利威爾的眼底，原本下意識要碰觸艾倫的手也猛然地收了回來，良久，在艾倫的呼吸漸漸平穩下來後，利威爾說：「沒事了，我不會再那樣做了。」

艾倫才回過神來，他不解且混亂地抬起頭：「利威爾先生？」

利威爾迅速地站起身，他並沒有和艾倫對視，他逃開了艾倫的視線，最後只匆匆落下一句：「今天不加班了，我們回家。」

可是先生特地買的豬排丼就會涼了，還有先生給的那些吻，我還沒有說我願意，還沒有說我要和先生在一起一輩子——這些話梗在艾倫的喉嚨裡，他終究沒說出口。

**

艾倫坐在餐桌旁看著利威爾把已經冷掉的豬排丼放進微波爐，然後又站在流理台前準備餐具的背影。從他們離開辦公室之後，利威爾除了踏進家門時說了句：「去飯桌上坐著。」之外就沒有再說一句話，艾倫不知道利威爾怎麼了。

「吃完後把碗筷放到洗手台裡，我等等出來再洗。」利威爾邊說邊把熱好的飯放在艾倫的眼前，然後看也不看對方一眼就逕自走出廚房。

艾倫當下就愣在那裡，他想問利威爾：為什麼不和我一起吃飯呢？

「我去洗澡。」利威爾的聲音從廚房外傳來。

或許利威爾是累了，所以才想要先洗澡，艾倫這樣安慰自己，利威爾並不是不想和自己共桌吃飯。只是當艾倫邊這樣想邊拉過飯碗時，眼眶還是泛起一陣酸澀，原本紙盒裡被移到瓷碗裡的飯依舊透露著利威爾對艾倫的溺愛和貼心，他知道自己不喜歡吃煮得過爛的洋蔥，所以用筷子把混在滑蛋裡的洋蔥都挑了起來。艾倫覺得自己的胸口就像壓著一塊大石般難，到底為什麼會這樣？為什麼利威爾總是一次又一次地讓他感受到幸福，卻又一次又一次地將他置落在萬丈千呎高的懸崖邊？艾倫舉起筷子將飯慢慢扒近嘴裡，濕熱的香味散發開來，但他卻如同嚼蠟，毫無滋味可言。

另一邊踏進浴室裡的利威爾也不好過，他才關上門，就立刻想到自己怎麼可以先洗澡，他等等還要幫艾倫洗澡，那身體不就又會髒掉一次了嗎？他煩躁地把脫掉的上衣扔進洗衣籃裡，然後瞪著鏡子裡的自己，覺得現在是進也不行，退也不行。

好吧，他承認，他覺得自己丟臉極了。在親吻艾倫之前，他設想過很多種情況，只是無論他怎麼想，都沒預料過自己會被艾倫如此堅決又直接地推開。男孩的那聲：「不要！」如今還震耳欲聾地迴盪在他的耳邊，這叫他以後要用什麽臉去面對艾倫？

利威爾就這樣站在浴室裡，時間一分一秒過去，靜到他彷彿可以聽見人在廚房裡的艾倫吃完飯站起身的聲音。他閉上雙眼，大力地把水龍頭扭開，水聲嘩啦嘩啦地蓋住艾倫的一舉一動，到了這個時候，利威爾才發現原來自己也是會逃避的。

最後艾倫還是自己把將碗筷給洗了乾淨，他不是不聽利威爾的話，只是他想：要是利威爾看到自己不顧手傷又擅自動作會生氣，對，生氣，哪怕是要利威爾對自己發怒都可以，他不知道該怎麼做才能打破現在這個窘境，只好用如此愚笨的方式來解決。

在等待利威爾洗好澡出來之前，艾倫平靜地待在餐桌前，要是讓別人看見，或許會以為他進步了，不再像以前那樣害怕獨自一人了？錯了，他還是恐懼，還是恐懼只有自己的孤獨，但是現在有利威爾，他能靠著回想對方對自己說過的每一句話來盡力渡過這段孤獨，就算只有短短的一分鐘、三分鐘還是五分鐘都一樣，都是因為他的生命裡有了利威爾，所以他才有力量能抵禦這恐怖的侵略——如果沒有利威爾，他不過就是一隻魚，一隻即使長出了腮卻還是缺氧的魚，如果沒有利威爾，他又會是誰呢？

結果洗完澡出來的利威爾看到艾倫洗好的碗筷時雖然皺了下眉頭，但卻沒有罵他，他只是說：「去洗澡。」

艾倫光裸著身體，在鏡子前面舉起自己的左手腕，上面綁著一層又一層塑膠袋，那是利威爾剛才替他套上的，他甚至沒說為什麽這樣做，只是很明顯地，他不會再像前兩天那樣幫忙艾倫洗澡。

利威爾的碰觸是那麼溫柔，從他指尖傳遞到艾倫身上的每一下顫動都能讓艾倫體會到自己是被他呵護的，可是為什麼？艾倫都不知道今天的自己到底問了幾次為什麽？為什麽一轉眼所有一切又都回到原點了呢？為什麽一瞬間他死命渴求的東西又都通通消失不見了呢？

當溫熱的水從他頭頂噴灑下來時，他還只是難過，但當溫熱的流水沿著脖頸和肩膀滑過左手腕時，他意識到自己的傷口再次因為利威爾的關係被保護起來時，淚水還是不爭氣地流了下來。

他真的，真的，真的好需要利威爾。

他該怎麼做才能讓利威爾明白自己再也不能失去他？

在艾倫劇烈的反思裡，他始終沒有想到愛情，但這並不是他的錯，因為在他過往的人生裡，沒有人教過他：什麼是愛？他只是回歸到生物的本性，單純地用需要來解釋自己對利威爾的渴望。

但是利威爾不一樣，即便艾倫認為他們一樣，即便利威爾說了他和艾倫一樣——可是他們終究不一樣。利威爾想聽的，艾倫不會講，不是他不願意說，而是不知道怎麼說，就算他愛利威爾愛到能失去自己——他仍舊不知道那是愛情。

**

「等等把藥吃一吃準備睡了，明天還要早起。」利威爾說。

艾倫讓利威爾把自己手上的塑膠袋拆掉，微紅的眼眶看不清楚是因為哭過還是被熱氣薰紅的，他問：「明天先生還讓我去上班的地方嗎？」

利威爾的身體頓時僵了一下，「你不想去？」

艾倫連忙搖搖頭：「沒有，我想去。」

利威爾含糊地應聲，然後離開房間，折返回來時手上端著一杯水還有藥包，艾倫接過並緩慢地吞嚥下去。利威爾沒告訴艾倫這是治療他精神病的藥，只說了這是會讓手腕上的傷口恢復地比較快的藥。

等到艾倫吃完後，利威爾拿過他的杯子說：「上床去。」

艾倫爬上床躺好，他面向著床的內側，也就是利威爾的方向，他想，等等利威爾上床後一定也會像之前那樣摟著他睡，因為他說過要讓自己習慣抱著他睡的——但最後利威爾躺上床後並沒有摟著他，利威爾的臉龐朝向天花板，雙手交疊在腰的兩前，一公分也沒有往自己的方向靠攏。他直直地望著利威爾的側臉，但對方只是平靜地閉上雙眼，就算到了這個地步，艾倫還是沒有放棄，他似乎覺得只要自己這樣看著，利威爾就會睜開眼睛，然後笑著把他擁進懷裡。

到了最後，也許是因為艾倫的視線太過於灼熱，利威爾終於動了一下，艾倫看見後幾乎要展開笑顏，但下一秒利威爾卻翻身轉向床的外側，用背影回應艾倫的期盼。而利威爾何嘗不知道身後的人在做什麼？自己不也像他一樣焦躁到無法入睡？

艾倫拒絕自己過度親密碰觸的這件事情，他接受了。但現在艾倫卻又想依賴自己對他的碰觸，這要他如何是好？他已經很努力地在克制自己，就連現在和艾倫躺在同一張床上，他都忍不住想親吻對方，強烈的慾望讓他無法想像自己如果把艾倫那副軟香的身軀攬在懷裡時會做出什麼事情。就在他還在自己的苦惱和理智之間拉鋸時，一陣溫熱貼上了他的後背，那瞬間利威爾幾乎就要翻開棉被跳起來——

「那個……我想抱著先生睡……」利威爾聽見艾倫這樣說，他沒回話，但是身體有些僵硬，而艾倫雖然感受到了，卻還是執拗地說：「可以嗎？」

艾倫邊問邊更貼了上來，利威爾立刻反射性地抵住他，一條手臂把他們之間的距離隔了開來，而等到他做完這個動作後，恍惚的神智才有些回復過來，糟了，他把事情搞砸了——他回過頭想看艾倫，卻發現已經晚了，被自己推開的艾倫一臉蒼白，他想起資料上寫的那句話：哪怕是一個抗拒的動作或眼神，都能讓病患受傷。

他朝艾倫舉起手說：「艾倫？」

在接下來短暫的三秒鐘裡，艾倫的動作透露出他敏感卻易懂的心思，而那讓利威爾感到心痛，他知道自己又傷到艾倫了。艾倫看見利威爾伸出的手時，先是畏怯地往後縮了一步，然後咬著牙根又撲了上前，是的，他確實感覺到恐懼，但是利威爾卻凌駕於他所有的恐懼之上。

利威爾抱住艾倫：「抱歉，我不是故意推開你的。」

「利威爾先生大壞蛋！」艾倫的聲音帶著鼻酸。

利威爾嘆口氣，用手掌溫柔地拍著艾倫的後背：「以後不會了。」

然後艾倫也悶悶地回：「那我以後也不會了，先生，對不起。」

「對不起？」利威爾搞不明白艾倫的意思。

「下午在辦公室的時候，我不是故意推開先生的。」

利威爾盯著艾倫的臉，以為對方只是因為自己的冷漠所以選擇妥協，他說：「你要是不喜歡，我以後就不會那樣做。」

「可是我喜歡。」

接著一陣沉默，利威爾以為自己聽錯了，他問：「你剛剛說什麽？」

「我說我喜歡。」艾倫收緊抱住利威爾的手，力道大得像是害怕利威爾又離開，利威爾突然感到一股強烈的頭暈目眩，而艾倫還繼續自顧自地說：「我要和利威爾先生說我願意，我要和利威爾先生在一起一輩子——」然後利威爾一個翻身把身體撐在艾倫的上面，話還沒說完的艾倫睜大眼睛看著他問：「怎麼了？」

「你知道你在說什麼？」

艾倫猛點頭說：「我知道。」熱氣撲上利威爾的臉，他從來沒有想過自己有一天竟然會如此羞於面對另一個人真心的告白。艾倫握緊雙拳，他沒有忘記要向利威爾解釋自己下午的行為，他說：「利威爾先生，下午在辦公室的時候，我看到天花板上的那盞燈，然後不知道為什麼就想到以前家裡的燈……我不是故意要想起來的，也不是故意要推開您的，我……」

利威爾沒有理會他的解釋，沒頭沒腦地來了一句：「再說一次。」

「什麼？」

「你說你要和誰在一起一輩子？」

「……利威爾先生。」

「你說你要和我怎樣？」

「……在一起一輩子。」

最後利威爾壓著瀕臨爆發的理智說：「完整地說完。」

「我要和利威爾先生在一起一輩——」

艾倫話都還沒說完，利威爾就用手壓住艾倫癱在床上的右手腕，另一隻手跟著按住他的臉側傾身兇猛地吻上去。這時艾倫發出一聲撩人的低吟，他抬起受傷的手攬住利威爾的後頸，同樣激烈地回應著對方的吻。

床頭前黃白色的燈光把牆壁渲染成一種如幻似真的湛藍青，而他們交疊的身影化做深水裡的倒影，就好像真的是對在海裡暢游的魚一樣。

利威爾邊吻著艾倫的唇，原本按在對方臉側上的那隻手就邊開始沿著溫熱的肌膚往下探去，當他冰涼的手伸進艾倫敞開的衣領時，艾倫微微地打了個冷顫，利威爾輕笑著問：「冷嗎？」低沉的嗓音裡有一點沙啞，聽得艾倫的呼吸也漸漸急促起來。他用後掌托住艾倫纖細的脖頸，然後拇指的指腹則按在男孩因為纖瘦而突起的鎖骨來回摩擦，艾倫從來不知道原來接吻是一件那麼舒服的事情，特別是對自己這麼做的人士，當艾倫眨著眼睛往上看時，利威爾的表情溫柔得彷彿要將自己化成軟水。

然後利威爾將舌尖抽離和艾倫交纏的甜膩裡，他輕啄著艾倫被自己吻得紅腫的唇皮，然後單手靈活地解開艾倫睡衣上並列的鈕扣。艾倫一開始還沒意識到自己的衣服正被對方脫下，直到房間裡的冰冷空氣竄進他曝露在外的肌膚時，他才從昏昏沉沉的裝態中清醒過來，他下意識地把手擋在自己的胸前喚：「利威爾先生？」

利威爾挺直身體，把艾倫那具半敞開的身體盡收眼底，抬手的動作讓艾倫圓滑的肩膀拱縮起來，身上那件顏色飽和的睡衣被揉起一道又一道皺褶，整個人被包覆在裡面雜亂地散在床單上，而艾倫略帶膽怯的疑惑眼神讓他眼睛裡原本就很醉人的金黃顯得更加亮眼。

這個人是他的，利威爾想，無論自己要對他做什麼，他都不會抗拒。

利威爾屏住氣息，雖然內心幾乎要失控，但還是一派輕鬆地扯開艾倫的衣服，他看著因為自己這個舉動而開始閃躲的艾倫，不禁問：「躲什麼？」

「沒、沒有……」雖然艾倫這樣說，但眼神卻不敢直視利威爾。

利威爾說：「把臉轉回來，艾倫。」雖然他並不討厭艾倫害臊的樣子，他的艾倫不管怎麼樣都很可愛，但這畢竟是他們的第一次，如果他縱容艾倫這次的躲避，以後要把這個壞習慣改正可就難了。他把艾倫扭開的頭轉回來，然後對上對方不知所措的眼睛說：「別害怕。」然後他抓起艾倫的手往自己的身上放，艾倫觸電般地跳了一下，他滿臉像是發現新大陸一樣地盯著利威爾精實的胸膛，最後慢慢地把手放到利威爾的身上，用手指輕輕地戳來戳去。

「你在幹什麼？」利威爾有些好笑地問。

「為什麼先生的身體和我的不太一樣？」

「哪裡不一樣？」

「……為什麼先生戳起來那麼硬，我的就軟趴趴的？」

「誰叫你吃飯老是只吃一點又挑食？」

「我哪有挑食！先生不也有不喜歡吃的東西嗎？」

「比起你，我討厭的東西可是少多了。」

艾倫鼓起臉頰，本來不滿地不想回嘴，但當他又默默地盯著利威爾的身體一會兒後，臉上的表情又轉變了。利威爾的身材是很健壯沒錯，可是為什麼在燈光下會有那麼多或深或淺的傷痕呢？這樣的身軀就和三笠一樣，就好像那頭野獸也曾經像傷害三笠那樣傷害過他最重要的利威爾。

「又怎麼了？」利威爾感覺到艾倫的眼神變了。艾倫只是咬著唇，默默地搖了搖頭。利威爾又說：「艾倫，你如果有什麼話就直接跟我說，你如果不說，我就不知道你在想什麼，你希望我一直猜你在想什麼嗎？」

今天下午那件事讓利威爾清楚地明白他和艾倫之間不能再用沉默和退讓來解決一切，畢竟他和艾倫那段相隔十九年的距離，如果不靠溝通是無法拉近的。

然後艾倫說：「……先生的身上好多疤痕。」

艾倫想，那頭野獸也曾經狠狠地傷害過自己，但是自己的身體上並沒有留下這麼多又這麼明顯的傷痕，但是如果連自己被痛毆時留下的瘀青都那麼痛了，那麼留下這些可觀疤痕的利威爾在受傷的當下又會有多痛不欲生呢？

艾倫輕聲問：「痛嗎？」一定很痛吧？

利威爾頓時間不知道該回什麼話，只是艾倫臉上那份心痛心疼的表情讓他的胸口深處流溢出龐大濃烈的酸意，當人受過重傷又時過境遷之後，才發現依舊有人會為自己曾經遭遇過的一切而難過時，那種被關懷的幸福感是無法用言語形容的。利威爾說：「確實挺痛的。」但有了你，就什麼都不痛了。

艾倫摸著利威爾右邊胸膛上一道約兩根拇指長的疤痕，那是利威爾幾年前在一場緝毒案中和毒販扭打時留下的傷，艾倫對著疤痕輕吹一口氣說：「我受傷的時候，利威爾先生也像我現在這麼難過嗎？」

利威爾握住艾倫受傷的那隻手，艾倫感覺到男人的長指繞進了自己的指縫間，他忽然明白這或許就是利威爾的答案：是的。於是他反扣住利威爾的手說：「對不起，我以後不會再這樣做了。」為了不再讓您難過。

然後利威爾的臉朝著艾倫靠過來，濕濡的暖意點上他冰涼的鎖骨，腰間的肋骨也連帶被男上的手給覆上，利威爾用唇輕點在艾倫的每一吋肌膚上，他輕柔地啃咬著男孩軟嫩的皮肉，男孩的身體時而放鬆時而緊繃，每當自己落下一道紅痕，對方都會像是如臨一波小高潮般地顫動。

隨著利威爾的吻逐漸下移，艾倫抵在利威爾肩膀上的手的力道也越來越大，利威爾用輕捏起艾倫挺立的乳尖，結果惹來對方一陣驚呼，然後他又低頭將另一邊孤零零的粉紅含入嘴中：「利威爾先生！那、那裡不行！」

什麼不行？利威爾惡質地咬了口艾倫，這一下果然讓上一秒還在求饒的艾倫閉上了嘴巴，他裸露出來的上半身幾乎已經被利威爾舔摸了一遍，雖然他是很喜歡利威爾沒錯，但他不明白為什麼利威爾要用這麼讓人羞恥的方式碰觸自己。他的後背摩擦著軟滑的睡衣，他的體內慢慢湧出比剛才更加炙熱的熱度，他甚至遲頓到沒有發覺自己正哼出一句比一句還要撩人的呻吟：「利威爾先生，好熱……」

利威爾深深地著迷在艾倫散發出來的氣息裡，尤其是那股青澀的露水味，就像是晨曦的香甜，當他聽見艾倫的話後，心想這漫長的前戲也該是結束了，他的手離開艾倫的後腰，往前移到他睡褲上繫著棉線的地方，趁著男孩還被一連串的濕吻弄得暈頭轉向時就一手把綁得寬鬆的褲子拉下來。

沒想到艾倫並沒有對自己褲子被解開做出驚訝的反應，他只是扭著身體，用顫抖到幾乎有點沙啞的聲音向利威爾求救：「先生，好難受，我、我好不舒服……」

利威爾看見被束縛在底褲內的艾倫的性器已經往上撐起，他甚至能從米白色的底褲外隱約看見男孩陰囊上稀疏的恥毛還有顏色偏淡的陰莖，利威爾輕鬆地掌握住艾倫被裹在底褲裡的性器，滾燙的粉色肉根在他的手掌裡劇烈一震，沒有射精，但他知道也夠艾倫難受了。

「啊、啊嗯，先生、利威爾先生……再、再多——」

「再多什麼？」利威爾邊問邊解開自己的褲子。

而艾倫則是哭著直喊：「我不知道，不知道——」他不知道為什麼自己的陰莖在利威爾的撫摸下竟然會那麼舒服。

利威爾身下已經腫得發疼的陰莖從褲頭裡彈出，他低聲說：「艾倫，我說過了，你如果心裡有什麼話一定要直接說給我聽，嗯？」

「想……想先生再摸一點……」

艾倫的每一個字都說得極為破碎，但利威爾卻聽出他話裡的快意，淫液染濕了他的底褲，讓原本若隱若現的下身此刻在利威爾視線裡一覽無遺，利威爾雙眼發紅，喘著粗氣扯下遮掩艾倫軀體的最後一道防線，接著用手臂勾住艾倫的小腿，用力地將他的身體轉正，艾倫整個人被往下扯了一把，細長的雙腿被男人架到腰上，然後被迫大大敞開。艾倫快瘋了，他簡直不敢想像此時落在利威爾眼中的自己會是什麼淫蕩模樣。

接著利威爾突然俯下身，啃咬著他的唇喊：「……艾倫。」

艾倫邊哭邊喘氣說：「利、利威爾先生——啊！」他瞬間感覺到一股強勢的侵略貫穿了他的身體，他下意識地縮起身體，但卻絲毫抵擋不住利威爾的進攻，身體被撕裂開的疼痛讓他的眼淚奪眶而出。

利威爾當然知道對方很痛，但是現在家裡根本就沒有潤滑劑，所以他只能藉著艾倫生理上的體液進入他的體內。利威爾用十分緩慢地速度前進，他不敢一下進得太深以免傷到對方，但是劇痛還是讓艾倫兩眼昏花。

利威爾憐愛地吻著艾倫，他知道艾倫在忍耐，即使痛楚這麼深，他也沒有拒絕或抗拒自己：「艾倫，艾倫，艾倫……」他反覆地喊著懷裡男孩的名字。

哪怕艾倫對性愛這件事的認知還停留在懵懂和過去黑暗的印象裡，他的內心深處還是渴望能與利威爾在一起——無論是用什麼方式。

最後利威爾終於將陰莖全部挺入艾倫緊澀的腸道裡，艾倫的臉已經佈滿冷汗，他牢牢地握緊和利威爾十指緊扣的那隻手，緊繃的力道讓被覆在紗布下的傷口好像也裂了開來，那種痛彷彿像一根鐵杵深深地刺進他的身體，可是這樣的禁錮，這樣的束縛卻得以讓他被釘在利威爾的身旁——再也沒有一種痛可以這麼甜蜜。

之後利威爾稍微停下了動作，等到艾倫將呼吸調整過來，蒼白的臉也恢復一絲血色後，他才咬著牙根動起忍耐許久的慾望。艾倫真的太緊了，即便是如此漫長的前戲也無法和緩自己的進入，但他不怪艾倫，同性之間的性愛對承受的那方來說本來就很難熬，更別說這是艾倫的第一次。

利威爾安撫著艾倫說：「別害怕。」

艾倫仰著臉，輕輕地喘氣，然後說：「我不怕。」他知道利威爾並沒有將自己當作三笠看待，而且利威爾也不會是那頭野獸。雖然他們都做著相同的事情，但是他知道那是不一樣的：「利威爾先生……」

利威爾正賣力地馳騁在艾倫的身上，他用殘存的理智回應：「怎麼了？」

汗水滑過艾倫紅得發熱的臉，他說：「不夠……」太熱了，他的身體就好像被一萬隻螞蟻啃咬一樣，又癢又疼，他失神地說：「想要更多的利威爾先生——」

而利威爾深吻住他，貼著他的唇說：「艾倫，全部的我——都是你的。」

那天夜裡，他們相依的手驕傲地宣示著這場性愛所代表的意義：愛的善良、痛的執著還有思念的猖狂，利威爾教會艾倫的這些事，都讓他對利威爾的眷戀越來越濃，越來越深，越來越無法割捨。

現在，他將整個自己都給了利威爾，卻還是覺得不夠、不夠、不夠——

即使擁有了全部，卻還是不滿足。

但是擁有了對方，卻比得到全世界還要令人幸福。

**

利威爾趴在床上，棉被從他裸露的背部上滑落，當他還半醒在睡夢裡時，一股帶著清香的溫熱貼住他的耳沿，對方輕輕一吻說：「起床了，利威爾先生。」然後窗簾被「唰」一聲拉起，陽光直直地落進房裡，溫暖了寒意。

他睜開眼睛，眼前模糊的景象逐漸變得清晰，他問：「幾點了？」

「七點四十五分，早餐已經準備好了，先生快去刷牙洗臉吧。」

艾倫笑笑地說完後又走了出去，利威爾盯著他穿著圍裙的高瘦背影，邊揉著臉邊從床上坐起來，他的手掌滑過床的另一側，雖然空蕩蕩的，但還是能感受到冰涼的棉被殘留著艾倫的體溫，然後他不自覺地露出一個淡淡的微笑想著：真好。

等到利威爾梳洗好後就提著自己的公事包還有外套走進廚房，他把東西放到一邊的椅子上，看到背對著自己的艾倫還在忙著把剛烤好的吐司放上瓷盤，艾倫說：「今天我起晚了，所以先生早餐要吃快一點，不然會遲到。」

利威爾看了看桌上的食物，然後說：「我今天要吃散蛋。」

「什麼？」

「我不要吃荷包蛋，重新炒一盤散蛋給我。」

艾倫端著疊著六七片吐司的瓷盤轉過身問：「荷包蛋不也一樣嗎？」

「不一樣。」利威爾接過他手中的瓷盤說。

艾倫停頓一下，然後說：「您上班會來不及的。」

但利威爾卻自顧自地坐下來，攤開報紙丟下一句：「我會吃快一點。」

艾倫站在流理台前看著開始吃起早餐的利威爾，猶豫地抿了抿唇，還是轉身從蛋盒裡拿出兩顆蛋，又打開冰箱裡把上周末他們才剛採購的洋菇拆開，然後趁著平底鍋重新熱油的時候，他用攪拌器俐落地把蛋液和洋菇拌在一起，最後等到所有的食物都在鍋子裡滋滋作響時，艾倫有些出神地用筷子慢慢繞著蛋皮的邊緣，不知道是刻意還是巧合，利威爾常常像今天這樣，在早晨時分出其不意地出給艾倫一道難題，像是突然想喝豆腐湯，突然想吃散蛋這樣——就好像是自己總是期盼利威爾能留下一樣，最後利威爾都會慢一點出門。

艾倫想，已經四年了，即使自己是五年前來到這裡的，但他總不愛從自己第一次來到利威爾家裡的那一天開始算起，因為對他來說，他和利威爾的起點是在他們終於對彼此坦承相見的那一夜，是在他落入利威爾懷裡，然後許下甘心被對方束縛的約定的那一夜。

「我可沒有叫你炒洋菇進去。」利威爾突然出現在他的背後。

「那個——」艾倫回過神來，連忙將火熄掉：「只是想這樣比較健康。」

「是嗎？」

「當然。」艾倫的耳根整個紅了起來。

「我怎麼覺得好像是你故意要讓我晚——」

「請快點吃吧！」艾倫轉身將盤子抵在利威爾的眼前，截斷他要說的話。

利威爾看了眼，然後評論說：「蛋煎老了。」

「還是能吃的。」

沉默了幾秒，利威爾說：「把那盤蛋放到旁邊。」

艾倫不解地看著從利威爾眼中浮出的笑意，然後默默地照著對方的話把炒洋菇散蛋放到流理台的另一端，他正想開口詢問怎麼回事，迎面而來的卻是一道吻。他無措地愣了幾秒後，習慣性地順著利威爾的方向靠過去，整個人軟得像塊糖一樣。這個吻並沒有持續太久，利威爾很快地退了開來，然後他們就這樣安靜地對望著，耳邊只剩下咖啡機還在運轉的聲音。

艾倫從利威爾深邃的眼睛裡看見自己的倒影，他覺得自己渾身洋溢著和利威爾一樣的氣息，他聽見利威爾問：「準備好送我出門了嗎？」艾倫乖順地點了點頭，利威爾又說：「幫我把公事包和外套提到玄關。」

艾倫拿起利威爾放在椅子上的東西先走到玄關前等他洗完手，然後他順勢往窗外一望，樓下的樹已經從盛夏時候的鮮綠漸漸被染黃，他想：年頭又要過去一半了，這樣平靜的日子還能過多久呢？他每天都數著，就像在數羊那樣一直一直數著，一天兩天三天四天五天——但他還是覺得不夠。

艾倫看著正在穿鞋子的利威爾叮囑說：「先生，記得中午聚餐的時候不能喝太多酒。」今天他沒幫利威爾準備便當就是因為這是他和利威爾約好的事情：利威爾一個月可以和同事聚餐幾次。

「好。」利威爾回答。

「晚餐我會煮燉牛肉，先生還有什麼特別想吃的嗎？」

利威爾想了想說：「弄個洋芋沙拉吧。」然後他接過艾倫遞過來的外套和公事包，嚴謹地把它們掛在手臂上說：「你夜市吃完早餐後記得吃藥。」

艾倫的表情愣了一下，然後點頭說：「好，您路上小心。」

在利威爾等候電梯的空檔裡，他拿起公事包裡的筆記本，翻開記錄艾倫藥盒裡剩餘的藥包量，他對精神病這件事的創傷在這些年已經獲得極大的改善，但是為了艾倫好，他依舊保持著隨時記錄艾倫情況的習慣，他用筆在標記數量的地方填上日期，想著晚上回來得再檢查艾倫有沒有按時乖乖吃藥，最後闔上筆記本時，電梯正好開了，他走進去，看見鏡子裡的自己，雖然是眾人稱羨的模樣，心底深處卻還是有被掩蓋的遺憾——他沒有告訴艾倫那個藥是為了控制他的病。

四年前艾倫開始服藥的那段時間正好是他的手還有傷的時候，利威爾告訴艾倫那是能讓傷口好得快一點的藥，後來等到艾倫的傷好了之後，他就告訴艾倫那是普通的保健食品，艾倫相信了，也沒有拒絕吃利威爾給的那些藥，只是偶爾會因為沒吃藥引起利威爾極大的反應這點感到疑惑。他問：「不過就是普通的保健食品，一兩天沒吃也不會怎樣吧？」

利威爾的話堵在喉間，一句話都說不出來，他要怎麼告訴艾倫那是精神病的藥？

韓吉曾經問他：「你為什麼不讓艾倫知道他在吃什麼藥？」其實韓吉並沒有指責利威爾這樣的方式不對，她只是想知道原因。

而利威爾面對韓吉的問題只是回答：「艾倫他知道我討厭精神病。」

是的，就是因為艾倫很容易鑽牛角尖，常常會自行拼湊別人說的話，用他自己的想法去理解，而他又在利威爾剛領養自己的那一年把「自己沒有病」這樣的觀念根深蒂固地打進腦海裡，那麼如果現在貿然地告訴他：其實你是有病的。反而很有可能會傷害到他。

在利威爾掙扎的那段時間裡，他曾經想過上百上千次艾倫聽見自己是他最討厭的精神病患時會是什麼反應？艾倫會為了他淡漠的一句話，甚至是一個眼神而不惜傷害自己，那麼如果他認為自己變成利威爾最痛恨的那種人時，他又會怎麼毀滅自己？

利威爾想都不敢想。

「非得讓他知道嗎？」利威爾問韓吉。

韓吉沉默片刻，然後說：「不是必要。」所以後來艾倫的診斷書和藥單一律直接寄到利威爾的工作單位，艾倫的藥也都由韓吉親手裝填分配到專屬的藥盒裡，每個月初通知利威爾去拿。但她還是告訴利威爾，遮掩不是永久的，有一天艾倫還是必須知道這件事，只是現在基於他們的關係才剛起步，所以她尊重利威爾的選擇，幫他一起隱瞞艾倫。她說：「你最好在那一天來臨前先想好要怎麼處理。」

利威爾沒說話，默默地將艾倫一個月份的藥拿在手上，每一小格都是一餐的份量，一天要吃三小格，一個月就有九十格，被包覆在糖衣內的藥丸閃爍著不同的顏色，那個畫面讓他感覺到一股沉重，因為這代表艾倫從今以後將要過上與藥丸為伍的生活。

利威爾偶爾會在下班回家的路上，沿著山腳的道路望著一片翠綠，那片景色總會讓他想到艾倫，他總是想，如果自己能在艾倫還沒受到那麼重的傷害之前把他帶來這個地方，那麼今天或許艾倫就不會變成這個樣子。

每當他彎過每一條蜿蜒的路，他都好像可以看見小小的艾倫站在轉角等著自己的到來，等著自己的救贖——但他還是晚了。利威爾的遲到意味著艾倫的人生註定會有一塊缺角，而在那個缺角裡，有艾倫母親扭曲的親情，有艾倫父親殘酷的暴力，有三笠瀕死倒在他腳邊的絕望，還有男孩那顆被仇恨和孤獨盈滿的心。即使利威爾並不在意，又即使他能讓這世界上的所有人都不在意，但是這些過去還是給艾倫帶來了無法抹滅的傷痕。

然後車子又開過兩條街，這時利威爾放在副駕駛座上的手機響了起來。

而艾倫也正好洗完碗盤，他關上水龍頭。

利威爾握著方向盤繼續往前開。

艾倫擦乾手，然後解下圍在腰間上的灰格圍裙。

利威爾前方的路口亮起了紅燈，他踩下剎車。

艾倫倒了杯水，離開廚房，然後往客廳走去。

利威爾的車子停下來，他拿起還在響著鈴聲的手機，然後按下通話鍵。

艾倫拉開抽屜，從裡面拿出長方形的藥盒。

利威爾開口：「喂？」

艾倫將藥丸倒到手掌裡，確認數量沒錯後才把藥盒放回原處。

利威爾沒想到一大清早會接到韓吉的來電：「幹什麼？」

艾倫坐到沙發上，仰頭喝了一大口水，然後將藥丸放進嘴裡。

利威爾問：「怎麼了？」

韓吉的聲音從手機另一端傳來，她的話才剛說完，路口的號誌就轉為綠燈，但是利威爾的車子卻沒有前進，過了十來秒，後方的車子不耐煩地按起喇叭，利威爾還是沒有踩住油門，他維持著將手機放在耳邊的動作，愣愣地看著自己眼前熟悉的街景，腦袋莫名地暈眩起來。

匡啷！艾倫錯愕地看著因為自己手滑而碎落在地板上的玻璃杯，剛才他嚥入藥丸的那一瞬間，胸口突然一陣心悸。

韓吉喊了好幾聲利威爾的名字，利威爾才意識到後面的車子在按喇叭，他回過神來猛然地催下油門前進，他說：「繼續說。」

「你有聽到我剛剛說什麼嗎？」

「你再說一次。」利威爾忽然覺得眼皮很沉重，

「我說三笠醒了，利威爾，你還記得三笠嗎？」喔，我當然記得，利威爾在心裡這樣回答。然後韓吉又接著問：「我把她轉過來我的醫院了，她——她想見艾倫，你願意讓艾倫見她嗎？」

利威爾突然覺得很可笑，自己只是艾倫的監護人，難不成他是那種會限制艾倫不准見誰的人嗎？他說：「只要艾倫願意見她。」

你明明知道他不會願意，韓吉難過地想。她說：「她很虛弱。」利威爾知道韓吉話裡的她指得是那個女孩：「昏迷多年讓她的身體裝況非常差，她現在連說幾句話都很吃力，但還是一直和我說想見艾倫。」然後停頓了一下又說：「還是你先單獨來見見她？」

「……沒那個必要吧。」利威爾說出口時都覺得自己冷漠得可怕。

「利威爾，你讓艾倫來見見她吧。」韓吉話裡的意思是：我知道你會有辦法的。

良久，利威爾含糊地回答：「我知道了。」然後掛掉電話。

明明還才睡醒，但利威爾卻覺得身體像是熬了好幾夜的疲憊。他並不是不高興那個女孩的清醒，只是女孩的清醒讓他意識到，在這四年裡，自己和艾倫生活中的那些美好，原來都是建立在被掩蓋住的往事上——他們都選擇忽略一些事來換取更值得的東西。如今，三笠．阿克曼的甦醒就像一場措手不及的暴風雨，勢必會將蓋住他們的那波煙土洗刷開來。

**

利威爾下班後一如往常地回家吃晚餐，神情和舉動和平常也沒有什麼不一樣，等到他們吃完飯後，利威爾坐在原處看著艾倫的背影，猶豫片刻，他終於起身走向正在洗碗的艾倫，他把手按在對方的腰側上說：「我明天想吃味噌魚。」

然後艾倫笑笑地回：「好啊，我明天幫您準備。」

利威爾盯著艾倫的側臉想：該怎麼和艾倫說這件事？難道要他直接說：艾倫，三笠醒了，她想見你，你願意見她嗎？我現在要帶你去見她——他不知道怎麼開口，最後沉默良久，他只擠出了一下：「艾倫，等會兒跟我出門一趟。」

「出門？要去哪裡？」艾倫問，但是利威爾並沒有回答他，他又問：「要去超市嗎？還是要去散步？」

利威爾將頭埋進艾倫的後肩裡，他答非所問地說：「出去一趟就好。」然後我們很快就回家。利威爾那時就想：我又在逃避了。

艾倫雖然覺得利威爾有些反常，但還是說：「好。」先生去哪裡，他就去哪裡。

之後他們就開車沿著那條對他們來說早就非常陌生的道路開去，盡頭是那間高聳的醫院，關住艾倫的牢籠，艾倫曾經的惡夢。在利威爾帶艾倫離開的那天之後，艾倫再也沒有回來過這裡，等到利威爾停好車後，艾倫死死地盯著醫院外牆上那一面面霧黑色的窗戶問：「利威爾先生是要來見韓吉醫生嗎？」

但是利威爾沒有回應，他只是沉浸在自己的疑惑裡：如果艾倫見到了三笠．阿克曼，他會露出什麼表情呢？如果艾倫知道三笠．阿克曼清醒了，他是不是會欣喜到哭出來？不，不可能的，絕對不可能的。

利威爾記得韓吉說過，在三笠．阿克曼昏迷的第一年，艾倫堅持留在她的身邊，但最後當他們決定將艾倫送到韓吉那裡治療的時候，韓吉從艾倫的嘴裡聽見：「我恨她。」這句話。艾倫一直都對三笠無法清醒這件事感到憤怒和絕望，這很令人感到無奈，因為這不是三笠的錯，更不是艾倫的錯。

利威爾熄掉車子的引擎，他不是沒有聽見艾倫在說話，他轉過頭就看見艾倫正專注地盯著自己，眼神依舊是他熟悉的純粹和依賴，他忍不住伸手輕觸對方的臉頰想：這樣的眼神還能在自己的身上停留多久？

艾倫一直都想要有一個家，利威爾給了他。而艾倫一直都渴望有一個人能全心全意地對待他，利威爾也這麼做了。或許利威爾給的這些並不完美，但他也盡其所能地去做了，就是這樣的一個家，利威爾建造起來的這個家——成為保護艾倫的殼。他想，他們應該是離不開彼此的，但如果有一天艾倫能離開自己了，那麼這個只剩下自己的家又有什麼意義呢？

艾倫擔憂地問：「先生，您到底怎麼了？」

最後利威爾嚥下梗在喉間的那口氣說：「下車吧，韓吉在等我們。」

他們從空蕩的停車場走向大門，夜間的醫院除了風吹在樹葉上發出的聲音之外，安靜到嚇人，直到他們穿過大廳才隱約傳來急診室裡發出的零碎聲響，進了電梯之後，艾倫還是忍不住問：「韓吉醫生找先生有什麼事嗎？」

但是利威爾沒看著他，只是盯著樓層鍵，然後問：「你想家嗎？」而艾倫還來不及回答這個問題，電梯門就打了開來，他們兩人不由自主地同時往門外看去，韓吉就站在走廊上等著他們，利威爾先邁開了腳步，他走出電梯對韓吉說：「我帶他過來了。」

結果韓吉一個步伐向前，用只有利威爾能聽見的音量說：「我不是告訴你先和艾倫在樓下等嗎？」

「反正都得上來，我就直接帶他上來了。」

「你和艾倫說了嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那就——沒有？」韓吉瞪大眼，音量轉大：「你就這樣突然把他帶過來？」

聽到韓吉這樣問完時，艾倫不安地看著利威爾說：「我不明白——」

結果利威爾又問了他同樣的問題：「艾倫，你想家嗎？」

為什麼利威爾要這樣問自己？艾倫很疑惑，他不知道利威爾想聽到什麼答案，猶豫片刻，他回答：「想。」因為像今天的情況不應該出現在他們以往平凡而幸福的一天裡，他們吃完飯後就應該窩在客廳的沙發，然後靜靜地靠在對方的身上，有時候看新聞，有時候看電影，有時候專注地聽著對方說話才對。發現利威爾在自己回答後卻始終沒有反應，艾倫更慌了，他喊：「利威爾先生？」

利威爾對韓吉說：「帶他去見她吧。」

利威爾知道自己一直在刻意忽略某些事實，他沒問艾倫就逕自把對方帶過來，也許只是因為內心深處希望告知艾倫這件事的人可以不是他自己——但怎麼可能呢？他是最了解艾倫對自己的依賴有多深的人，哪怕現在是全世界的人都告訴他：艾倫，三笠醒了。但只要他沒從利威爾的口中得到答覆，他也會說是這個世界的人都在欺騙他。

「要去見誰？」艾倫的聲音頓時高了好幾度。

「艾倫，沒事，冷靜一點。」韓吉的手扶上艾倫的肩膀。

艾倫立刻甩開韓吉，他向前牢牢抓緊利威爾的手，好像以為對方要放開他一樣，他語氣急促地說：「先生，您還沒回答我的問題。」

韓吉正想說話：「艾倫——」

「我要利威爾先生回答我！」艾倫的情緒似乎狂暴了起來。

利威爾看著艾倫，想到自己問艾倫的問題：你想家嗎？而對方說：想。利威爾都不知道自己在害怕什麼，或者說，他還有什麼好害怕的？這個男孩已經把全部的自己都捧到他的面前，即使男孩擁有的東西那麼少，他還是對自己傾盡所有——艾倫信任自己，他也應該要信任艾倫不是嗎？

「三笠醒了。」然後利威爾突然就這麼說出口了，而等到他說完後才驚覺到為什麼只是短短四個字卻變得如此難開口？明明應該是一件令人歡喜的消息，他竟然猶豫了那麼久才說出口，不知道為什麼他覺得心情有些放鬆了下來，他重複說：「那個女孩醒了，艾倫，三笠醒了。」

只是艾倫身邊空氣的溫度卻彷彿凝結了起來，他有些恍惚，不斷地眨著眼睛，好像利威爾在考他一道很難的數學題目一樣，最後他開口問：「三笠？」

「是，三笠．阿克曼醒了。」利威爾說。

「……三笠．阿克曼？」艾倫緩緩地轉過頭看向韓吉。

「對，就是三笠，艾倫還記得她嗎？」韓吉問。

「我記、記——」但艾倫的尾音卻淡得幾乎讓人聽不見。

「三笠想見你，艾倫。」韓吉說完後又用一種保證的語氣對艾倫補充：「可是你別害怕，利威爾會一直陪著你。」她看向利威爾問：「利威爾，對吧？」

利威爾就在他們兩人的注視下沉默地點了頭，他反握住艾倫那隻冰冷的手，用眼神告訴對方說：我會陪著你的。也許是因為利威爾的觸碰，所以艾倫的情緒慢慢地緩和下來，他說：「我明白了。」

韓吉這時才鬆了口氣，只是她確實不知道利威爾並沒有告訴艾倫這件事就直接把他帶了過來，所以她還是再次詢問：「艾倫，你想見三笠嗎？」

艾倫不明白她的意思，他問：「我們現在不就是要去見她嗎？」

「我知道，可是我還是要你回答我，你想見她嗎？」

只是艾倫依舊執拗地說：「利威爾先生會陪著我。」

韓吉頓時不知道該接什麼話，只聽見一旁的利威爾說：「帶我們去見她吧。」韓吉嘆了口氣，放棄對艾倫回答的堅持，她說：「跟我來吧。」

利威爾以為在走往三笠病房的那條路會很漫長，但卻出乎意料地很快就走到了盡頭，他們看著韓吉在病房的房門前停下腳步，她回頭對他們說：「稍等一下，我先進去看看三笠的情況。」

然後她走進病房，把房門落了一個半掩，從半掩的門縫裡，一幕幕熟悉的景象瞬間衝撞進艾倫的腦海裡，他突然感到非常不舒服，而利威爾查覺到他的異常，他握緊艾倫的手喊：「艾倫？」

——艾倫。

——為什麼是魚？

——活著很辛苦嗎？

利威爾過去問過的那些話迴盪在艾倫的腦海裡，當時的自己回答：「是，活著很辛苦。」可是為什麼呢？艾倫不明白為什麼自己會那樣回答，明明「活著」就是一件幸福的事情啊？如果沒有活著，他又怎麼能與利威爾相遇呢？

然後下一個瞬間，韓吉把房門推開了，一個女孩躺在病床上的景象就這樣落入他們的眼中。利威爾聽見艾倫似乎哽咽了一聲，然後艾倫放開了他的手，速度快得他抓都抓不住，利威爾看著自己空落落的手，無盡的悵然與寂寞席捲了他，他有些釋懷地想：是啊，這就是我的恐懼，原本以為只會出現在惡夢裡的恐懼。

然後他們聽見病床上的女孩開口喊：「……艾倫。」聲音微弱如絲。

正當利威爾準備收回自己的手時，艾倫卻將他的手重新抓了回來，利威爾感覺到對方整個人在劇烈地顫抖，他抬頭一看才發現艾倫的臉滿是冷汗，他問：「怎麼了？」

艾倫只是用同樣微弱的聲音說：「我想回家。」他的這一句話就如同落雷般擊中房內的其他三個人。他用他的行動表達了一件事：他拒絕了三笠．阿克曼。

韓吉看到三笠僵住的臉，甚至都還沒來得及做出反應，艾倫就已經抓著利威爾逃得遠遠的，她慌亂地追到門口，只看見利威爾回頭對自己無聲地擺手，他也對艾倫的反應感到錯愕。

「醫生。」是三笠的聲音。韓吉回過神跑回病房裡，她看著三笠的表情滿是心疼，她想，這個女孩真的太可憐了。但是三笠沒有哭，也沒有鬧，她雖然面如死灰，卻還是咬住牙根靜靜地和韓吉道謝：「謝謝您，醫生，您沒騙我，艾倫他真的過得很好。」最後不知道過了多久，韓吉才看見眼淚從她的眼裡流下。

這個世界的殘酷，不是讓人知道知道自己有多不幸，而是會在悄然無息的一天裡突然告訴你：過去的那些幸福——再也回不來了。

**

回到家後，艾倫突然說了這麼一句：「我累了，想先去洗澡。」

「等等，艾倫。」利威爾一把拉住想衝進浴室裡的艾倫，剛剛在回程的車上，他沒有問艾倫任何一句話，也沒有要他解釋為什麼拉著自己離開的理由，但是現在他們已經回家了，於情於理，利威爾覺得自己不應該再裝作什麼事情都沒有發生：「為什麼剛剛不進去看她？」他說的是三笠：「你說你記得她的——」

「我不認識她！」艾倫突然大聲地反駁了利威爾。

利威爾愣愣地回問：「你不認識她？」

然後艾倫的聲音又變回平常的音量，他搖著頭說：「我不認識她，真的。」他的聲音在顫抖，他低下頭不敢再看利威爾：「……我不喜歡陌生人，先生知道的。」

利威爾看著逃避自己視線的艾倫，始終沉默不語，然後他低下頭看向艾倫緊緊握住自己的那雙手，最後嘆了口氣說：「去洗澡吧。」艾倫瞪大眼睛抬起頭看他，他摸了摸艾倫的頭髮說：「不是說很累了嗎？先去洗澡吧，等等快點上床睡覺。」

這下子倒換成艾倫疑惑了，他說：「可是——」

「我相信你。」利威爾說：「你說不認識她就不認識她吧。」

然後利威爾就說自己要泡杯咖啡喝，讓艾倫先去洗澡。站在淋浴間裡的艾倫正對著牆壁發呆，耳邊只剩下蓮蓬頭流出的水聲，他想：真是奇怪了，明明這不是寂寞的聲音，可是為什麼我卻寂寞到不行呢？

艾倫回想起自己剛剛說的話：我不認識那個女孩，我不認識她，她是陌生人！然後一股莫名的冷意從他的腳心竄上腦門，那股冷意迴盪在自己的體內，從喉嚨撞到胃，從胃撞到肺，又從肺撞到了心臟，最後他的全身上下都被那團不知名的黑暗撞得烏青發疼。

他麻木地唸著一個名字：三笠．阿克曼。

然後他又想：多麼可怕的一個名字。

在醫院看見三笠．阿克曼的那個瞬間，他想起自己和利威爾第一次談話的景象，他在利威爾的面前否決了生命的價值，他說：活著，真的好辛苦。當時的他彷彿攀在懸崖壁上，因為手掌心流出的鮮血一次又一次差點滑落，孤獨一人，被所有人背叛捨棄——為什麼？因為他選擇帶著三笠．阿克曼離開那個困住眾人的牢籠。

他的善良，他的勇敢，他的憐憫心——最後都變成折磨他的兇器。

所以他不想再挑戰這個世界了，他已經有利威爾了，他累了，現在的他只有一個願望：就是和利威爾平凡地生活，幸福地生活，沒有別人，只有彼此。

**

浴室外的利威爾也不好受，他坐在廚房裡盯著咖啡，腦子疼得讓他無法思考，然後手邊的手機螢幕突然亮起韓吉的名字，他猶豫了幾秒才接起來，手機裡傳來的是韓吉的聲音：「是利威爾嗎？」

「是我。」利威爾用手揉著自己發疼的眉心。

「艾倫呢？」韓吉的聲音平靜到讓利威爾以為這只是平常的問診電話。

「在洗澡。」說完後，利威爾覺得自己有責任先開口：「韓吉——」

「三笠說了，艾倫不想見她也沒關係。」韓吉打斷了利威爾，而她那始終平淡的口吻卻讓利威爾很難熬，她又說：「她還說只要艾倫過得好就好了。」

聽到這句話的利威爾那隻握住手機的手突然變得像冰塊一樣涼。

韓吉再次打斷他：「真的沒事了，利威爾，我只是怕你擔心打來說一聲而已。至於三笠，我會處理她後續的生活，你把艾倫顧好就行了。好了，就先這樣，晚安。」

利威爾愣坐在原地，他彷彿可以看見三笠．阿克曼在看見他們離去後的絕望表情，或許她會憤恨，會崩潰，會大哭，因為她一直相信艾倫會為自己的清醒感到高興，可是艾倫沒有，他甚至只看了一眼就離開了——但即使在這麼強烈的痛苦中，她還是只有那麼一句話：「只要艾倫過得好就好了。」或許她自己也知道，是她先捨棄了艾倫，但這難道是她願意的嗎？

**

艾倫洗完澡出來後看見利威爾還坐在廚房裡發呆，他說：「利威爾先生，我已經洗好了。」結果利威爾沒反應，他皺起眉頭往對方走去，站在利威爾的旁邊問：「先生不洗澡嗎？」

利威爾喔了一聲，然後說：「要去洗了。」

「先生明天要上班，還是快點去洗澡吧。」艾倫邊說邊把利威爾喝到快完的咖啡杯拿去沖洗，他背對著利威爾說：「我今天又新學了一樣菜，先生明天想試試看嗎？」

利威爾盯著艾倫的背影恍惚地想，他的艾倫是一個這麼善良又溫柔的人，他一直相信這個世界上沒有人會比艾倫更勇敢，因為艾倫靠著他自己努力地走出了過去的陰暗，他不會再被那些痛苦挾持，不會再被那些悲傷束縛——

但真的是這樣嗎？

他隱瞞艾倫生病的事情，把男孩隔絕在自己為他建起的小泡泡裡，不讓他知道自己每天在吃的藥究竟是什麼。利威爾總是哄著艾倫說：「我們是魚。」他們把這樣心甘情願的沉淪當作是幸福，但是這樣的幸福真的能算是幸福嗎？掩埋過去，提心吊膽地過著每一天，又對未知的未來感到恐懼，他們的幸福就建築在這樣岌岌可危的高樓上，好像風一吹來，隨時都會崩碎成一盤散沙。

「先生？還不去洗澡嗎？」艾倫已經洗完了杯子，然後他又笑著問：「先生還沒告訴我想不想試試看我今天新學的菜。」

利威爾抬起頭看向他，對方沉重的表情讓艾倫的笑容僵在臉上，他突然意識到利威爾好像想對自己說些什麼——說些自己不願意聽的事情。他緊張地扭攪著手指，眼神飄移地說：「那個，我去看看洗衣機有沒有設定好，先生您快去洗澡吧——」

艾倫這句逃避的話終於把利威爾狠狠地擊沉在無邊無際的海上，他的胸口痛得幾乎喘不過氣來，原來自己在不知不覺中把脆弱也傳染給了艾倫。那個曾經願意為了自由而向野獸奮戰的艾倫去哪裡了？那個艾倫早就已經消失在利威爾的呵護之中，消失在利威爾自以為是的保護之中。

他們成就了幸福，同時卻也住在不幸裡。

利威爾伸手抓住了艾倫，他說：「艾倫。」他想：我是不是錯了？然後他閉上眼睛沉痛地承認：「對不起，我錯了。」

「……先生是怎麼了？為什麼要道歉？」

「我對你說謊了。」利威爾將臉埋進艾倫的雙手裡，他說：「我——正是我自己最痛恨的那種人，可是我騙了你，我把自己偽裝得光鮮亮麗，自以為能成為你的肩膀，你的臂彎，你的避風港，但其實我什麼都做不到。」

「我不明白先生的意思。」艾倫被利威爾握住的那雙手微微地顫抖。

「艾倫，我生病了。」

艾倫居高臨下地看著利威爾的髮頂，突然感覺到眼前一陣天旋地轉，聲音麻木地鑽入他的耳朵裡，卻鑽不進他的腦神經裡，因為有個回音正在激烈地辯駁著：「利威爾生病了？啊，不過就是感冒而已，不用那麼擔心。」是啊，艾倫也這樣告訴自己，利威爾不可能會生什麼大病的，他不會——可是不知道為什麼，他的心臟卻已經絞痛到讓他想放聲大哭。

「那麼先生要吃藥—–」艾倫只想逃離這個即將要崩毀的房間。

「我的心裡，也有一頭野獸。」利威爾說。

那頭野獸的雙眼是黯淡的咖啡色，體態輕盈，有一頭紅得像是烈陽的長髮，牠的聲音悅耳好聽，牠總是坐在床邊，虛弱地望著窗外耀眼的陽光說：利威爾先生，謝謝您對這件案子這麼盡心。

「我總是騙自己，讓我發狂的怪物——是那個用生病為藉口脫罪的犯人。」

但其實利威爾心中的怪物是那個他曾經極力想幫助的女人，是那個即便被自己丈夫傷害了無數次卻還是選擇原諒的女人。利威爾在當初查辦的那半年裡，親眼見證到以愛為名的暴力有多駭人，它能讓一個人徹底地屈服，徹底地被改造成一個沒有尊嚴和生息的空殼。

「那個女人去世的前一個月，她的丈夫又來找她了。」

接到醫院通知的利威爾匆忙地趕到醫院，結果只得到女人早就離開的消息，他還記得當時的自己邊開著車邊怒罵著女人為什麼又要跟著她的丈夫走？艾爾文想調派人手過去幫忙卻被自己一口拒絕，他自傲地想，他不需要別人，就算只靠著他自己也能把那個神經病搞定。

「最後我找到她的時候，她只剩半口氣。」

當利威爾看見女人的丈夫邊笑邊踩過她布滿瘀青和傷口的身體時，他的腦筋瞬間就斷線了，當時的他也不過是個二十歲出頭的毛小子，他一個跨步向前就狠狠揍了男人一拳，那個拳頭裡不只包含著自己對男人的憤恨和不屑，同時也有對女人的失望和輕視。為什麼？為什麼要這樣一而再再而三地容許別人傷害自己？

就在他正忙著將女人送去醫院的時候，被他揍倒在地的男人突然爬了起來，他拿著刀子想從利威爾的背後刺下去，雖然利威爾反應很快地躲掉，但刀子的利口卻還是從他抬起的手腕上劃了下去，最後那道傷口癒合成一道深長，再也消不去的疤。他重新制伏了男人，後備警力趕到後將男人帶上警車，但男人還是癲狂地大笑著說：我有病！我有病！誰都奈何不了我！

「最後那個男的怎麼了？」艾倫終於發出了疑問。

「他沒有得到他應有的懲罰。」利威爾說。

後來男人被送到了醫院，雖然名義上是監禁，但實際上他卻過著比牢獄裡還要優渥的生活。審判的過程很漫長，最後終於等到判決的那一天，法官對男人的精神異常鑑定宣告有效，當時利威爾永遠忘不掉男人對坐在被告席上的自己做出的挑釁表情，他看見男人無聲地對自己說：怎麼樣？利威爾警官，你就是奈何不了我啊！

「最後我去了醫院。」利威爾的聲音幾乎淡得快要消失。

艾倫了解利威爾，剛剛說的那些事情並不足以撼動男人堅強不屈的心，讓男人日夜受盡折磨的惡夢不是這些，不是——彷彿心有靈犀一樣，他知道利威爾接下來要說的話才是真正的惡夢。

「我看到她站在窗前，然後——」艾倫將利威爾抱進了懷裡，他已經被自己對眼前人的心疼淹沒，利威爾說：「然後一躍而下。」

利威爾記得那天晴空萬里，金黃色的陽光灑落在女人豔紅的頭髮上，明明應該是很美麗的畫面，但看上去卻只有憔悴和衰敗。女人站在窗前，對剛進來的利威爾露出一如往常令人感到刺眼的微笑，明明裡面早就潰爛發膿，卻還是要勉強盛開的那種微笑。她說：利威爾先生來了啊。真的很抱歉，又害您受傷了。

利威爾根本不想聽任何人再提起自己手上的傷口，他只是冷冷地要女人提出上訴，但是女人拒絕了，她說她放棄了。於是利威爾滿腹的怒意無處可發，他憤怒地問：妳就甘願活得那麼窩囊？

女人聽見利威爾的質問，只呆愣片刻便笑出聲，然後她一直笑，直到最後一刻笑容才在她的臉上嘎然而止，她對利威爾說：您不會明白的。活著，真的太辛苦了，對不起，可是——

——可是這些傷，也是我這爛如泥濘的人生中的一部分。

利威爾把這句話說了出來，這句永遠哽在他的喉間，插在他的心臟，無情地吞噬著他的靈魂的這句話告訴了艾倫。他說：艾倫，我們的過去，也是我們生命的一部分。無論那有多令人不願回想，不願面對，不願承受，面對它，才是征服它唯一的辦法。

利威爾一直認為最後是女人輸給了這個殘酷的世界，卻沒有想過或許她才是一個勝利者，雖然她膽怯懦弱，雖然她向死亡低頭，但是起碼她坦蕩地面對了自己的人生。而利威爾呢？他把汙點埋在自己看不見的地方，試圖營造一種只有自己才是勝利者的姿態——但那都是假的。

「這就是我，艾倫，這才是我。」利威爾說。

他不是艾倫眼中那個完美的自己，他也有弱點，雖然他可以為了艾倫變成一個剽悍的獵人，可是在夜深人靜時，他依然只是一個普通人，他會有心魔，也會有惡夢。

這並不是艾倫第一次看到示弱的利威爾，卻是第一次看到如此坦白的利威爾。他很清楚地知道利威爾是為了自己才伸開了臂彎，他在利威爾的懷裡極其任性地活著，但是他忽略了一件事，就是無論再怎麼堅忍的人，總有一天還是會疲憊，還是會想休息。他終於明白原來他們一起生活的這些年來，並不是每一天都是晴天，只是暴雨全都落在了利威爾的身上。艾倫說：「我喜歡，這樣的先生，我也很喜歡。」霍地，堵在他心中的那根刺被這樣的愛給磨平了。

「可是，利威爾先生，對不起，我也對您說謊了。」艾倫抬起手，把利威爾的臉撐了起來，對方沒落淚，自己倒是先哭了出來，他說：「我知道您要我吃的那些藥都是些什麼藥，我一直都知道，可是我對您撒謊了，我明明知道，但是卻裝做不知道。」

利威爾仰起頭，看見眼淚從艾倫的眼中不斷滴落。

「我不想變成先生討厭的那種人。」他真的只是這樣單純地想著。

艾倫躬起肩膀，整個人劇烈地顫抖起來。

「並不是先生讓我變成這樣的，是我讓先生變成這樣的。」

如果不是自己先說他們是魚，利威爾又怎麼會為了他屈服於人生呢？

「錯的不是先生，是我。」

他們已經在原地感慨太久了，忘了人生還有許多必須經歷的部分。

「我們不要再做魚了。」

原來海洋從來不是他們的家，因為氧氣只會留存在距離天空更近的地方。

「艾倫不想再做一隻魚了——」

艾倫這樣嘶吼的瞬間，利威爾回抱住了他，他讓艾倫的手臂圈住自己，這一次換他躲在艾倫的懷抱裡。在這一個時刻，利威爾再也感受不到海水的冷冽，只有身為一個人類才有的溫暖。

是的，原來他們都是人類。

原來他們都還活著——

**

「真的準備好了？」利威爾站在醫院的走廊上問。

艾倫點頭說：「準備好了。」然後看見對方仔細地盯著自己，好像想確認自己是不是又在逞強，所以他又說：「先生，我真的準備好了。」

利威爾這才揮手讓站在不遠處的韓吉過來，他親暱地摸了摸艾倫耳後的髮絲，然後說：「別緊張，我在外面等你。」

艾倫本來沒說話，後來在韓吉帶著他離開的時候，他還是忍不住回頭和利威爾輕聲重複道：「先生要等我。」利威爾對他露出了淺笑：好。

今天的太陽特別刺眼，利威爾撇過頭瞇起眼睛想，不知道為什麼今天醫院把平常厚重的窗簾都拉了開來，陽光透過窗戶把整片漆成白色的走廊染成淡淡的鵝黃色。他看著跟在韓吉身旁的艾倫的背影，突然想起自己當初第一次遇見對方的時候，也是在這裡，在這間醫院，在這條走廊，只是那時候沒有那麼耀眼的陽光，放眼望去一切都冷得像一個無人的世界：就像曾經的自己一樣。

他走到陽台外抽起菸，他很少抽菸，所以抽得特別慢，最後在菸頭連一半都還沒燃到的時候，韓吉突然從他的身後冒出來問：「你不是戒菸了？」

「戒了。」

「那你還抽？」

「我又沒上癮。」利威爾又問：「帶艾倫進去了？」

「我送他到房門外而已，其他的讓他們自己講吧。」

利威爾靜靜地盯著從自己嘴裡吐出的白霧說：「嗯。」

「你不想聽聽他們會說什麼嗎？」韓吉有些好笑地問。

「我沒有像妳那麼變態。」

「喔？我再變態也不會把自己的監護對象拐到床上。」

利威爾冷冷地瞥了她一眼問：「妳知道了？」

韓吉誇張地指著自己領口露出的頸肉說：「你如果不想讓我知道就別把痕跡留得那麼明顯啊？」

「我沒說不讓妳知道，妳知道不知道都無所謂。」

「你就不怕我把艾倫的監護權收回來？」

利威爾又抽了口菸：「妳可以試試看。」

「……你真的有病，利威爾，我是說真的。」

利威爾沒再理她的瘋言瘋語，他把視線收回來，逕自地抽著菸，最後他看著外面的景色突然沒頭沒尾來了一句：「其實妳這裡的景色還行。」

其實這個世界也沒有那麼糟。

利威爾曾經對這個世界冷漠，對這個世界的悲喜視若無睹，對這個世界的離合無動於衷，他就像這座曾經關住艾倫的牢籠一樣，寂寞，冷酷，涼薄。他因為好奇而在艾倫的牢籠前停下腳步，他看著裡面那個失去自由的男孩，內心竟然還有著「我才是真正擁有自由的人」的可笑想法。

直到對方那雙被所有人唾棄，嫌棄，瞧不起的手伸過牢籠的縫隙探視他，觸碰他，安撫著那些連他自己都看不見的傷口時，他才驚覺到其實哪有什麼牢籠？這個世界就是一個巨大的牢籠，他們所有人，無論地位在上在下，財富或多或少，權勢再高再低都一樣，都一樣活在這個巨大的牢籠裡，沒有誰比誰更偉大，也沒有誰比誰更卑微。

人活著需要什麼自由？

利威爾都不知道自己需要什麼自由。

他只知道如果能被這雙冰冷的手繼續擁抱，他可以失去所有自由——

利威爾突然笑了出來。

而站在一邊的韓吉也笑著說：「我的眼光一向很好。」她的話有深意，只是不知道是在自豪自己挑選這間醫院的眼光，還是湊合利威爾和艾倫的眼光。

**

三笠躺在床上，在看見艾倫進來之後，她就轉著床側的把手把原本躺著的自己調整成可以坐起來的姿勢，她說：「這是韓吉醫生特地幫我訂做的床。」

艾倫點點頭，然後他看向床頭櫃上的水壺問：「妳要喝水嗎？」

三笠愣了愣，才明白對方是在問要不要幫自己倒水，她受寵若驚地說：「好。」當艾倫把水杯遞給她的時候，她又說：「抱歉，我現在沒辦法下床，麻煩你了。」然後她指著一旁的椅子說：「坐吧。」

艾倫默默地拉開椅子坐下，然後就一直用很奇怪的眼神盯著三笠的腳，尷尬的氣氛流轉在他們之間，三笠不知道該怎麼繼續開口說話，自從艾倫那天離開之後，她就知道對方不再是她以前熟悉的那個男孩了。

「怎麼了？」艾倫終於打破沉默問。

「什麼怎麼了？」三笠一頭霧水地反問。

「妳的腳。」

三笠喔了一聲，原來對方是在問自己這個，她說：「醫生說我昏迷太久，腿的肌肉有點退化了，所以現在沒辦法正常走路。」

「會好嗎？」艾倫又問，眼睛還是一直盯著她的腳。

「我現在有在做復健。」

「嗯。」

艾倫的反應讓三笠不知道他在想什麼，她又默默地說：「只是不一定會好。」

「為什麼？」

因為不是只要付出就能得到回報的，三笠在心裡這樣想，但她沒有說出口。其實她也並不是很在意能不能得到回報，她只是——她戰戰兢兢地說：「只是不想抱著太大的期望，不然失敗的話會讓人很失望的。」她想：艾倫能聽明白自己的意思嗎？要是艾倫希望她能重新站起來像正常人一樣走路，而她辦不到呢？她已經讓艾倫失望過一次，她不想再讓對方失望第二次。

「連努力都沒有努力過的話，又何來嚮往幸福？」艾倫問，雖然說的話聽起來很嚴利，但是他的口氣卻意外得平淡，好像只是對三笠的自暴自棄單純感到不解。

三笠微微睜大了眼睛，幸福？這個字眼對她非常陌生，無論是對過去的她還是現在的她，對曾經的艾倫也是。但現在艾倫竟然已經可以用那麼平淡的口氣說出：幸福。她胸口泛著酸澀地問艾倫：「你現在幸福嗎？」艾倫點頭。她又問：「你現在是和那個人一起生活嗎？」她說的那個人指得就是利威爾。

「他叫利威爾。」

「他……」三笠停頓了一會兒：「對你好嗎？」

「他對我很好。」

那就好，三笠想，雖然她不用問也能知道艾倫的答案，但能實際從對方的口中聽到回答還是讓她安心許多。她對艾倫實在懷有太多虧欠，這幾天她從韓吉那裡聽到了一些關於艾倫之前在這裡生活的事情，她簡直無法想像那個帶著自己逃跑的艾倫竟然會生那麼嚴重的病，因為在她的心裡，艾倫總是最好的，艾倫總是最勇敢的——可是這樣的艾倫卻生病了。

三笠一直沉浸在自己的思想裡，直到艾倫問：妳有做夢嗎？她恍然回過神，然後愣愣地想了一會兒才回答：「可能有吧，但記得不是很清楚了，模模糊糊的。」然後她又說：「不記得也好，反正我想都是一定都是惡夢。」

艾倫沒有說話。

三笠突然覺得有些好笑，原來自己也能說那麼多話的嗎？以前比起艾倫，她總是更沉默寡言的那一個，沒想到睡了一覺醒來，反而自己變成了多話的那一個。

「會有好的夢的，以後會有的。」艾倫說。

「是嗎？」三笠問：「你做了什麼好夢嗎？」

「……記得以前母親說過的故事嗎？小紅帽？」

三笠想了一會兒，然後才從遙遠的記憶裡想起來：「記得。」但是那並不是一個美好的故事，三笠記得艾倫很討厭的。她問：「那是你的好夢？」

「那是我擁有的最美好的夢。」

「可是——」

「我夢見我被吞進大野狼的肚子裡，又濕又黏，到處都是血腥味。」艾倫夢見自己是故事裡的小紅帽，他被絕望吞噬，在一片黑暗裡找不出路，這怎麼會是美夢呢？但是不知道過了多久，一道光撕裂開黑暗，一雙手將他拉了出去——他說：「獵人先生把我救了出去，他把我抱在懷裡，他說：「別害怕，我的小紅帽，沒有人能再傷害你。」然後帶著我走出森林。」

三笠默默地聽著他說完，然後才問：「是那個……利威爾？獵人？」

但艾倫並沒有回答她，他只是說：「從森林裡走出來吧，三笠。」這是三笠醒來後第一次聽到艾倫喊出自己的名字。他又說：「森林裡太暗了，一點光都沒有，只要妳走出來，妳就會知道這個世界比妳想像中的還要更好一點。」雖然世界還是那麼糟糕又殘酷，但是至少有光，有暖意，還有一個可以依賴陪伴的人。

艾倫看了一眼三笠的腳，又看向她說：「但是這次妳得自己走出去了。」因為我不會再像以前那樣帶著妳前進了。

三笠突然想哭，沉默許久，她顫抖著聲音問：「艾倫，你恨我嗎？」

艾倫平靜地回答：「我不恨妳，也不討厭妳。但我怪過妳，怨嘆過妳，只是那都已經過去了。我現在很好，我希望妳也能很好。只是——我沒辦法再陪著妳。」

「……那你以後還會來看我嗎？」

「如果我有時間的話。」

他們曾經親密得一個眼神就能明白對方在想什麼，但那些被烙印出來的傷口已經徹底把艾倫摔得破碎，他在烈火裡被燒成灰燼，在利威爾的呵護下重生——他還是他，但他也不再是他。他還是那個有著炙熱靈魂的艾倫，但不再是和三笠無話不談的艾倫。他還是那個勇敢的艾倫，但不再是那個會義無反顧對旁人伸出援手的艾倫。

三笠終於明白了艾倫的意思，她說：「我會努力復健的。」她對艾倫保證：「我會走出去的。」走出那片曾經困住他們的黑暗森林，等到下一次，下下一次，下下下一次，她會和艾倫在陽光下重新相遇。

其實人不就是這樣嗎？那份脆弱和堅強都遠超乎自己的想像，有時候可能脆弱得一句話就會淚流滿面，一踉蹌就會跌墜在地爬都爬不起，但有時候也會發現自己其實已經咬着牙走過顛簸，走過崎嶇，走過很長的一段路。

**

在利威爾準備抽起第二根菸的時候，艾倫就回來了，韓吉幸災樂禍地溜了開來，只留下滿臉黑線的利威爾和一臉不高興的艾倫，艾倫盯著利威爾的臉說：「您說您已經戒菸了。」

「我戒了。」利威爾幾乎是瞬間就把手上的菸給掐熄：「早就戒了。」

「那您現在在幹什麼？」

「我——」利威爾才開口，突然腦袋裡的一股勁就沒了，他要解釋什麼？沒什麼好解釋的，無論有沒有上癮，他抽了就是抽了。所以他說：「我就抽一根而已。」但艾倫還是瞪著他，他又說：「我以為你會待很久。」

「先生希望我待很久嗎？」

利威爾看著一臉認真的艾倫，好笑地笑了出來，他說：「不希望。」他掐住艾倫的下巴靠上前輕聲說：「想你了。」

然後艾倫的臉唰一聲變得通紅，他低聲說：「不要以為您這樣說我就不生氣了。」

利威爾笑得很愉悅了，他傾身吻住艾倫的唇，把舌尖上餘留的菸味渡到艾倫的嘴裡，對方在他的懷裡掙脫了幾下，最後還是安分地由著他，他問：「還生氣？」

艾倫鼓著泛紅的臉頰回答：「氣。」

但是利威爾知道對方已經不生氣了，他問：「剛剛和三笠說什麼了？」

「沒說什麼。」

「喔？」

「只是和她說了一個故事。」

「什麼故事？」

「秘密。」

「這麼神秘？」

「先生想知道嗎？」

「你願意告訴我？」

「只要您答應我一件事。」

「什麼事？」

「您先答應我。」

「……好吧，什麼事？」

「以後不准再抽菸。」

「偶爾抽一根也不行？」

「一根都不行。」

「……成交。所以是什麼故事？」

「小紅帽。」

「啊？」

利威爾看著艾倫臉上的表情才知道自己被對方耍了，艾倫笑著對他說：「先生已經答應我了，以後一根菸都不抽了，不許反悔。」

然後利威爾無奈地擠出一句：「我真是敗給你了。」

艾倫摟住利威爾的脖子，親著對方皺起的眉間說：「您怎麼會輸呢？」他們的眼神對視在一起，艾倫把額頭貼在利威爾的額頭上說：「我的獵人先生戰無不勝。」

利威爾重複著艾倫的話：「嗯，我不會輸的。」

為了你。

我的小紅帽。

是你完整了我的靈魂。

所以為了你，我想做一個更好的人，想進化成一個更好的人——

FIN.


	2. 番外一：Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 屁股play嘻嘻

利威爾拿著西裝外套走進廚房的時候就聽見艾倫的聲音，他說：「利小艾，吃飯喔。」這句話大概從半年前開始就是他們家每天早晨必然出現的一句話，艾倫穿著圍裙站在流理台前對利威爾說：「早安，利威爾先生，今天早餐我煮了南瓜粥，有放您喜歡的雞肉。」他的手上還拿著餵魚專用的餵食器。

他們都已經確定關係好幾年了，艾倫仍然用敬稱喊他，雖然利威爾比較喜歡他直接叫自己的名字，但艾倫每次喊他名字時扭捏害羞的樣子倒是不賴，於是利威爾就想著把這種情趣留在床第間也不錯。

利威爾拿起艾倫剛煮好的熱咖啡，表情溫柔地看著艾倫餵著魚缸裡的魚的樣子，光是眼前這副景象，就能把他在冬天起床時的起床氣都消滅得一乾二淨。

「利小艾，今天好冷呢，對吧？」艾倫正專心地和魚缸裡的魚說話。

利小艾是半年前他們出去吃飯時買回來的魚，利威爾本來不想買，因為對他來說寵物只有一個功能：就是會把家裡弄得更髒。但最後艾倫的一個眼神就讓他掏出錢包付錢了，等到他回過神後，只看見艾倫開心抱著魚缸坐在車裡的樣子，那天晚上回家他把艾倫狠狠地壓在床上做了兩三回。

利小艾是隻肥嘟嘟的魚，品種什麼的利威爾早忘了，他也懷疑自己可能從來沒知道過。無論如何，他本來是想叫牠「臭魚」或「死胖子」，但艾倫卻早他一步先取了利小艾這個名字。

艾倫紅著臉說：利小艾，就是跟著利威爾先生姓的小艾。

其實艾倫本來是想說跟著利威爾姓的小艾倫，但這樣羞恥的話他最後依舊是沒說出口，聽到對方這句話的利威爾當下並沒有說話，但體內的洪荒之力彷彿就爆炸，幾乎恨不得立刻把艾倫扒得像那隻魚一樣光溜溜的，在客廳的沙發上好好欺負他。

「先生今天晚上要記得早點回家。」艾倫餵完利小艾後洗手坐到了利威爾對面，他鼓起臉頰說：「不行加班、不行聚會，絕對不行。」

艾倫已經不像以前對他和別人的接觸那麼抗拒，他可以接受利威爾在下班後和同事去小酌一杯，甚至是在佩特拉他們來家裡作客的時候招待茶水。只是不能次數太多，他和艾倫做了約定，一個月最多三次，要是超過的話，艾倫就會和他鬧脾氣。

今天準時回家的命令艾倫大概從兩個禮拜前就開始每天和利威爾叮嚀，原因只有一個：今天是十二月二十五日，是情人間最愛的聖誕節，也是利威爾的生日。

這五年來，艾倫每次聖誕節都會準備一整桌大餐，他的廚藝以飛快的速度在進步，在第三年的時候就可以自己烤一整隻火雞：「晚上我會做櫻桃布朗尼，是上禮拜從書上新學的，先生今天可以幫我鑑定一下。」

利威爾點頭，然後把南瓜粥解決完後，他站起身，艾倫也立刻站到了他的身旁。他習慣性地仰起脖子，艾倫抬起手整理他繫好的領帶，又替他圍上圍巾，最後親了親他的嘴唇，粥的溫度還殘留在利威爾的唇上，這個吻帶有一絲南瓜的香氣。艾倫吻完他後說：「路上小心。」

「嗯，我會準時回來。」

利威爾下樓開車出大樓的時候，放眼望去每一戶人家的門前都掛滿紅紅綠綠的掛飾，配著漫天飄落的細碎雪花，確實很有聖誕節的氣氛。他勾起嘴角，知道艾倫今年依舊會給他一個最完美的生日。

**

局裡的人都知道今天是什麼日子，連最會挑戰利威爾底線的艾爾文都提早放他下班，利威爾離開辦公室的時候正好快是下班的高峰潮，於是他刻不容緩地去開車，最後很幸運的，他準時回到了家裡——但是艾倫卻不在。

他剛打開玄關門，沒聽到原本預期會聽到的聲音，反而只有聞到食物的香味，是火雞和馬鈴薯的香氣，而整間房子静得連手錶秒針前進的聲響都能聽得一清二楚。他開口喊：「艾倫？」他脫下鞋子和外套往廚房走去，裡面沒有人，只有滿桌子的菜。他又往臥室、客廳還有浴室找去，結果全都空空如也。

人呢？艾倫從來不會這樣不說一聲就消失。他拿起手機滑出艾倫的名字，很快地撥下號碼出去，結果下一秒就聽見自己給艾倫設定的鈴聲在臥室響起。艾倫沒帶手機出去，利威爾咒罵了一聲：「該死。」平常他去上班的時候，艾倫都是一個人待在家裡，只有等到他回來的時候才會一起出門，不管採購、吃飯還是逛街從來都是他陪著艾倫，艾倫自己一個人才沒辦法做這些事情，他的身體——

利威爾簡直都想一頭撞出去外面找艾倫了。

然後一聲「喀」伴隨著艾倫的聲音：「利威爾先生？」

利威爾幾乎是立刻就看見艾倫出現在門後，一股氣哽在他的喉間，他不喜歡艾倫脫離他可以掌控的地方，他隱忍著怒氣問：「你去哪了？」

「臨時想到要買一些東西，所以去了山腳下的商店街。」艾倫還因為利威爾的準時而高興，絲毫沒發覺到利威爾身上散發出來的怒火，他說：「先生今天真準時。」

「為什麼不帶著手機？我不是要你隨身帶著嗎？」

艾倫這才聽出利威爾在不高興，於是他也忍不住變了表情，他無辜地眨眨眼，肩膀微縮，他說：「我忘記了。」

利威爾看他懷裡好像抱著什麼鼓鼓的東西，又問：「你拿著什麼？」

「沒有，就是買了個……」艾倫邊說邊將手裡緊抱著的東西拿出來，是一個透明色的小魚缸，裡面有隻花紋和利小艾一樣的魚。但他似乎還想解釋自己晚回來的事情：他說：「因為我剛剛搭公車回來的時候不小心提早下站了，所以……」

所以就在這大冷天在雪地裡走回家嗎？利威爾想到剛才自己開車回家時在路上看到的積雪，現在又看見艾倫那身略顯單薄的衣服，脖子甚至只圍了條上次他們去俄羅斯買的藍色圍巾，他的身上沾著幾片外頭落下的雪，一張小臉冷到有些蒼白，利威爾氣得一句話都沒說，也沒問艾倫手中的那隻魚到底是怎麼回事，轉身就往臥室裡走。

——利威爾生氣了。

明白這點的艾倫慌了，他急忙地脫下鞋子跟著跑進去臥室，然後他看見利威爾面無表情但是動作十分煩躁地扯掉領帶，他將手中捧著的魚缸放到一旁的櫃子上，脫掉手套拉住利威爾的衣角，十分委屈地試探：「利威爾先生？」對方沒理他，他又說：「您不要不說話，先生，我不是故意的……」

事實證明，只要艾倫開始示弱，利威爾就什麼都不是。

利威爾把摺好的領帶收進衣櫃裡說：「下次出去一定得把手機帶著。」

艾倫用力地點點頭說：「我下次一定記得！對不起，今天我趕著出門就忘記了。」

利威爾挑起眉問：「趕著去買那隻魚？」

「嗯，因為做布朗尼的時候稍微多花了點時間，又想著您就要回來了所以——」

「你自己搭公車去商店街？」利威爾問，他記得艾倫沒搭過幾次公車。

說到這裡，艾倫似乎有些不滿地抗議：「對啊，我有上網查要怎麼去，可是剛剛回來的時候，那個司機好奇怪！我下站的時候馬上就發現自己下錯站了，結果想回頭再上車，他竟然把車門關起來走了！」

利威爾看著艾倫在他面前唸叨著那個害自己徒步走回家的司機，突然覺得有些好笑，他說：「下次再這樣，你就留在原地等我去接你，難道你不記得我開車回家的路上會經過公車站牌嗎？」

「咦？可、可是要是先生沒看到怎麼辦？」

「所以我才叫你一定要把手機給帶著不是嗎？」艾倫小聲地回答以後絕對會記得，利威爾這才氣消。他抬手摸上對方的臉，發現果然冷得像冷凍庫的冰塊一樣，他說：「好了，吃飯吧，不是說做了櫻桃布朗尼要給我嚐口味嗎？」

「嗯！要給先生嚐口味的。」

「艾倫，我換衣服，你先去準備。」艾倫應了聲好，然後利威爾看見他離開臥房時還不忘把新買的那隻魚拿出去，他想：搞什麼？怎麼又來一隻搶艾倫注意力的破魚？

**

吃完飯後，利威爾本來要一起收拾，但是艾倫堅持壽星要好好休息享受，所以利威爾只好自己到客廳拿著平板電腦看起晚報新聞，最後等到艾倫整理好廚房後，他拿著泡好的熱紅茶過來說：「利威爾先生，熱紅茶，我加了蘋果花，幫助消化的。」

艾倫坐到利威爾的旁邊，拿起玻璃壺倒了兩杯，一杯遞給利威爾，一杯握在自己的手裡。他整個人縮在沙發上與利威爾並肩而坐，頭靠在男人的肩膀，小口小口地吸啜著紅茶，他說：「先生還喜歡嗎？下次我們出去的時候再買吧，我覺得品質很不錯。」

艾倫都已經靠在他的身上了，利威爾也不會白癡到還用無聊的晚報新聞來打發時間，他關掉平板電腦的螢幕並丟到一邊，空下來的那隻手摟住了艾倫，輕捏對方的腰肉問：「你今天吃藥了沒？」

「還沒有。」艾倫說。

利威爾伸手往桌下的抽屜把分裝過的藥盒出來，往手掌裡倒了一天份的藥量：「我去倒水。」

「不用啦，我用紅茶配下去就行了。」

利威爾皺起眉頭，正想說哪有人吃藥不用配水的？但艾倫已經面向他把嘴巴張開，示意利威爾把藥餵給他。算了，利威爾想，這小鬼八成趁他不注意的時候就做過好幾次這種事了，他把藥放進艾倫的嘴裡，又看著他喝了幾口紅茶把藥給嚥下去。

然後艾倫往利威爾的身上貼過去，在他的唇上輕點一下，利威爾沒驚訝，他早就習慣這樣的動作：「早上的吻是南瓜香味，現在的是蘋果香味。」艾倫呵呵笑了幾聲，利威爾抓住他又回親好幾下，惹得艾倫笑得更開心，他問：「先生比較喜歡哪種味道呢？」

「你說呢？」

艾倫本來是真的認真在思考利威爾到底比較喜歡哪種味道，結果當他看到利威爾盯著自己的眼神後，那雙銳利裡隱藏的情意濃得露骨，答案不言而喻，他滿臉通紅地避開利威爾炙熱的視線，不明白為什麼這個人每次什麼話題都能扯到那麼害羞的事情上，他說：「……先生真是的。」

利威爾也不管艾倫的反應，傾身又想吻他，結果對方卻突然推開他：「對了！那個禮物！」艾倫不知道是想扯開話題還是臨時想到，整個人跳了起來跑出客廳，然後隔一會兒又拿著利威爾看見他買的那個魚缸跑回來，他將魚缸放到利威爾的面前，露出燦爛的笑容說：「利威爾先生，生日快樂！」

利威爾有時候真的不知道艾倫的腦子是什麼做的，方才明明氣氛正好，結果他就突然拿了這麼一隻魚來說是要給自己的生日禮物，正常人都不會覺得這是一件令人興奮驚喜的事情好嗎！更何況他老早就看到他買了這隻破魚回來！

「艾倫，你上次買那隻胖——咳咳，利小艾的時候不是說過是唯一一次嗎？」

「可是利小艾一個人感覺好孤單，所以我才想給他找個伴啊。」

那你不就是在給利小艾買禮物嗎！今天又不是他的生日！今天可是我的生日！利威爾在內心這樣默默吐槽。

看著利威爾一言不發的樣子，艾倫眉毛垂下來：「先生不喜歡嗎？」

「不喜歡。」利威爾才剛說，艾倫就要把手給縮回去，他只好拉住對方的手說：「不喜歡你拿這隻破魚來打斷我剛剛問你的問題，但是你送的東西我都喜歡。」於是艾倫又乖乖地被利威爾哄回來，利威爾盯著他想：有時候雖然愛鬧脾氣，可是卻單純得用一句話就能把心思給拉回來的男孩真的超級可愛。

然後艾倫似乎對利威爾剛剛的話有些不滿，他連忙為自己挑回來的禮物澄清：「艾小利才不是破魚啊，牠和利小艾是同個品——」

「你剛剛說什麼？」利威爾打斷他，以為自己聽錯。

「我說牠和利小艾是同個品種。」

「上一句。」

「上一句？不是破魚，艾小利才不是破魚啊。」

艾小利是什麼啊！這是什麼名字？利威爾問：「艾小利？牠的名字？」

「對啊，艾小利，就是把利小艾反過來的名字。」

如果照著利小艾取名的邏輯來看，那麼艾小利不就是「跟著艾倫姓的小利威爾」嗎？絕對不行！利威爾沉下臉說：「不准叫這個名字，換別的。」

「為什麼？可是我已經幫牠取好了，牠也很喜歡這個名字。」

利威爾才不管艾倫是從哪邊看出來這隻魚喜歡這個名字，依照艾倫的邏輯，那隻魚可能就是吐了兩個泡泡，也可能只是多擺動了幾下魚尾。但這些他都不管，反正他就是不要艾小利這個名字，他說：「不准就是不准。」

艾倫盯著他，最後撇開頭，堅決地說：「牠就是艾小利。」

「我說艾倫，這應該是你要送給我的禮物吧？那取名的權利應該也在我才對。」

「可是這是我買的。」

「艾倫，你的就是我的，我的還是我的，還不明白嗎？」

「……那利威爾先生想取什麼名字？」

誰在乎那隻魚要叫什麼名字啊！但他還是回答了：「利小倫之類的就不錯。」

「不行不行不行不行不行！」

「為什麼不行？」

「反正就是不行！牠一定要叫艾小利。」

「也行，要叫那個名字就叫那個名字，反正我晚點就把牠拿出去扔了。」

「利威爾先生！」艾倫一臉不敢置信地看著他。

利威爾嘴巴上雖然是這樣說，但真的要他把艾倫送的東西給扔掉，他哪裡捨得？他不過就是沒把話說完罷了，晚點把牠拿出去扔了，再重新撿回來不就好了。總之無論如何他就是不要艾小利這個名字，暗示著小利威爾這種噁心的涵義就算了，重點是還得和艾倫姓！也不想想看艾倫可是他的人，再怎麼說都是得和自己姓才對吧？

「艾倫，你知道我一向說到做到。」利威爾再補上一槍。

結果艾倫這次竟然沒和他妥協，小臉一垮就是生氣的徵兆：「我要回房間了，利威爾先生喝完紅茶記得把茶壺和杯子拿去廚房洗一洗！」

然後利威爾就眼睜睜看著艾倫抱著魚缸走回房間，踩在地板上的每一步都好像是在報復地板似的又重又響。奇怪，今天明明應該是最讓他們開心的日子，怎麼先是他對艾倫生氣，現在又是艾倫對他生氣？

越想越不對的利威爾從沙發爬了起來，把桌上的杯壺丟去洗手槽洗一洗後也跟著要進臥室，結果到了門口，迎向他的卻是一道被鎖起來的門，利威爾站在被反鎖的房門外無奈地說：「艾倫，把門打開。」他只說了一次，因為他很清楚艾倫不會讓自己把同樣的話說第二次。

果真隔沒一會兒，門鎖喀一聲被打開，他一推開門就看到艾倫走回桌邊，把裝著艾小利的魚缸放在利小艾的魚缸旁邊，利威爾走到他身後的時候，艾倫就說：「利威爾先生想把艾小利丟掉。」利威爾正想說話，但艾倫又接著說：「您收下牠，牠就有一個家，可是您不要牠，牠就沒有家了。」

該死，利威爾這才發現自己說錯話了，他幾步向前把艾倫整個人攬進他的懷裡，靠在他因為熬煮紅茶而散發出蘋果香的頸間，嘆了口氣說：「抱歉，我說錯話了。」

艾倫有些回神過來，他搖頭說：「是我錯了，挑了個先生不喜歡的禮物。」

「我喜歡，我不是說了我喜歡嗎？」利威爾將艾倫的臉轉過來，往那張蒼白的小臉上深深地吻了好幾下，艾倫的手抵在他的肩膀上，緊緊抓著他的領口，他問：「為什麼一定要叫艾小利？」

艾倫沉默了許久，然後開口解釋：「利小艾是利威爾先生買的，艾小利是我買的，牠是我第一個靠自己帶回家的成員。利小艾是利威爾先生的小艾，那我當然希望能陪著小艾的就是小利威……」艾倫沒再說下去，他的整張臉紅到像是快要燒起來，利威爾又好氣又好笑地扯開笑顏，他怎麼就栽在這麼一個小蠢蛋身上？

「你怎麼會有錢買那隻魚？」利威爾倒是很好奇，因為艾倫完全沒有工作。

「上次去韓吉醫生那裡幫忙整理資料，她偷偷給我的……」利威爾邊聽著艾倫解釋邊把他的人抱到床上去：「利威爾先生要幹什麼？」

艾倫的疑問被堵在利威爾落下的吻中，他強勢壓在艾倫的身上，舌頭才剛碰到對方柔軟的唇，對方就立刻張了嘴讓他進入。兩人交換的唾液中散溢著濃烈的蘋果花味，淫靡中帶著叫人發狂的青澀。就如他的艾倫一樣。

艾倫急促地喘著氣，他癱軟在床上，落敗於利威爾高超的吻技裡，他只能趁著一個比一個還要狂暴的吻之間吸進一點空氣，他就是想不明白，為什麼自己又突然被丟到床上親咬了起來呢？

「利威爾先生，那個——啊！」利威爾冰涼的手伸進了艾倫的毛衣裡面，貼上了他如貓一樣敏感的皮膚，艾倫在利威爾動手拉起他的衣服時才知道對方是真的要做到最後：「那個還沒、還沒有洗澡——別脫，先生，那個洗澡——」

利威爾嘖了一聲，他實在很想現在就把艾倫給辦了。但是沒有洗澡這點，潔癖如他真的無法忍受，所以他決定先暫時放棄，結果才正想抽身，艾倫剛才說的那句「我當然希望能陪著小艾的就是小利威……」就迴響在他的耳邊。操，他想，如果自己現在停下來，那還能算是個男人嗎？

最後利威爾說：「起來。」然後他把一臉茫然的艾倫拉離床，帶到書桌旁邊說：「就在這裡做。」

艾倫驚愕地說：「可是這裡是書——」是他平常念書的書桌！

利威爾一點都不在意，他讓艾倫背對著自己，把早就硬起來的慾望緊貼在對方穿著棉褲的股間，他咬住艾倫的耳朵輕聲地說：「做完，洗澡，然後我們就可以回床上再做一次。」眼看著艾倫還想掙扎地推開自己，所以他又說：「艾倫，我可以考慮買一個更大的魚缸，把利小艾和艾小利都放進去。」對方的動作果然停了下來。

「……真的嗎？」猶豫一會兒，艾倫終於問出口。

「明天放假。」利威爾回答。

艾倫輕咬唇，回過頭來小聲地說，「那……明天就去買，要藍色的那種。」

利威爾輕笑一聲：「好。」他將艾倫的身體推回去，雙手覆上對方圓翹的雙臀用力地揉捏起來，男人掌心的熱度透過布料的磨擦傳遞到了艾倫的肌膚，即便還沒將褲子脫掉，他也可以預想到那瓣肥美的臀肉被揉得有多艷紅。

艾倫被揉得有些痛，他不由自主地翹起屁股迎合著利威爾的手勢，利威爾傾身啃咬起艾倫的後頸，皮肉上還餘留著食物的香氣和一丁點雪的潮味。他用牙齒在艾倫的肌膚上咬出一個又一個暗紅的痕跡，看著血絲就要透出那層薄皮流出，他又伸出舌尖舔拭上去，把冒出來的一顆顆小血珠給捲進口腔。那味道是鹹的，帶點苦澀，鐵鏽的腥味，還有濃濃的甜膩。

艾倫最敏感的地方就是他的後頸，在利威爾強勢的動作下，他的身體開始搖搖欲墜，現在只能靠著抵在桌上的兩隻手支撐著身體的重量。他咬著唇低吟：「啊……啊嗯……疼……」又忍不住張開嘴喘氣，在與利威爾的性愛中，最讓他難受的往往都是對方惡劣又漫長的前戲。

在艾倫的後頸整個被利威爾啃拭到紅腫起來後，利威爾才結束這場折磨，只是他並沒有就這樣放過艾倫，他貼在艾倫的背上說：「艾倫，你的褲子都濕了。」

那一瞬間，艾倫的眼淚差點就要掉下來。太羞恥了，如果說是勃起也就算了，可是他能感覺到自己已經臨近半高潮的狀態，體液滲透過內褲和棉褲，跨下的衣物被沾染得有點像是失禁時的顏色。太淫蕩了，自己不過就是被利威爾抓著屁股揉了幾下，竟然也能興奮成這個樣子。

「真髒。」利威爾老愛這樣說，這是他的口頭禪。

「……我會洗乾淨的。」艾倫的聲音裡已經開始有哭音。

利威爾當然知道，他很清楚他的艾倫有多賢慧，無論是在床下還是床上。他看著仍不斷扭著腰摩擦著自己硬挺地方的艾倫，抬起手指勾住繫在對方腰上的棉褲問：「剛剛那樣捏很痛嗎？」

「嗚，疼，很疼啊……」

利威爾將艾倫的褲子脫下來，男孩光裸的身體接觸到冷冽的空氣時猛烈顫抖了一下，利威爾看見那兩瓣如桃子般的軟肉因為方才的施力而泛著淡淡的粉色，隨著溫度的變化還不自覺地輕輕抽動，他渾身的血液好像都往同一個方向直直衝了過去。

「先生您開開暖氣，好冷……」艾倫紅著鼻子說，他的屁股真的好冷。

「艾倫，你的這裡都紅起來了。」

「還不都是……利威爾先生害的。」艾倫小小聲地控訴著。

「那麼得要趕緊上藥才行，不然要是腫起來可能連坐都沒辦法了。」

利威爾將坐字說得特別煽情，艾倫都不知道他到底是在說哪個字，是坐，還是做？但無論是哪一個，艾倫只知道自己現在難受得緊，他渾身燥熱，曝露在外的欲望和臀肉卻十分冰涼，極端的溫度差讓他的腦袋開始暈眩，他需要東西來溫暖自己感到冰涼的地方。

艾倫扭著腰喊：「利威爾……」當他不再用敬稱的時候，利威爾就知道前戲該是結束的時候了：「利威爾，難受……嗯……」

利威爾拉開腰間的皮帶，把自己早就硬得發疼的陰莖解放出來時，視線正好對上艾倫回過頭渴求著他的那雙眼睛，如蜂蜜般黏稠的金眸濕潤得幾乎要滴出蜜來，他拉開拉鍊的手滑了一下，夾帶著一句咒罵聲：「媽的。」這該死的艾倫．耶格爾，不把他操死，他就不叫利威爾。

利威爾拉開書桌的抽屜，從裡面拿出潤滑劑，艾倫看見的時候簡直瞠目結舌：「您怎麼——為什麼我的書桌裡有這個？」

「為了方便操你。」利威爾將塗著軟膏的手指插入艾倫發紅的後穴，對方瞬間發出了高昂的聲音，男孩壁內的腸肉像是有意識般地吸著他的手指，他說：「艾倫，我都還沒把要操你的東西放進去，你的身體就倒是挺等不及的？」

艾倫搖著頭像是在否認，但陣陣的酥麻感卻從利威爾在他體內抽動的手指傳來。不夠，根本不夠，他要的不是這個，不只是這個，他快哭出來地懇求著男人：「拜託，利威爾，我真、真的受不了，進來……拜託，啊嗯……嗯——！」

艾倫射了，沒等到和利威爾一起高潮，在利威爾用他那比手指還要大上許多倍的熱物貫穿艾倫的瞬間，桌面上多了一攤黏濁的白液。艾倫差點雙腿發軟跪下去，利威爾托著他的手臂將他抬起來，將艾倫的身體用力壓在與桌子的縫隙間：「真是夠了。」利威爾看著艾倫射出的精液說：「昨天才大掃除過的。」

「明天、明天再掃……啊……啊嗯……」

「這是木桌，等不到明天，氣味就都滲進去了。」

「嗚，不會，我會掃乾淨的。」

「最近不是又買了一堆新的書和食譜嗎？用這種有氣味的桌子念書會怎麼樣呢？艾倫，要是看著生物學的課本，上面男人的裸體會不會讓你想到自己現在的樣子？」

「別說了……」利威爾真的好惡劣，艾倫委屈地想，以前他明明不會這個樣子的。

「下次你再做櫻桃布朗尼的時候，就想想你這裡熱得和內餡一樣。」

「不要說了，討厭你，最討厭利威——啊！」

利威爾才不讓艾倫把話說完，他單手穩住艾倫的大腿，腰肢快速地擺動起來。他們很少用背後式，因為艾倫總是要看著他的臉才能安心，但背後式卻能讓男人進入到平常無法到達的深度，利威爾將陰莖深深埋入艾倫濕熱的體內，放肆地享受肉壁和滑液磨擦的快感。

艾倫低下頭，整個人被利威爾按得動彈不得，男人伸手握住他剛射完精的陰莖，玩弄著他那隱密於毛髮之間的囊球，嘴巴又湊上去親吻他光滑的後頸，多重的快感簡直快要把他逼瘋。最後他的聲音終於從隱忍逐漸放浪起來：「啊嗯、啊……太快了……」艾倫已經蛻變的聲線不再有當初少年童稚的嗓音，有的反而是成年男子的成熟誘人聲：「好深啊、啊、啊啊……不要了，慢一點……」

就在艾倫又要再度高潮的時候，利威爾突然拔出在他體內肆虐的慾望，一陣強烈的空虛將他瀕臨射精的快感硬生生壓下去，他迫切地希望對方能重新填滿他，他紅著雙眼扭過頭喊：「利威爾，為什麼拔出——」

然後艾倫感覺到利威爾把灼熱的陰莖放在自己的臀肉上，他還來不及反應，就聽見利威爾邊喘著大氣邊用力地撸動起性器，隔沒幾秒濃腥的液體就全部噴濺出來，一滴不落地射滿艾倫的屁股，艾倫顫抖著身體低喊：「好燙……」接著利威爾就把那些黏稠的精液給揉開，艾倫緊抓著桌沿，幾乎崩潰地說「不要……好髒……」

利威爾在他的耳邊吹氣：「不是說了要給你上藥的嗎？」

「嗚！好髒！利威爾髒死了……」艾倫想不到有一天會是他反過來罵利威爾骯髒。

利威爾輕笑出聲，又繼續說：「還真是挺髒的，艾倫，你自己看不到吧？看看你現在屁股有多麼——」最後幾個字他說得很淡很輕，細微到幾乎讓人聽不見。但光是看到艾倫接下來的反應就可以知道他最後那句話有多麼下流煽情——在利威爾說完後的下一秒，艾倫立刻小聲尖叫著要射出來，他眼明手快地把裝著利小艾的魚缸給拖了過來，然後艾倫的精液就這樣全濺到上頭，透明的玻璃被染上淫糜的點點白濁，利威爾說：「艾倫，你看，利小艾都湊過來要看這是什麼了。」

經過兩次高潮的艾倫渾身疲軟地抬起眼，看見利小艾因為被驚動到而搖著魚尾在被自己弄髒的那塊區域來回游來游去，他忍不住說：「變態！變態利威爾！」

「反正都要換一個新的魚缸了，有什麼關係？」

「……說好了，我要藍色的那種。」

看著戀人轉變迅速的情緒，利威爾心頭一軟，他說：「艾倫，聖誕節快樂。」

這是他們一起度過的第十個聖誕節，雖然他們是在二個聖誕節才確認相愛，在第五個聖誕節才重獲新生，但一路走來的每一個日子，都是珍貴的，都是讓人無比眷戀珍惜的。

「利威爾先生也生日快樂。」艾倫的語氣有些微弱，但笑容卻很甜蜜。

「我抱你去洗澡吧。」

「好，我要洗薰衣草，新買的那款。」

利威爾攔腰抱起艾倫的時候問：「對了，利小艾是不是生病了？」

「沒有啊？為什麼這樣問？」

「那兩隻魚是同一種品種？」

「對啊，都是同個品種的。」

「只是覺得利小艾身上的花紋好像變淡了，看起來病懨懨的。」

然後艾倫笑了出來，利威爾不解地看著他，他在利威爾的懷裡解釋：「利小艾的花紋才沒有變淡啦！是因為艾小利的花紋比較鮮豔才讓你有錯覺。」聽到他這麼一解釋，利威爾似乎也這樣覺得，然後艾倫又說：「因為利小艾是雌魚，所以花紋比較淡。」

「雌魚？」

「嗯，艾小利是雄魚，所以花紋比較鮮豔。」

「喂，艾倫……」

「嗯？」艾倫在利威爾的胸膛裡抬起那張清秀的臉。

「利小艾是母的，艾小利是公的。」

「是啊，怎麼了？」

「所以牠們會交配。」

「好像是會交配的樣子？」

「然後他們會生小魚寶寶。」

「會交配大概就也會生魚寶寶吧，很正常啊。」

利威爾看著艾倫一臉理所當然的樣子。

啊。

他想著。

今天絕對要在浴室和床上，把艾倫幹到懷孕為止。

FIN.


	3. 番外二：Goodbye Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糖刀齊飛。  
> 怕吃刀的可以不要看，但是這篇會讓進化論整篇文更完整。

公車的顛簸讓艾倫頭暈直想吐，好在他的座位靠著窗，等到公車一開下公路之後他便把窗戶開了一大半，帶著鹹味的海風立刻如清水般撫癒著他的不暢快。

他看著遠方一大片海藍想：終於要到了，真慢啊。

記得之前利威爾開車帶自己來的時候，他總覺得一下子就到了。艾倫把手撐在窗戶邊，鼓起臉頰抱怨：果然沒有利威爾，時間就好像烏龜在前進一樣那麼慢。但是怎麼辦呢？利威爾沒空，但今天他一定得來這裡一趟，沒辦法，他告訴自己要忍耐，就忍耐一天就好，反正他很快就會回去——

「媽媽，妳看妳看！是海耶！」公車上有一個小男孩興奮地幾乎坐不住，小小的身體在座位上蹦來跳去，要不是一旁的女人壓著他，他可能整個人都要跳起來了。

艾倫閉上痠疼的眼睛，真吵，他到現在還是無法習慣人群的聲音。

才分開不到半天，他就已經開始想念利威爾的聲音了。今天利威爾終於和他說了他一直一直一直想聽的那句話，想到男人如醇酒般濕潤低沉的嗓音遊蕩在自己的耳邊，艾倫的臉又忍不住紅了起來，他想：利威爾先生真的太狡猾了。

叮咚。

然後艾倫睜開雙眼，車子前面的報站版已經亮出了他的目的地。

到站了。

**

「艾倫沒在這裡嗎？」韓吉一走回自己的辦公室便這樣問。

正在她的辦公室裡整理資料的三笠搖搖頭說：「艾倫沒過來。」她收起了韓吉雜亂桌上的咖啡杯和廢紙問：「醫生沒看到他嗎？」

「沒有……奇怪，昨天明明和我說會過來的。」

「也許有事情耽擱了？」

「可能吧？但要是再找不到人的話——」利威爾絕對會殺了她的。

「不然我打個電話給他看看？」

「好啊，麻煩妳了，三笠。」韓吉原本苦惱的表情終於放鬆了一點，然後她又接過對方迅速為自己新泡的一杯熱咖啡說：「妳真好。真不知道我要是沒了妳這生活該怎麼過下去。」

而三笠只是淡淡地笑了一下便轉身打電話去了。

韓吉坐回自己的座位上翹起二郎腿喝起咖啡，往上飄起的白霧捲著一陣又一陣咖啡微微的香氣，但不知道為什麼喝起嘴裡的液體都苦澀得讓人想把舌頭咬掉。她拿掉被霧氣掩住的眼鏡，原本盯著手上咖啡的視線立刻陷入一片模糊。然後咕嚕一聲，她把杯裡剩餘的咖啡都嚥入了口中。

**

艾倫頂著大太陽站在售票亭前面，身邊來來往往都是人，有情侶，有家庭，就是沒有單身一人的——除了他。他躊躇片刻才走到售票口，死死盯著售票版一句話都沒說，最後還是售票員尷尬地笑著問他：「請問——」

「一張票。」艾倫說，聲音清清冷冷的，一點都不像盛夏的溫度。

拿到售票員遞給他的票後，艾倫就照著指示從新建的入口處走去，路上的其他人不是穿著泳衣就是色彩鮮豔的夏服，唯獨他一個人只穿著白襯衫和牛仔褲，特立獨行的樣子引來不少側目。

這時突然有幾個女生嘰嘰喳喳地撞上艾倫，其中一個為首的女生說：「抱歉——」結果艾倫一個眼神掃過去就讓她們原本嬉鬧的笑容僵在臉上，她們連忙說：「對不起對不起對不起！」然後一群人又推又擠地逃開。

真煩。

又吵又噁心。

明明以前這裡不是這樣的，艾倫想，沒有那麼吵雜，也沒有那麼喧鬧。雖然他已經不太記得距離上一次來到這裡是多久以前的事情，但只要他閉上眼睛，還是能很清楚地看見自己和利威爾並肩走在海灘上的畫面。

**

利威爾把車子停在路肩後，艾倫就迫不及待地跳下車，他才剛踏出車子，迎面而來的就是初秋涼爽的海風，他興奮地望著眼前看不到盡頭的大海喊：「利威爾先生！利威爾先生！是海！好大！」

利威爾把車門鎖好後，一臉無奈地走到艾倫的身旁，抬手把外套披在他的肩膀上說：「把外套穿好。」

艾倫拉了拉肩上的外套，臉紅地說：「沒有很冷。」

利威爾皺起眉頭說：「要是感冒了，下次就不帶你來了。」

「我穿我穿！」艾倫連忙說，就怕利威爾以後真的不帶自己來了，他把外套裹得緊緊的，然後問：「那我們現在可以下去了嗎？」

利威爾被艾倫著急又期待的樣子逗得笑出來，於是沒說什麼就把人牽了起來。那時候還沒有建商來這裡設立園區，也沒有售票亭，當然也就沒有什麼人潮，除了夏季會有一些當地居民來這裡消暑之外，幾乎沒有外地遊客會來。

他們沿著防波堤往下走，石塊堆砌出來的階梯坡度很陡，利威爾緊抓著艾倫的手牽著他往下走，沿路一個人都沒有，迴盪在他們耳邊的只有波浪和海風的聲音。

待在上面的時候還不覺得，等到一走下來靠近海之後，艾倫才真的感覺到有一絲秋天的冷意。利威爾捏了捏他發紅的鼻頭說：「還說不冷？」

然後艾倫傻傻地笑了幾聲。

最後利威爾答應艾倫把鞋子脫了，他走在靠岸的那側，艾倫走在靠海的那側，他側過臉看向艾倫，男孩青澀的臉龐被海風薰得微紅，細碎的黑髮被吹離額邊，露出光潔的額頭和明亮的雙眼，他幾乎是著迷般看著對方身上的一切。

艾倫本來盯著自己踩踏在清淺海水裡的雙腳，但或許是利威爾的視線太過炙熱，所以他也忍不住回應了男人的目光，他問：「怎麼了？」

利威爾沒說話，只是默默地把臉轉回去。

艾倫卻不死心地笑著追問：「先生？」其實他也知道利威爾沒什麼意思，只是看到利威爾因為困窘而逃離的害羞表情讓他感到很有趣：「為什麼一直看我？」

「……看你傻。」

傻？艾倫反應了好幾秒才反應過來，利威爾竟然說他傻？

然後他也不知道哪裡來的勇氣——氣惱地拉住利威爾的手用力一扯，結果本來走得好好的男人被他這麼一拉，兩個人就一起往海裡的方向撞下去。

噗通！

摔倒的那一瞬間，利威爾幾乎是反射動作地把艾倫抱在自己的懷中，結果等到海水濺到他的口鼻時，他才知道是對方故意把自己拉下來，艾倫仰起臉對滿臉被海水打溼的利威爾說：「先生現在看起來更傻！」然後他說完便哈哈大笑。

利威爾愣愣地看著艾倫，印象裡艾倫很少會這樣開懷大笑，雖然他在利威爾的身邊總是很快樂，但頂多就是露出靦腆的笑容，極少會笑得如此燦爛陽光。

水滴沿著利威爾的耳側滑落，然後他低頭吻住艾倫同樣濕熱的唇，海水特有的苦鹹味在他們的唇舌間蔓延開來，嗆得讓他們不得不停下，卻又不得不繼續渴求對方。他們就像一對真正的魚，退化了腮，進化出雙腿，從翻湧的海水裡游出，又從幾千幾萬里的彼岸朝著彼此走去。

艾倫說：「我愛您。」

利威爾沒說話，只是低頭又再度吻了上去。

**

三笠回到辦公室的時候發現裡面空無一人，她喊：「醫生？」沒人回應。

她想：大概是又有病患出狀況了吧？

結果這個念頭才剛閃過她的腦海，急促的電話聲就打斷了她的動作，她連忙跑去接起電話：「喂？」而電話另外一頭傳來的聲音讓她的臉色大變，她回：「好，我知道了，我馬上處理。」然後掛掉電話後，她開始撥起另外一個號碼，聽著電話裡打不通的嘟嘟聲，她整個人著急地來回踱步。

接電話接電話接電話接電話——

艾倫！接電話啊！

**

艾倫醒來的時候，房間裡一個人都沒有。

他動了動因為長時間維持同一個姿勢的而痠麻的身體，然後從躺椅上慢慢地爬起來，他發現房裡的空調開得特別涼，於是踱步到床邊想替床上的男人蓋好棉被，結果一抬眼就剛好對上了男人睜開的眼睛。

「醒了嗎？」艾倫問。

只是男人沒有說話，只是吃力地眨了眨眼睛。

「怎麼了？」艾倫又問，他感覺到男人好像想對自己說些什麼。

他低下頭，把耳朵貼到男人的唇邊，世界變得好安靜好安靜，只有空調的聲音，只有自己的心跳聲，只有男人說話的聲音。

「我沒聽清楚。」艾倫說。

良久，他聽見男人的聲音透過透明的氧氣罩傳出來：「……我愛你。」

內斂的男人從來沒有對自己說出這句話，艾倫笑著說：「您太狡猾了。」他喜悅得都沒聽出自己話裡哽咽的聲音。

**

艾倫坐在沙灘上望著無際的海洋，從烈陽高照一直靜靜地待到夕陽西落，彷彿這樣看著看著，他就能在那片橘紅和湛藍的交界點找到自己，找到那個乘著一艘斑駁小舟在找尋利威爾的自己。

他站起身一步一步往前走，最後站在沙灘上，盯著自己那雙被海水打溼的腳。耳邊的浪潮聲很大，而男人說的那句我愛你下一秒就被大海無情地吞沒。

艾倫使勁地眨眼，想眨掉眼裡的酸澀，他想：我們是迫不得已才笑出來的吧？

他抬頭看向一望無際的深藍，又想：我們是迫不得已才活下去的吧？

世界平靜得像有人用掌心摀著他的耳朵一樣，溫暖又冰涼。眼淚開始堆積在他的眼眶裡，他的視線漸漸模糊，他看不見遠方那個划著輕舟的自己，也看不見站在沙洲上等待他的利威爾，諾大的沙灘上只留他一個人徬徨地徘徊。

最後忍了又忍，艾倫終於痛哭失聲，他說：先生，您知道有這麼一天，您的那句「我愛你」竟然會比起「再見」還要更讓我感到悲傷嗎？

**

等到三笠趕到病房外的時候已經遲了，她看見韓吉一臉挫敗無奈地坐在椅子上，旁邊是醫院的護士，她看到病床邊擺著的生命儀已經呈現一直線，一股氣哽在她的胸口裡無處可洩。

在三笠走到韓吉身邊時，韓吉問：「艾倫呢？」

「電話不通。」

韓吉征征地直視著前方，然後自言自語地問：「是嗎？」也對，艾倫應該早就知道了，韓吉想，所以才走得那麼快。然後她的嘴張了又張，遲疑了許久才說出口，她說：「……替他拔管吧。」語氣沉重得讓人想哭，卻又釋懷得讓人放鬆。

「醫生，艾倫——」三笠著急地問。

「放心吧，他不會有事的。」韓吉說。

「可是——」

「去幫我打電話給佩特拉他們，好嗎？」

三笠雖然還是一臉擔憂，但最後還是照著韓吉的指示去做，她走到門邊時回過頭問韓吉：「醫生，艾倫真的會沒事嗎？」

韓吉沒有回答她，只是傾身向躺在床上的男人說：「辛苦你了。」利威爾。

**

突然有人拉了拉艾倫的衣角，他抬起頭，發現是一個小男孩：「叔叔你怎麼了？」艾倫愣愣地看著他，小男孩不解地看著艾倫的眼淚問：「你迷路了嗎？找不到家嗎？」

你迷路了嗎？

——艾倫，我們是家人，是親人。

你找不到家嗎？

——我們的家，價值就是兩個人，一個是我，另外一個是你，艾倫。

艾倫看著自己的淚水被融入海水裡，一卷波浪打上岸後又消失不見。是啊，他哭什麼呢？他傷心什麼呢？他抬手擦去臉上的眼淚，看著自己映照在海水裡的倒影想：這不是我，這個疲憊的身影，這個止步不前的身影，都不是利威爾先生想看見的我。

「叔叔？」小男孩又喊。

最後艾倫說：「我沒有迷路。」像是在對自己說：「我現在要回家了。」

**

「艾倫！」三笠遠遠地看見艾倫走來，連忙大喊著他的名字，她跑到艾倫的身邊，盯著對方的臉問：「你去哪裡了？沒事嗎？」

但艾倫只是靜靜地問：「利威爾先生呢？」然後他看見三笠白著一張臉沒說話，便了然於心地說：「我要去見他。」

「醫生和警官他們——」三笠說的是韓吉和佩特拉他們。

「別跟過來。」艾倫的語氣十分冰冷，他不喜歡有人打擾他和利威爾的相處空間，他頭也不回地說：「這是我們家的事情。」

**

喀拉一聲，艾倫把冰櫃拉開來，他那張一路始終冷漠的臉終於在看見躺在裡面的男人時融化成一朵暖夏的花。然後他沒有半點遲疑，鞋子脫了就赤腳踩進櫃子裡，冰櫃的空間不大，所以他只能把自己的身體蜷縮在男人的身旁。

他盯著男人的側臉說：「我回來了，利威爾先生。」

利威爾的嘴唇已經變成冷白色，斑白的髮絲上也沾著一粒一粒細碎的冰粒，艾倫抬手撫去他頭髮上的冰霜，輕聲問：「冷嗎？」然後又說：「我去了一趟上次您帶我去過的那個海邊，天氣很好，可是很熱。」他想，利威爾先生一定不會喜歡的，因為那會害他流很多汗：「所以還是這裡好。」還是在您的身邊最好。

艾倫稍微把身體撐起來，側著臉親吻利威爾的臉，他的雙手溫柔地撫摸過歲月在男人臉上留下的皺紋，撫摸過人生在男人身上留下的疤痕，每一次親吻都是艾倫又一次豐足的虔誠。

「我出去走了一遭才發現我還是只能在您身邊。」艾倫說。

「我沒辦法和我自己一個人相處。」

「利威爾先生，我只能活在有您的幸福裡。」

艾倫重新躺回利威爾的身邊，他抱住利威爾的腰，把頭靠在對方的肩膀上，然後他從口袋裡拿出了一個透明色的藥盒，裡面放的是艾倫的藥，每一份都是利威爾親手分裝好放進去的藥，現在藥盒裡只剩下最後一格藥了，艾倫把藥倒了出來，然後笑著對利威爾說：「最後一次了。」這是最後一次吃您為我準備好的藥了。

最後他又吞下另外一大把藥，在男人的懷裡閉上雙眼。

為什麼我們要進化？為什麼我們都要變得更好？

——因為這樣，我們才能適應這個世界。

可是，艾倫想，他能適應的溫度，從來就只有那個有利威爾的世界才有。如果沒有利威爾，即便世界再炎熱，他還是會在冰冷中死去。如果沒有利威爾，即便世界再寒冷，他還是會在旱熱中死去。所以為什麼人類要進化？艾倫不知道，也不想知道。他只知道自己的進化都只為了一個人——利威爾。如果沒有利威爾，他可以心甘情願地被這個世界淘汰。

艾倫說：「先生，我太幸福了。」

因為遇見您，這輩子遭受的苦都不再是苦，遭受的痛都不再是痛。

所以下輩子，我一定還要再遇見您，我一定還會再遇見您。

FIN.

我終於寫完這篇了。  
也算放下心中一塊大石！畢竟這是我入利艾坑寫的第一篇，我也沒寫過那麼長的文。  
雖然我總是到處爬牆，但對利艾的愛是永遠永遠不會消退的，我大概以後也寫不出那麼長的文了。  
我不知道各位怎麼看待番外二的，對我來說，這篇是刀，是死別的刀，但也是糖，是他們相守到老的糖。  
我還是希望大家知道，利威爾和艾倫是相差十九歲的，在沒有超科技的現實裡，他們是不可能白頭偕老的。  
可是不能白頭偕老就不幸福了嗎？不是的。  
利威爾壽終正寢，艾倫也步入中年，他們已經一起度過了一個平凡而快樂的一生。  
可能唯一讓人遺憾的是，沒能看到艾倫最後真正意義上的痊癒，但其實他這種病症本來就不太可能完全痊癒的。  
所以最後我讓他面對了自己，選擇了他的結局。  
下輩子，他們還會再重逢。  
可能會提早相愛，可能會如期相遇，也有可能像這輩子一樣在對方的生命裡遲到——但他們還是會在一起。  
謝謝大家看到這裡，愛你們，愛利艾！我要去日本等二期了開心飛飛飛飛飛飛！


End file.
